Regreso a la infancia
by Luna PlataZ
Summary: Justo antes del cumpleaños número 12 de Lincoln, sus hermanas se han divertido gastándole un par de bromas, pero cuando convencen a Lisa de "dejarse llevar" y unirse a la diversión la pequeña lo lleva demasiado lejos, al convertir, literalmente, a su hermano mayor, en su hermanito menor.
1. Bromas de cumpleaños

**Regreso a la infancia.**

**Summary:**

Justo antes del cumpleaños número 12 de Lincoln, sus hermanas se han divertido gastándole un par de bromas, pero cuando convencen a Lisa de "dejarse llevar" y unirse a la diversión la pequeña lo lleva demasiado lejos, al convertir, literalmente, a su hermano mayor, en su hermanito menor.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

**Notas de autor: es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrio al notar que justo estamos en año bisiesto, espero que sea una historia graciosa, ligera y entretenida aunque creo que le dare algunos pequeños momentos de drama.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

Una tranquila mañana de febrero en Royal Woods, Michigan, en la cual nuestro peliblanco favorito se encontraba descansando a solas en su cuarto, después de todo era domingo y no tenia nada mejor que hacer; Ahí se encontraba sentado en su cama con su vestimenta habitual como de costumbre, sus jeans, sus tenis, su playera naranja y su… ¿chaleco negro? Fue en ese momento que el chico se dio cuenta de cierta presencia y con una sonrisa miro al lector.

—Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Qué? ¿el chaleco? O si, a que me queda bien ¿verdad?, Leni dijo que combinaba con mi playera naranja y hace resaltar mi cabello, y Lynn dijo que me hacía ver más rudo, fue un regalo de Las chicas por entrar a secundaria — con una sonrisa algo juguetona miro al lector, orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir

—Si, escucharon bien, ya no soy más el pequeño Lincoln de primaria, ya soy todo un "Middle_Men_", aunque aun este solo en mi primer año, ¿Qué puedo decir? si a pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos— Lincoln miro al lector con una cara feliz y un poco nostálgica, al recordar todas las aventuras en las que lo habías acompañado.

Pensó en todas sus nuevas aventuras que había tenido, en todas las cosas geniales que había tenido que contar y en los cambios que había tenido su familia, la casa Loud ya no era la misma. A su mente llego de golpe el recuerdo de su primer día en la secundaria.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Como era la rutina de siempre con el regreso a clases, todos tenían que levantarse con más molestia que cualquier otro día del año, tenían que despedirse de la liberta de las vacaciones y volver a la rutina escolar, y arreglarse perfectamente por ser un día especial, para luego subir todos a Vanzilla.

Pero este año existía una clara diferencia, Lori no estaba en el auto con ellos, la primogénita de los Loud había comenzado la universidad, y ya no los llevaría más a la escuela cada mañana, ya ni siquiera vivía en la misma casa con toda su familia.

Su madre los llevaría hoy por ser su primer día, aunque Luna que había estado aprendido a conducir durante las vacaciones y se había ofrecido a tomar el trabajo de Lori como conductora para el resto del año escolar, pues Leni aún no se lograba sentir segura tras el volante.

En el camino hasta la escuela, Lincoln no dejaba de pensar en Lori y como le iría en la universidad, solo había pasado un par de semanas desde que se mudó de casa y realmente sentía mucho su ausencia, en gran parte por que sin ella le tocaba a Lincoln arreglar las peleas entre sus hermanas, pero sí que la extrañaba al punto que no estaba prestando atención en el auto, y al llegar a cierta parada conocida, como estaba acostumbrado bajo por inercia, con sus cosas a la espalda apresurando a sus hermanas menores para no llegar tarde.

—Bueno gracias por el viaje— Se despidió Lincoln, mientras apresuraba a sus hermanas.

—¿Linky? Creo que olvidas algo— dijo Luan intentando que su hermanito reaccionara del claro error que estaba cometiendo.

Lincoln toco su mochila, estaba seguro de tener todas sus cosas en ella así que no había olvidado nada de su material escolar, por lo que su mente fue a lo siguiente que pudo a ver olvidado…

—o si claro, las quiero a todas. Vamos chicas, no queremos llegar tarde—

—Si, pero hermano tu…—

—Sin peros Lana, ya ahí que entrar—

—Lincoln…—

—Lucy no te detengas, puedes decirme dentro—

En ese momento se escuchó el claxon de Vanzilla un intento de su madre por llamar su atención.

—¡Lincoln! Cariño, está ya no es tu escuela, tú ya tienes que ir a la secundaria—

Esas palabras de su madre fueron acompañadas por muchas risas de los chicos que se disponían a entrar a la primaria y vieron la peque escena.

—Ya lo sabía… yo solo estaba… asegurándome de que mis hermanitas no llegaran tarde— dijo sonrojado antes de correr de regreso al auto para escapar de las risas de los alumnos de primaria, aunque sus hermanas no dejaron de bromear sobre lo ocurrido hasta su parada en la secundaria.

El Lincoln del presente se sonrojo con dicho recuerdo, y aun más recordando que estuvo a punto de pasarle algunas veces más.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—Bueno… esa es solo una de las cosas que me han pasado en los últimos meses, pero ya se los iré contando de momento… tengo que ir al baño, Deséenme suerte— Lincoln se veía algo nervioso por salir de su habitación, viendo por debajo de su puerta si detectaba algún movimiento, esperando a tener el camino libre antes de salir con sumo cuidado de su habitación.

Lincoln se asomo al pasillo viendo que este estuviera despejado y vigilante se acercaba a la puerta del baño, con cuidado de no oír pasos en las escaleras ni ningún movimiento en ninguna de las puertas; hasta por llegar a su meta, pero por mala suerte para nuestro protagonista justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del baño esta se abrió mostrando justamente a la hermana que más temía en este preciso momento: Luan.

Lincoln en cuento sintió que se abría la puerta puso su mente a trabajar a su máxima velocidad, buscando una forma de escapar, la que fuera, su cuarto estaba demasiado lejos no podría llegar antes de ser visto, la ventilación tenia el mismo problema, no podía entrar a ninguno de los cuartos próximos para esconderse, Leni aun tenia su viejo sistema de seguridad y entrar al cuarto de Luan lo dejara atrapado, ni siquiera tenia tiempo de llegar al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, y de hacerlo no sabía si estuvieran despejados, ni a las escaleras para esconderse en su hueco, estaba completamente ATRAPADO.

En el segundo que le tomo pensar una ruta de escape su destino se vio sellado, Luan lo había visto y de inmediato una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara la sonrisa de un depredador viendo a su presa indefensa, una gran y feroz loba frente a un indefenso conejito y sin ninguna contemplación se abalanzo sobre su indefensa presa, atrapando al pequeño Linky en un fuerte abrazo.

—¡LINKY! ¡¿Cómo está el bebito de la casa?! — Luan hablaba en su habitual tono bromista, pero con más fuerza en una clara intención de que todas sus hermanas la escucharan, mientras Lincoln solo podía intentar escapar del fuerte abrazo con que lo sujetaban.

Tal como Luan quería todas sus hermanas la escucharon, y de inmediato todas vinieron a unirse a la diversión, o bueno casi todas.

—¿Qué pasa baby? ¿no puedes tomar tu siesta? ¿quieres una canción de cuna? — Pregunto Luna con un tono meloso y bromista.

—¿algo te asusto y necesitas que tu hermana MAYOR espante a los monstruos? — le decía Lucy poniendo un gran énfasis en la palabra "mayor" para remarcar sus burlas.

—¿O es que acaso quieres que te contemos un cuento? — incluso la dulce Leni se unía a las bromas sin muchos miramientos.

—Lo que sea por nuestro adorable hermanito MENOR, el bebito de la casa— agregaba lola con el mismo tono molesto animándose a pellizcar la mejilla de su único hermano de forma juguetona.

—Gemelito— le gritaba la pequeña Lily mientras lo abrasaba muy fuerte.

—¡Basta! Ya se están pasando y yo no…—

—Hermanas creo que el pequeño Linky tenia que ir al bañito— explicaba Luan divertida ante la vergüenza de su hermanito, quien seguía forcejeando para soltarse.

—Mejor ahí que dejarlo ir rápido, no queremos que ocurra un accidente– agregaba Luna, ocasionando la risa de todas.

—Fuchi que asco— decía inocente Lily soltando a su hermano y alejándose como si pensara que realmente pudiera pasar eso.

—¡YA DEJANME! — grito furioso Lincoln logrando liberarse por fin del abrazo de Luan, cuando ella aflojo su agarre de tanto reír, y no parecía que ninguna de las hermanas estuvieran interesadas en atraparlo de nuevo, ya habían tenido su dosis de diversión —¡MADUREN!—

—No te enojes bebe, solo nos estamos divirtiendo con nuestro hermanito chiquito bebito pequeñito— decía entre risas Lynn para pellizcar la mejilla de Lincoln, disfrutando de ver su cara molesta y avergonzada.

—¿Pequeño? Pues mira quien lo dice— Lincoln en todo su enojo solo pudo pensar en desquitarse, aunque fuera solo un poco, levantando un brazo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Lynn para luego marcar la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

Todas sus hermanas supieron que esto no terminaría bien, o al menos que no terminaría bien para Lincoln, ya desde antes Lincoln era más alto que Lynn, solo un par de centímetros, tan poco que el cabello esponjado de la mayor lo disimulaba perfectamente, pero en los últimos meses Lynn no había crecido nada a diferencia de Linc quien había dado un pequeño estirón, dejando claro quien era él más alto y Lynn odiaba esto, odiaba que su hermano menor fuera más alto que ella, y Lincoln sabía perfectamente que restregarle eso a Lynn era literalmente provocarla para una pelea.

—¡Tu te lo buscaste!— Lynn sujeto a su hermanito del brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo atrapo en una llave, teniéndolo inmovilizado desde la espalda —¡Lana! Lo que habíamos planeado ¡ahora!—

Lana tardo un segundo en reaccionar, pero en cuento capto lo que su hermana le decía sonrió y saco de su bolsillo una pistola de agua la cual disparo directo en dirección a la entrepierna de su hermano, dejando una clara mancha de humedad que causo otra seri de carcajadas de sus hermanas, al menos hasta que notaron el destello de una cámara.

—Tengo que enviar esto– dijo Leni con un tono inocente, lista para enviar la foto a alguien.

—¡NO!— gritaron todas al unisonó deteniendo a Leni, tan nerviosas que incluso Lynn soltó a Lincoln.

—¡¿PERO QUE HACES HERMANA?! ¡¿ARE YOU CRAZY?!— Le dijo molesta Luna mientras le sujetaba del brazo para detenerla.

—¡NO PUEDES MONTRAR ESA FOTO! ¡TENEMOS REGLAS!— Le dijo Luan con un tono preocupado.

—¡HEY!— Leni miro a sus hermanas con una cara molesta —soy tonta pero no tanto, solo se la enviaría a Lori y a nadie más, conozco las reglas—

Con esa declaración todas las hermanas se calmaron y comenzaron a reír de nuevo tranquilas, aprovechando el descuido Lincoln solo entro al baño y se encerró dentro.

Lincoln se veía claramente molesto mientras tomaba papel de baño e intentaba secar sus pantalones, sin mucho excito, para luego furioso mirar al lector de nueva cuenta.

—Seguro que se preguntan "que rayos fue todo eso" ¿cierto?— antes de continuar dio un suspiro para calmarse —Bueno verán el próximo sábado es mi cumpleaños, y seguro que piensan "felicidades Lincoln" "mucho años más" "tienes que estar muy emocionado" y gracias pero… mis cumpleaños son… complicados— Lincoln se rascaba la nuca pensando en como explicar lo que pasaba —y esta vez no es por tener una familia tan grande como la mía, sino por cierta particularidad de mi cumpleaños.—

Lincoln desplego un calendario desde… quien sabe dónde, marcando la fecha de su cumpleaños.

—Ese es mi cumpleaños, el ultimo día de febrero ¿notan algo? ¿algo peculiar?— hizo una pausa para dejar pensar el lector —Así es mi cumpleaños cae en un día que normalmente no existe, el 29 de febrero, solo hay un 29 de febrero cada 4 años, y mis hermanas lo toman como pie para hacerme bromas; ¡TODA LA SEMANA! Toda la semana antes de mi cumpleaños no paran con las bromas—

Lincoln apretó los puños furiosos recordando algunos de sus cumpleaños pasados, para luego respirar profundo intentando calmarse y continuar con su explicación.

—¿El tema de este año? Uno de sus favoritos "como tu cumpleaños solo llega una vez cada cuatro años vas a cumplir 3 años no 12"— dijo con tono femenino y meloso intentando sonar como una de sus hermanas sin tener muy claro cuál de ellas.

—Y es por eso por lo que hace un momento me hablaban como si fuera un bebe, es uno de sus temas de bromas favoritos para mi cumpleaños y si creen que eso es pesado, ese no es el peor—

A la mente de Lincoln llego de golpe el recuerdo de la semana previa a su sexto cumpleaños

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Un pequeño Lincoln se levantaba de su cama tranquilamente, parecía una mañana normal, pero Lincoln sabia que dentro de una semana seria su cumpleaños y sus hermanas comenzarían a molestarlo, Nervioso porque le podía esperar este año salió con mucho cuidado de su habitación solo para ser sorprendido por 2 de sus hermanas mayores Lori y Luna quienes de inmediato atraparon al pequeño en un fuerte abraso.

—¿Cómo estas hermanito?— le dijo Lori de la forma mas cariñosa que podía.

—¿Emocionado por tu cumple?— Le decía Luna despanándolo un poco con unas dulces carisias en su cabello.

Las 2 hermanas le dijeron con una dulzura autentica, mientras le daban un beso en la cabeza para luego soltarlo sin hacer nada más; Lincoln estaba sorprendido, ¿no bromas? ¿no burlas? ¿no nada?; eso sin lugar a duda dejo extrañado al pequeño, pero ese mismo fenómeno se contino repitiendo.

En el desayuno:

—Hermanito ¿puedes darme un consejo? ¿qué te gustaría de regalo? Como que lo he pensado mucho y aun no se me qué sería una buena sorpresa— Le decía Leni con su amabilidad e inocencia tan características.

En la escuela:

—Escuchen tontos, ya va a ser el cumpleaños de mi hermanito así que todos tienen que ser super amables con él o los voy a golpear— decía Lynn a todos los niños del patio de la escuela, con su actitud ruda mostraba el cariño que le tenia a su hermanito a su propio estilo.

En la comida:

—¡Linky! Oye ¿Qué te gustaría para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿un mago? ¿un payaso? ¿O qué? Yo e estado aprendiendo chistes nuevos, puedo contarlos para sacar algunas risas extra— hasta Luan la bromista de la familia había dejado a un lado el hacerle bromas, y estaba intentando ayudar para su gran fiesta.

Incluso con la pequeña Lucy:

Lincoln escuchaba un pequeño cascabel que se movía de un lugar a otro acercándose a él, y al voltear pudo ver a su hermanita Lucy.

—Hola hermano— se acerco y le dio un pequeño abraso

—Lucy ¿Por qué tienes un cascabel?— señalo a un pequeño cascabel que le colgaba del cuello delatando todos sus movimientos.

—¿Te gusta? Leni lo hizo para mí, así puedes escuchar donde estoy y no te asustare antes de tu cumpleaños—

Lola y Lana eran muy pequeñas en ese momento así que las pequeña no hicieron nada especial por su cumpleaños, pero el resto de sus hermanas no dejaban de consentirlo y hablar de lo genial que seria su fiesta de cumpleaños, y Lincoln estaba encantado, parecía que este año no le harían ninguna broma y tendría la mejor fiesta del mundo y con esa idea el pequeño se fue a dormir emocionado por su cumpleaños al día siguiente, pensando que seguramente toda su familia lo despertaría con un fuerte abrazo.

Al despertar de ese sábado… no hubo abrazo no se escuchaba nada especial, como si fuera un sábado cualquiera, el pequeño pensó que tal vez lo dejaron dormir más de la cuenta mientras preparaban todo para su fiesta; pero al bajar a desayunar se encontró a todas sus hermanas actuando normal.

Lincoln tosió para llamar su atención esperando su abrazo de cumpleaños y que lo felicitaran, pero estas solo voltearon y le dieron un saludo normal, como el de cualquier otro día.

—Chicas… ¿no tienen algo que decirme?—

—O si claro como pude olvidarlo— dijo Luna, lo cual causo emoción en el pequeño quien abrió los brazos suponiendo que su hermana iría a abrazarlo —Mama dijo que tomaras tu desayuno, hay un nuevo cereal no sabemos si te guste— dándole la caja del nuevo cereal, en sus brazos abiertos deseosos de abrazos.

—Pe… pe… pero— Lincoln no entendí que rayos pasaba. ¿había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños?.

—Lincoln estas actuando raro ¿te pasa algo?— le pregunto Luan, con un tono de extrañeza.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué ninguna me a dicho "feliz cumpleaños"?— el pequeño ya estaba molesto, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar su cumpleaños? Hablaron de eso anoche.

—¿Lincoln de que hablas? Tu cumpleaños fue ayer— Le respondió la mayor mientras todas lo miraban extrañadas por lo que había dicho.

—¿¡QUE?! Eso no es cierto, es hoy—

—No linky, enserio fue ayer, tu cumpleaños es el 29 de febrero, hoy ya es 1 de marzo— Luan le señalo la fecha en el calendario a su hermanito para mostrarle que era la verdad.

—Pe… pe… pero— fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

El pequeño Lincoln no entendí que había pasado, ¿Cómo pudo saltarse su cumpleaños? ¿y su fiesta? ¿y el pastel? ¿y los regalos? ¿y todas las cosas divertidas que iba a hacer con sus hermanas y sus amigos?, ¿todo se había perdido?

Las chicas no dejaban de lanzarse miradas traviesas mientras luchaban por contener la risa, planearon esta broma toda la semana, Lincoln era un niño muy inocente, distraído y despistado, él siempre olvidaba que el día exacto de su cumpleaños solo aparecía en el calendario una vez cada 4 años por lo cual normalmente lo festejaban el día primero, por lo que supieron que podrían engañarlo y hacerle creer que se perdió su propia fiesta; Toda la semana esperaron este momento, incluso engañaron a Leni también para que no arruinara la broma, toda la semana fueron lindas con él y le hablaron de lo genial que seria su fiesta para que tuviera su ilusión al máximo, ya esperaban por ver que diría, como intentaría comprender lo sucedido, o si lucharía por negarlo e insistiría que hoy era su cumpleaños, estaban emocionadas esperando la reacción de su hermano, la broma terminaría en cuento sus padres volvieran con las gemelas y todas las cosas para la fiesta por lo que no tenían mucho tiempo.

Lincoln solo les dio la espalda, mientras veía el calendario, el 29 de febrero, su cumpleaños no aparecía, como si lo hubieran borrado de la existencia, el pequeño no podía entender que paso y su mente infantil lo llevo a la idea de que ese día había sido borrado para siempre y nunca más tendría un cumpleaños, ante esa idea, Lincoln solo bajo la cabeza se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la sala.

Las chicas se miraron extrañadas, era como si su hermanito no reaccionar, era algo que no esperaban así que solo se les ocurrió intentar llamar su atención.

—Linc tu desayuno… come primero— le dijo Luna pero este solo continuo caminando sin hacerle caso.

—¿Qué pasa Linky? ¿ahora que tienes 6 años ya te sientes viejo?— le dijo Luan con un tono bromista pero Lincoln solo continuo su camino, hasta que lo perdieron de vista en la sala.

Las chicas se sintieron extrañas por el comportamiento de su hermano, no entendían que le había picado, se esperaban verlo molesto o confundido, pero no así como si no le importara, pero unos segundos después algo capto su atención, era llanto.

Rápido fueron a la sala y encontraron a su hermanito echo bolita en una esquina mientras lloraba de la manera más triste que habían visto. Fue en ese momento en que se dieron cuenta de que metieron la pata y rápido todas fueron a abrazar a Lincoln mientras intentaban consolarlo, y le explicaban que ese día si era su cumpleaños y solo le había intentado jugar una broma.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—Si… ese fue mi peor cumpleaños, la fiesta después de eso fue genial, pero… eso me mato el buen humor por todo el día— Explicaba Lincoln triste por ese mal recuerdo.

—Ya se que están pensando, "tus hermanas se pasan con sus bromas" si, es la verdad, pero al menos tienen reglas para no ir demasiado lejos: nada de fotos en internet, no meter a nadie fuera de la familia, y no más bromas el día de mi cumpleaños; y al menos no todas son así, tengo una hermanita que no se une a las bromas… pero antes de seguir hablando con ustedes… ¡tengo que usar el baño!—

Lincoln saco al lector del baño para que pudiera terminar sus negocios con privacidad, y salir del baño.

—Descanso mi alma, bien ¿en que estábamos?— pregunto Lincoln mirando al espectador mientras intentaba hacer memoria sobre lo que hablaban.

—Hola hermano mayor— La sorpresa de una voz a su lado puso a Lincoln en posición defensiva la cual rápidamente se relajo al ver que se trataba de Lisa.

—Lisa, me asustaste, pensé que seria otra de las chicas con sus bromas— dijo Lincoln aliviado antes de voltear a la cámara una vez más —así es, Lisa es la hermana que no se une a las bromas, le parecen tontas—

—En efecto, yo no comprendo el hacerte bromas por tu cumpleaños, aunque la fecha no aparezca en el calendario la tierra da igual un ciclo completo como siempre— dijo la pequeña con su seriedad habitual.

—Exacto y ¿necesitas algo Lisa?—

—A decir verdad si, me quede sin muestras para algunos experimentos y agradecería un poco de tu plasma—

-¿Quiere otra muestra de mi sangre? No lo se Liz…— Lincoln lo pensó por un momento ser pinchado no era algo muy agradable, pero… —está bien, pero solo porque eres la única que no me hace bromas—

—Gracias hermano, la ciencia te agradecerá algún día por tus contribuciones— Lisa lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo rumbo a su habitación para tomar las muestras de sangre que necesitaba para sus experimentos.

Unos minutos después Lincoln salió con una venda en el brazo, arrepentido por aceptar antes de preguntarle cuanta sangre necesitaba exactamente, solo volvió a su cuarto y se encerró de nueva cuenta para evitar el contacto con el resto de sus hermanas por lo que quedaba de la semana, sin saber que en cuento el salió sus hermanas fueron a corromper a su única aliada en esos días del año.

Todas las Chicas fueron a ver a Lisa en su habitación intentando animarla a unirse a las bromas este año.

—Hola Liz— saludo Luna mientras se acercaba a la pequeña seguida por las demás.

—Ya les dije que no me interesa unirme a ustedes en sus bobas bromas, carecen de sentido y no aportan nada en absoluto—

—Vamos Lisa, son graciosas, solo estamos teniendo un poco de diversión, solo relájate y déjate llevar— le decía Luan.

—Yo no entiendo que tienen de divertido—

—Eso es por que tu nunca te unes a las bromas, es mas divertido cuando eres parte— intento explicar Leni lo mejor que podía.

—Eso es verdad, las bromas son para el disfrute del bromista— completo Luan.

—Aun así, no aportan ningún beneficio sus bromas— La pequeña Lisa se mantenía firme en su posición hasta que…

—Vamos Lisa eso no es verdad— una muy bien conocida voz por todas les llamo la atención, era la voz de Lori a quien Leni había llamado y escuchaban por el altavoz del teléfono —tu sabes que las bromas y los juegos ayudan a mejorar la convivencia y el trabajo en equipo— Lori conocía muy bien a todos sus hermanos, eso sumado a lo que aprendió del rey del convencimiento le permitía hacer que hicieran lo que ella quería.

—Bueno eso es verdad, pero no veo el beneficio en hacerle bromas a Lincoln—

—Tómalo como un entrenamiento o una práctica, así cuando tengas que hacer una broma con tus colegas científicos tendrás experiencia en eso también, y yo se que en MIT la universidad de los sueños de cierta personita hacen bromas geniales— le dijo Luan, tentando a su hermanita con uno de sus sueños de futuro.

—Bueno es verdad, pero… no estoy segura— si bien le habían dado un buen motivo, la verdad se sentía un poco mal por su hermano, lo molestaban mucho y este siempre era muy amable con ella, era el único que realmente se esforzaba en comprenderla y ayudarla con sus experimentos.

Pero todos tienen un limite y una tentación, y en la casa Loud no había nadie mejor en manipulación que la pequeña Lola y ella conocía una de las grandes debilidades de Lisa: su ego.

—Por favor Lisa, este año Lori no está aquí para ayudarnos con las bromas y tú eres la única tan lista para cubrirla, la más lista del mundo, la única tan brillante que puede pensar en la mejor broma de todas— esas palabras de lola sellaron el destino de Lincoln.

Lisa tenia un gran ego, y apelar a el era una forma fácil de convencerla de cosas, claro eso por si solo no lograría convencerla de esto, pero el ataque triple de sus hermanas fue justo lo que necesitaban.

—Ok, esta decidido, me uno— todas las chicas celebraron la incorporación de Lisa a su equipo, aunque en tono bajo para no advertir a su hermano —pero… ¿Qué se supone que haga?— aunque fuera muy lista, no tenia experiencia en este tipo de bromas.

—Tranquila Lisa, ya pensaras en algo, solo suéltate, ya as visto las bromas que nosotras hacemos solo hazlo a tu estilo ya sabes déjate llevar—

—¿Dejarme llevar?— la pequeña comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades —entendido, sé que se me ocurrirá algo genial, ahora si no les importa, tengo que hacer unos experimentos y pensar en mi broma, y trabajo mejor en privado— fue lo último que dijo mientras sacaba a sus hermanas de su habitación.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas, y a Lisa aún no se le ocurría ninguna broma, ¿Cómo se dejaría llevar? ¿Cómo hacerlo a su estilo? Mientras pensaba en eso su computadora dio un pequeño zumbido, señal de que tenía unos resultados listos y en cuento lisa los vio ya tenia claro cual sería su broma; ¿Cuál era el estilo de Lisa? Hacer las cosas a lo grande, después de todo tenia que "dejarse llevar" ¿cierto?, rápido comenzó a trabajar en una nueva fórmula, tenia que apresurarse si quería que estuviera lista esta noche.

El día había terminado y ya todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para dormir, pero mientras Lincoln se acostaba escucho que alguien golpeaba su puerta.

—¡NO PIESO ABRIR! ¡NO CAERE EN OTRA BROMA!— dijo molesto suponiendo que seria alguna de sus hermanas.

—Soy yo Lisa, hermano mayor necesito un pequeño favor— la pequeña espero frente a la puerta durante unos segundos —vengo sola, tranquilo— en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Lincoln la jalo dentro de su habitación paranoico de que sus otras hermanas atacaran cuando abriera.

—No pienso darte más sangre si eso es lo que quieres—

—No es eso, solo quiero que pruebes mi super deliciosa malteada especial— dijo con una gran y traviesa sonrisa mientras le acercaba un vaso con un contenido extraño.

—OK, ¿cuál es la trampa?— Lincoln la veía con una clara desconfianza.

—no ahí ninguna trampa— intento defenderse Lisa pero su sonrisa nerviosa la delataba —ok hermano, es… una fórmula para tu renovación física, si funciona tendrás mucha sed esta coche pero en la mañana te sentirás como si estuvieras nuevo, por favor tómala hermano ¡hazlo por la ciencia!— Lisa veía la duda en la cara de Lincoln y pensó que tal vez tendría que aplicarle la forma inyectada mientras dormía, pero para su sorpresa Lincoln tomo el vaso y con un gran trago se lo termino todo.

—Un consejo hermana, algo con sabor a pizza pero con textura de una malteada es más desagradable que deliciosa—

—Tomare nota de eso, y gracias, no sabía que la ciencia significara tanto para ti—

—No significa tanto para mí, es decir la ciencia es genial y todo, pero no lo hice por la ciencia, sino por ti, eres la única que no me molesta con lo de mi cumpleaños y bueno, quería demostrarte que realmente lo aprecio— Esas palabras llenaron de culpa a Lisa pero era solo una broma, no sería tan grave ¿cierto?

Tras eso se retiró a su propia habitación esperando ver en la mañana el resultado de su nuevo experimento.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Esa noche fue terrible para Lincoln, el malestar lo despertó a media noche, se sentía enfermo, todo su cuerpo temblaba y le dolía, sentía que ardía como si tuviera fiebre, pero sobre todo no dejaba de sudar, no era un sudor normal, sudaba más que nunca en toda su vida, sus pijamas quedaron completamente empapadas por el sudor, no pudo evitar pensar que sus hermanas le harían una tonta broma sobre que mojo la cama si vieran eso.

EL sudor no paraba y como era normal al perder tanto liquido le entro mucha sed, se tomo un baso de agua que tenía en su cuarto, pero no mejoraba, al no sentirse tan mal bajo a la cocina a servirse otro el cual se terminó al instante y luego otro y otro más, así hasta que logro calmar su sed, no estaba seguro de cuanto había bebido, pero estaba seguro de que fueron varios litros.

Después de eso pensó en darse un baño rápido para quitarse el sudor y refrescarse, tomo un cambio de ropa limpio de sus cajones y fue a darse un baño rápido, durante su baño sintió una gran necesidad de orinar, supuso que por toda el agua que bebió por lo que lo hizo en la misma regadera, el baño le sentó bien, se sentía un poco mejor pero al mismo tiempo muy débil y cansado, solo quería ponerse su pijama limpia y volver a su cama, aunque extrañamente cuando se puso la pijama la sintió… ¿más grande? Eso era extraño, pero estaba muy cansado para pensar solo camino hasta su cama y se dejo caer en ella, durmiéndose al instante.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Llego la mañana de un nuevo día, de un lunes para el disgusto de todos en la casa Loud, pues las alarmas comenzaron a sonar sacando a todos de sus dulces sueños, y eso incluía a Lincoln.

Lincoln se sentó en su cama sintiéndose extraño, no podía recordar muy bien que había pasado anoche, miraba a su alrededor y supo que algo extraño pasaba, todo se veía diferente, como si todo fuera un poco mas grande, fue entonces que sintió su ropa estaba algo húmeda se sudor, pero ahora era definitivo que se sentía más grande, mucho más grande.

Asustado se levanto de la cama y sintió como sus pantalones y ropa interior le quedaban tan grandes que cayeron hasta el suelo, mientras la camisa del pijama cubría el resto de su cuerpo holgadamente, Lincoln comenzó a entrar en pánico y quiso buscar un espejo entres sus cosas, pero al volver su vista hacia su cómoda, se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era ahora, y aterrado solo pudo dar un grito, un grito fuerte pero bastante agudo salido de su pequeña garganta llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

Todas las chicas corrieron hacia el cuarto que pertenecía a su hermano extrañadas por ese grito tan agudo, sonaba como un grito propio de Lily pero esta también estaba con ellas fuera del cuarto de su hermano, sin mas demora abrieron su puerta para ver algo que las sorprendió.

Algo que la mitad de ellas no habían visto nunca, a su hermano Lincoln con casi 3 años de edad, parado en medio de la habitación claramente asustado.

—Funciono— fue todo lo que dijo Lisa mientras ponía una sonrisa juguetona.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

**Mas notas de autor:  
Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gustara este inicio y por favor comenten sus opiniones y cualquier idean que sele ocurra.  
En un inicio se suponia que esto fuera un one-shot pero como se termino alargando mucho tuve que partirlo en partes, aunque espero que todo quede en 3 capitulos**

**¿que les parecio?**

**¿les gustaron las 2 anecdotas de Lincoln que meti en la historia?**

**¿que creen que le espere a Lincoln ahora que Lisa lo a convertido en un niño pequeño?**

**¿alguna vez conocieron a alguien que cumpliera años el 29 de febrero?**

**sin mas que decir, nos vemos y espero que tengan una buena noche (o al menos mejor que la de Lincoln)**


	2. Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: parte 1

**Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: Las hermanas  
**

* * *

**Notas de autor: Adivinen que se esforzó mucho para terminar el capitulo para este fin de semana, como agradecimiento por todas sus review, por todos los que marcaron esta historia como una de sus favoritas y por todos los que me tuvieron buena fe y quieren seguir esta historia, y a los que solo pasaron a darle un vistosa rápido también.  
****Pensé en agradecerle por nombre a todos pero... yo respondo TODAS las reviews por mensaje privado así que seria algo redundante volver a responder por aquí y no se si quieran que ponga sus nombres o les resulte incomodo.**

**Y bueno después de decirles que me esforcé por ustedes... este capitulo no quedo como yo quería, quería que pasaran muchas mas cosas, quería que en este capitulo se narrara hasta... un punto mucho mas adelantado en la historia que no puedo decir sin hacer spoilers, pero al final había cosas que tenia que introducir aquí y luego quería poner escenas graciosas para conectarlas, y esto se termino alargando mucho mas de lo que pensé.**

**Perdonen por eso, ya tengo todas las escenas importantes escritas pero al momento de conectarlas entre si me extiendo mucho, al final esto tendrá mas de los 3 capítulos que había dicho, **

**espero que no les moleste.**

**También... los diálogos de Lincoln están subrayados, esto es un recordatorio de que mini Lincoln balbucea al hablar, pensé en escribir mal los diálogos como hacen muchos con Lisa, pero mas adelante Lincoln tiene mucho dialogo y pensé que seria muy molesto, así que ese fue mi modo de recordares ese detalle, si les molesta o se les ocurre un mejor modo díganme y lo cambio.**

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Lo que se esperaba fuera una mañana tranquila de lunes en la casa Loud dio un giro total cuando tras escuchar un extraño grito todas las hermanas corrieron a investigar el lugar de donde procedía: la habitación de su único hermano, y lo que vieron al abrir la puerta fue algo que no se esperaban.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaba un pequeño y asustado niño, tan pequeño como Lily y tan asustado como un conejito, quien las miraba muy nervioso; vestido únicamente con la camisa de uno de los pijama de Lincoln, la cual le quedaba enorme, cubriéndole hasta las rodillas, como si de un camisón se tratase, las mangas le quedaban tan largas que sus pequeñas manos no quedaban a la vista, pero se podía apreciar la parte donde terminaba su brazo y el resto de la manga caía libremente, y el hueco de la cabeza era tan grande para él que dejaba uno sus hombros al descubierto. Su pequeño rostro tenía las mejillas más adorables del mundo, eran grandes, tiernas y redondas, perfectas para pellizcarlas y apretarlas, mordía su labio inferior como un gesto nervioso mostrando sus 2 dientes frontales grandes como los de un conejito mientras las miraba con sus 2 grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Pero sin lugar a duda lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello, blanco como la nieve, un pequeño y hermoso copito de nieve, ese cabello que era el rasgo distintivo de su hermano Lincoln.

La cara de todas las hermanas era una mezcla entre confusión y sorpresa, ese pequeño niño, esa adorable carita era bien conocida por la mitad de las hermanas Loud, vivía en sus recuerdos de forma permanente, y no entendían como era posible que la volvieran a ver delante de ellas: y las menores no sabían porque rayos había un niño tan pequeño y tan parecido a Lincoln en el cuarto de su hermano mayor; ninguna entendía que estaba pasando y la cara de todas lo demostraba… o de casi de todas más bien: Lisa solo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa traviesa feliz por el éxito de su primera broma de cumpleaños a Lincoln y aun más feliz por el éxito de uno de sus experimentos más interesantes; mientras que Leni solo lo miraba con una cara de adoración, rendida ante la lindura del pequeño frente a ella, con un enorme deseo de abrazarlo y darle mimitos hasta sacarle una sonrisa, era verdad que no entendía que estaba pasando, pero el no entender que pasaba era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, suponía que alguna de sus hermanas se lo explicaría en cualquier momento así que hasta entonces, solo se enfocaba en la ternurita que tenía delante de ella.

Mientras que por el lado de Lincoln la confusión no era menor, esto había ocurrido muy deprisa por lo que no había podido pensar en que estaba pasado, solo sabia que algo extraño pasaba con él, si bien se había dado cuenta de que ahora era mucho mas pequeño no cayo en cuenta de cuan pequeño era hasta sus hermanas abrieron la puerta y tuvo que ver a sus hermanas, incluso a las menores hacia arriba con la única excepción de Lily la cual parecía ser del mismo tamaño que él, Lincoln solo podía verlas, sin comprender que estaba pasando, a lo más que daba su mente en estos momentos era pensar que esto se trataba de una pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría; e intentando apurar su única esperanza el pequeño Lincoln intentaba pellizcarse a si mismo pero sentía una cierta torpeza en sus manos y el que estas estuvieran tapadas por sus mangas no ayudaba para nada.

Pasaron algunos segundos de ese mismo modo, solo mirándose entre ellos sin saber que hacer, hasta que Lincoln decidió hacer algo, no sabia que, pero sabia que tenia que hacer algo, no podían quedarse así para siempre, por lo que solo abrió la boca deseando hablar, pero en cuanto una de sus hermanas vio el gesto sele adelanto.

La pequeña Lucy fue la primera en actuar, corriendo rápido hacia el pequeño lo tomo de la cara con ambas manos para verlo bien, o al menos tan bien como podía sin quitarse el flequillo de los ojos, y comenzó a abrazarlo pegándolo contra su pecho con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda en un gesto de afecto muy raro en ella.

Lincoln y las demás chicas estaban completamente confundidas, no sabían que rayos le había dado a Lucy, ¿por que lo abrasaba de esa forma?, pero Lincoln era quien se sentía más raro con todo pues no era para normal ver a su hermana menor hacia arriba y mucho menos sentirse tan pequeño entre sus brazos.

—No tengas miedo pequeño, yo ya he entiendo todo lo que ha ocurrido— decía Lucy sin dejar de abrazar a mini Lincoln, mientras todos la miraban expectantes a que lo explicara.

Lucy solo se separo un poco de mini Lincoln, lo suficiente para ver bien a sus hermanas, pero sin dejar de abrasarlo.

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Es igual que en mis libros— al ver que sus hermanas no entendían de que hablaba agacho la mirada —Suspiro, lo que tuvo que pasar es que Lincoln tuvo un amorío con una chica hace unos años, la dejo embarazada y se separaron, pero ahora ella se ha visto enfrentada a una gran crisis y sin poder cuidar del pequeño lo ha traído aquí para que este con su padre, ¡PERO…!— Lucy tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar aire, aprovechando el momento de pausa para generar más drama a su narración —Lincoln no tuvo el valor de afrontar su responsabilidad como padre y escapo ¡ÉL MUY COBARDE!— Lucy levanto y agito uno de sus puños de forma acusadora mientras sus hermanas intentaban procesar lo que acababa de decir.

—¡¿A quién le dices cobarde?!_** —**_ en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca Lincoln no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, no podía creer como hablaba, no era solo que su voz fuera aguda y chillona como la de un niño pequeño, sino que tenía un claro balbuceo en cada palabra y aunque se le entendía; hablaba peor que Lily, su boca no respondía bien a lo que él quería decir.

La forma de hablar del pequeñito causo un gran suspiro de ternura en Leni, quien junto con Lola y Lana se lanzaron hacia mini Lincoln, dando un gran abraso igual que el de Lucy atrapándolo en una prisión de amor.

—Que lindo eres, ¿intentas defender al irresponsable de tu papi? Que ternurita, no te preocupes la tía Lola se ocupara de ti— le decía mientras los abrasaba y acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

—Bueno esto es raro, pero eres familia y te cuidaremos ¿Cómo te llamas sobrino?— decía Lana en un tono cariñoso y animado, mientras le abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Mientras que Leni solo lo abrazaba con una gran sonrisa, convencida por la explicación de Lucy y sin pensar mucho en eso.

Lincoln por su parte no lo podía creer, sabia que a Lucy le gustaba el drama así que si ella pensaba en una explicación era seguro que fuera tan dramática como esa; ¿pero enserió ninguna de sus hermanas veía los fallos en esa lógica? Esto ya era muy raro y la explicación de Lucy lo estaba haciendo peor por lo que tenia que aclarar todo antes que empeorara.

_**—**_Yo… soy… Lincoln_**—**_ fue lo único que alcanzo a balbucear, de forma entrecortada pues estaba siendo apretado por el abraso de sus hermanas.

—Que lindo, te pusieron el nombre de tu papi como a Lynn— dijo Leni con un tono alegre mientras le daba besos en la cabeza al pequeño.

Las hermanas menores —con excepción de Lisa— y Leni, fueron convencidas por la ocurrencia de Lucy, ya daban por echo de que se pequeño era el hijo ilegitimo de su hermano, Lucy y Lola por lo dramático de la historia cosa que les encantaba, Leni, Lily y Lana por su inocencia simplemente aceptaron eso y también por qué no se les ocurría ninguna mejor explicación. Siendo Lily la única entre ellas que no estaba feliz con la idea, pues el niño frente a ella era muy lindo, demasiado lindo y adorable, ¿tal vez más lindo que ella?; esa idea la molestaba al punto de causarle inseguridad a la pequeña que lo miraba con una mezcla de amor, celos, ternura y resentimiento; ella era le bebe de la casa, la consentida, y aunque pensaba que podía ser lindo compartir ese título, tampoco quería perder sus privilegios ante un niño que acababa de conocer.

De manera opuesta las 3 hermanas mayores restantes no sabían que pensar, era cierto que la idea de Lucy era posible, pero lo que su hermana no podía recordar era esa cara, y era que ese pequeño no se PARECIA a Lincoln, sino que era IDÉNTICA a Lincoln cuando era pequeño, aun si fuera su hijo el que fueran idénticos seria raro, pero tampoco sabían que más podía ser, ¿Qué otra explicación había? Pero sobre todo ellas no querían que Lucy tuviera razón, por que ellas al ser la mayores eran las únicas realmente conscientes de que si Lucy tenía razón, no tenían ningún motivo para estar tan felices como sus hermanas, si Lucy tenía razón eso significaría que Lincoln era padre aun siendo solo un niño, o aun mas grave, ese niño se veía de entr años, era imposible que una chica de La edad de Lincoln fuera su madre, tenia que ser una chica mayor lo que implicaba que su hermanito habría sido vio…

—¡Chicas! ¿Qué pasa? ¿está todo bien arriba?— les grito su madre desde el primer piso, sacando a las hermanas de sus pensamientos.

—¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡tienen que subir! ¡es urgente!— Les grito Lynn como respuesta.

Los señores Loud se miraron entre sí, habían escuchado un grito que parecía ser de Lily, seguido por un corto silencio, y algo de barullo; los gritos y el ruido no eran raros en la casa, pero si era raro que les pidieran subir, eso solo podía significar que algo serio estaba pasando, aunque tampoco parecía que Lynn estuviera tan asustada, estaba ansiosa pero no asustada por lo que no se trataba de una emergencia.

—¡Santo cielos! ¿Qué paso ahora?— les grito Lynn senior con una mescla de molestia y preocupación, mientras ambos padres caminaban hacia las escaleras.

Lynn jr se asomó por el hueco de las escaleras, realmente aun no estaba segura de que pasaba, pero al voltear y mirar él cuarto de su hermano y ver a la mayoría de sus hermanas convencidas de la idea de Lucy, decidió contarles esa versión de los hechos… y eso fue un error.

—¡LINCOLN EMABRAZO A UNA CHICA Y AHORA NO SABEMOS QUE HACER CON LINCOLN JR!— Lynn les grito eso sonando mucho más convencida de lo que estaba realmente.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— al notar el tono y la cara seria de su hija, ellos sabían que la pequeña no estaba jugando y solo pudieron hacer lo que cualquier padre responsable haría en esa situación… ¡ENTRARON EN PANICO!

Los 2 se congelaron por completo ante la idea; ¡¿cómo su muy responsable hijo pudo hacer algo tan tonto?! ¿Qué harían ahora? debían tener una charla muy incomoda con la familia de la chica, debían ver que harían con una boca mas que alimentar en la casa, debían hablar con Lincoln sobre lo que hizo ¿debían enviarlo a un colegio militar o aun convento? Debían… buscar algo en que caer por que se iban a desmayar.

En efecto, los 2 cayeron inconscientes de espaldas al pie de las escaleras, aunque no se hicieron daño, Lynn se puso nerviosa, no era raro que su padre de desmayara, pero hacer desmayar a su mama eso si era algo más complicado, sintiéndose culpable bajo las escaleras para comprobar que estuvieran bien.

Por el otro lado Luna y Luan no sabían que hacer, querían calmar las cosas y ver exactamente que paso, Luan camino hacia el pequeño que estaba recibiendo una dosis excesiva de abrazos completamente rodeado y acosado por sus hermanas, sin poder ni hablar, si lograba separarla del resto un momento tal vez podría preguntarle algo y aclarar las cosas, aunque era poco probable que un niño tan pequeño pudiera explicar que pasaba al menos sabrían algo.

Luna al ver las intenciones de su hermana se dispuso a ayudar cuando noto a la única hermana que seguía con ella en el marco de la puerta, la pequeña Lisa, no estaba confundida, no estaba nerviosa, solo miraba la escena con una enorme y retorcida sonrisa juguetona… fue justo al notar eso que su mente proceso lo que dijo Lisa en cuanto abrieron la puerta —Funciono— estaban tan confundidas y lo dijo en tono tan bajo que había pasado desapercibido por todas; pero eso era todo lo que Luna necesitaba para entender que fue lo que debió pasar realmente, y molesta tomo a lisa del suéter cargándola frente a ella para verla directamente a los ojos.

—¡¿CLONASTE A LINCOLN?!— aunque lo dijo en tono de pregunta él tono y mirada furiosa de Luna hacia claro que se trataba de una acusación.

—¿Qué?— Gritaron todas las chicas al unisonó, incluso Lynn subió de nuevo solo para verificar que había escuchado bien, incluso mini Lincoln que sabia que estaba equivocada se distrajo con eso.

—Vamos chicas, es obvio, ese niño es idéntico a Lincoln de pequeño, Lisa tuvo que haberlo clonado— Explico Luna su propio razonamiento, aun con un tono molesto —¡¿Qué te dijeron mama y papa sobre intentar clonarnos?!—

—Que no lo hiciera, y no lo hice— respondió Lisa intentando mantener su tono serio pero cada mirada que le daba a Lincoln sele escapaba una pequeña risa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Lincoln recordó lo que paso la noche anterior con Lisa, Lisa le dio una formula nueva, seguramente la formula fallo y causo esto, porque la fórmula que le dio era para… ¿una renovación física? ¿estar como nuevo? ¡NO FUE NINGUN ERROR! ¡LO HIZO APROPOSITO!, fue hasta ese momento que Lincoln se fijo bien en su hermana y las risitas que daba, ella lo había echo a propósito, ella lo encogió con toda la intención.

—¡LISA! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HICISTE ESTO?!_**—**_ en su pequeño y adorable arrebato de ira logro soltarse el agarre de sus hermanas y correr donde Luna estaba cargando a Lisa para poder verla a la cara _**—**_¡¿POR QUÉ ME ENCOGISTE?!_**—**_

—Yo no te encogí, te rejuvenecí, no es lo mismo hermano menor, si mis cálculos son correctos ahora debes tener 2 años a punto de cumplir tu tercer año justo el 29 de febrero como tiene que ser según el calendario— la respuesta de Lisa, dejo en claro para todos lo que había pasado y aún más el por qué había pasado, esta era la broma de Lisa por el cumpleaños de Lincoln.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡LISA! Esto no es gracioso, te pasaste de la raya, es tu culpa y tienes que arreglar esto ya mismo— le grito Luna molesta mientras la bajaba.

—¿yo? ¡¿disculpa?!— le respondió molesta la menor —¿Quiénes fueron las que me estuvieron molestando todo el mes para que me uniera a su tonto juego?—

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—lisi… por favor por favor por favor, únete a las bromas, será mi primera vez, por favor por favor por favor— Le decía con su tonito de voz insistente la pequeña Lily mientras jalaba la manga de su hermana mayor, Lisa ya no le respondía nada solo miraba de frente mientras temblaba nerviosa, pues la pequeña llevaba haciendo eso por más de una hora.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—Vamos Lisa, es muy divertido, y si aceptas te daré mis postres por toda esa semana— le dijo Lola con una gran sonrisa y su tono meloso habitual.

—Tentador, pero creo que me quedare solo con mi postre—

—Pues no, porque si no ayudas, yo me comeré tus postres por toda esa semana— amenazo Lana con mirada desafiante.

—entonces le diré a papa y veremos quién sale perdiendo—

—¡Rayos!— dijeron ambas gemelas al mismo tiempo.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—por favor por favor por favor por favor, seré tu mejor amiga, por favor por favor por favor por favor, será como que lo más divertido, por favor por favor por favor por favor—

Lisa solo apretaba los dientes molesta al ver que Leni aplicaba la misma táctica de convencimiento que Lily.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—Hey hermana, estaba escuchando algo de rap, genial cierto, en especial las batallas de rap— le decía Luna en el arco de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

—En efecto, el rap es genial en particular de la costa oeste, y las batallas de rap son uno de los elementos más característicos—

—Y as visto como se juegan bromas, con las rimas eso es lo máximo, por que tu no…— Luna no pudo decir más pues Lisa le cerró la puerta en la cara al ver a donde iba la conversación.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

— por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor— a ese punto ya Lisa solo pudo golpear su cabeza contra la pared, al tener que soportar a Leni y a Lily al mismo tiempo, durante horas.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

—Vamos no fue para tanto— dijo Lynn un poco a la defensiva.

—¡Eso solo fue el primer día!— respondió Lisa molesta.

—Aun así tu fuiste la que exagero de nuevo, así que es tu culpa— le dijo esta vez Lola

—¡YO LAS CULPO A TODAS!— grito Lincoln rojo por el enfado _**—**_¡regrésame a la normalidad! ¡AHORA!_**—**_

—Si Liz prioridades, primero regresa a Lincoln a la normalidad luego hablamos del castigo, ve a tu laboratorio y dale a Lincoln… no se… lo que sea que lo haga crecer— Dijo Luna intentando calmar un poco las cosas.

Lisa se apresuro dentro de su cuarto y tras unos segundos Lisa trajo una botella.

—Muy bien Lincoln esto te ayudara a crecer, tienes que tomártelo todo—

Lincoln impaciente por volver a la normalidad solo le arrebató la botella sin pensar y desesperado comenzó a beber de ella tan rápido como podía, succionando cada gota del contenido; al menos hasta que noto unas risitas y como sus hermanas lo miraban de forma divertida, apenas logrando contener sus risas; incluso Leni había sacado su celular para firmarlo viéndolo con ojos de ternura. Lincoln estaba tan apurado que no había procesado que tipo de botella era, era uno de los viejos biberones de Lily, el estaba tomando un biberón frente a todas sus hermanas. Lincoln estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero al detenerse por ese motivo, noto algo, noto el sabor de lo estaba tomando.

—Lisa…_**—**_ dijo Lincoln con un tono muy serio y rojo de vergüenza, mientras bajaba lentamente el biberón.

—¿Si hermanito menor?— le respondió Lisa con un tono juguetón, sabiendo lo que diría Lincoln.

—Esto es solo leche verdad_**—**_ apenas podía soportar sus ganas de gritas.

—Si, tienes que beberla para crecer grande y fuerte— Lisa no pudo más y comenzó a reírse de su propia broma.

Lincoln ya no pudo más, lanzo el biberón al suelo y comenzó a gritarle algo a Lisa, pero al hablar tan rápido y tan molesto, su balbuceo se incremento al punto de ser imposible comprender nada de lo que decía.

—Lisa, buena broma y con un buen remate te daría un 10 por ella, de no ser… ¡porque no es el momento!— Le dijo Luan con una mescla de orgullo por la broma, y molestia por el mal momento de esta, más orgullo que enfado pues debía admitir que ver el berrinche de mini Lincoln era la mescla perfecta entre algo gracioso y algo adorable.

—Si hermana, ya no juegues y dale el antídoto o lo que sea— Luna intentaba poner orden en toda esta situación, después de todo ella tenia que ocupar el lugar de líder desde que Lori se marchó a la universidad.

—No ahí ningún antídoto— Respondió Lisa.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Todos los hermanos gritaron al unisonó, volteando a ver a Lisa con los ojos abiertos como platos, Liso no puedo dejar a Lincoln como bebe para siempre ¿o sí? Casi todos, en especial Lincoln, estaban a punto de entrar en pánico.

—¡CALMENSE!— Grito Lisa con fuerza para evitar un ataque de pánico entre sus hermanos —el suero que le di a Lincoln dura 24 horas, después de eso debe volver a la normalidad— con eso se escucho un suspiro de alivio pero extrañamente también algunos de pena.

—¿No puedes hacer que dure un poco más? Lincoln de pequeño es tan lindo— dijo Leni mientras se agachaba a la altura de Lincoln para tomarlo en brazos y pegándolo con ternura contra su pecho.

—¡Leni! 24 horas así ya es lo suficientemente malo para mí_**— **_Dijo Lincoln con vergüenza, antes de zafarse.

—Además, si Lincoln se quedara en ese estado demasiado tiempo podría haber… efectos secundarios— Aclaro Lisa con un tono serio aunque claramente evitando dar detalles sobre dichos efectos, pero igualmente causo una expresión de preocupación en Lincoln y la mayoría de sus hermanas —Cálmense, ya les dije que debe volver a la normalidad en 24 horas y tendría que quedarse en ese estado mínimo 24 DÍAS para que tenga efectos secundarios—

—¿Pero que tal si lo dejas así por una semana? Así no tendría efectos secundarios, y me gusta el PEQUEÑO Lincoln— bromeo Lynn queriendo molestar a su hermano, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "pequeño" mientras ponía su mano en su cabeza y la movía marcando su altura, feliz de volver a ser más alta que él, aunque fuera solo por un día.

—¡¿es enserio?!_**—**_le gruño Lincoln furioso por ese gesto.

—Oye hermanito… ¿tuviste… un "accidente" anoche?— pregunto Leni, atrayendo la atención de todos al no estar seguros de que quería decir —Es que al cargarte hace un momento sentí… tu ropa un poco húmeda—

Con esas palabras todas las chicas que abrasaron un momento atrás a su hermanito hicieron memoria recordando en efecto esa pequeña sensación que ignoraron primero, pero ahora las hacia poner una cara de asco.

—Que asco Lincoln, te hiciste pipi en la cama— le dijo Lola molesta por haber tocado el pijama mojada de su hermano, y señalando una mancha de humedad en la cama de Lincoln.

—Yo no moje la cama, tengo casi 12 años, eso es solo sudor— dijo Lincoln a la defensiva, se hubiera sonrojado más por la acusación de sus hermanas, pero para este punto le resultaba imposible.

—Ahora tienes 2 años de nuevo, no sería raro si mojaras la cama, a esa edad aun eres un pi-pi-principiantes, ¿entienden?— bromeo Luan siendo de las pocas veces que consiguió verdaderas risas de sus hermanas.

—¿Me regañas por hacer una broma y luego tu haces una?— pregunto Lisa ligeramente indignada.

—Ok, tienes razón, oficialmente olvida ese regaño— completo Luan entre risas.

—No, no mas bromas de ninguna de las 2— las regaño Luna —aunque el cuerpo de Lincoln tenga 2 años su mente sigue igual, no creo que mojara la cama— Luna defendía a su hermanita, aunque a ella también le parecía algo divertida la situación, también veía lo avergonzado que estaba.

—Yo no estaría tan segura, es verdad que mi suero casusa gran sudoración, pero también causa muchas ganas de orinar, es ahí a donde va toda la diferencia de masa entre el Lincoln de casi 12 años y el Lincoln de casi 3; y su sistema nervioso también retrocedió al de un infante, sumado a eso el cambio brusco hace que su cuerpo no esté acostumbrado, por eso es que balbucea tanto— Explico Lisa, con algo de curiosidad viendo detenidamente a su hermano, ya sin tanta broma sino con curiosidad científica.

Esa explicación, hiso sentir peor a Lincoln, lo hizo pensar que tal vez si había mojado la cama, aunque eso también explicaba el por qué balbuceaba al hablar y por qué sentía su cuerpo algo torpe; tenía ganas de llorar a este punto, todas sus hermanas pensaban que había mojado la cama y lo peor era que tal vez tuvieran razón.

—Bueno, yo no se mucho de ciencia, pero esto en definitiva es sudor— dijo Lana quien se había subido sobre la cama de Lincoln y la estaba olfateando —Si, en definitiva, esto es puro sudor, puedo asegurarlo— Tras mucho entrenamiento Lana había desarrollado un super sentido del olfato, era imposible que ella no supiera si Lincoln había mojado la cama, y ella dijera que no lo había echo fue un gran alivio para su hermano.

—Bueno, ya esta, ya hemos perdido mucho rato de la mañana con esto— Dijo Luna preocupada por llevar a sus hermanas a la escuela o si debía llevarlas en primer lugar, y deseando tener algo de apoyo para la situación — Creo que debemos despertar a mama y papa, y que ellos decidan que hacer por hoy, Lana baja con un par de tus zapatos—

—Claro, ustedes adelántense, solo me tomara un momento encontrarlos, ¿Lincoln me ayudas?— dijo Lana con un casi imperceptible tono de complicidad —ahora que eres más pequeño puedes buscar mejor bajo mi cama—

Lincoln acepto con algo de molestia y se dirigió al cuarto de Lana para comenzar la búsqueda, ¿después de todas las burlas y lo que le habían hecho encima le pedían favores?, pero en cuanto entro noto algo, Lana no estaba buscando nada, solo esperaba a que las demás bajaran.

—Lana ¿Qué haces? Debemos buscar un par de zapatos para…_**— **_

Antes de poder continuar Lana le cerro la boca con la palma de la mano y con la otra le señalo sus zapatos tirados en una esquina, ¿pero entonces por qué le dijo que la ayudara a buscarlos si ella sabía dónde estaban?

—Ya se fueron, rápido Linc tenemos que limpiar tu accidente antes de que el olor se ponga mas intenso y lo noten— le dijo Lana con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en su hombro en forma cariñosa y rápido se diría al cuarto de su hermano.

—¿QUIERES DECIR QUE YO…?_**—**_ Lincoln ni siquiera pudo terminar la pregunta por la gran vergüenza que sintió de golpe; su cara se volvió a tornar roja de vergüenza y sentía sus ojos humedecerse.

—Sip, tuviste un gran accidente aquí anoche— le dijo Lana con una pequeña risa, mientras quitaba sus sabanas y levantaba el colchón para que pudiera ventilarse.

—Pero… tu dijiste que… entonces… ¿Por qué?_**—**_ Lincoln estaba muy confuso y avergonzado para organizar bien sus ideas.

—¿Por qué mentí?— Lana se detuvo de lo que hacia por un momento y se acercó a Lincoln para abrasarlo de una manera suave, dulce y llena de afecto —Era lo justo ¿Cuántas veces yo tuve "accidentes" y tu me ayudaste a ocultarlos?—

Era verdad, Lana varias veces lo había despertado a media noche, sollozando con su pijama mojada, viéndolo con sus pequeños ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, buscando la ayuda de su hermano mayor, y siempre, por muy cansado que estuviera Lincoln, este siempre se había levantado con una cálida sonrisa para ayudar a su hermanita; cambiando sus sabanas sin despertar a Lola, bañándola, ocultando su pijama para que nadie más se enterara y con un cálido abraso que la hiciera sentir segura y la ayudara a dormir nuevamente.

Esta fue la oportunidad de la pequeña por devolverle el favor, pagarle a su hermano por todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ella.

Los 2 se permitieron de disfrutar del abrazo por un momento, Lincoln se sentía muy agradecido con Lana por lo que había hecho, y Lana estaba feliz de devolverle el favor a su hermano; Pero había algo más, un sentimiento en Lincoln que le generaba vergüenza, aunque esta no era la misma vergüenza que sintió antes, esta era… cálida.

—Lana— el pequeño volteo a ver a su hermana con ojos tierno para después desviar la mirada y pegarse a ella —creo que eres una increíble hermana mayor—

Lincoln se sonrojo hasta sus pequeña y adorables orejas por decir eso, por decirle hermana mayor a la pequeña Lana; pero así era como la sintió en ese momento, se sentía pequeño y contenido en el abraso de su hermana, tranquilo y cuidado, era una sensación que recordaba haber sentido de pequeño con una fuerte nostalgia, pero desde hace mucho ya no la sentía, o al menos no con tanta fuerza como ahora.

—Bueno, aprendí del mejor—

Lana en verdad se había sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermano, era raro tener a su hermano mayor así, pero no era algo malo, ella era la hermana mayor de Lola, de Lisa y de Lily, pero Lola era su gemela la pequeña diferencia que la hacia la mayor realmente no significaba nada, con Lisa no se sentía para nada como la mayor, Lisa era tan inteligente y hábil que su edad no significaba nada y aunque si podía cuidar a Lily, aún no habían tenido un momento tan cercano como este. Era la primera vez que Lana se sentía realmente como una hermana mayor, y el que fuera con Lincoln, lejos de hacerlo incomodo, lo hacia extra especial, ahora ella sabía lo que su hermano sentía siempre que la ayudaba y consolaba, y Lincoln recordó lo bien que se sentía ser el menor con esa muestra de cariño, lo agradecido que estaba aunque no siempre lo dijera y lo cálido que era un abrazo de alguien mas grande en un momento así, ya no se sentía mal por haber tenido ese "accidente" ni por que Lana lo supiera.

—Sera solo por hoy, pero prometo ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo— le prometió Lana con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Y aunque sea solo por hoy yo prometo ser el mejor hermano menor del mundo_**—**_ le respondió Lincoln con una sonrisa apenada, pero no por eso con menos cariño; y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez volver a ser pequeño por un día no sería tan malo.

Lana supo que tenían que apresurarse así que aprovechando el abraso tomo la camisa del pijama de Lincoln y de un rápido movimiento se la saco por el cuello aprovechando lo grande que le quedaba, dejando al pequeño completamente desnudo y expuesto frente a su hermana, todo fue tan rápido que a Lincoln le tomo un segundo procesar lo que paso y lleno de vergüenza taparse sus "partes" con las manos. Lana solo tomo la camisa del pijama de su hermano, y el resto de su ropa mojada del piso y lanzo todo junto con las sabanas mojadas.

—¿Qué?— pregunto a su hermano, sin entender aun por qué paso de verla con tanto cariño, a una mirada molesta y llena de vergüenza, aunque al ver la forma en que Lincoln se tapada lo entendió y solo pudo soltar una risa ante eso —Tienes 2 años, que importa que te vea desnudo, eres mi hermano, ¿ya no recuerdas que tu me ayudabas a bañarme a mí?— Lana aun divertida por la vergüenza de Lincoln saco la ultima camisa de pijama que le quedaba a Lincoln y se la lanzo —póntela para que no sospechen, te ayudaría a bañarte como tu hacías pero tenemos que ser rápidos o sospecharan—

Tras esas palabras Lana tomo toda la ropa mojada y rápidamente salió para tirarla por el ducto de la ropa sucia.

Lincoln solo miro al lector sin poder creer lo que le estaba pasando _**—**_En toda mi vida nunca había cambiado de opinión tan rápido ¡VOLVER A SER PEQUEÑO AUNQUE SOLO SEA POR UN DÍA SERÁ UNA PESADILLA!_**—**_

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

**Notas de autor:  
y aqui termina el segundo capitulo, originalmente esta escena con Lana pasaba mas adelante, pero cuando vi que el capitulo ya me quedaba muy largo, me puse a pensar en como cerrarlo y vi como adaptar la escena para que quedara aquí, pensé que un final con un toque sentimental pero con ese ultimo momento cómico seria un buen cierre, ¿que opinan? ¿fue un buen cierre o tuve que pensar en otra cosa?**

**ahora preguntas random  
¿que opinaron de la explicación de Lucy?**

**¿creen que los señores Loud hubieran enviado a Lincoln al colegio militar o al convento?**

**¿como creen que tomen sus padres la noticia de lo paso en verdad?**

**¿cual fue su parte favorita del capitulo?**

**y ahora la pregunta mas importante ¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**Y ya no me queda mas que decir que un... ¡GRACIAS! gracias por leer mi historia, me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiéndola y espero que ustedes se diviertan mucho leyéndola, gracias a los que comentan, a los que la marcan como favorita, a los que la siguen y a los que solo la lee.  
A todos muchas gracias.  
**


	3. Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: parte 2

**Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: Una mañana complicada**

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **

**todo el mundo: ¿quien en su sano juicio sube un capitulo a las 3 de la mañana?**

**yo: ¡oh cielos 3 de la mañana!**

**hey yo nunca dije que este en mi sano juicio jajajaja**

**hola gente bonita del pueblo, vengo con un nuevo capitulo, (a ver si así pasan mejor la cuarentena) que ******honestamente** me a costado mucho escribir, así que agradecería mas que nunca que me digan que opinan; a mi me gusta como quedo al final pero por ciertos problemas me costo mucho concentrarme para escribir esto, así que necesito su mas sincera opinión para saber si esas distracciones afectaron mi trabajo.**

**Y bueno como siempre muchas muchas muchas gracias por leer lo que escribo, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo estas cosas, y me gusta ver que ustedes disfrutan leyéndolas, espero les logre sacar un par de risas y espero que disfruten de este capitulo en general.**

**Y gracias por todas sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, me dieron una gran idea.**

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Lincoln no tenia grandes expectativas para ese día, esperaba que solo fuera un día normal o pasar un poco de vergüenza en casa con las bromas de sus hermanas, pero para su desgracia no podía estar más equivocado; No habían parado los momentos vergonzosos desde su despertar, uno tras otro, incluso cuando Lana lo salvo de la máxima humillación y pudo tener un momento de calma y disfrutar del cariño de su hermana en ese caótico día; a eso le siguió otro momento de vergüenza cuando a la pequeña le resulto fácil desnudar a su hermano para hacer el cambio más rápido, sin encontrar ningún problema por que ahora era un bebe…

Pero él no podía enfadarse con Lana, si fue muy vergonzoso que lo desnudara de pronto, pero ella lo había hecho con buenas intenciones y más importante ella lo había salvado de una humillación mucho mayor.

¿Pero como era ese viejo cliche? nunca digas: "esto no se puede poner peor" por qué se pondrá peor, y Lincoln aprendería esa vieja lección el día de hoy y por las malas.

—Solo espero que Lana no se tome demasiado enserio su papel como mi hermana mayor, por un día—pero el pequeño recordó la forma que lo cuido y el abrazo que le dio cuando se sentía tan mal —solo un poco esta bien, pero espero que no exagere—

Lincoln tubo un pequeño sonrojo al recordar como por un pequeño momento si sintió a Lana como su hermana mayor, y se lleno de orgullo por eso, después de todo ella lo dijo, aprendió del mejor.

Ahora solo tenia que ponerse otra camisa antes de bajar para que nadie sospechara nada.

Lo que, para su desgracia era más difícil de lo que pensó, sus torpes deditos de bebe no les respondían bien, con mucho trabajo apenas logro meter unos de los botones por el ojal.

—Linc ¿Por qué tardas?— Le pregunto Lana a sus espaldas, la cual en cuento vio como el volteo nervioso con sus deditos sujetando el segundo de sus botones supo la respuesta —Déjame a mí— Lana se arrodillo frente a su hermano y con una sonrisa maternal comenzó a abrochar sus botones.

—Gracias— era una sensación muy extraña y vergonzosa tener que depender tanto de su hermana menor, pero al menos Lana lo intentaba ayudar y no se estaba burlando de él.

—¡USTEDES DOS! ¡¿Por qué tardan tanto?!— Les grito Luna molesta por la tardanza y preocupada de algún efecto secundario u otro imprevisto que pudiera sufrir su hermanito.

—¡YA VAMOS!— gritaron los hermanos al unísono, tomando rápidamente los zapatos de Lana y corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que Lincoln comenzara a bajar Lana lo sujeto con fuerza deteniéndolo.

Lincoln no entendía porque Lana había hecho eso, pero ella lo miraba algo nerviosa, como si esperara que él lo entendiera por si solo, para finalmente notando la confusión de su hermano decir lo que pensaba.

—Linc… dame la mano, no creo que debas bajar las escaleras solo— Todas las hermanas al pie de la escalera dieron una pequeña risa por el comentario y también un suspiro de ternura al imaginarse la escena.

—Lana— le respondió entre la molestia y la vergüenza —El que me vea así no significa que sea un bebe de verdad, puedo bajar solo—

Lana miro nerviosa a su hermano, era verdad que solo se veía más pequeño, que en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo, pero escuchando su balbuceo al hablar, recordando su no tan pequeño "accidente", pensando como le costaba algo tan simple como abrochar sus botones y notando que incluso al caminar se veía un poco tambaleante; ella no estaba segura de que el realmente pudiera hacerlo y no quería correr ese riesgo.

—Yo le doy la razón a Lana, tu capacidad motriz debe estar muy baja, aun si tu madurez mental no se ha visto afectada, por el día de hoy necesitaras los mismos cuidados que requiere un niño de 2 años— explico Lisa con un tono de normalidad que molestaba a Lincoln.

—¡¿y de quien es la culpa?!— se quejo molesto Lincoln, no quería admitir eso, pues si lo hacía le daría pie a que sus hermanas lo trataran como bebe todo el día.

—Según tú, de todas nosotras, pero eso no cambia el echo de que necesitas ayuda—

Ante esas palabras Lana le ofreció la mano a su hermano con una sonrisa cariñosa, pero Lincoln no podía evitar sonrojarse, estaba algo torpe sí, pero bajar escaleras no era difícil, lo hacia siempre sin ni siquiera pensarlo; por lo que seguro de si mismo rechazo la mano de su hermana y procedió a intentar bajar las escaleras, apresurado para que no lo detuvieran y sin ninguna ayuda…

Lincoln en efecto comenzó a caer en cuando intento bajar el primer escalón, parecía que seria un accidente horrible, verían a un pequeño bebe rodar por las escaleras, pero para su suerte entre ellas estaba Lynn, la gran campeona de Royan Woods, rápida como el viento y con unos reflejos impresionantes se lanzó intentando salvar a su hermanito.

Lincoln sentía como el corazón de Lynn latía apresurado y como su respiración, aunque lenta era fuerte, mientras ella lo abrasaba con fuerza contra su pecho como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera caérsele de los brazos, y él mismo la abrazaba con toda la fuerza que podía dar su pequeño cuerpo en un acto reflejo, sujetándose con firmeza para no caer y cuando volteo hacia arriba para ver a su hermana pudo ver la forma en que lo veía: estaba asustada, lo miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez en busca de cualquier herida, solo calmándose cuando pudo verificar que no le había pasado nada a su hermanito.

—¿Soy la mejor o qué? Atrape este baloncito sin que siquiera llegara a tocar el piso— Presumía Lynn con una gran sonrisa y un tono arrogante, sin querer mostrar lo mucho que se había asustado.

—¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?!— Grito Luna con una mirada furiosa mientras subía cada escalón con un fuerte pistón, hasta llegar con Lynn y Lincoln.

Lynn por un momento se estremeció al ver a su hermana mayor tan molesta, esperando que el regaño no fuera para ella, pero era claro que miraba a Lincoln.

—¡CASI TE MATAS! ¡¿Por qué no obedeciste a Lana?!— Luna lo miraba con los dientes apretados mientras con las manos señalaba a Lana.

De todo lo que le pudo decir su hermana en ese momento ¿Por qué tuvo que ser eso?, ¿obedecer a Lana? Él era el hermano mayor, Lana tenia que obedecerle a él, no al revés.

Lincoln quería gritarle que él no tenia por que obedecerla, que él era el mayor, que él podía cuidarse solo, pero… al voltear y ver la cara asustada de Lana, se llenó de culpa, Lana lo había apoyado hace solo unos momentos y el incluso prometió ser buen hermano menor y los primero que hace es causar esto, todas sus hermanas estaban muy asustadas por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, y al final no había echo otra cosa que darles la razón, no pudo bajar ni un escalón solo.

—Hasta que regreses a la normalidad, tienes prohibido bajar la escaleras solo ¿entendido?— Lincoln solo pudo bajar la cabeza avergonzado pero rápido Luna lo tomo por la barbilla y lo obligo a verla a los ojos —¡¿Entendido?!—

Lincoln solo suspiro y afirmo con la cabeza, lo que calmo a Luna, Lincoln sabia como se sentía, no estaba molesta, solo tenía miedo, y quería asegurarse de que no volviera a pasar, él mismo les había gritado de esa forma a sus hermanas menores en ocasiones: cuando Lisa no tenia cuidado con sus experimentos, cuando Lily se llevaba algo que no debía a la boca, incluso le llego a gritar así a sus hermanas mayores en alguna ocasión que hacían una tontería peligrosa generalmente a Lynn.

—Come home with me baby— Luna tomo a Lincoln de los brazos de Lynn y comenzó a abajar —Bien Lana ya tardamos mucho despierta a mama y papa—

—Si, y mejor apúrate por que tardaron tanto que ya se están despertando solos— Dijo Leni señalando a sus padres, que en efecto comenzaban a reaccionar.

**[Nota: los desmayos que duran más de 5 minutos son considerados graves, si alguien se desmaya y no despierta tras un par de minutos ahí que llevarlo a emergencias, y si, no han pasado más de 5 minutos desde que se desmayaron, pasaron muchas cosas, pero muy rápido]**

Las chicas se acercaron rodeando a sus padres viendo como estos comenzaban a reaccionar, aunque un poco desorientados.

—Mama, Papa ¿están bien?— Les pregunto Lynn, con un poco de culpa pues fue ella quien hizo que se desmayaran en primer lugar.

—Si cariño, no te preocupes— dijo su madre frotándose la cabeza.

—Si, fue raro por un momento juraría que dijiste que Lincoln iba a tener un… ¡BEBE!— Fue ese momento que ambos levantaron la mirada por primera vez desde que se desmayaron y vieron claramente al pequeño que sostenía cariñosamente Luna entre sus brazos, un pequeño bebe de cabello blanco.

Ambos padres, entraron en shock nuevamente sin entender bien lo que estaban viendo y solo pudiendo recordar las palabras de Lynn; ambos se pusieron pálidos y comenzaron a temblar, una clara señal de que se desmayarían de nuevo, aunque esta vez Lana procedió a poner sus zapatos bajo la nariz de ambos para hacerlos reaccionar antes de desmayarse.

—Hey tranquilos esto tiene una explicación este niño es…— intento explicar Luan pero…

—¡Debí saber que esto pasaría! ¡¿Lincoln por qué nunca pudiste dejarte puestos los pantalones?!— Grito Rita Loud con una mezcla de preocupación y frustración.

—Esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera tenido "la charla" con él— se lamentó el señor Loud con la cabeza baja claramente preocupado, pero toda la preocupación paso a ser miedo cuando escucho un fierro rugido a su lado.

—¡¿NUNCA TUVISTE "LA CHARLA" CON NUESTRO HIJO?!— La señora Loud se había levantado del piso y lo miraba con ojos llenos de furia que hicieron retroceder a su esposo asustado.

—yo… bueno… no— respondió el señor Loud entre tartamudeos, sabiendo la que se le venía encima.

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO?! ¡DIJSITE QUE LO HARIAS!— Le gritaba su esposa mientras caminaba molesta hacia él.

—yo… yo no pensé que aun fuera momento— Intento excusarse con lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¡¿QUÉ NO?! ¡Ya tuvo su primer vello fácil! ¡Ya tuvo su primer vello en pechos! ¡Ya tuvo su primer beso! ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Tu sabes que Lincoln es el chico más guapo, listo y genial del pueblo! ¡Era claro que en cuanto se interesará en estas cosas podrá "hacerlo"!— ese último comentario causo una reacción entre todos los hermanos Loud, confusión en las menores pues no sabían a que se referían con "hacerlo", miradas burlonas y risas en las mayores y un enorme sonrojo en Lincoln, era halagador que su madre pensara eso de él, pero no en estas circunstancias.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! Yo iba a hacerlo, pero me dio vergüenza y decidí esperar un poco más— dijo temeroso Lynn Sr. cada vez más arrinconado por su esposa.

—¡¿TE DIO VERGÜENZA?!— le grito más molesta que nunca su esposa —¡yo tuve que tener "la charla" con todas nuestras hijas!—

—pero…—

—¡Tuve que tener "la charla" con Lori! ¡¿tienes una idea de cuanta vergüenza tuve cuando Lori se dio cuenta por que tenía tantos hermanitos?!—

—pero…—

—¡Tuve que tener "la charla" con Leni! ¡¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue explicarle TODO una y otra vez, con lujo de detalle, hasta que lo entendió?!—

—pero…—

—¡Tuve que tener "la charla" con Luna! ¡¿tienes una idea de lo incomodo que fue cuando me pregunto cuándo "le creerían"?!—

—pero…—

—¡Tuve que tener "la charla" con Luan! ¡¿tienes idea de la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que decía una broma inapropiada, según para "relajar las cosas"?!—

—pero…—

—¡Tuve que tener "la charla" con Lynn! ¿sabes lo incomodo que fue cuando… cuando…? En realidad, ella lo tomo muy bien, pero con todas las demás fue muy incómodo—

Para ese punto, todas las hermanas mayores no podían soportar la vergüenza por todas las revelaciones que estaba haciendo su madre.

—pero…—

—¡¿PERO QUÉ?!—

—Pensé que no pasaría nada por esperar solo un poco más— dijo el señor Loud a la defensiva.

—¡Pues si paso!— Rita tomo a Lincoln de los brazos de Luna de un tirón, para restregarlo en la cara de su esposo, agitándolo de atrás hacia delante—Esto paso, míralo, ¡míralo! ¡MÍRALO!—

—mama pensé que era malo sacudir a los bebes de esa forma— Le dijo Leni inocente, recordando lo primero que le enseño su madre cuando se volvió una hermana mayor.

**[nota: se debe tener mucho cuidado al mover a un bebe pues una sola sacudida con un poco más de fuerza puede ser muy peligrosa]**

Rita se detuvo de inmediato y abrazo al pequeño asustada de haberle echo algo malo al que pensaba su primer nieto, lo tomo en brazos y lo miro detenidamente, en busca de algún signo de malestar.

—¿estas bien pequeño? Lo siento mucho— Dijo apenada sin esperar una respuesta realmente.

—Si, de hecho se sintió genial, como uno de los juegos de Lactolandia— Respondió Lincoln sonriendo aunque un poco mareado.

**[Nota: pero… los niños de más de 2 años ya pueden soportar sacudidas más fuertes, aun es peligroso moverlos con mucha brusquedad, pero agitarlos un poco no supone un gran riesgo]**

—Que bueno, Leni me espantaste, este bebe no es tan pequeño para que…— en ese momento Rita se fijo en el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos, en particular que no era tan pequeño, se veía de la misma edad de Lily, pero entonces… su hijo tuvo que tenerlo cuando tenía 9 años lo que significaba.

—¡Oh! ¡por dios! Mi hijo fue vio…—

—No mama— la interrumpió Luna —Nos equivocamos, este no es el hijo de Lincoln, este es Lincoln; Lisa lo encogió como una broma—

—Insisto que yo no lo encogí, lo rejuvenecí, no es lo mismo— Aclaro Lisa.

—¡Lisa Mary Loud! Jovencita que te hemos dicho sobre experimentar con tus hermanos— Le regaño su madre viéndola molesta.

—Que no lo haga, pero esto técnicamente fue una broma y no un experimento así que…— se defendió la pequeña sin que nadie le creyera su excusa.

—De eso nada, igual no puedes usar tus formulas así en tus hermanos, regrésalo a la normalidad en este instante— La regaño su padre mientras se paraba más tranquilo al esquivar la bala.

—No puedo hacerlo, la formula debe durar 24 horas, cuando pase el efecto Lincoln debe volver a la normalidad— explico Lisa esperando que eso calmara a sus padres.

—Pues hasta que eso pase, estas castigada—

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿solo un día? ¿Ella me hace esto y solo la piensan castigar un día?— se quejo Lincoln, en los brazos de su madre, inflando sus mofletes de manera inconsciente al estar enfadado.

Su madre lo cargo y sele quedo viendo con su padre al lado, viéndolo detenidamente y ambos con una mano comenzaron a pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Ya no recordaba los lindas que eran tus mejillitas cuando eras pequeño cariño— le sonreía su madre mientras jugaba un poco con su mejilla.

—Son tan suaves, se siente tan bien, es como masaje para mis dedos— le dijo su padre con una sonrisa tierna recordando la infancia de su niño.

—No, déjenme— se quejó Lincoln mientras intentaba alejar a sus padres, aunque antes de lograrlo sintió otra mano sujetando sus mejillas.

—Me acuerdo de esto, las mejillas de Lincoln eran tan suavecitas que siempre jugábamos con ellas— Dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa.

—Yo también quiero jugar con sus cachetitos— Dijo Luna quien se acerco a hacer lo mismo causando que todas las hermanas, incluso Lily con ayuda de Luan que la cargaba, rodearan a Lincoln y comenzaran a empujarse y apretarse intentando pellizcar las mejillas de su hermanito, las mayores por nostalgia y las más pequeñas por curiosidad.

—¡BASTA!— grito Lincoln con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logrando que sus hermanas lo soltaran por un momento —No soy un bebe, no pueden tratarme así y dejen de exagerar, mis mejillas no tienen nada de especial—

—Agradece que son esos cachetes los que pellizcamos y otro ¿entienden?— bromo luan haciendo que Lincoln se molestara aun más.

Lincoln comenzó a sobar sus propias mejillas pues le dolieron un poco con todo lo que jugaron con ellas, aunque al sentirlas se perdió un poco en la sensación —wow que suaves son, se siente rico— aunque al notar lo que hacia se detuvo molesto —¡ese no es el punto! Quiero que le den un buen castigo, a todas mis hermanas—

—¿A todas? ¿por qué?— pregunto el señor Loud.

—Nos quiere echar la culpa solo por un par de bromistas que le dijimos— se defendió Lola rápidamente.

—¡Si es su culpa! ¡ustedes animaron a Lisa, nada habría pasado de no ser por ustedes!— Les grito Lincoln mientras agitaba su puñito molesto, resultando mas enternecedor que amenazante.

—No estoy segura de que podamos culpar a todas por eso cariño— le dijo su madre mientras comenzaba a mecer a Lincoln en sus brazos intentando calmarlo, obteniendo el resultado opuesto al ser sentir un gesto tan infantil sobre su persona.

—Que no soy un bebe— se quejo el pequeño, que aun con toda su molestia no se animaba a gritarle a su madre.

—Qué Lori nos diga, ella es como que la mejor resolviendo peleas y justo me esta marcando para una video llamada— Dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa enseñando su celular.

—¡Leni NO!— Le grito el pequeño para detenerla, no quería que su hermana mayor lo viera así, desde que se fue Lori intento ser más responsable y cuidar de sus hermanas, que ella se sintiera orgullosa de lo maduro que era, no quería que lo viera ahora convertido en un bebe; pero ya era muy tarde, Leni había respondido la llamada.

—Hola Familia, ¿Cómo… están… todos…?— Saludo felizmente la hija mayor pero en cuento vio al pequeño Lincoln sele fueron las palabras y solo se quedó viéndolo sorprendida.

—Ho…hola— Saludo Lincoln con mucha vergüenza, esperando una buena reacción de su hermana.

—¡¿Una de las chicas de Lincoln se embarazo y les dejo al bebe?!— pregunto la mayor con aparente sorpresa mientras veía a Lincoln desde la pantalla.

Lincoln se sorprendido de que tantas de sus hermanas consideraran esa la opción más probable, ¿tan galán lo veían?, bueno según su madre si lo era, él que su familia tuviera esa imagen de él le causaba una curiosa mezcla entre sentirse alagado y avergonzado.

—No hermana, este niño es…— intento explicar Luna

—Lincoln, ya lo se, Leni me a contado por textos todo lo que pasa, solo estaba jugando, y también me a enviado todas las fotos que te a tomado, te veías tan lindo tomando tu biberón— Dijo Lori con un tono infantil y burlón entre risas sacándole un enorme sonrojo a Lincoln —¿Ya castigaron a Lisa?—

—Justo estábamos hablando de que castigo ponerle a Lisa— le respondió su padre.

—Yo quiero que también castiguen a las chicas, ellas la animaron, es su culpa también, vamos Lori apóyame en esto te necesito— Le pidió Lincoln sin darse cuenta lo tierno que sonaba con su voz de bebe.

—Ho que ternura, ¿mini Linc quiere la ayuda de su hermana mayor? ¿acaso me extrañas pequeño?— pregunto Lori, con cierto tono juguetón, aunque era más por la ternura que le causaba la situación de su hermano que por querer molestarlo.

—¿yo? Claro que te extraño Lori, eres mi hermana mayor, te extraño todos los días, te necesito— esas palabras tan lindas dichas por el pequeño Lincoln derritieron el corazón de todos los presentes, si la imagen del bebe oso polar les causaba ternura esto estaba a otro nivel; esto no podía ser más tierno, un pequeño bebe diciendo lo mucho que amaba a su hermana —Solo tú sabes cómo controlar a estas locas— Termino de decir Lincoln con tono de fastidio señalando a sus hermanas, las cuales se quejaron de inmediato con un: "oye", aunque La mayor no dejo de reír por la escena.

—No exageres Lincoln, no son tan malas, además yo se que "alguien" a estado haciendo un gran trabajo manteniendo la casa en orden sin mi— Lincoln sonrió y saco pecho pues pensaba que Lory hablaba de él, mientras a sus espaldas Luna hacia lo mismo al pensar que Lory se refería a ella.

—Ok, ok, creo que si es solo por un día no es para tanto, míralo por el lado bueno Lincoln, podrás faltar a clases por hoy— Le dijo Lory para intentar relajarlo

—¿Por qué lo dejaríamos faltar a clases?— Pregunto su padre.

—¡Papa!, no puedes enviarlo a la secundaria así, se lo comerían vivo— se quejo Lynn defendiendo a su hermano.

—Si cierto… bueno veremos que hacemos contigo campeón— dijo su padre apenado, al no darse del problema más rápido.

—Como decía, creo que sin laboratorio y sin libros por una semana será suficiente— Dijo Lori firme mente —y no creo que tengan que castigar a las demás, no es su culpa que Lisa exagerara—Diciendo eso ultimo sobro todo para cubrirse a ella misma, después de todo ella también intento convencer a Lisa; Aunque a sus padres les pareció dicho castigo.

—Pero no puedo, tengo aun muchas investigaciones que hacer, hoy mismo tengo que hacerle análisis a Lincoln para ver como afecto el suero su cuerpo exactamente— Se quejo la pequeña, molesta por que le quitaran lo que más amaba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

—Pensé que dijiste que lo de tu hermano no fue parte de un experimento— Le dijo su madre con mirada severa, poniendo nerviosa a Lisa, pues ella quería matar 2 pájaros de un tiro, una gran broma y de paso un gran experimento —Pero si puedes quitarme unos cuentos años a mí, puede que te baje el castigo— Le susurro su madre con un tono cómplice, causando una cara de molestia en Lincoln el sentirse traicionado por su madre.

—No es posible, el suero es muy inestable, tienen que ajustarse una gran cantidad de parámetros para su funcionamiento y solo tengo esa cantidad de datos de Lincoln, si los demás participaran más seguido en mis experimentos…—

—Entonces ya no te ayudare— Le dijo Lincoln con cara molesta a Lisa

Lisa agacho la mirada deprimida, eso era lo que más temía al hacer su broma, pero esperaba que cuando Lincoln volviera a la normalidad se calmara en un par de días y todo volviera a la normalidad, después de todo Lincoln nunca había sido rencoroso.

—Ok, basta, todas vallan a prepararse para la escuela que ya van a llegar tarde, mientras su papa y yo veremos que hacemos con Lincoln—

Con esa instrucción de su madre mando a las chicas arriba quedando sola con Lincoln y su esposo, al cual le dirigió una ultima mirada de desaprobación por haber huido de sus responsabilidades paternales, antes de fijarse de nuevo en su ahora más pequeño hijo.

Era verdad que estaban molestos con Lisa por lo que le hizo, pero al verlo tan pequeño en sus brazos nuevamente, se llenaron de nostalgia y no pudieron evitar poner una sonrisa cálida mientras recordaban todos los lindos momentos que tuvieron mientras lo veían crecer, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, y muchos más; Sabían que a su hijo no le hacia nada de gracia la situación pero era una linda oportunidad para volver a cargar a su bebe como antes, y pellizcar sus mejillas.

—No lo intenten— Les advirtió Lincoln protegiendo sus mejillas con los brazos, pose que les causo una risa a sus padres, y una enorme ternura.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

¿se acuerdan de ese viejo cliche que mencione? Ya saben cuando alguien dice: "esto no se puede poner peor" y justo empeora. Pues el día de Lincoln parecía exactamente eso, una sucesión de eventos vergonzosos, unos tras otro, y cada uno de ellos lo hacia decir: "esto no se puede poner peor".

Su madre no quería dejarlo todo el día en su pijama por lo que subió con él a buscar algo de ropa que pudiera usar, y aunque la idea de usar ropa de su hermanita no le gustaba en realidad tuvo suerte, encontraron entre su ropa un viejo overol de jeans que originalmente había sido de Lincoln, se lo había pasado a Lana y esta a su vez se lo paso a Lily, y para la parte de arriba encontraron la camisa naranja que Lincoln le compro a su hermanita hace algunos meses, se la compro para que fuera igual a las de él y gracias a que en su momento la compro algo grande esta era ahora justo de su talla; con los calcetines y zapatos no había tanto problema, Lily tenía unos calcetines sencillos que él podía usar y un par de tenis extras, ¿entonces donde esta lo vergonzoso? Pues…

—¡NOOOOO! ¡NO USARE UNO DE LOS PAÑALES DE LILY!—

Lincoln se encontraba más avergonzado que nunca en su corta vida, su cara estaba completamente roja, incluso temblaba un poco por la tensión tras gritarle a su madre, cosa que demostró ser una pésima idea cuando su grito fue seguido por las carcajadas de sus hermanas que habían escuchado lo que dijo desde sus habitaciones, carcajadas que no paraban mientras ellas se imaginaban la escena.

—Oye, no son pañales, ya no soy una beba, son mis braguitas de entrenamiento— Dijo Lily, en un tono molesto al sentirse insultada por su hermano.

—Lo ves cariño, no son pañales— Le dijo su madre intentando animarlo a que se los pusiera, pero la cara enfadada de su hijo le dijo que no mordería ese anzuelo —Ok, Lincoln los dos sabemos que tu no soportas usar pantalón sin ropa interior y esto es lo único de tu talla, así que usas esto o te tendrás que poner una faldas de Lily— Le dijo su madre con tono estricto pero genuinamente apenada por la vergüenza que sentía su hijo.

—¿Que tal esta? Es bonita— Dijo su hermanita sosteniendo una de sus faldas.

—Tu decides, hijo—

—No puedo creer que diré esto, ok, usare uno de los… "eso" de Lily— Respondió el chico de mala gana, sintiéndose humillado, pensando que esto ya no podía empeorar… ¿recuerdan que les dije sobre usar esa frase? Pues…

—ok hijo— le dijo su madre mientras le daba un beso en la frente intentando que se sintiera mejor —toma tu ropa, solo cámbiate y baja a desayunar ¿esta bien?—

—Mama sobre eso de vestirme… yo…—

Si, tener que aceptar usar "eso" de su hermanita fue vergonzoso, pero fue mucho peor el tener que pedirle a su madre que lo vistiera.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Para la suerte del muchacho el resto de la mañana en casa fue bastante tranquilo, principalmente por que su padre amenazo con castigar una semana a la que se atreviera a burlarse; aunque eso no las detuvo de lanzarle miradas burlonas, reírse al verlo o que le dieran miradas tiernas que incomodaban al pequeño.

—¿Y qué haremos hoy con Lincoln? no puede quedarse solo en casa, y las chicas tienen que ir a la escuela, tu tienes que ir a trabajar y yo tengo una reunión con mi editor— Pregunto su madre, algo preocupada.

—Yo me ofrezco a quedarme con él si quieren— Se apresuro a responder Lynn, esperando conseguir un día libre de escuela, aunque la mirada de sus padres ya le decía que no sería el caso.

—¿no puede quedarse solo? El se a quedado solo muchas veces, creo que aun si este mas pequeño puede quedarse solo por hoy— Respondió su padre mientras seguía desayunando.

—¡NO!— gritaron todas las chicas al unísono.

—Lincoln, no puede cuidarse solo estando así— dijo Leni.

—Si, esta muy torpe, no puede ni bajar las escaleras solo—secundo Lynn.

—Es verdad, lo intento mas temprano y casi se mata— dijo Lana con un dejo de culpa en su voz por no haberlo detenido.

—Requiere los mismos cuidados que un niño de 2 años— afirmo Lucy con un tono preocupado.

—Si, por hoy el es el mas pequeño de la familia— dijo Luna.

—En realidad aun es más grande que Lily, solo por unos meses, pero aun lo es— Explico Lisa.

Lincoln solo pudo agachar la cabeza, a fin de cuentas, tenían razón, ni siquiera podía vestirse solo, pero mientras estaba así sintió una pequeña a su mano tocándole la cabeza.

—Lincoln y yo, estamos iguales— canturreo Lily, quien se encontraba junto a Lincoln y acababa de comparar su altura —Somos gemelitos— completo con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo a su hermano, que la miraba molesto por la comparación.

Sin embargo, el comentario de Lily les dio una misma idea a todos, una idea de donde podría pasar Lincoln el día de forma segura, y con esa idea comenzaron a mirar fijamente a Lincoln, sus hermanas con una sonrisa divertida sintiendo que estaban por hacerle una travesura, y sus padres con nervios y preocupación por el gran enfado que tendría su hijo.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Algunos minutos después se encontraban todos en Vanzilla, y fueron dejados en sus respectivos destinos, después de dejar a las menores en la primaria y las mayores en la preparatoria, continuaron a la tercera parada del día, la guardería, donde dejarían a Lily y a alguien más por el día de hoy.

—Vamos, ¿no puede quedarse aquí por el día de hoy? No tenemos ningún otro lugar donde dejarlo— Suplicaba Rita en la recepción cargando a Lincoln.

—Lo sentimos señora, pero esta guardería es un centro especializado, no aceptamos niños solo como así, tenemos lista de espera y tiene que hacerse una entrevista y…— dijo la Dra. Shuttleworth, antes de ser interrumpida.

—Pero mi hijo… digo mi sobrinito es muy inteligente es un super genio, anda cariño, muestra lo listo que eres— Dijo su madre, algo desesperada por que lo aceptaran, pues ya se le hacía tarde.

Lincoln no tenia intenciones de pasar el día en la guardería, solo había estado mirando a su madre enfado desde que esta le dijo su idea; aunque ahora tenía una idea para escapar, si se hacia el tonto no lo aceptarían y no tendría que quedarse, por lo que solo comenzó a balbucear y poner una mirada adorable mientras se chupaba el dedo. Lo cual hizo poner a la Dra. una mirada de molestia, pues no era la primera vez que los padres exageraban las habilidades de un niño para que lo aceptara y ya estaba algo cansada de eso.

—Solo… deme un segundo— Rita tomo a su hijo y se alejo un poco con él en brazos, para que no la escucharan —Escucha bien jovencito, aunque no te guste necesitas quedarte aquí por hoy, así que madura y copera, por que si no consigues que te admitan por hoy, yo... yo... llamare a tu novia para que te vea así— Los ojos de Lincoln se contrajeron en una expresión de completo terror; la señora Loud solo faroleaba, obviamente nunca le haría algo así a su hijo, pero realmente necesitaba ir a su reunión —O si, se que tienes novia, y si no coperas también le diré a las chicas sobre eso—

—Tu… tu no harías eso— tartamudeo Lincoln por el miedo, no podía permitir que su novia lo viera así, no podía quedar en ridículo frente a ella.

—¿Quieres probarme?— Le respondió su madre con firmeza.

En ese instante Lincoln le hizo una señal a su madre padre para que lo llevara de regreso con la Dra. Shuttleworth y comenzó a recitar de memoria todo lo que sele ocurriera para sorprenderla, desde historia y literatura hasta química y matemáticas avanzadas.

Cuando Lincoln se quedo sin aire y tuvo que hacer una pausa tanto la Dra. como su madre estaban sorprendidas. Es decir, Rita sabia que su hijo era más listo que los otros chicos de su edad, pero Lincoln sabia de memoria algunas cosas que sus hermanas mayores apenas estaban aprendiendo.

—Wow pequeño realmente eres sorprendente, creo que podemos hacer una excepción por ti ¿está segura de que será solo por hoy? Nos gustaría tener a un pequeño tan inteligente de forma permanente, podemos darle una beca y ayudarle con su problema de habla— Ofrecía la Dra. emocionada de tener un talento así en su guardería.

—Si, será solo por hoy, mi… cuñado vive lejos y solo nos lo dejo por hoy— se excuso la señora Loud para no levantar sospechas, y espero a que la Dra. se retirara un momento para llamar a la maestra de Lily para informarle de que tendría un nuevo estudiante por el día de hoy —Wow Lincoln ese fue impresionante, algunas de esas cosas se ven hasta preparatoria ¿Cómo las sabes?—

—Bueno, ayudo a Lisa con muchos experimentos y he aprendido algunas de las cosas que dice, no entiendo la mayoría, pero algunas si, y bueno, también ayudo a Leni a repasar un poco cuando Lisa no puede y creo que algo de todo eso se me a pegado—

—Eres un buen niño Lincoln, gracias por ayudar a tus hermanas—

Rita le sonrió a su niño, su pequeño Lincoln, lo abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente, se sentía muy orgullosa de el esfuerzo extra que hacia para ayudar a su hermana. Claro que Lincoln no era el chico mas maduro del mundo y podía ser egoísta a veces, pero ¿Quién no? Lo que realmente importaba eran esos momentos en los que demostraba su gran amor por su familia cuidando no solo a sus hermanas menores, sino también cuidaba de las mayores.

Rito decidió que esa noche se disculparía con su hijo por esa amenaza, y le aseguraría que no era enserio, y tal vez le daría algún pequeño premio para animarlo sobre su situación y demostrarle lo orgullosa que estaba de él. Pero por ahora se tenia que retirar, abrazo tanto a Lincoln como a Lily y los lleno de besos, causando risas en la pequeña y algo de fastidio en Lincoln; para luego entregarlos con la cuidadora y antes de irse saco de su bolso el osito de Lily, eso es normal, Lily llevaba su osito a la guardería siempre, pero Lincoln se sorprendió cuando su madre saco algo más, a Bun-bun y se lo ofreció, haciendo que el chico lo aceptara por inercia e intentara esconderlo dentro de overol.

¿Por qué había traído a Bun-bun? ¿tal vez fue algo que tomo su madre por inercia mientras preparaba todo? Lincoln no sabia por que tenia tanto cariño a ese conejo de peluche, sus hermanas mayores le dijeron desde hacia años que lo tirara o que lo heredara, que ya estaba grande para esas cosas y más siendo un chico, pero Lincoln simplemente no podía separarse de Bun-bun, le tenia demasiado cariño, aunque de mala gana debía admitir que estaba grande para él por lo cual ya no permitía que nadie fuera de la familia (y Clyde) lo viera con él, y ahora tendría que ocultarlo todo el día.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

Por un momento Lincoln pensó que un día en la guardaría no seria tan malo, le habían dicho a la cuidadora que era un tipo de super genio, tal vez podría pedir un libro o algo así y quedarse leyendo en una esquina sin que nadie lo molestara, ¿tal vez podría pasar la mañana sin más problemas?

En cuanto la maestra los soltó en el salón Lincoln vio un pequeño rincón apartado con algunas sillas y libros, seguramente eran cuentos infantiles, pero no tenia nada mejor que hacer, sin embargo en cuento intento dirigirse a ese punto sintió como era inmovilizaban por un abrazo.

—¡cuidado!— Le dijo Lily asustada, señalando un pequeño escalón que estaba a un par de pasos—Luna dijo que no puedes bajar las escaleras solito—

Acto seguido su pequeña hermana le ofreció su mano para ayudarle, causándole una enorme vergüenza a su hermano, Lincoln no dejaba de pensar que esto tenia que ser un chiste, él era quien siempre ayudaba a bajar a Lily, incluso en esta forma él seguía siendo más grande que Lily, era humillante que ella le dijera algo así, por lo que rechazo su mano e intento bajar solo, aunque recordando el accidente de la mañana se sujetó al barandal con cuidado para evitar accidentes, pero la pequeña no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácil.

—¡NO!— Le grito sujetándolo con fuerza para que no bajara solo

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— el grito de Lily causo que la cuidadora se acercara y separara a ambos, pensando que se trataba de una pelea.

—Mi gemelito quiere bajar las escaleras solo, pero no tiene permiso por que en la mañana lo intento y casi se cae feo—Le conto Lily en un tono triste, al estar preocupada por que se repitiera el accidente.

—Bueno, yo ya los bajo a los dos— bajo a ambos y le acaricio la cabeza a Lily —Bien echo Lily, es bueno que cuides de los más pequeños— Palabras que sacaron una sonrisa ilusionada de Lily y una expresión de furia en la cara de Lincoln.

Lincoln esperaba poder quedarse en aquel rincón todo el día, pero Lily tenia otros planes, en cuento la maestra se alejó un poco, Lily comenzó a gritar para llamar a todos sus compañeros, haciendo que fueran rodeados por un pequeño batallón de nenes.

—Miren este es Lincoln y es mi gemelito— proclamo la pequeña mientras le daba un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, lo que causo que todos los pequeños se abalanzaran con un montón de preguntas para ellos.

—¿Por qué no son iguales? En la tele los gemelos son iguales

—¿Por qué no habías venido antes?

—¿Por qué tu pelo es blanco?

—¿Por qué Lily nunca nos dijo que tenía un gemelo?

—¿Qué escondes en tu ropa?

—¿Por qué no respondes?

—¡ALTO!— Les grito Lincoln, haciendo que todos los pequeños dieran un paso atrás sorprendidos y un poco asustados, pero antes de poder hacer algo el chico sintió un doloroso tirón en las orejas.

—Pequeño, se que eres nuevo aquí, pero no esta permitido gritar de esa forma; discúlpate con todos y preséntate para que puedas comenzar a hacer amiguitos— Le reprendió la maestra, con un tono firme pero de cierta forma amable, antes de soltarlo.

Lincoln se froto la oreja, molesto por el regaño, era humillante que le hablaran así, por lo que le dio una mirada molesta, pero al verse rodeado solo pudo obedecer y esperar que con eso lo dejaran en paz.

—Yo lo siento, soy Lincoln, soy… el primo de Lily, no soy su gemelo, pero le gusta decirme así y solo vendré aquí exclusivamente por el día de hoy— se disculpo de mala gana, pero todos los niños seguían rodeándolo curiosos de él, principalmente de su pelo.

Lincoln paso un momento intentando calmar la curiosidad de los niños, que incluso le jalaron el cabello provocándole mucho más dolor del que esperaba, hasta que estos fueron llamados por su maestra, pero en el momento que Lincoln pensó que podría escapar para quedarse a un lado sintió que alguien le tiraba del brazo.

—Vamos gemelito— Lily lo jalo para que fuera con lo demás niños a hacer las actividades, y aunque Lincoln no quería, se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era Lily o más bien, lo débil que él era.

Así paso Lincoln toda su mañana, intentando escapar a una esquina donde quedarse sin ser molestado, solo para ser regresado a la fuerza por Lily que estaba muy feliz de tenerlo ahí, pintar con los dedos, jugar con bloques, cantar juntos etc. así continuo todo hasta que la maestra dijo que harían un pequeño juego en el patio, una actividad sencilla para animar a los niños, e igual que para todas las actividades anteriores, Lily lo arrastro con ella para que lo hicieran juntos como "gemelitos" como le decía ella.

Al comenzar el juego Lincoln noto de nuevo lo torpe que estaba su cuerpo, no se sentía bien corriendo y no le importaba mucho el juego, por lo que al inicio ni siquiera lo estaba intentando siendo un lastre para su equipo, pero aun así Lily no dejaba de animarlo, al punto de ser algo vergonzoso, con lo que se animó a hacer un pequeño esfuerzo extra, pero esto era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ese cuerpo, no sabia medir sus fuerzas o cual era el tamaño de su zancada por lo que termino dando un mal paso cayendo al suelo y haciéndose un pequeño raspón sangrante en su brazo, el cual dolía mucho más de lo que parecía, ese nuevo cuerpo no solo era pequeño y débil también era delicado todo dolía mucho más, no quería pero sus ojos se humedecieron como un acto reflejo.

—Pequeño, tranquilo solo vamos a limpiar esa pequeña herida le ponemos una bandita y ya veras que no pasa nada, no llores— Le decía la cuidadora mientras le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo.

—Lily tu gemelito es muy tonto, ni correr bien puede— Dijo uno de los niños en tono burlón, causando que de inmediato Lily le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara, al intentar defender a su hermano.

Naturalmente, eso conllevo un fuerte regaño para la pequeña que solo ignoro lo que le decían y se acerco a Lincoln para intentar animarlo con un abraso.

—¡YA DEJAME!— Le grito Lincoln desesperado —Desde que llegamos no me dejan en paz ni un segundo, solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¡Tu solo molestas!— en él fondo no estaba molesto con ella, o al menos no tanto para gritarle así, pero este día había sido horrible y no pudo contener más sus emociones.

La pequeña solo lo vio con una mirada triste, una tristeza que aumentaba a cada segundo solo para terminar en otra explosión emocional.

—¡ERES UN TONTO!— le respondió Lily, con las primeras lagrimas rodando por sus ojos —¡Yo quería ser buena! Yo soy buena niña, todo el día han dicho lo lindo que eres y no me he enojado aunque no me gustaba, y yo jugué todo el día contigo para que no te quedaras solito, yo te daba bienvenida, yo… yo… ¡YO SOLO QUERIA QUE JUGARAMOS JUNTOS!— tras decir eso la pequeña se fue corriendo y llorando a un rincón.

Con eso Lincoln se sintió terrible, Lily no le había echo nada malo, ella solo intentaba ser una buena hermana, y él se había comportado como un cretino, si había participado en las actividades a las que Lily lo arrastraba, pero todas las había echo de mala gana y con una actitud horrible que incomodaba a todos. Sabía que Lily no tenia la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, pero aun así le grito; ella se había portado muy bien, tal vez no tenía las mejoras formas, pero si las mejores intenciones, y fue él quien se comporto como un bebe berrinchudo.

En cuento le pusieron su tirita y lo soltaron, Lincoln fue directo al rincón donde se encontraba Lily a intentar disculparse, la pequeña solo lloraba en una esquina mirando a la pared.

—Lily, lo siento— se acercó a hablarle, pero la pequeña solo le hizo un desaire al pegarse aun más a la pared para que no lo vieja.

Sabia que ella no quería hablar con él, y tampoco quería obligarla y arriesgarse a iniciar una pelea con su hermanita, eso era lo que menos quería, ¿pero cómo llamar la atención de la pequeña de forma linda?; La respuesta le vino de golpe a su mente, tenia todo lo que necesitaba con él, solo tuvo que sacar a su pequeño amiguito de su overol.

—Hola Lily, soy bun-bun, ¿Por qué estas triste?—

Lincoln tomo a su pequeño conejo por la espalda e imitaba su voz mientras lo movía suavemente en el campo de visión de su hermanita; era un truco que tanto sus padres como sus hermanas mayores aplicaron con él muchas veces de pequeño y ahora él esperaba que el aspecto lindo y abrazable calmara a su hermanita.

—Lincoln es un tonto— Le respondió la pequeña aun llorando, y con tono molesto, pero sin dejar de ver al muñeco.

—Si, Lincoln fue grosero hace rato, se comporto como un bebe tonto, y me pidió que te dijera que lo siente mucho—

—Yo solo quería que jugáramos juntos, iba a ser super divertido, como es chiquito pensé que podríamos jugar juntos— Dijo la pequeña en tono triste.

—Bueno si aun quieres estoy seguro de que a Lincoln le gustaría jugar contigo ahora—

Con esas palabras Lily levanto un poco la cabeza y volteo a ver a su hermano, Lincoln pudo ver la duda en la cara de su hermanita.

—¿enserio?— pregunto la pequeña.

—Si Lily, lo siento mucho, me porte muy mal, ¿Qué dices? ¿le das otra oportunidad a tu gemelito?—

Con solo decir esa palabra Lily salto hacia Lincoln para abrazarlo, con todo el amor que una niña de 2 años puede dar, y si han conocido a alguna niña de 2 años sabrán que eso es mucho amor.

—Vamos Lincoln, quiero que Bun-bun conozca a osito, seguro que serán amigos— le dijo la pequeña inocente pero su hermano se congelo un momento ante esa petición —¿Qué pasa Lincoln?—

Lincoln por un segundo volvió a tener ese sentimiento de vergüenza, de que lo vieran con su conejito, pero al voltear a ver a Lily, al verla a su altura, solo pudo pensar una cosa: "con un demonio, si tengo que ser un bebe al menos así nadie me puede decir nada de tener a Bun-bun".

—Nada Lily, vamos a jugar—

Con una gran sonrisa los 2 fuero a jugar juntos, sin complicaciones ni complejos, Lincoln al menos por un momento se olvido de ser el chico de 12 años, de ser el hermano mayor y jugo con su hermanita como iguales, claro su mente no había cambiado por lo que algunos juegos aun le resultaban muy infantiles, pero la única preocupación en su mente en esos momentos era solo divertirse con su hermana, su "gemelita". Dibujaron, cantaron, corrieron, bailaron y jugaron a todo lo que sele ocurriera, ambos con una enorme sonrisa; Lily era muy pequeña para entender porque los dos se sentían tan bien jugando así, pero Lincoln si lo entendía, en parte a Lincoln esos juegos le causaban nostalgia, le traían lindos recuerdos de cuando era así de pequeño, pero sobre todo era el echo de que no estaba jugando como el hermano mayor ni el hermano menor de ninguna de sus hermanas estaban jugando como iguales, estaban jugando como amigos y hermanos.

—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy, debí terminar este capitulo mucho antes pero realmente no lograba concentrarme para escribir, pero hey en compensación este capitulo es mucho mas largo que los 2 anteriores ¿eso lo compensa? ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿o al ser mas largo se sintió pesado?**

**Toda opinión tanto positiva como negativa sera bienvenida.**

**y si, jejeje en mi historia Lincoln el muy galán ya tiene una noviecita (aunque aviso que ella no sera importante para la trama... al menos que seme ocurra alguna escena muy buena) , ¿quien creen que pueda ser?  
¿Cristina? ¿Ronnie Anne? ¿Paige? ¿Stella? ¿la señorita DiMartino? ¿Clyde? ¿Taby? ¿Haiku? ¿algún OC? ¿ninguna de las anteriores? ¿todas las anteriores?  
¿alguien quiere intentar adivinar?**

**Bueno ahora mi tanda de preguntas random:  
¿que momento les gusto mas?**

**¿Me pase con el pobre Lincoln?**

**¿con que hermana quieren ver que Lincoln interactué?**

**¿que harían si estuvieran en el lugar de Lincoln? **

**¿creen que el señor Loud tendrá "la charla" con Lincoln algún día?**

**y como siempre la pregunta mas importante ¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**Y para despedirme solo quiero decirles... ¡GRACIAS! realmente muchas gracias por leer mi historia, espero que la disfruten mucho, gracias a todos los que me regalan uno momentito de su vida para leer esto :)  
Los quiero, y recuerden: quédense en casa, no quiero que nadie se enferme.**


	4. Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: Final

**Las desventuras de mini Lincoln: El fin del día**

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: hola gente bonita del pueblo ¿me extrañaron? yo también a ustedes, este capitulo me tardo un poco más, igual que el anterior, pero es mas largo para compensar, como el anterior.**

**Pero este capitulo es más largo por otra razón, este capitulo es el final de "Las desventuras de mini Lincoln" si amigos aquí termina, lo siento pero todo tiene que terminar en algún momento, me a encantado escribir "Las desventuras de mini Lincoln" pero sobre todo me a encantado que ustedes me hagan el honor de leerlo y que me comenten todo lo que piensan, ¿saben por que mi nick es Luna? ¿por el personaje? no, es por que como la Luna yo brillo, pero mi brillo es solo el reflejo del sol, y ustedes son mi sol que me hacen brillar... si yo acabo de decir eso... asi soy de cursi, y mejor que esten preparados por que este capitulo tendrá mucho de eso.**

**Y contestare una review que me dejaron por aquí, pues la dejaron como visitante y no puedo contestarla de otro modo: me encantaría poder escribir mi historia en ingles para que mas personas puedan leerlas y disfrutarlas y en muchos otros idiomas también... pero no puedo, mi nivel de ingles es muy malo, se leerlo pero no puedo escribir en ingles, pero les agradezco a todas las personas que leen mi historia aunque no este escrita en su idioma, que supongo que son muchas por que los estadounidenses son los que mas me leen con diferencia.**

**Y sin mas que decir, ahí vamos:**

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!—

Lincoln temblaba, su cuerpo hacia pequeños movimientos intentando aguantar, pero ya no podía soportar más el infierno personal en el que se veía atrapado, la enorme presión a la que se veía sometido aumentaba a cada segundo y con ella su frustración, sus puños estaban apretados como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien, su mandíbula cerrada tan fuerte que se podía escuchar su rechinar de dientes, doblaba la espalda como si estuviera cargando un enorme peso, todo su cuerpo se contraía y apretaba para soportar el dolor y la presión, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Por qué nadie lo sacaba de su sufrimiento?, solo podía permanecer quieto esperando, deseando por el amor de su dios un final feliz para su terrible sufrimiento, pero ante tal presión sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—¡PORFAVOR LINKI! Si tienes tantas ganas de hacer pipi solo pide que te lleven al bañito— Le dijo Lily en tono de fastidio, viendo el enorme drama que hacia su "gemelito" al intentar aguantarse las ganas de orinar.

—¡Nunca!— le dijo en tono molesto mientras comenzaba a hacer un pequeño bailecito en un intento desesperado por aguantar —esperare hasta llegar a la casa—

—¿Por qué no quieres ir al baño aquí?—

—Porque no me quieren dejar ir solo, y no hay forma de que deje que vean cómo voy al baño— se quejaba Lincoln.

—A mi siempre me ven cuando me llevan al baño y no me molesta—

—Por que tu eres pequeña— le dijo Lincoln como si mencionara algo obvio.

—Tú también— le respondió su hermanita, recordándole la inusual situación en la que se encontraba.

—¡aún tengo mi dignidad!— le dijo Lincoln en un tono más fuerte, no por que estuviera molesto con ella, sino únicamente para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

—Como quieras— le respondió Lily con fastidio, pues llevaban un par de minutos en esa misma discusión —Pero si te gana fue tu culpa—

—Eso no pasara, no soy un bebe, yo puedo aguantar— decía sin estar muy convencido —¿siempre tardan tanto en recogerte?— se quejaba Lincoln esperando que su hermana o su madre entraran para llevarlos de una vez a casa.

—A veces— le respondió su hermanita viendo cómo eran los únicos que quedaban en su salón —¿oye pero si Lucy te asusta al llegar a la casa?— Pregunto la pequeña señalando un claro defecto en el plan de su hermano.

—¡DEMONIOS!— Grito furioso al pensar en esa posibilidad, para acto seguido sentir un dolor en su oreja.

—Pequeño ese vocabulario no está permitido aquí ¿Quién te enseño eso?— le regaño una de las cuidadores que acababa de acercarse.

—Nuestras hermanas, dicen mucho esa palabra, pero me dijeron que no debo de usar esa palabra porque es una palabra fea y yo soy niña buena— Dijo Lily orgullosa por ser una buena niña y seguir las reglas.

—Bien echo Lily, y en cuento a ti jovencito…— En ese momento la cuidadora noto la gran incomodidad en la que se encontraba el pequeño frente a ella, y la experiencia en su trabajo le permitió entender el problema de inmediato —Pequeño si quieres ir al baño solo tenías que decirlo—

La cuidadora solo cargo a Lincoln manteniéndolo a una cuidadosa distancia de ella "por si acaso" mientras el pequeño solo bajaba la mirada derrotado, esperando que este fuera al menos, el menor de los males, volviendo unos minutos después con la cara completamente roja, cosa que le causo gracia a su hermanita.

—Vamos gemelito, no pudo ser tan malo— le dijo Lily con una sonrisa y entre risas.

Lincoln solo tembló un poco junto a su hermana y se hizo bolita contra la pared, muy avergonzado por la experiencia, esa cuidadora había visto su… "lugar privado" como si nada, realmente los niños pequeños no tienen ninguna privacidad; ¿eso es raro? Lincoln recordó que cuando él era pequeño amaba correr desnudo por la casa, y fuera de ella cuando lograba escaparse, hasta el punto de que sus padres pensaron que se volvería nudista de mayor, pero al crecer comenzó a sentir vergüenza y dejo de hacerlo ¿es por que los pequeños no piensan en eso? ¿oh por que los mayores piensan demasiado en eso?.

—¿gemelito?— Lily le toco suavemente el hombro sacándolo de sus pensamiento, y al voltear Lincoln se preocupo al ver a su hermanita algo nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Lily? ¿algún problema?— se enderezo un momento para ver bien a su hermanita.

—No, pero… ¿te divertiste conmigo hoy?— le pregunto su hermanita mirándolo con sus grandes ojos brillando con ilusión.

—Yo…—

Lincoln solo iba a decirle que "no fue tan malo" pero de inmediato le vino a su mente todo lo que paso, es verdad este último accidente fue muy vergonzoso para él y había tenido un mal inicio del día, pero aparte de eso… la había pasado muy bien, había podido jugar como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, sin que nadie lo viera raro o le dijera infantil por sus gustos, incluso cuando hizo un pequeño desastre durante el almuerzo al ponerse a jugar con la comida junto con Lily, solo les dieron un pequeño regaño y nada más, cuando normalmente si se dejaba llevar con algo así recibía un fuerte sermón de que tenía que madurar; él y Lily habían podido jugar juntos, pintar juntos, cantar juntos, reír juntos; era cierto que algunos de esos juegos y las pequeñas clases que daban fueron demasiado infantiles y no lograron entretenerlo, pero disfruto mucho la mayor parte del día junto a su hermanita, no solo por todas las cosas divertidas que hicieron juntos, sino mucho más importante por hacerlas con Lily.

—Me divertí mucho contigo Lily— Le respondió con sinceridad y una cálida sonrisa que causo que Lily le diera una sonrisa aun mas grande y lo abrazara con fuerza casi ahogándolo, Lincoln aun no se acostumbraba que Lily fuera tan fuerte —no tan fuerte Lily, jejeje fue muy divertido si me fuera a quedar más tiempo así volvería solo para seguir jugando contigo—

—y… ¿no te gustaría quedarte así más tiempo?— la pregunta de la pequeña sorprendió a Lincoln, haciendo que este solo la viera con cierta extrañeza y un pequeño enfado —no para siempre pero… fue super divertido jugar juntos, y cuando estas normal no jugamos así, seguro que Lisa te puede dejar así solo un poco más— decía la pequeña mientras lo miraba con ojos tiernos ojos esperando que su gemelito le gusta la idea.

Fue en ese momento que Lincoln entendió bien los sentimientos de Lily, era como cuando él quiso hacerla igual a él, no es que no amara como era Lily, solo quería a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, alguien como el que pudieran hacer cosas que le gustaran a los 2 juntos, era lo mismo que sentía Lily ahora.

—Oh Lily no puedo quedarme así, tengo que volver a ser como soy yo realmente— intento explicarle Lincoln a su hermanita, aunque la pequeña bajo la cabeza decepcionada.

—¿Pero sabes algo? Por mucho que crezca y sin importar la diferencia de edad, aun si no puedo ser tu "gemelito" siempre serás mi hermanita, y siempre me gustara jugar contigo, ¿y sabes qué más? podemos jugar juntos con bun-bun siempre que quieras— Lincoln beso en la frente a Lily para hacerle sentir todo el cariño que intentaba poner en sus palabras, que su hermanita no dudara ni por un segundo que la amaba.

—¿Enserio? ¿lo prometes?— Pregunto la pequeña con voz esperanzada por la promesa de jugar con su hermano, tal vez mañana ya no seria su gemelito pero ella igual amaba que Lincoln fuera su hermano mayor y lo mucho que la cuidaba.

Lincoln saco a bun-bun de su overol y lo sostuvo frente a Lily mientras fingía la voz de este

—Oh si Lyli, podemos jugar todos juntos mucho mucho más— Lincoln comenzó a pegar a bun-bun contra el pecho de Lily como si este intentara hacerle cosquillas, lo que hacia reír mucho a la pequeña, más por el gesto juguetón que por que realmente le dieran cosquillas.

—Eso es lindo hermano— ambos escucharon una voz bien conocida seguida por el sonido de una cámara.

—LUNA— dijeron los 2 menores de manera simultánea, al ver como su hermana les tomaba una foto con su celular para luego caminar hasta ellos y pellizcarles cariñosamente la mejilla a ambos, lo que en Lily causo gracia y en Lincoln enfado.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?— pregunto Lincoln nervioso esperando que su hermana no hubiera visto o escuchado algo vergonzoso.

—solo un minuto hermano, perdón por la tardanza, pero tuvimos un problema con Vanzilla—

—¿Qué problema?— pregunto Lily curiosa.

—Que mama se la llevo a su reunión y aun no vuelve a casa, tuve que pedirle un aventón a Chunk—

—¿a Chunk? ¿Y todas las chicas están en su camioneta?—

Pregunto Lincoln que comenzaba a verse preocupado por un presentimiento muy fuerte que le llego.

—Claro que no hermano, les dije que se fueran a casa caminando, no esta tan lejos para que no puedan hacerlo por un día—

—pe…pero…. ¿papa ya están en la casa? ¿verdad?—

—¿De que hablas hermano? Sabes que papa no llega del trabajo hasta más tarde—

—¡¿ESTAS LOCA MUJER?! ¡¿DEJASTE A TODAS LAS CHICAS EN CASA SIN SUPERVISIÓN?!—

Con esas palabras Luna comprendió el gran error que había cometido y sus ojos se abrieron

—¡¿QUE HICE?! ¡RAPIDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CASA PERO YA!— Grito Luna al darse cuenta de su error, tomando a cada uno de sus hermanitos bajo sus brazo comenzó a correr hacia la salida, solo para ser detenida por la Dra. Shuttleworth.

—Lo sentimos señorita, pero no podemos dejar que se lleve a los pequeños así— Le decía la mujer con su voz estricta delante de ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Vamos, me conocen, sin mis hermanitos— se quejó Luna muy nerviosa por lo que pudieran estar haciendo sus hermanas en casa.

—¿hermanitos? Su madre dijo que el pequeño era su primo— ante ese pequeño desliz de Luna, esta tartamudeo nerviosa, pensando en una excusa para eso —Como sea, la razón por la que no puede llevárselo es esa— señalando el auto de Chunk —Si no tiene asiento para bebes, no puede llevárselos—

—¡NO SOMOS BEBES!— se quejaron en simultanea tanto Lily como Lincoln.

—Oh vamos, nuestra casa esta cerca, no pasara nada— decía Luna suplicante, deseando salir de ahí.

—Lo siento pero así son las reglas—

—Ok, ok… bueno, pequeños tienen que aprender que existen reglas y cuando tienes problemas con ellas lo que tienes que hacer es… ¡CORRER!— Rápido empujo con la cadera a la Dra. y salió del lugar corriendo con sus hermanitos —¡CHUNK ENCIENDE EL AUTO!—

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—Rápido Chunk, acelera— presionaba Luna a su asistente.

—¿Nos vienen siguiendo? ¡No puedo creer que te robaras a estos niños!— decía el hombre bastante nervioso sin saber que hacer.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡CHUNK! No me los robe, son mis hermanitos, y nadie nos viene siguiendo solo tenemos que llegar a casa rápido—

—si es que la casa sigue en pie cuando lleguemos— Decía Lincoln sentado en las piernas de Luna junto con Lily.

—Oh vamos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?— Luna intentaba mantenerse positiva mientras pensaba en el desastre que podrían estar haciendo sus hermanas.

—Oh claro, me pregunto que pasara primero, ¿explotara uno de los experimentos de Lisa?, ¿o Lana encontrara tus fuegos artificiales para espectáculos y los hará explotar?, de echo… ¿Quieres apostar? Yo apuesto 10 dólares a que Lana hace explotar tus fuegos artificiales— Decía Lincoln muy nervioso pensando en el desastre que le esperaba al llegar a casa.

—Oh vamos hermano, tenles un poco de fe a nuestras…—antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpida al sentir que Lily tiraba de su playera para llamar su atención.

—Luna ¿me puedes prestar dinero? Quiero apostar a que Lisa causara una explosión— Le decía su pequeña hermanita emocionada por la apuesta, pensando que podía ganar.

—¡Lily!— le grito la mayor pues la ponían mas nerviosa diciendo esas cosas, cuando por fin pudo ver su casa a solo un par de calles más y todo parecía bien —Ya lo ven no paso nada todo está en orden—

Señalo Luna en dirección a su hogar para mostrar su punto, y sonrió aliviada que al menos las cosas no parecían estar tan mal, pero mientras lo hacia un gran destello de luz seguido de fuertes sonidos comenzaron a salir de la casa, en efecto alguien había activado los fuegos artificiales de Luna.

—Que bueno que no aposte— dijo la más pequeña.

—¡RAPIDO CHUNK RAPIDO!—le grito Luna a su amiga mientras entraba en pánico.

—Bien Luna necesitamos un plan para controlar a las chicas, ya sabes cómo se ponen cuando pasan un buen rato haciendo lo que quieran—

Lincoln comenzó a pensar en como controlar a sus hermanas, no era la primera vez que a Luna se le salían las chicas de las manos, y siempre habían logrado resolverlo, normalmente con tomar el viejo silbato de Lori y dar un pitido fuerte bastaba para detener a sus hermanas aunque fuera solo por un momento, y en ese momento Lincoln y Luna aprovechaban para imponer orden, Luna sobre las mayores y Lincoln sobre las menores, pero esta vez había una clara diferencia, con este cuerpo Lincoln tendría mas complicado controlar a las chicas, normalmente Lincoln no usaba la fuerza física para imponerse sobre sus hermanas, solo hacía que lo respetaran y las iba distrayendo, pero para el era obvio que con ese aspecto de bebe sería muy difícil que sus hermanas lo tomaran enserio.

—Yo ya tengo mi propio plan, ¡voy a encerarlas a todas en sus cuartos!— grito Luna molesta por el caos que estaban causando las chicas y algo preocupada que sus padres la culparan a ella, en ese momento la camioneta de Chunck estaciono frente a la casa y dejando a sus hermanos en el suelo entro corriendo a la casa.

—Luna no podrás hacerlo sola— Le grito Lincoln desde la hacera.

Lincoln vio como su hermana mayor siguió con su plan ignorándolo por completo, y cuando Luna entro pisando fuerte y gritando a la casa realmente pudo escuchar como todas sus hermanas guardaron silencia por un momento, ¿realmente Luna calmo a todas solo con gritarle? Ni Lori era capaz de hacer eso, ¿tal vez Luna si tenía las cosas bajo control y él no tendría que intervenir?, pero para su desgracia su esperanza cayo cuando alguien, probablemente Luan, roció a Luna empapándola, y haciendo que las chicas volvieran a sus juegos, mientras Luna se puso a perseguirlas.

—Debí saber que esto pasaría, entremos Lily, adiós Chunk—

Lincoln tomo a su hermanita de la mano y comenzó a caminas hacia su casa mientras con la otra mano se despedía del amigo/asistente de su hermana que solo miraba algo extrañado al niño, después de todo hasta donde el sabia Luna solo tenia un hermano, pero con lo loca que era su familia no le extrañaba equivocarse.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Lincoln y Lily entraron a la casa de la mano, para fastidio de Lincoln Lily no le dejo subir las escaleras del pórtico si su ayuda; Y al entrar vieron la casa echa un desastre, había lodo por todos lados, muebles derribados, marcas de derrape en el piso y de alguna forma en las paredes, una guerra de comida entre las gemelas y Lucy, y un largo etcétera, Incluso pudo ver como Cliff estaba apunto de hacer del baño fuera de su caja de arena.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses Cliff!— Le grito Lincoln intentando poner un tono autoritario mientras lo señalaba tal y como le enseño Lori.

EL gato solo lo miro de arriba abajo, y viendo lo pequeño que era y su adorable balbuceo al hablar solo se rio de que un pequeño como él intentara darle órdenes.

—¿te ríes de mí? ¡¿te ríes de mí?! Pues no deberías, por que en esta forma tengo la máxima arma contra ti— Le grito Lincoln en tono dramatico.

El gato negro solo giro los ojos, de forma burlona subestimando el pequeño frente a él, que por una extraña razón se parecía mucho a uno de sus dueños (¿podría ser la cría de su dueño?), y sin creer que aquel mocoso pudiera hacerle algo. Ante esa respuesta Lincoln levanto sus pequeñas manitas y las extendió en dirección a Cliff mientas movía sus pequeños deditos.

—Manitas pegajosas de bebe— Le canturreo Lincoln en un tono divertido y amenazante, mientras ponía una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

El gato de inmediato recordó la enorme incomodidad que había pasado con algunos de los pequeños de la casa cuándo estos ponían sus manitas pegajosas sobre él, la sensación le resultaba extremadamente desagradable, por lo cual ante la amenaza de esas pequeñas manitas salto directo a su caja de arena.

—Buen gatito—

Lincoln sonrió satisfecho, si, podía ser un bebe por ahora, pero seguía teniendo la capacidad para evitar desastres en su casa, ¿tal vez aun en esta forma podría controlar a sus hermanas menores? ¿podría hacerse respetar entre ellas incluso con su cuerpecito infantil?

—Hola—

Le saludo una voz sepulcral desde su espalda, haciéndole dar un salto y soltar un pequeño chillido de miedo, en ese momento se alegro de haber ido al baño en la guardería, pues estaba seguro de que de no haberlo hecho, se abría orinado por el susto que le acaba de dar Lucy.

—Ya volvieron de la guardería mi hermanitos bebes ¿Cómo les fue pequeños?— Lucy cambio a un tono ligeramente juguetón mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de Lincoln y Lily por igual.

—¡Fue super divertido! ¡me divertí mucho con mi gemelito!— le respondió Lily con una gran sonrisa.

Lucy no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña burlona a su hermano, sin embargo, a este no pareció molestarlo tanto como antes, solo le saco la lengua a su hermana de forma juguetona, gesto que resultaba adorable más que otra cosa.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera decir o hacer algo más Lynn paso en su bicicleta por la sala a gran velocidad esparciendo lodo por todos lados.

—¡Lynn! ¡Deja eso!, ¡NO BICICLETA! estás haciendo un desastre tenemos que limpiar antes de que lleguen mama y papa—Lincoln le grito a su hermana mayor como un acto reflejo, estaba tan acostumbrado a gritarle cuando hacia algo así, que le salió natural olvidándose de sus circunstancias.

De inmediato Lynn freno y volteo a ver a Lincoln algo molesta, lo cual era normal, pero al verlo tan pequeño, como un diminuto bebe, se sintió ofendida por que este le diera ordenes, ¿Cómo podía su hermanito bebe ordenarla? En este caso siendo lo de "bebe" literal, por lo cual bajo de su bicicleta y camino hasta el viéndolo fijamente, lo cual puso algo nervioso a Lincoln por la cara enfadada que tenía su hermana, sentimiento que aumento al extremo cuando Lynn le sonrió a su hermanito de forma malvada y traviesa; Ese gesto hizo templar a Lincoln ¿Lynn pensaba golpearlo? Eso era demasiado, cuando Lynn se enfadaba con él era normal que le diera algún puñetazo con mas fuerza, pero ahora era un bebe, Lynn no podía golpearlo mientras estuviera así verdad ¿verdad?

—Creo que cierto bebito necesita una lección sobre respetar a sus mayores, creo que alguien se ganó un tiempo fuera— Le dijo Lynn con una mirada traviesa y divertida mientras se acercaba, y Lincoln solo podía dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

Cuando Lincoln sintió el peligro cernirse sobre él, intento darse la vuelta para correr, pero en cuanto lo intento sintió como Lynn lo tomo de su overol y lo levanto en el aire, cargándolo con una sola mano por los tirantes de su overol mientras el solo se retorcía intentando soltarse sin ningún excito, pero en eso escucho a Lynn soltar un pequeño quejido de dolor y al voltear pudo ver como Lily daba pequeños golpeas a Lynn exigiéndole que lo soltara.

—¡SUELTALO! Suelta a mi gemelito, déjalo en paz— Lincoln vio como intentaba defenderlo su pequeña hermanita mientras su voz sonaba muy molesta por lo que hacía Lynn.

Lynn solo ignoro las quejas de la pequeña, mientras quitaba un cuadro de la pared, con ayuda de una silla para poder alcanzar, y colgaba a Lincoln del gancho sujeto por sus tirantes, como si de una pintura se tratase.

En cuento hizo esto las quejas de Lincoln y Lily no paraban, el mayor gritando que lo bajaran mientras se retorcía intentando soltarse, sin importarle el caer al suelo en caso de lograrlo, mientras que la pequeña comenzaba a sollozar por la frustración mientras golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte a Lynn exigiéndole que bajara a su gemelito.

—Lynn mejor bájalo, si se suelta se puede lastimar y aunque no pase, no querrás hacer llorar a Lily— dijo Lucy intentando ser la voz de la razón y algo apenada por la situación.

—Oh vamos, el estará bien, está bien sujeto, además ya sabes que se pone de aguafiestas, cuando tenemos un rato solas—

—No me importa quiero que lo bajes— le gritaba Lily que no paraba de golpear a su hermana mayor.

—Vamos Lily, yo sé que tú quieres divertirte, y se que cosa te encanta que mama y papa ya no te dejan hacer— dijo Lynn con tono juguetón haciendo que la pequeña detuviera su ataque para ver a su hermana mayor —Si no dices nada te dejare correr desnudita por toda la casa, sentir el viento en tu piel, el lodo en tus pies, ¿Qué dices?—

Lily volteo a ver a Lincoln quien solo seguía retorciéndose y a Lynn quien la miraba directamente, no podía dejar de imaginar lo bien que se sentía al correr desnuda por la casa y vencida por la tentación solo comenzó a sacarse la ropa tan rápido como podía y salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección.

—Hey no me pueden dejar aquí ¡BAJENME!— les grito Lincoln a sus hermanas.

Lynn solo lo ignoro y volviendo a lo suyo, mientras que Lucy vio a su hermano con algo de lastima y para dicha de Lincoln parecía que ella si se dignaría a ayudarlo, pero justo en ese momento una bola de lodo impacto la cara de Lucy seguida por risas de las gemelas.

—Me las van a pagar pequeñas demonios— les grito Lucy que se olvido de su hermano y salió corriendo detrás de las niñas.

Así todas las hermanas volvieron a sus cosas olvidándose de Lincoln quien intento soltarse por un rato más solo para darse cuenta que Lynn dijo la verdad, lo dejo bien asegurado, no podía hacer nada más que esperar; cuando en ese momento Luna volvió a pasar por la sala persiguiendo a sus hermanas y dando un espectáculo lamentable, en cuanto lograba atrapar a una y las demás corrían y al intentar atrapar a alguna otra la que ya había atrapado volvía a las andadas, se parecía a jugar a los encantados, un juego que Luna no podía ganar, o al menos no sola.

—¡Luna! Bájame de aquí— Le grito el chico de forma suplicante.

—¿Qué?— Luna volteo solo para ver la situación en la que se encontraba su hermanito y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la situación —Lo siento hermanito, pero estoy ocupada, te bajo en cuento controle a las chicas—

—¡Pero me necesitas! ¡tú no podrás controlarlas sola!— Las palabras de Lincoln no sirvieron de nada, Luna ya se había ido también, intentando cumplir su deber como hermana mayor —¡Demonios!—

—¡Gemelito! Si no dejas de decir esa palabra te van a seguir regañando— Lincoln volteo rápidamente, Lily lo miraba sonriente y completamente desnuda —y si sigues diciendo esa palabra tampoco te voy a bajar—

—¿vas a bajarme?— pregunto Lincoln sorprendido, a lo que Lily respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza —Gracias, gracias, bueno será complicado solo déjame pensar como tu puedes bajarme de aquí—

—No he terminado gemelito, te bajare, pero con una condición—

—Debí haberlo sabido, ¿Qué quieres? ¿dulces? ¿galletas? ¿Qué?—pregunto Lincoln algo molesto por la extorción de su hermanita.

—No, no quiero nada de eso— Lily le sonrió de una forma que hizo estremecer a Lincoln ¿Qué rayos pensaba pedirle?

—Linky aun no entiendes la situación, apenas estas recordando la libertad de ser pequeño, únete a mi y yo te mostrare todo lo que podemos hacer— Decía Lily con una vos amable y cariñosa, pero había algo en esa forma de hablar que a Lincoln le parecía oscura —Corre desnudo conmigo—

—Nunca me uniré a ti— le respondió Lincoln muy avergonzado por la oferta de su hermanita.

—Si pudieras recordar lo bien que se siente, nuestros padres nos han dicho lo mucho que te gustaba correr desnudo— Le insistía Lily con un tono amable y tentador.

—Dijeron lo suficiente, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no soy un bebe— Dijo Lincoln avergonzado, rojo como un pequeño tomatito.

—No Linky, ¡ahora eres un bebe! ¡y tú quieres volver a correr desnudo!—

—¡No! ¡eso no es cierto! ¡es imposible!— decía Lincoln haciendo muecas ante tal declaración.

—Busca en tus sentimientos, tú sabes que es verdad—

—Nooo—

—Tu puedes, yo lo sé, eso es lo que tu deseas por eso te gusta tanto estar en ropa interior, únete a mi y juntos seremos libres como gemelitos, esa es tu única salida—

Lincoln tembló un poco y su rostro se torno rojo, la oferta de Lily era tentadora pero aun si una pequeña parte dentro de él quería aceptarlo y aprovechar su tiempo como bebe para divertirse, sabia que de hacerlo no solo todos terminarían castigados cuando sus padres llegaran, sino que sus hermanas se burlarían de él sin piedad cuando volviera a la normalidad, por lo que solo cruzo los brazos y miro a otro lado rechazando la oferta firmemente.

—Como quieras— le respondió Lily sacándole la lengua y se fue corriendo a disfrutar de su tiempo sin padres, destruyendo toda atmosfera dramática que se había creado.

Lincoln se quedo un tiempo mas colgado de la pared pensando en como resolver esto, no podía bajar el solo, y ninguna de sus hermanas parecía interesada en bajarlo, Lincoln solo siguió pensando en eso mientras intentaba distraerse con el espectáculo que armaban sus hermanas pero en determinado momento escucho algo que llamo su atención, sonaba como una gran pelea y la risa histérica de Luan, no sabía que había pasado pero sin duda fue algo gordo tanto que Lana llego corriendo a la sala para escapar de lo que estuviera pasando ahí.

—¡LANA!— Le grito, para llamar su atención —¡BAJAME DE AQUÍ!—

—Hola Lincoln… ¿Por qué estás ahí colgado en primer lugar?— pregunto curiosa su hermanita, soltando una pequeña risa al verlo colgado de esa forma.

—Lynn me colgó aquí para que no intentara detenerlas— En cuanto dijo esa pequeña frase Lincoln supo que había metido la pata, debió decirle solo que lo colgaron como una broma o algo así.

—¿y por que te bajaría? Nos estamos divirtiendo, no queremos un aguafiestas— Dijo Lana mirándolo de manera seria.

—Vamos Lana, solo bájame, no quiero obligarte— Le contesto Lincoln con un tono algo apenado por la forma en que pensaba "obligar" a Lana si esta se negaba.

—Jaja ¿tu? ¿Como piensas obligarme?— Le contesto su hermana en un tono burlón.

Lincoln solo suspiro, le avergonzaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no veía otra solución. Se llevó ambas manos tapando su cara, causando que Lana lo viera fijamente por la curiosidad, comenzó a parpadear rápidamente para humedecer sus ojos y comenzó a respirar de forma rápida y entrecortada, para finalmente bajar un poco las manos a sus mejillas apretándolas para que parecieran mas grandes, y revelando su rostro, el rostro de un pobre bebe que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Tu… tu prometiste ser la mejor hermana mayor… dijiste… dijiste que me cuidarías… y ahora solo quieres dejarme aquí—

Lincoln hablaba de forma aún más tierna e infantil, aumentando su sollozo con cada palabra, y rematando con un suave llanto al final, causándole un terrible sentimiento de culpa a Lana, que prácticamente podía sentir como le apretaban el corazón, cada sollozo cada lagrima le dolían, simplemente no podía soportar ver esa adorable carita así de triste.

—¡No llores hermanito! ¡ya te bajo!— Lana comenzó a buscar de forma desesperada una forma de bajar a Lincoln, y al encontrar uno de los palos de hockey de Lynn supo que eso le serviría.

Lana fue con el palo hasta donde estaba su hermano y metió la cabeza del palo de hockey dentro del overol de Lincoln y empujo para desengancharlo y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente y con cuidado, pero mientras lo bajaba pudo notar como este ya no lloraba, sino que le sonreí victorioso.

—¡Me manipulaste!— se quejó Lana enfada, pero al mismo feliz de que Lincoln no llorara, era un sentimiento extraño que no sabía como describir.

—Si, exactamente igual que ustedes me lo hacen a mi— Afirmo Lincoln feliz por bajar del gancho, de que su pequeño engaño saliera tan bien y divertido por haberle dado una cucharada de su propia medicina a una de sus hermanitas.

—Solo dime algo, cuando nosotras te lo hacemos a ti te sientes tan asquerosamente manipulado como me siento ahora— Lana se siguió quejando, enfada por haber caído en él truco más viejo del mundo, pero igualmente termino de bajar a Lincoln.

—Si, siempre te sientes manipulado, es parte del trabajo de ser hermano mayor, te acostumbras con el tiempo y vale la pena, tiene sus recompensas— Dijo Lincoln acomodándose la ropa y feliz de tener lo pies en el suelo nuevamente.

—¿Cómo cuales?— Le pregunto Lana con fastidio, sin creer que pudiera valer la pena el saberse manipulada de esa forma.

—Como esto— Dijo Lincoln para acto seguid abrazar a Lana —gracias por bajarme, eres una increible hermana... mayor—

Lincoln se sonrojo por lo que acababa de decirle a su hermanita, pero sabía que a ella le gustaría escuchar esas palabras de su parte, y supo que tenía razón cuando Lana le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño, pegando fuertemente a su temporalmente hermanito menor a su pecho mientras frotaba su espalda de manera afectuosa, ambos recordaron el momento que compartieron en la mañana y Lana pudo comprender el por qué Lincoln decía que valía la pena, ese sentimiento de cuidar a alguien y el amor que te ofrece a cambio es algo muy grande, algo muy especial; después de todo no existe mayor regalo que le puedas dar a alguien que tu tiempo y amor, ni mayor recompensa que sentirte amado.

—Eres muy tierno— Le dijo Lana conmovida por el momento, abrazándolo aún mas fuere hasta el punto de cargarlo por un instante —me sorprende que no seas un bebe de verdad, por que actúas como uno, y no hablo solo de hoy— continuo Lana ahora en tono juguetón despeinando su cabello con una mano y abrazándolo con la otra, de la misma forma en que su hermano lo hacía con ella.

Lincoln no se molesto por la broma, lo tomo como un juego y solo rio con el gesto de cariño de Lana.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo más Lana?—

Lana solo sonríe y afirmo con la cabeza, ya sabía que le pediría algo para terminar con la diversión, pero bueno, al menos por el día de hoy era su hermanito, y como hermana mayor tenía que ser responsable.

Lana no sabía que planeaba su hermano, pensó que le pediría ayuda para controlar a sus hermanas, pero únicamente le pidió que le ayudara a subir las escaleras para tomar algo de su habitación y volver a bajar, petición que sonrojo a Lincoln pues no quería admitir que necesitaba ayuda para algo tan fácil, y una petición que Lana no podía rechazar, pues no quería que se repitiera el accidente de la mañana. Ambos subieron de la mano escuchando a sus espaldas un suspiro de Leni ante lo adorable de la escena, e hizo que Lincoln se sonrojara hasta sus pequeñas orejitas mientras rio un poco por la vergüenza de su hermano, una vez arriba Lincoln solo saco un par de cosas de su habitación, las guardo en su overol y volvió a bajar con Lana.

Una vez abajo Lincoln le dijo a Lana que se fuera a hacer lo que quisiera que quería estar solo un momento para calmarse, aunque la verdad solo necesitaba que Lana se distrajera para que no se diera del truco que tenía en mente, espero el tiempo que considero adecuado mientras preparaba todo y llegado el momento puso en marcha su plan.

Lincoln llego corriendo a la sala, donde pudo ver el desastre de sus hermanas en su máximo esplendor y a una derrotada Luna exhausta de tanto perseguir a sus hermanas, con su celular en una mano y el viejo silbato de Lori en la otra puso en marcha su plan, hizo sonar el silbato tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que todas sus hermanas se detuvieran y voltearan a verlo.

—¡SILENCIO TODAS! ¡MAMA ESTA LLAMANDO!— Grito Lincoln para que todas lo escucharan el tiempo que mostraba la pantalla de su celular que mostraba en efecto una llamada entrante de "mama".

En cuento vieron esto todas las hermanas se congelaron, quedando en completo silencio para que su madre no sospechara nada de lo que estaban haciendo, y en ese momento Lincoln trago saliva viéndose nervioso para contestar pegando el celular a su oreja.

—Hola… si… si mama, estoy bien…oh… que bueno mama… si adiós, te amo— tras esos momentos de tensión Lincoln colgó y suspiro de forma pesada para luego jalar una gran cantidad de aire que soltó en un solo grito —¡MAMA LLEGARA EN 10 MINUTOS!—

Con ese grito de Lincoln las chicas entraron en pánico comenzando a limpiar todo tan rápido como les era posible.

—Luna ¿puedes tocar algo de musca para la limpieza?—

—Ya sabes que si hermano—

Luna comenzó a tocar mientras todas limpiaban, consiguiendo que todas hicieran su trabajo de mejor humor, tras unos momentos y escuchar como Lily gritaba —¿Alguien vio mi ropa?— Lincoln se unió a las labores de limpieza, o al menos tanto como se lo permitía su pequeño cuerpo.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Al final tras largos minutos de trabajo lograron dejar la casa como nueva y todas las chicas cansadas se dejaron caer en el sillón esperando que su madre entrara en cualquier momento.

—Chicas, me llego un mensaje de mama, olvido algo y va a tardar un poco más— Dijo Lincoln en tono de fastidio, haciendo que todas sus hermanas soltaran un quejido, pero muy cansadas para hacer algo más solo se quedaron en el sillón y comenzaron a ver la televisión, bueno todas menos una.

—Linc ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?— Le pregunto Luna que sin esperar respuesta solo cargo a su hermano y salió con el patio trasero, sentándose bajo su árbol con Lincoln en su regazo y acariciando su cabello —¿Cómo lo hiciste?—

—¿Qué cosa Luna?—

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ¿como lograste que mama te llamara justo en ese momento? ¿acaso la llamaste para pedírselo?—

—Claro que no Luna, si la hubiera llamado y hubiera escuchado el escándalo nos abrían castigado—

—¿Entonces como…?— Pregunto Luna pero al ver la carita traviesa de su hermano si intuición le dijo que todo fue una trampa —momento ¿nos engañaste? ¿pero como? todas vimos que mama te llamo—

—No, solo vieron que en mi celular decía que "mama" me llamo, tan fácil como cambiar el registro en mi celular y llamarme a mi mismo desde la casa, luego solo tuve que fingir que había alguien al otro lado de la línea— Dijo Lincoln orgulloso de su plan para controlar a sus hermanas.

—¡Pequeño tramposo!— Le dijo Luna con un tono juguetón comenzando a hacerle cosquillas a su hermanito, disfrutando de la tierna risa de bebe que ahora tenía, así siguió un momento disfrutando como su hermanito reía y se retorcía por las cosquillas, recordando como solían jugar de pequeños.

—Sabes, eres muy Listo hermano, creo que debí escucharte desde el principio… es solo que… viéndote así… no pensé que podrías con las chicas— Dijo Luna algo apenada por haber ignorado a su hermanito.

—No hay problema Luna, yo también tenia mis dudas, pero bueno al final pensé en usar ese truco y funciono— Decía Lincoln orgulloso de su victoria, pero pudo ver como Luna se deprimía por esto —¿Luna? ¿Qué pasa?—

—Lincoln tu no tenías que controlar a las chicas, yo tenia que hacerlo, soy la mayor la que está a cargo, y no pude hacerlo, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, yo no pude hacerlo y tu si— Dijo Luna deprimida por no haber podido cumplir su labor como hermana mayor, por no haber podido controlar la situación sola.

—Luna no te sientas mal, yo tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo solo, yo solo usé un truco que aprendí de Lori y…—

—¿con que Lori te lo enseño? A ti y no a mi… creo que ni ella confiaba en que yo pudiera hacerme cargo—

Luna bajo la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada, pero al bajarla pudo sentir unas pequeñas manitas que sujetaban firmemente su cara obligándola a levantar la mirada.

—¡LUNA!— le grito su hermanito intentando hacerla reaccionar —no es eso, no es nada de eso, yo aprendí ese truco viendo a Lori, no es que ella me lo enseñara por que pensara que yo era el mejor ni nada de eso, solo lo aprendí viéndola, por qué bueno…—el pequeño se rasco la nuca sin saber bien como decir lo que pensaba —desde aquella vez que le quitamos el control a Lori y me pusieron a cargo supe lo difícil que era y por que Lori era tan estricta, y no digas que esa vez pensaron que yo era mejor, por que se que solo me pusieron a cargo porque sabían que podían pasar sobre mi— Le señalo Lincoln en tono acusador.

—Culpables— dijo Luna en un tono divertido, con una pequeña recordando esa ocasión.

—Bueno así aprendí que nosotros somos una pesadilla de cuidar, que hacerlo solo es muy difícil, no tienes que hacerlo sola Luna— Lincoln acaricio la mejilla de su hermana con una sonrisa —En realidad no tendrías ni por que hacerlo, Leni es la mayor, no tu—

—Vamos hermano, tu sabes que Leni no podría hacerse cargo, ya sabes cómo es—

—Honestamente pienso que subestimamos a Leni, ella puede ser muy responsable cuando se lo propone, no por nada la ascendieron a subgerente— dijo Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros

—Pero ese no es mi punto, el punto es que tu no tendrías que estar haciendo esto, pero lo haces, y haces un trabajo genial pero no esta mal pedir ayuda, cuando comenzó a ayudar a Lori ya no tuvo que encerarnos a todos para mantenernos bajo control, pudo relajarse y fue mejor para todos, tu no tienes que hacerlo todo sola Luna, yo siempre estaré ahí para echarte una mano—

Con esas palabras Luna abrazo muy fuerte a su hermano hundiéndolo en su pecho, y al soltarlo se quedo viendo la linda e inocente carita que tenia Lincoln, y viendo esa dulce cara de bebe, recordó algo que paso en la mañana y tuvo una idea.

—Sabes hermano eres un chico muy especial, puedes ser muy maduro y responsable— Le dijo Luna acariciando su cabeza, en un tono que denotaba un claro orgullo fraternal.

—Luna muchas gracias, yo…— comenzó a decir Lincoln con un pequeño sonrojo por las palabras de su hermana.

—Y también puedes ser muy inmaduro e infantil, jejeje a veces actúas como todo un bebe— Continuo Luna en tono juguetón, riendo por la molestia de su hermano.

—¡Oye!— se quejo Lincoln pero al ver la cara sonriente de su hermana no pudo enfadarse —si a veces soy super maduro luego tengo que compensar ¿no?— Dijo Lincoln con un ligero sonrojo por aceptar que era inmaduro muchas veces.

Luna ante esa respuesta puso una enorme sonrisa traviesa, que hizo estremecer a Lincoln, sin duda Luna tenia una idea y la ultima vez que una de sus hermanas lo vio con esos ojos travieso termino colgado de la pared; Lincoln quiso alejarse un poco, pero estaba sujeto por Luna quien se levanto mientras lo cargaba y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del patio.

—Bueno hermanito creo que ya as sido muy maduro por hoy, así que necesitas algo de diversión de bebe para compensar— La mirada que le dio Luna hizo que Lincoln supiera que estaba a punto de hacerle alguna travesura.

—¿Qué piensas haAAAAA…—

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera terminar su pregunta Luna lo tomo por las costillas y lo lanzo hacia arriba, atrapándolo cuando cayo de regreso; Lincoln dio un grito de pánico y tembló por el susto de ese movimiento tan repentino pero antes de poder recuperarse del todo, Luna repitió la acción lanzando de nueva cuenta a su hermanito y volviendo a atraparlo, y lo repitió una tercera vez, parando cuando noto el temblor en Lincoln y al sentir como este se aferró a ella, sintiendo que había metido la pata.

—Wow, lo… lo siento Linky, yo pensé que…— pero antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse fue interrumpida.

—Otra— Dijo Lincoln aun con un tono de voz algo asustado.

Luna se sorprendió por lo que dijo su hermano, ¿otra? ¿Pero que no estaba asustado? Bajo la cabeza para verlo bien a los ojos, quería estar segura de que había entendido bien, Lincoln levanto la cabeza, tenia una mirada nerviosa y temblaba, pero sobre todo estaba sonriendo, tenia una sonrisa un poco torcida combinación del miedo y de la emoción.

—Otra vez— Dijo Lincoln con emoción en su voz.

—Claro hermano—

Luna solo le dio una enorme sonrisa, era claro que Lincoln tenia un poco de miedo, pero le gustaba la sensación, se podía sentir la emoción en su mirada y lo ansioso que estaba por repetirlo cada vez que decía "otra", por lo cual Luna estuvo feliz de cumplir con su petición y lanzarlo nuevamente al aire para atraparlo, una y otra vez, y con cada nuevo lanzamiento Lincoln iba perdiendo el miedo y disfrutándolo cada vez más, soltando pequeños gritos de emoción cuando sentía llegar a lo mas alto, comenzando a reír sin poder controlarlo, y estirando sus brazos en cada lanzamientos disfrutando del aire pasar entre sus pequeños deditos, realmente la sensación le estaba encantado a ambos, Luna disfrutaba de ver así a su hermanito, tan pequeño e inocente y divirtiéndose tanto con algo tan simple la llenaba de ternura, mientras que Lincoln realmente gozaba con cada lanzamiento, la velocidad, el sentirse en el aire, la emoción y sobre todo hacer esto con su hermana.

—Oigan no es justo, yo también quiero— Les grito Lily desde la puerta del patio trasero.

Lincoln y Luna solo rieron y la invitaron a unirse pudiendo jugar los 3 juntos, lanzándolos, dándoles vueltas y otras cosas hasta que Luna quedo completamente exhausta y tuvo que tirarse en el pasto junto a sus 2 hermanitos para descansar.

—¡Eso fue lo máximo! ahora entiendo por qué a los bebes les gusta tanto, es como estar en la mejor montaña rusa del mundo— decía Lincoln aun emocionado y agitado por el juego.

—Que bueno que te gusto hermanito— Decía Luna con la voz entrecortada por todo el ejercicio que suponía estar lanzando a sus 2 hermanitos.

—¿Cuando Linky era bebe jugabas así con él?— pregunto Lily igual de cansada que sus hermanos.

—No, es la primera vez que juego así con él, cuando era así de pequeño yo tenia solo 7 años, no era tan fuerte para jugar con el de este modo— Luna estiro su mano y apretó la de Lincoln sonriéndole —Me da gusto poder haber jugado así contigo, aunque sea una vez—

Ambos sonrieron, pero el momento fue interrumpido por el estomago gruñendo de los 2 menores, con todo lo que había pasado tan solo llegar a la casa, se habían olvidado de almorzar.

—Jeje vamos adentro pequeños, les buscare algo que comer—

Luna cargo a sus hermanitos y camino hacia la casa, notando que todas sus hermanas los veían desde la ventana de la cocina, y Leni había estado filmando todo; pues en cuanto Lincoln comenzó a gritar de emoción por su juego todas las hermanas fueron a ver que pasaba, quedando embobadas por la tierna escena solo se quedaron viendo sin interrumpir, con excepción de Lily que fue a unirse al juego.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

El resto del día fue tanto vergonzoso como divertido para Lincoln, Luna tuvo que servirlo agua en una taza de entrenamiento para que no derramara, causando la risa de sus hermanas, ambos comieron lo que Luna encontró para ellos, unos Nuggets de pollo que tuvo que recalentar y unos palitos de zanahoria que Lily no quería comer.

—¿Qué pasa Lily? Las zanahorias son deliciosas— Le dijo Lincoln intentando animarla a comer.

—Son feas, a mi no me gustan—

—Pues a mi si, ¿y sabes por qué? Jeje por que soy un conejo— Lincoln enseño sus grandes dientes frontales y comenzó a roer las zanahorias como si fuera un conejo causándole mucha risa a Lily y logrando que esta se animara a probarlas.

Otra adorable escena que fue filmada por Leni, para vergüenza Lincoln quien ya estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano todas esas imágenes le traerían una enorme vergüenza.

El resto de la tarde fue mas tranquila principalmente por que después de comer, con el estomago lleno tanto a Lincoln como a Lily los invadió el sueño.

—Creo que un par de angelitos necesitan una siesta— Dijo Leni en tono maternal cargando a sus hermanitos.

—Leni no… no necesito una siesta no soy un bebe— se quejo Lincoln, quien no dejaba de cabecear por todo el sueño que tenía.

—Lincoln tienes el cuerpo de un bebe, por tanto, tienes también el metabolismo de un bebe, es claro que necesitas espacios de sueño durante el transcurso del día para poder…—

Lisa no pudo seguir con su explicación, Leni le hizo un pequeño ruido para que guardara silencio, pues Lincoln y Lily se durmieron en los brazos de Leni por la aburrida explicación de Lisa, para luego ser dulcemente acomodados en la cuna de Lily y pudieran descansar causando un enorme suspiro de ternura en todas las hermanas cuando vieron como estos se abrazaban por instinto.

Y todas tuvieron que detener a Luan de meter la mano de Lincoln en agua tibia para que mojara la cama.

Después de la siesta no paso mucho en el resto del día, después de lograr escapar de la cuna, y enseñarle a Lily como hacerlo sin querer, Lincoln quiso pasar el resto del día tranquilo, solo fue a su cuarto y se quedo leyendo historietas, con algunas interrupciones de sus hermanas que llegaban para bromear un poco con él, y así continuo hasta la hora de la cena, donde de nueva cuenta tuvo que soportar todas las miradas de sus hermanas, aunque ahora lo miraban con más ternura que con burla.

—Lisa, entonces Lincoln debe estar como siempre para la mañana, correcto— Pregunto su madre con tono estricto.

—por quinta vez, si, él volverá a la normalidad durante la noche— Dijo Lisa algo tensa por tantas preguntas.

—Es bueno saberlo, creo que buscare alguna pijama de Lily que te quede bien para esta noche, campeón— Dijo su padre en tono algo juguetón con su hijo.

—Negativo, si crece mientras tiene una pijama de esa talla puesta esta apretaría su cuerpo, incluso podría ahorcarlo— Dijo Lisa a modo de advertencia —yo sugiero que duerma desnudo esta noche— Palabras que provocaron unas risas traviesas en sus hermanas y un gran sonrojo en Lincoln.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

La cena termino tranquila y al terminar Rita tomo a Lincoln para llevarlo a acostar, pues este quería dormir temprano, abrió la cama de Lincoln le desabrocho la ropa y se dio la vuelta para que este pudiera desnudarse y taparse solo, manteniendo un poco de su privacidad el día de hoy.

—Lincoln cariño, ¿Cómo te sientes? Supongo que fue un día difícil y si quieres hablar puedo…— antes de que pudiera decir más Lincoln interrumpió a su madre.

—En realidad… fue un bien día, si fue muy humillante por momentos, pero… también tuvo muchos momentos lindos— Dijo Lincoln sonrojándose ligeramente al recordar el tiempo tan especial que compartió con Lana, con Lily y con Luna.

—Eso me alegra mucho tesoro— Dijo su madre con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la frente —y yo quiero disculparme contigo— Dijo su madre con un tono apenado.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?—

—Por lo que dije en la guardería para que te quedaras, lo siento Lincoln, estaba muy apurada, pero yo nunca hubiera echo eso—

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada y me la pase bien Lily en la guardería, pero…— Lincoln se sonrojo por lo que pensaba pedirle a su madre —¿Podrías llamarla por mi? Me a estado marcando pero no puedo responderle con esta voz, solo llámala e Invéntale que me enferme o algo—

Lincoln le ofreció su celular a su madre, esperando que ella pudiera cumplir ese favor pero justo en ese momento recibió una llamada de su novia, poniendo al pequeño muy nervioso causándole gracia a su madre, lo lindo que se veía al estar tan preocupado por lo que su chica piense de él.

Rita tomo el celular, y por la expresión que puso su madre, Lincoln supo que su novia tuvo que haberle gritado por no contestarle sin esperar que con la que hablaba era su madre.

—Pequeña, soy Rita, la madre de Lincoln… no te preocupes pequeña, yo también me enfadaría si MI CHICO no me contesta—

Lincoln casi pudo oír el jadeo nervioso que dio su novia el saberse descubiertos queriendo negar que fueran novios pero la risa de Rita dejaba claro que estaba al tanto de todo, eso provoco la misma vergüenza en Lincoln y en su novia, ambos estaban sonrojados, y una risa traviesa en su madre, ahora sabia de donde lo sacaron sus hermanas.

—Bueno pequeña, lamento que Lincoln no hubiera podido contestarte pero se encuentra enfermo… no te preocupes no es nada grave, creo que es solo un resfrió de 24 horas, espero que para mañana ya este bien… si se lo diré bye— Rita regresándole su celular a Lincoln con una sonrisa.

—Ella espera que te recuperes ponto, no se por qué mantienen su relación en secreto, creo que hacen una linda pareja, son como un par de adorables conejitos—

Lincoln se sonrojo ante el comentario de su madre pero entonces recordó lo que tanto quiso preguntarle antes.

—Oye mama tu como supiste que éramos novios— La señora Loud reacciono algo nerviosa ante la pregunta.

—Bueno… una madre sabe esas cosas—

—Espiaste mis mensajes ¿verdad?— Rita solo pudo bajar la cabeza y admitir su culpa, haciendo que su hijo inflara sus mejillas molesto por eso.

—Lincoln, una ultima antes de que me te deje dormir cariño— Rita saco un anuncio de su bolsillo, en el cual se podía ver varios videojuegos con uno rodeado con un círculo rojo —Yo prefiero que los regalos sean sorpresa, pero tengo que estar segura de que ese es el que quieres ¿lo es?—

Lincoln se sorprendió, era verdad que él había querido ese juego desde hace un tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que sus padres nunca se lo comprarían pues era para chicos mayores, por lo que, aunque le dijo que si se notaba la confusión en su cara.

—Bueno Lincoln, este juego es para chicos mucho mas grandes que tu— Ahí estaba, su madre lo sabía, entonces seguro que no lo compraría —Pero después de lo de la mañana hable con tu padre, sobre lo buenas que son tus calificaciones, lo mucho que cuidas a tus hermanas y no hablo solo de las menores, y pensamos que eres lo bastante maduro para esto—

A Lincoln sele iluminaron los ojos, no podía creer la ironía que esa conversación que tuvieron al estar transformado en un bebe fuera lo que convenció a sus padres que era maduro.

—Pero existe una condición, si ese juego comienza a afectar o hacerte sentir incomodo…—

—Si ya se, si eso pasa me lo quitaran—

—¿Qué? No, si eso pasa solo quiero que hables con nosotros hijo, es como aquella película de terror, algunas cosas pueden afectarte, pero si las hablas y las sacas de tu pecho puedes superarlas, además sabemos que sí, te lo quitáramos entonces solo no nos dirías nada, el juego será tuyo cariño solo queremos que asegurarnos que te sientas bien—

—Gracias mama—

Le dijo el pequeño emocionado, relamente fue un momento muy especial para él, no solo por el regalo sino por el voto de confianza que le estaban dando sus padres y la dulce preocupacion que mostraban por él, por eso Lincoln no resistio la tentacion de levantarse para darle un abrazo, pero olvidando que estaba desnudo, por lo que dejo a la vista todo su pequeño cuerpo de bebe, y en cuento se dio cuenta regreso a taparse con las mantas completamente rojo.

—Jejejeje no pasa nada cariño, lamento no haber podido haber estado contigo hoy, me hubiera encantado poder pasar un día mas con mi pequeño bebe, pero estar con mi hombrecito mañana también será muy bueno— Rita se inclino sobre su hijo viendo su adorable carita y mordiéndose el labio.

—¿quieres pellizcar mis mejillas verdad?— la cara de su madre le respondió a su pregunta, pero a lo largo del día ya se había acostumbrado un poco al trato de bebe que recibía por que esta vez respondió: —Adelante—

Rita pellizco y jugo con la mejilla de su hijo por un rato antes de darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente y marcharse para dejarlo dormir.

Lincoln no tardo mucho en caer dormida, confiado de que mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, solo nos alejamos y dejamos la casa Loud tranquila hasta llegar el amanecer, el inicio de un nuevo día para la familia más genial de Michigan y del país.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: hola mis queridos lectores, mis soles... si... sigo con esa cursileria, si no les gusta diganme y dejo de decirles asi.  
**

**Bueno aqui termina "las desventuras de mini Lincoln" se que les hubiera gustado que fuera mas largo y pasaran mas cosas pero creo que asi debe quedar por... **

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—AAAAAAAAHHH—se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente de la casa Loud el grito de un niño pequeño.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: Que groceros, interumpen mi despedida, ahora entiendo mejro al señor quejon... ¿que?... ¿quieren saber que fue ese grito?... bueno si ustedes incisten podemos dar una ultima miradita por hoy a la casa Loud.  
**

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Al escuchar el grito todas las chicas corrieron sorprendidas, sorprendidas por que era el mismo rito que escucharon la mañana anterior, y provenía de nuevo del cuarto de Lincoln, y al abrirlo exactamente igual que la mañana anterior, frente a ellas estaba un pequeño niño asustado y nervioso.

—¡LISA! ¡¿Por que sigo siendo pequeño?!— grito en tono nervioso y desesperado.

—Esto… no tenia que pasar— Fue lo único que pudo responderle Lisa que lo veía igual de sorprendida que todas.

**—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: bueno ya tuvieron su vistaso del sigueinte capitulo, no pienso monstrar más... ¿que pasa?... ¿al final de la historia? ¿que le hizo pensar eso?... jojojojojo yo nunca que fuera el final de la historia, dije que seria el final de "las desventuras de mini Lincoln" y lo es, desde ahora los capitulos ya no tendran ese titulo muajajajjaja.**

**Oh vamos, no me miren asi ¿quieren saber por que estos capitulos comparten ese titulo? es que originalmente estos 3 capitulos hiban a ser unos solo, y como se imaginaran hiban a faltar muchas cosas, todas las escenas con Lana no hiban a pasar, Lincoln les calararia a todos que es él de inmediato, la escena de la guarderia con Lily si pasaria pero seria mucho mas corta, la escena con Luna tambien pasaria pero de nuevo seria mucho mas corta, toda la escena de Lincoln colgado en la pared no hiba a estar ni la charla al final de Lincoln con su madre... y algunos otros cambios.**

**y ahora viene la parte de las preguntas random para motivarlos a dejar reseña.**

**dejen reseña**

**-¿cren que hubiera quedado mejor la historia si la parte de "las desventuras de mini Lincoln" fuera un solo capitulo? ¿o les gusta todo lo que agrege?**

**-¿alguien capto la referencia a star wars? no hiba a ponerla pero por alguna razon me dieron muchas ganas de poner una referencia a star wars.**

**-¿me pase de curis esta ves?**

**-¿que tan molestos estan con Lynn por convertir a su hermanito en un cuadro?**

**-¿ya adivinaron quien es la novia de Lincoln? **

**-¿por que creen que Lincoln sigue siendo un bebe?**

**\- ¿cual fue su parte favorita?**

**\- y como siempre la pregunta mas importante: ¿cuantos creyeron que este era el final de la historia? XD**

**-ha ¿y les gusto el capitulo?**

**Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes, los estare leyendo, (si dejan reseña) y les contestare toda review que dejen, y MUCHAS GRACIAS, muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**


	5. ¿atrapado?

**¿Atrapado?**

* * *

**N/A: Hola gente bonita del pueblo, ¿me extrañaron? yo si los extrañe mucho, perdón por no continuar ******con la historia** antes pero tenia que estudiar para un estúpido examen que tengo que presentar en una semana, pero bueno entre rato y rato me daba tiempo para escribir un poquito, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

**En realidad iba a subirlo el Jueves... pero para romper cierta cadena de coincidencias que ya me habían asustado... decido retrasarlo un día (que al final fueron 2) y fue buena idea por que al re-leerlo me di cuenta que muchas partes no me terminaban de gustar así que hice algunos cambios para que quedara mucho mejor.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Otra tranquila mañana en Royal Woods, y en la casa menos tranquila del estado un chico dormía cómodamente en su cama, Lincoln Loud, descansaba después del extraño y complicado día que había tenido ayer: Pero pasado un rato comenzó a sentirse incomodo, una extraña incomodidad lo hacia moverse de un lado al otro hasta que finalmente en su intento por acomodarse cayo de la cama.

—AAAAAAAHHH— Grito el chito tanto por la sensación de caída como por el fuerte golpe que recibió al caer.

Lincoln tembló en el piso cerrando fuertemente los ojos para soportar el dolor, realmente le había dolido mucho esa pequeña caída y no podía entender el por qué, no había sido una caída tan grande, pero le dolía a tal punto que estaba haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no llorar, y estaba fallando.

"¿Siempre había dolido tanto?" Lincoln intento recordar la ultima vez que se cayó de la cama, pero se extrañó de lo lejano que era ese recuerdo, realmente no se había caído de la cama desde… desde… ¡DESDE QUE ERA PEQUEÑO!

Con un movimiento brusco Lincoln se enderezo mirando todo a su alrededor, y para su horror todo a un se veía enorme, exactamente igual que el día anterior, con dificultad se levanto del suelo y al ver lo alto que quedaba todo comprobó lo pequeño que era, lo pequeño que seguía siendo.

Pero el chico no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, pues al parecer su grito, había llamado la atención de sus hermanas, puedo escuchar como un torrente de pasos se aproximaba presuroso a su cuarto, para que acto seguido se abriera la puerta de golpe, y exactamente como el día anterior, ahí estaba Lincoln, no como el preadolescente que todas querían, apreciaban, amaban y a veces frustraba; sino como un pequeño e indefenso bebe quien les devolvía la mirada llena de nervios y miedo, sentimientos que tras pocos segundos se transformaron en furia cuando vio a una hermana en particular.

—¡LISA! ¡¿Por qué sigo siendo pequeño?!— Le grito a su hermana, lleno de frustración.

La niña de 5 años miraba a su hermano "menor" más sorprendida que todas las demás, con la boca y los ojos completamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa.

—Esto… no tenía que pasar— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir la pequeña mientras su cerebro trabajaba en una respuesta más elaborada.

El muchacho sele quedo mirando de regreso, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿eso era todo lo que tenia para decir?, en su frustración el pequeño solo se levantó y corrió contra ella tomándola por su pijama e intentando sacudirla, aunque por la diferencia de peso el se agitaba mucho más que ella.

—¡RESPONDEME! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE?! ¡¿POR QUE?!— Le gritaba el pequeño en un completo berrinche, mientras intentaba sacudirla desesperadamente.

Fue en ese momento que las hermanas pudieron superar la sorpresa inicial y quisieron separar a Lincoln de Lisa, para darle a la segunda la oportunidad de responder, y aunque el pequeño se sujetaba firmemente a su hermana "mayor", era claro que ellas podrían obligarlo a soltarla, pero ante las circunstancias tampoco querían ser muy rudas con su hermanito; Así pasaron unos segundos intentando separarlos de forma amistosa, igualmente no es que estuviera lastimando a Lisa, con su pequeño tamaño solo lograba ser un pequeña molesta, y así estuvieron hasta que Lincoln solté un pequeño chillido de sorpresa para acto seguido soltar a Lisa de golpe y retroceder lo más que pudo tapándose sus "partes privadas" pues había sentido una pequeña manita tocarle ese lugar.

—¡LISA! ¿Qué ahora le hiciste a Linky? ¿Por qué aun es pequeño y por qué tiene esa cosa fea?— Pregunto la pequeña Lily, a su hermana, causando un intenso sonrojo en todos los presentes.

Fue en ese momento en que Lincoln cayo en cuenta de un pequeño detalle de la noche anterior, se había ido a dormir desnudo, él aún estaba completamente desnudo, TODAS sus hermanas lo habían visto completamente desnudo, incluso la pequeña Lily que en su inocencia no entendía por que tenia "eso"; El chico solo pudo ponerse completamente rojo sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

—¿Lily no sabes que es eso?— pregunto Luna algo avergonzada por el tema —es… bueno… es algo que…— dijo sin saber cómo explicarse.

—Esa es la forma normal de los genitales masculinos, todos los varones son así hermana menor— Explico Lisa, con su normal tono aplacible —Tengo entendido que sirve para la micción, u orinar como se dice de forma mas coloquial, aunque ignoro que otra utilidad tenga—

Esa ultima frase de Lisa hizo que todas las hermanas mayores y Lincoln, se extrañaran, y voltearan a verla.

—¿Tu no sabes para que más sirve?— pregunto Luan extrañada —Pensé que tu sabias todo—

—No, tengo entendido que tiene más funciones, pero mama me censura las partes donde se menciona esa parte de la anatomía en mis libros y en internet… ¿ustedes saben para que sirve?— Esa pregunta hizo que todas las hermanas menores miraran curiosas a las mayores, quienes solo se sonrojaron.

—No, nosotras tampoco sabemos para que sirve— respondió nerviosa Lynn intentando evadirse del tema, pero su tono hiso que las menores levantaran una ceja sin confiar en ella.

—Oigan ¿no se están olvidando del tema importante? ¿Por qué sigo siendo pequeño?— Replico Lincoln algo indignado por la distracción mientras se tapaba sus "partes privadas" con sus pequeñas manitas

—De echo…— Lynn sele acercó y sele quedo viendo fijamente por un segundo —¿es solo mi imaginación o se ve más pequeño que ayer?—

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Lincoln se quedó pálido ante tales palabras, su mirada se desenfoco y comenzó a tambalearse —¡NO! Si me sigo haciendo más pequeño tendré que enfrentar un destino peor que la muerte: ¡LA VIDA PREVIA!... y la muerte— Lincoln se dejó caer de rodillas lamentándose, a punto de llorar por el miedo de lo que podría pasarle cuando escucho algo, escucho la risa de Luan.

—Buena esa Lynn— dijo Luan entre risa mientras le chocaba los cinco a Lynn.

—¡Ya basta! ya les dije que no mas bromas hasta que vuelva a la normalidad— Dijo Luna muy enfadada dándole a Luan y a Lynn un sape en la nuca a modo de castigo —Sigues igual que ayer hermano, no te asuste. Lisa, quiero una explicación ¿Por qué no volvió a la normalidad?—

—No estoy segura… Lo más probable es que sobreestimara sus capacidades metabólicas así como la de sus riñones e hígado infantiles para metabolizar toda la formula y aun queden restos de esta en su organismo, de ser ese el caso debería volver a la normalidad en unas horas más cuando termine de eliminarlo—

Lisa se acercó a Lincoln viéndolo fijamente, cosa que puso algo nervios al pequeño, por lo que podría decirle su hermana que había pasado; esta lo sujeto firmante de la cabeza, comenzó estirando sus parpados para revisar algo en sus ojos, acto seguido le abrió la boca a la fuerza y extrañamente olfateo su aliento, cosa a la que Lincoln intento quejarse cuando lo soltó pero Lisa solo le indico que guardara silencia poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, para acto seguido poner dos dedos en su cuello tomando su pulso; Después de cada prueba Lisa solo soltaba un ligero quejido, señal de que estaba pensando pero sin dar mayores explicaciones, para finalizar Lisa puso sus manos en los costados de Lincoln, y antes de que este pudiera decir nada Lisa comenzó a apretarlos, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y comenzara a reír sin control, con la adorable y contagiosa risita de un bebe que ahora tenía, él solo podía agitarse en un vano pero adorable intento de separarse de su hermana.

En un acto reflejo que ninguna de sus hermanas pudo contener, todas soltaron un suspiro de ternura, pero aun si no lo querían, alguien tenía que poner orden por lo que Luna tomo a Lisa de su pijama separándola de Lincoln.

—¡Ya les dije que no lo molesten! ¡No es momento para que te pongas a hacerle cosquillas!— Le grito Luna molesta.

—No le hacia cosquillas, estaba palmeando sus riñones, no es mi culpa que tenga cosquillas en esa zona en particular— se defendió Lisa con un tono condescendiente, y sin admitir que aun si era verdad que intento palmear sus riñones, al final solo seguía por que le gustaba la risa de bebe de Lincoln.

—¿Chicas que paso? ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?— Pregunto su padre mientras subía las escaleras acompañado de su esposa.

—Linky sigue siendo un bebito, y es adorable— Dijo Leni con una gran sonrisa quien, sin esperar cargo a Lincoln para enseñárselo a sus padres, mientras él aún intentaba recuperarse de las cosquillas soltando pequeñas risitas residuales.

De inmediato Rita tomo a su hijo en brazos abrazándolo de forma protectora, y si bien era en parte por lo adorable que se veía la principal razón era preocupación autentica, ¿Por qué su niño no había vuelto a la normalidad?

—¡Lisa Marie Loud! ¿Puedes explicarnos por que tu hermanito no volvió a la normalidad?—

Esa frase de su madre incomodo a Lincoln más de lo que esperaba, ¿se refirió a el como él como el "hermanito" de Lisa? ¿Cómo si él fuera el menor?

—No lo sé, mi principal sospecha es que sus riñones no lograron eliminar el suero del todo, pero no tiene sintomatología, tendría que hacerle pruebas para estar segura; pero en mi defensa… si me hubieran dejado hacerle pruebas ayer, me abría dado cuenta del problema y pude haberlo corregido desde…— Lisa se detuvo en cuento noto la mirada de su madre, decir que estaba enfada era poco, Lisa solo pudo temblar y aclarándose la garganta intento cambiar de tema —Como sea… si me permiten usar mi laboratorio solo para esto, podría descubrir que fue exactamente lo que paso—

—Esta bien— Dijo su padre con tono estricto señalando la puerta de Lisa, indicándole que se pudiera a trabajar —Ve preparando todo Lisa, primero tenemos que ponerle algo a Lincoln con que taparse—

—¿Qué? Buuuu aguafiestas— Se quejo la pequeña Lily quien ya se había desnudado deseosa de jugar con su gemelito como a ella más le gustaba.

Ese pequeño gesto de su hermanita menor logro sacar suspiros de ternura y risas por igual, los dos bebes que tenían ahora en casa eran lo más adorable del mundo para ellas, la pequeña Lily algo molesta por no poder jugar con su "gemelito" y Lincoln quien solo se encorvaba avergonzado en un acto reflejo deseando hacerse más pequeño para pasar desapercibido ante sus hermanas, mientras tapaba sus partes privadas con sus pequeñas manitas, simplemente resultaba adorable lo pequeñito que era ahora Lincoln sumado a que la mayoría de sus hermanas aun recordaban como era Lincoln de pequeño, amaba estar desnudo, aun más que Lily, siempre buscaba una forma de sacarse la ropa para correr tan lejos como podía.

—¿Por qué no lo dejan así? No es como si no lo hubieras visto desnudos antes, ya saben cuando le cambiaban el pañal— Dijo Luan en un tono burlón, con la clara intención de hacer enfadar a Lincoln.

—O cuando se ponía a correr desnudo por la casa— secundo Lucy.

—Y por el jardín también, él fue quien demostró que andar desnudo y los rosales no se mezclan— agrego Leni en tono inocente pero juguetón.

—O cuando teníamos que bañarnos juntos— siguió Lisa.

—O ahora mismo— termino por decir Lily, sin ninguna mala intención, solo no quería que vistieran a Lincoln.

Lincoln no pudo ponerse más rojo de lo que estaba (o eso creía él). No es que el no recordara todas esas cosas, por el contrario, el recordaba la mayoría de esos sucesos y para lo que era muy pequeño para recordar tenia fotos, pero no era lo mismo ver todas esas cosas como sucesos lejanos que como algo tan inmediato, ahora volvía a ser un bebe y sus hermanas les parecía adorable verlo desnudo en lugar de molestarlas, accidente que ya había pasado en alguna ocasión.

—Si, ¿Qué más da? Ya todas sabemos que más que un trunco de Lincoln, tiene una ramita— Dijo Luan, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Bien, con esa simple broma, y las carcajadas de todas sus hermanas mayores (menos Leni que no entendió la broma), Lincoln supero sus niveles de vergüenza a un grado impresionante, esto era mucho peor que el video que hizo de él mismo y mostro frente a toda la clase, esto era peor que la vez que quedo en ropa interior en la fiesta de Jordan, esta… esta… ¡Esta Si Se Las Regresaba!.

—¡Yo no acepto criticas de TABLAS!— Lincoln sabia que eso era un golpe bajo para su hermana, pero no le importaba, si ella iba a lanzar burlas de ese tipo el también podía hacerlo.

—¡OYE!— gritaron Luan y Lynn al unísono, la segunda la sentirse aludida aunque el comentario no fue dirigida a ella.

Lincoln por su parte solo movió la cabeza a otro lado y puso la palma de su mano frente a ellas, un claro y muy conocido gesto.

—¡No nos hagas eso de háblale a la mano!—

—¿Les molesta? Pensé que apreciarían hablar con alguien casi tan plana como ustedes—

Con ese comentario, Lincoln dejo de ser el único rojo del pasillo, tanto Lynn como Luan estaban completamente sonrojas, más de ira que de vergüenza, mientras que Leni se miraba confundida al no entender las burlas, las menores retrocedían un poco esperando que iniciara una pelea y Luna solo podía reírse, hace un año ella también se hubiera sentido aludida, pero tubo cierto… proceso de crecimiento con el cual ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, al menos en cuento a "esas" se refiere.

—¡BASTA!— grito su madre, dándole un tirón de orejas a Lincoln y una mirada furiosa a sus hijas para dejarles en claro que parara —No más bromas, no más burlas, se van a comportar ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!—

Nadie tubo el valor de objetar nada, solo se callaron, sin saber que hacer, al menos hasta que la pequeña Lana, comprometida con su papel de hermana mayor, le lanzo a Lincoln una de las playeras naranjas que usaba normalmente.

—¿Qué tal si se pone eso? Es lo bastante larga para que le sirva como bata, ya después pueden buscar algo más—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Tras un minuto que tomaron para vestir a Lincoln y que Lisa preparara sus instrumentos de laboratorio. Ya todo estaba listo, Lincoln fue acostado en la cama de Lisa con algunos electrodos pegados al cuerpo, una maquina para tomar su ritmo cardiaco y oxigenación, entre otras cosas que ponían algo nervioso al chico, para finalizar Lisa le abría puesto una correa en el brazo y preparaba una aguja para tomarle una muestra de sangre.

—¿Listo hermano? Es probable que esto te duela bastante— advirtió Lisa intentando ser amable

—Tranquila Liz, yo puedo con esto—

Lincoln se veía muy tranquilo ante la aguja, y no era por nada, él era quien más participaba en los experimentos de Lisa, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su hermanita necesitara muestras de su sangre, y si bien podía ser doloroso e incómodo, no era nada que él no pudiera soportar o al menos eso pensó él hasta que Lisa comenzó a clavar la aguja en su pequeño bracito.

Eso dolía, realmente estaba doliendo mucho, pensó que algo estaba mal e instintivamente intento separarse, pero en cuanto vio sus intenciones Lisa lo sujeto con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡QUIETO! Si te mueves mientras tengo la aguja en tu brazo puedo lastimarte— Le advirtió su hermana firmemente.

Lincoln sabia que eso era verdad, sabia que no debía moverse con la aguja en el brazo por lo que hizo su mejor intento para quedarse quiero, pero ¡rayo! Eso le dolía demasiado, él le había dado unas muestras de sangre a su hermana justo antier (de echo eso fue lo que lo metió en este problema) y el dolor no era comparable, esa vez apenas si soltó un pequeño "ouch" y ahora… ahora estaba temblando de dolor, sentía su respiración agitada y estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no comenzar a llorar no quería que sus hermanas lo vieran llorar como si fuera un bebe pero era una lucha que perdería en cualquier momento. Estaba seguro de que Lisa tubo que cometer algún error, no era normal que le doliera tanto una simple muestra de sangre.

—¡Algo está mal! ¡duele! ¡duele mucho!— dijo finalmente perdiendo su lucha interna, con esas palabras, comenzó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas mientras sollozaba suavemente.

—Por eso te advertir que esto podía dolerte, ahora eres bebe, eres mucho más delicado y por tanto tu respuesta ante el dolor también es mucho mayor; Pero tienes que controlarte, necesito esa muestra para saber por que no has vuelto a la normalidad—

Lincoln lo intento, realmente lo intentaba, pero dolía mucho, no podía dejar de temblar para que Lisa le sacara sangre; al menos hasta que de golpe sintió algo cálido envolver todo su pequeño cuerpo, Leni en cuento lo vio el dolor en la cara de su hermanito despertó su instinto maternal y se acercó a abrazarlo.

—Ya, ya, no llores hermanito, es solo un piquetito, tranquilo, tranquilo— Leni abrazaba al pequeño Lincoln, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y acariciaba su espalda suavemente para intentar calmarlo, al tiempo que sujetaba su brazo para que Lisa pudiera obtener su muestra.

Fue un proceso fácil y rápido, una vez que Lincoln estuvo sujeto, Lisa pudo tomar su muestra, retirar la aguja y ponerle una bandita a Lincoln en tan solo un minuto… lo difícil era calmar a Lincoln, él no imagino que pudiera dolerle tanto, lo había echo docenas de veces, pero hasta donde podía recordar nunca se había sentido tan horrible como en esa ocasión, y si bien el abrazo de Leni le ayudo a soportarlo mejor, ahora lo llenaba de vergüenza, ya no era solo el dolor lo que lo tenía mal sino también la humillación, no podía creer que había terminado llorando por algo tan pequeño, o que le costara tanto controlarse ahora. Lo que llevaba a Leni a arrullarlo en un intento por calmarlo, pero solo logro aumentar la vergüenza del chico, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver a sus hermanas, ya se imaginaba sus sonrisas burlonas apenas pudiendo aguantarse la risa, se imaginaba que nunca lo dejaría olvidar como comenzó a llorar por un piquetito.

—Tranquilo cariño, se que duele, pero tu puedes soportarlo, eres un chico valiente—

—No pasa nada hermanito, se va a pasar rápido eres fuerte—

—um… ¡oye Linc! ¿Sabes por qué el semáforo tarda más en cambiar cuando te le quedas viendo? Pues por que le la pena cambiarse mientras lo miras ¿entiendes?—

Ya no era solo Leni, su madre, Luna y Luan, se habían acercado y le hacían suaves mimitos para intentar calmarlo, menos Luan que contaba cada chiste que se le venía a la mente en un intento de distraerlo, con esto Lincoln se animo a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a todas sus hermanas amontonadas muy cerca de él, todas viéndolo con preocupación, en especial le llego las caras de Lola y Lily que se veían extremadamente preocupadas, Lola incluso tapaba su boca con las manos y parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento.

Tal vez fue muy duro al juzgarlas, podían ser molestas y algo pesadas, pero ellas lo amaban, siempre que se hacia cualquier herida aun un simple calambre o cortadura de papel, iban corriendo a hacerlo sentir mejor o al menos a intentarlo, claro normalmente exageraban y empeoraban las cosas para él, pero eso no cambiaba sus buenas intenciones. Incluso Lana había traído a Bun-bun y se lo ofrecía cariñosamente, oferta que Lincoln no pudo rechazar, haciéndolo sentir mucho mejor, no por tener a bun-bun entre sus brazos (que también ayudo) sino al sentirse cuidado por toda su familia, no pudo evitar sonreír y aspirando profundamente encontró la fuerza para calmarse.

—Lily—

Lincoln llamo a la más pequeña de sus hermanas, la cual lo miraba algo triste, quería mucho a su "gemelito" y no le gusto ver lo mucho que le dolió ese "auchi"; Cuando esta se acerco un poco Lincoln se separó de Leni para caminar hasta ella y darle un inesperado abrazo.

—Lily… ¡Yo juro por la tumba de mi madre…—

—¡HEY! Sigo viva—

—Lo siento… fue una expresión, pero Lily… ¡Yo juro que nunca volveré a decirte que no es para tanto cuando algo te duela! Ser pequeño es horrible, todo duele ¡Y duele mucho!—

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír por la reacción exagerada de su hermano, aun si ella aun era la menor de la familia, las formas exageradas de Lincoln sumado a su carita de bebe le parecían muy lindas, era como tener a un hermano mayor y menor al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que creo necesitar para averiguar porque Lincoln conserva su forma infantil, ahora, me preparare para la escuela, les informare de mis hallazgos al volver de clases— Dijo Lisa preparándose para salir rumbo al baño.

—¡DE ESO NADA JOVENCITA!— La detuvo su padre —Nos dirás que paso ahora mismo—

—¡SI!— Gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos la miraban algo molestos al sentir que Lisa no quería ayudar a resolver el problema que ella misma causo.

—¿Y como esperan que haga eso?— Les respondió la pequeña con tono altanero —No es algo tan fácil, las muestras tienen que analizarse y procesarse y eso tomara un par de horas, puedo dejar a la computadora haciendo eso, pero para ese momento ya estaré en la escuela, pero prometo que en cuento regrese me pondré a analizar los resultados.

—¡Lisa! Eso no pasara, te vas a quedar hoy en casa conmigo y tu hermanito, y vas a trabajar en como regresar a Lincoln a la normalidad— Le dijo su madre en tono estricto.

—Pero mama…— Lisa quiso rebatir eso, pero la mirada estricta de su madre le dejo claro que no serviría de nada.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Tras esto todos tuvieron que volver a sus asuntos matutinos, principalmente, esperar en la fila para el baño, pero cuando Lincoln quiso volver a su cuarto a sacudir la ropa que había usado el día anterior, pues era lo único de su talla, se extrañó al ver a Lana donde vuelta a su colchón y recogiendo su ropa de cama.

—¿Lana? ¿Qué haces?—

Lana de inmediato lo metió al cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—¿Qué te parece que hago?— Le dijo en tono nervioso y susurrante sin querer que nadie mas escuchara —Oculto todo el accidente como ayer o que ¿no te diste cuenta?— le dijo su hermana en un tono ligeramente burlón no para molestarlo, sino por estar diciendo una obviedad.

De inmediato todo quedo claro para Lincoln, esa fue la sensación extraña e incómoda que lo despertó en la mañana haciendo que cayera de la cama, había vuelto a tener un "accidente", Lincoln solo pudo bajar la cabeza deprimido, gesto con el que le dejo claro a Lana que en efecto no se había dado cuenta.

—Yo… lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo…— Lana supo que metio la pata ella queria ayudar, pero habia logrado hacer sentir mal a su hermano y tenia que corregirlo —vamos anímate, no es tu culpa, es como dijo Lisa, tienes el cuerpo de un bebe, supongo que funciona como el de uno en algunas cosas como esta— Le decía la niña a su "hermanito" intentaba animarlo pero no lograba ningún éxito —Vamos, ¿sabes que yo te ayudare en todo mientras seas pequeño verdad?—

Lincoln solo pudo acercarse a su hermana y darle un abrazo, por un momento Lana pensó que todo estaría bien como el día anterior, un lindo abrazo de hermanos lleno de amor frateneral, pero esta vez se sentía... diferente.

—Gracias Lana, eres increíble como hermana mayor pero…— Lincoln soltó un suspiro pesado —No me gusta estar así, fue divertido por un día pero…— Lincoln solo dio otro suspiro y hundió su carita en el pecho de su, por ahora, hermana mayor.

—Tranquilo hermano—

Lana realmente no sabia que decir, o como actuar ante esas circunstancias, así que hizo lo único que pudo pensar, abrazar mas fuerte a su hermanito hasta que este se relajara.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Ya abajo todos tomaban su desayuno, listos para ir a la escuela en cuento terminara, o para quedarse a trabajar en el caso de Lisa.

—Bien chicas, ¿Todas listas para la escuela?— dijo su madre, a lo que todas respondieron que si.

—Si gemelito ¿estas listo para la guardería?— Le dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que todas se alertaron por su comentario.

—um… Lily cariño no creo que Lincoln quiera ir a la guardería, hoy si se puede quedar en casa— Le intento explicar su madre, sin deseos de desanimar a su bebe.

—pero Mami, Linky prometió ir a la guardería conmigo otra vez si seguía siendo pequeño—

Se quejo la pequeña Lily sacando una risita a todas sus hermanas, era claro que Lincoln hizo esa promesa pensando que nunca tendría que cumplirlaa, por lo que todas se le quedaron mirando para ver como intentaba escaparse de esta sin hacer sentir mal a Lily.

—Um… yo…—

Por un momento el chico pensó en inventar alguna excusa para zafarse de su promesa, pero en cuanto lo pensó ¿para que? Solo lograría hacer sentir mal a Lily, e ir con ella no fue tan malo, en realidad... pudo tener mucho tiempo de calidad con su hermanita, y fue divertido podia ser tan infatil como quiziera y nadie le diria nada por que todos pensaban que era un bebe (y tecnicamente tenian razon).

—Esta bien Lily, iré a la guardería contigo— Le dijo a su hermanita quien de inmediato soltó un chillido de emoción para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas —¡Me asfixias!—

Sus hermanas se sorprendieron de que Lincoln aceptara eso de buenas a primeras, pensaron que estaría tan avergonzado que intentaría todo en su arsenal con tal de no salir de casa, y de a ver tenido la opción el día anterior lo hubiera hecho sin duda, pero bueno las cosas cambian, no lo vería ningún conocida ni nadie que pudiera saber quien era en realidad, para todos seria solo un nenito más, y aunque eso le resultaba algo vergonzoso ayer descubrió que eso también podía ser divertido.

—Lincoln ¿estas seguro? No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres— Le pregunto su madre, que si bien apreciaba el lindo gesto de su hijo, tampoco quería hacer más incomoda la situación por la que estaba pasando.

—Esta bien mama, yo lo prometi además ¿Cómo decirle que no a esta carita?—Lincoln tomo a su hermanita y la hizo voltear con su adorable carita hacia su madre, sacándole un gran suspiro de ternura.

—Esta bien, si estas bien con eso llamare a la guardería para avisarles— tras decir eso su madre salió hacia la sala para hacer la llamada.

—Lincoln, es muy lindo lo que intentas hacer por nuestra hermana menor, pero tengo que recomendarte fuertemente que cambies de opinión— En cuanto Lisa dijo eso Lily se volteo furiosa, pensando que Lisa quería quedarse con su gemelito para ella, haciendo que Lisa retrocediera un poco Lily podría se pequeña pero podía ser muy ruda cuando se molestaba —No es que no sea lindo, pero aun es probable que solo cometiera un error de calculo y puedas volver a la normalidad en cualquier momento, y no seria conveniente que cambiaras frente a todos en la guardería—

Lincoln de inmediato se imagino la escena en su mente, y no era nada bonita, tal vez tendría que decepcionar a Lily, pero no podía permitir que algo como eso pasara.

—¡LUNA!— Se escucho el grito furioso de su madre —¡TE ROBASTE A TUS HERMANITOS DE LA GUARDERIA!—

—¿Qué? ¿Yo…? ¡Vamos! Son mis hermanitos, y no me los querían dar ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?—

—¡¿pero tenias que atacar a la Dra.?!—

—¿Atacarla? Solo fue un empujoncito—

—Bueno pues por ese "empujoncito" suspendieron a Lincoln y a Lily por una semana—

—¡VIVA!— grito Lily feliz llamando la atención de todos —Ahora puedo quedarme en casa con mi gemelito—

SU madre estuvo a punto de regañarla, pero se contuvo, después de todo aun era muy pequeña y no fue su culpa la suspensión, y ahora que lo veía de ese modo hoy tendría una oportunidad muy especial para pasar mas tiempo con sus bebes, no solo con Lily y Lisa, a las que adoraba, sino que tendría la oportunidad de pasar un día con su Lincoln bebe otra vez.

—Si supongo que no es tan grave—

—Oigan… ¿una semana? ¿y Lincoln se quedara como un bebito todo ese tiempo?— pregunto Leni con un tono de ternura, ilucionada de pensar que podría tener a su hermanito como un adorable bebe todo ese tiempo.

Esa pregunto tuvo una reacción muy diferente en el resto de la familia, nadie sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría Lincoln de ese modo por lo que todos voltearon a ver a la única que podía dar una respuesta: Lisa.

—ja Claro que no, aun no estoy segura del por que se quedo en ese modo pero, estoy convencida que para mañana tendremos al Lincoln de siempre— La respuesta de Lisa no calmo a ninguna, solo se vieron entre si nerviosas.

—Dijiste lo mismo ayer— agrego Lucy con un tono acusador, preocupada por su hermanito.

—Bueno si, pero…—

—Lisa al menos probaste lo que le diste a Lincoln— Le pregunto Lola bastante molesta.

—Si lo probé en mis ratos de laboratorio… solo que…—

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Le exigió Lola poniéndose más nerviosa.

—A ninguno lo hice retrocedes tanto como a Lincoln… no tenia suficientes datos para hacerlo pero pensé que funcionaria igual que hacerlo retroceder solo un poco—

—¡LISA!— le gritaron sus hermanas, molestas por lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser con sus experimentos.

—Calma, yo diseñe esto, estoy segura de que lo puedo revertir solo necesito un poco de tiempo— Expreso Lisa intentando calmar a sus hermanas.

Pero lo que dijo Lisa sin quererlo detono un recuerdo en la cabeza de Lincoln, algo que quiso preguntarle desde el día anterior pero no tuvo ocasión, o por que una parte de el no quería saber para no ponerse nervioso, pero ahora necesitaba esa respuesta.

—¿Tiempo?... Lisa, ayer dijiste que… que si me quedaba así mucho tiempo podía haber efectos secundarios, ¿Cuáles son?—

La pregunta de Lincoln puso nerviosas a todas, nadie más recordó ese detalle pero ahora que lo dijo, eso sonaba muy importante.

—um… ¿yo dije eso?— pregunto Lisa, en un torpe intento de hacerse la tonta, siendo delatada por su nerviosismo, y su sonrisa torcida —Bueno… no tienes que preocuparte por eso, tendrías que estar más de 21 días para que eso pasara… y ya dije que lo resolveré… así que…—

Lo mucho que Lisa intentaba evadir el tema solo ponía mas nerviosos a todos, en especial a Lincoln quien finalmente sujeto a su hermana por los hombros con firmeza.

—¡Lisa!— le dio un pequeño grito como llamado de atención, tras el cual se calmo, tampoco quería asustar a su hermanita —Lisa, solo dilo, yo necesito saberlo—

—Esta bien… bueno si pasaras mas de 21 días en esa forma… podría ser que… tal vez… existe la posibilidad…—

—¡Solo dilo!—

—Es posible que te tengas que quedar así permanentemente—

—…—

—…—

—…—

Nadie pudo decir nada, todos quedaron congelados, procesando lo que Lo que Lisa acababa de decir, ¿quedarse así permanentemente? ¿Qué significaba eso? No nadie podía creer eso, ni las grandes implicaciones que eso tendría para la familia, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser que eso pasara, Lisa no podría ser tan irresponsable para dejar que eso pasara ¿o si?.

—Chicos… ¿están bien?— Finalmente se animo a preguntar la pequeña genio al ver como toda su familia quedo congelada.

—¡LISA!— Le gritaron toda su familia furiosos.

—¡Lisa Mary Loud! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?— Le grito su Padre rojo de ira, asustando tanto a la niña que la hizo caer de espaldas.

—¡¿Cómo rayos sete ocurrió darle esa porquería a Lincoln?!— le inquirió Lana quien se puso en posición de pelea, lo único que evitaba que le soltara un golpe era la presencia de sus padre.

—¡¿te volviste completamente loca?!—Le grito Luan apretando los dientes y con una mirada desquiciada, dando mas miedo que en el día de los inocente.

—¡¿Es que nunca piensas en las consecuencias?!—

—¡Eres una científica loca!—

—¡Más te vale resolver esto cuanto antes!—

—¡Si no lo arreglas te voy a patear tan fuerte que llegaras al otro lado de la frontera!—

—¿entonces Linky será un bebe para siempre?— Pregunto al final Lily con un tono de preocupación, viendo directamente a los ojos de su hermana mayor.

—¿para siempre?... no claro que no… pe…pero tendría que crecer... !según la intención de dios¡… en otras palabras, le tomaría otros 9 años para volver a como estaba antes— Aclaro Lisa esperando que eso calmara a su familia.

No resulto, la familia solo miro a Lisa aun mas molestos, se notaba que estaban a punto de gritarle algo mas cuando se escucho un llanto, y al voltear pudieron ver como Lola había comenzado a llorar, la pequeña intentaba controlarse, pero no podía, cada vez lloraba más fuerte, lagrimas negras teñidas por su maquillaje recorrían su linda carita, hasta que finalmente estallo en un fuerte llanto y salió corriendo a su habitación.

—¡Lola espera!— Le grito Lana, antes de seguir corriendo detrás de ella, para solo escucharse como le cerraron la puerta en la cara —¡Lola ábreme! ¡Lola! ¡Lola abre, es mi cuarto también!—

Ante esos gritos la mayoría de las hermanas subió para ver como estaba Lola y que podían hacer para ayudar.

—Y tu señorita, mejor ve a tu cuarto para ver como puedes regresar a tu hermano a la normalidad— le dijo Rita a Lisa haciendo que la pequeña saliera corriendo a para volver al trabajo.

—Lincoln cariño como te…—

Hasta ese momento ninguna había prestado atención a Lincoln, estaban muy molestas con Lisa para voltear a verlo y sí que se veía mal, estaba pálido como un fantasma, con la mirada perdida y cabizbajo, realmente se veía afectado ante la idea de quedarse así.

—Cariño… vamos yo se que Lisa…—

—Mama, ¿te molesta si yo hablo con Lincoln?— Le pregunto Lucy, quien sin esperar respuesta cargo a Lincoln como pudo y comenzó a llevárselo a al sofá pera hablar más cómodamente.

—Bueno… si crees que sabes que decir… iré a ver como van las cosas con Lola... dime si necesitas algo—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Lucy logro sentar a Lincoln en el sofá, este seguía sin moverse, estaba casi catatónico, sin poder procesar la posibilidad que se cernía sobre él.

—Lincoln, si no volteas a verme a las 3 te morderé… 1… 2…—Lucy no termino de decir el 3 simplemente tomo el brazo de su hermanito y le dio una pequeña mordidita, nada que lo fuera lastimar, pero si lo bastante fuerte para causarle un pequeño dolor.

—¡OYE!— Se quejo el pequeño, reaccionando por fin.

—Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerte reaccionar—

—Lo tradicional es un pellizco—

—Si… pero yo prefiero las mordidas— Tras eso Luci enseño sus dientes a Lincoln como si de un vampiro se tratase, logrando sacarle una pequeña, aunque efímera sonrisa a su hermano.

—Lincoln, se como te sientes, se que tienes miedo, pero no puedes dejar que eso te paralice, tu no eres así, tu eres el chico más valiente que conozco—

Luci se coloco junto a su hermano, con un brazo sobre sus hombros en un medio abrazo, igual que como el solía hacerlo con ella cuando tenia que animarla, cada palabra que decía iba llena de sinceridad, realmente no quería ver a su hermano caído de esa forma.

—¿El más valiente? ¿Qué paso con eso de que era un cobarde?— pregunto el niño levantando una ceja al recordar cómo se refirió su hermana a él cuando lo vio en esta forma.

—También lo eres, cualquier película de miedo te deja sin dormir, siempre tiemblas cuando crees que Lynn o cualquier otro te dará un golpecito, y casi te desmayas del miedo una vez por ver a Lily con su pijama de Lobito—

Las palabras de Lucy casi hacen llorar a Lincoln, en otras circunstancias ya lo habrían echo sentir mal, pero con todo lo que paso estaba muy sensible, no tenia la fuerza para soportar eso, ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas ahora? ¿es que quería verlo llorar? Estaba a punto de gritarle, a punto de largarse llorando por lo que le dijo cuando…

—Pero eso no cambia que seas la persona más valiente que conozco— esas palabras dejaron muy confundido a Lincoln, no sabia a que se refería su hermana hasta que esta al ver su confusión continuo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando se fue la luz? Todas teníamos miedo de bajar al sótano para ver que paso, pero en cuanto viste a las gemelas llorar, le armaste de valor, nos calmaste a todas y te ofreciste para hacerlo, aun si tenias tanto miedo como todas; y al bajar cuando pensaste que había un fantasma no escapaste intentaste hacerle frente para defendernos—

—Lucy era solo un montón de ropa y una radio—

—Pero tu no sabias eso, todas nos asustamos e intentamos escapar, solo tu tuviste el valor de hacerle frente, solo tu podrías hacer eso, porque eso es lo que siempre haces, actúas como un campeón; no importa que tan mal estén las cosas o cuan grave sea el problema, tú siempre estás dispuesto a afrontar las—

—Estas exagerando— le respondió Lincoln más calmado.

—¿Exagerando? Cuando esos tontos quisieron echar a perder el día de brujas solo tu tuviste el valor de ir a buscarlos, ni siquiera Lynn tuvo el valor de hacer eso, y aun si te golpearon no te echaste atrás, cualquier otro se hubiera rendido, pero volviste a intentarlo—

—Pero…—

—Cuando… lo del baño tapado… tu fuiste tan valiente para culparte, aun a sabiendas de las burlas, no importa cual sea el problema, o lo que tengas que hacer Lincoln, tu siempre eres valiente y eso… eso es lo que más admiro de ti, tu… no le digas a nadie que dije esto pero… tu… tu eres mi héroe— Dijo Lucy con un pequeño sonrojo para acto seguido darle un abrazo a su hermano.

A Lincoln se le iluminaron los ojos con esas palabras, ¿él? ¿un héroe? ¿realmente era así como lo veía Lucy?, de repente ya no se sentía decaído, no se sentía temeroso ni asustado, se sentía lleno de espíritu, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa; Era impresionante lo que solo unas palabras lindas en el momento correcto podían cambiar tu estado de ánimo, ¡Era verdad! ¡El era Lincoln Loud y Nunca se rendía!. Con ese nuevo espíritu dentro de él le devolvió el abrazo a su Hermanita aun con mas fuerza.

—Wooow Lucy… yo no pensé que me vieras de ese modo, es muy Lindo que pienses en mi de esa forma—

—De nada… yo… no creo que te quedes así, se que Lisa buscara como volverte a la normalidad, aun tienes mucho tiempo, pero entiendo que eso pueda asustarte pero… Ahora hay alguien que necesita que seas valiente— Dijo Lucy señalando al piso superior, desde donde se podía escuchar el llanto de Lola y todas las demás intentando que abriera la puerta.

—Claro, yo se como encargarme de eso—

Lincoln se levantó del sofá de un salto y se puso firme listo para ayudar a su hermanita… hasta que se quedo congelado viendo hacia las escaleras, esto preocupo un poco a Lucy, ¿sus palabras no fueron lo bastante elocuentes?

—Lincoln ¿Qué pasa?—

—Lucy… me… ¿me ayudas a subir las escaleras?— le pregunto el pequeñín con su carita avergonzada.

Lincoln podía sentirse muy valiente ahora, pero aun tenía el cuerpo de un bebe y con ello muchas limitaciones, le daba miedo tener otro accidente y caer por las escaleras, tenía miedo de hacerse otro "Ouchi" que doliera de forma tan horrible, pero… si eso lo obligaba a tener cuidado nada lo detendría de subir a ayudar a su hermanita, aun si tenia que hacer algo tan vergonzoso como pedirle ayuda para subir las escaleras a Lucy… o incluso gatear el mismo hasta la cima, con tal de ayudar a Lola lo haría.

Lucy solo le dio una sonrisa a su hermanito antes de levantarse y darle la mano para subir juntos, aun ella con su corazón oscuro y lúgubre, no podía resistirse a lo adorable que resultaba Lincoln como un bebe.

—Claro Hermano—

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**N/A:  
Bien mis solecitos eso fue todo por hoy ¿que tal? ¿les gusto?  
Parece que a nuestro pequeño Linky le espera un tiempo difícil, y muchas mas aventuras de bebe  
Y si, me robe un chiste de JumpJump demandenme... NO ¡Por favor no me demanden! solo fue un chistecito ¡PIEDAD!  
ho y por si alguien se lo pregunta... si estuve viendo ese episodio de futurama mientras escribía esto.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir... ¡Vamos a las preguntas!**

**¿que parte les gusto más?**

**¿me pase con la parte de "yo no acepto criticas de tablas"? esa parte fue un añadido de ultimo minuto y no se si fue demasiado, si no les gusta lo quito.**

**¿alguno recordaba lo de "los efectos secundarios"? ¿o ya lo habían descartado?**

**¿creen que mi nivel de maldad sea tan elevado como para dejar a Lincoln como bebe? ¿o confían que al final todo volverá a la normalidad?**

**¿por que creen que a Lola le afecto tanto la posibilidad de que Lincoln se quede asi?**

**y como siempre lo mejor para el final ¿les gusto el capitulo? ¿que opinan de este?**

**jeje muchas gracias por leer todo esto, pueden decirme todo lo que quieran en los comentarios, y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! los quiero, hasta la próxima amigos.**


	6. Miedos y Desahogos

**Miedos y Desahogos**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**N/A: Hola mis soles.**

**Si ya se me estoy retrasando mucho en seguir con esta historia, pero bueno quería hacer un pequeño especial por el mes del orgullo… si quieren pueden ir a leerlo. Y pasaron otras cosas…**

**Y quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, creo que es lo más genial que he escrito y quiero seguir con ella hasta el final, ¡Sola la muerte podrá impedírmelo! (lo cual considerando mi estado de salud no sería raro que pasara así que… ¡disfrútenme mientras puedan! jeje) y bueno son ustedes quienes me motivan para hacerlo, al leerla y dejar sus reseñas, me animan mucho a continuar y dar lo mejor para que sea lo más genial del mundo, ha y recuerden que yo siempre contesto por mensaje privado todas las reseñas.**

**Sin más que decir comenzamos con este sexto capitulo.**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

La casa Loud siempre era ruidosa, ese era su estado natural y así les gustaba a toda la familia, pero el gran escándalo que ahora se escuchaba era diferente; El llanto de Lola se escuchaba por toda la casa, un llanto desconsolado que realmente preocupaba a todos.

Toda la familia había ido a intentar ayudar, pero Lola no abría la puerta por mucho que se lo pedían o le gritaran ella simplemente no les respondía solo seguía llorando en su habitación.

—Ok Lola esto es todo, tienes 3 para abrir la puerta o la echare abajo— Le grito Lynn mientras se ponía en posición —A la 1… A las 2…—

—¡ALTO!—Le grito el pequeño Lincoln aun sosteniendo la mano de Lucy quien le ayudo a subir, mientras la miraba con molestia e inconscientemente inflando sus mejillas —¿Qué crees que haces?—

—¿Cómo que "que hago"? Tenemos que hablar con Lola— le respondió Lynn con un tono bastante agresivo y mirándolo de una forma algo extraña.

—Pero no así, si la sacas a la fuerza solo la harás enojar más y se cerrara—

—¿Y que cerebrito? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?— Le respondió Lynn con un tono bastante hostil.

—De echo si, solo necesito que…— Lincoln se sonrojo un poco pensando en usar su arma secreta para calmar a Lola —Bueno ¿pueden dejar solo el pasillo un momento?—

Toda la familia se miro entre sí, y todos comenzaron a bajar par dejar a Lincoln a cargo de la situación, puede que por ahora fuera un bebe, pero no era cualquier bebe, era Lincoln Loud y nadie conocía mejor a sus hermanas que él, y si él tenía una idea para calmar a Lola era la apuesta más segura que tenían en sus manos; y aunque pensaban en hacerle caso y retirarse, nada les impediría quedarse lo suficientemente cerca para espiar.

En cuanto todos bajaron Lincoln se paro frente a la puerta de Lola escuchándola llorar, aclaro su garganta ante de hablar.

—Princeeesaaaa— Lincoln alargo la palabra con un tono dulce intentando llamar la atención de su hermana.

Espero algunos segundos a ver si lograba obtener alguna respuesta con eso, pero nada cambiaba, Lola solo seguía llorando.

—Princesitaaa— intento nuevamente sin excito —Vamos Lola, solo dile a Linky por que estas triste; Tu sabes que no ahí nada que no podamos arreglar juntos, tu y yo— De nuevo espero por una respuesta, pero solo logro un suspiro y más llanto.

Lincoln intento un poco más hablarle, pero Lola no respondía a nada de lo que le decía de no ser por que en ocasiones Lola suspiraba o soltaba un quejido tras sus palabras pensaría que no lo estaba escuchando.

—Vamos Lola no me hagas usar la canción—

Ese era el ultimo recurso de Lincoln, una pequeña cancioncita que aprendió junto a su hermana cuando la estaba ayudando para un concurso y sin importar que siempre calmaba a Lola… Bueno se podría decir que más que calmarla la ayudaba a controlarse, después de todo hacia que dejara de gritar o llorar cuando lo necesitaba, pero toda la furia o tristeza seguían ahí, simplemente se forzaba a contenerlos y ya era trabajo de Lincoln calmar esos sentimientos con una pequeña charla.

—Ok aquí vamos:  
Si tú quieres ser  
Del club elegante  
Óyeme bien  
Solamente hay una cosita  
Que tú tienes que ser  
Calmado y tranquilo  
Siempre así estaré  
Y el estilo Mantener  
Como joya brillaras—

Mientras cantaba Lincoln pudo escuchar como el llanto de Lola disminuía hasta detenerse, orgulloso de su logro, aunque avergonzado por escucharse a si mismo cantar, aun no lograba acostumbrarse a su voz de bebe y mucho menos a el intenso balbuceo que tenia al hablar, y esas cosas juntas mientras cantaba se intensificaban, claro se lograba entender lo que decía, pero en algunas partes sonaba como balbuceos de un bebito.

Y estaba seguro de que no eran ideas suyas pues en cuento termino de cantar pudo escuchar un gran suspiro de ternura de todas sus hermanas que lo hizo sonrojar.

¿Pero que más daba? Había logrado calmar a Lola con esa pequeña canción… o eso pensó él. Tras unos segundos que Lola detuvo su llanto para escuchar la canción, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha mayor intensidad, un llanto lleno de dolor que le partió el corazón al pequeño mini Lincoln que solo podía pensar "¿Qué hice mal?" pero antes de que pudiera intentar algo nuevo la puerta se abrió de golpe y vio a Lola con el maquillaje corrido viéndolo con una mirada indescifrable, su boca se había quedado en un punto medio entre la depresión y un lamento, y su mirada era tan intensa y profunda que Lincoln sentía que podía ver dentro de su alma.

—¡LO SIENTO!— Grito Lola mientras se arrojó contra él para abrazarlo.

Lola solo lo abrazo con fuerza hundiendo su cara contra su pequeño pecho, acariciando su espalda y cabello mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas.

Lincoln odiaba ver llorar a sus hermanas, y más aun de forma tan desconsolada, solo quería que parara, solo quería calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor, pero no sabía como, en realidad no entendía muy bien porque estaba llorando y el pequeñito pensó que ese tenía que ser su primer paso, lograr que Lola le explicara que pasaba.

—Tranquila Lola, solo dime que pasa ¿esta bien? Tu hermano mayor te ayudara—

Lola solo detuvo su llanto un segundo se separo de él para verlo de la cabeza a los pies y volvió a llorar con más fuerza si cabía; Ante eso Lincoln se puso a pensar que podía ser lo que molestara tanto a su hermanita, dándose cuenta casi de inmediato.

—Momento ¿es eso? ¿tienes miedo de que ya no sea tu hermano mayor?—

Lola soltó un quejido más intenso y le abrazo con mas fuerza, mientras asentía con la cabeza, Lincoln sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana intentando calmarla, una caricias suaves y cariñosas con un mensaje muy simple: "Todo estará bien".

—Tu… tu siempre me cuidas— le dijo la pequeña entre sollozos —Eres mi hermano favorito—

Lincoln sonrió un poco, esa era una broma normal entre ellos, sus hermanas siempre le decían que era su hermano favorito por que obviamente él era su único hermano por lo que tenía que ser el favorito forzosamente.

—Soy tu único hermano— le respondió, fingiendo un tonito de fastidio para seguir el juego a la broma.

—¡NO!— le grito con cierto enfado —Lo digo en serio, en serio eres mi favorito, yo te quiero más que a cualquiera de las chicas, más que a cualquier otra persona en todo el mundo, sé que no debemos tener favoritos pero tú lo eres—

Lincoln abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, se sentía sorprendido y no sabía como reaccionar, no sabía que decirle; se sentía obviamente alagado, lo que le acababa de decir era algo muy lindo, se sentía algo inseguro de que fuera verdad, después de todo Lola es muy dramática y ante la situación podría estar exagerando y también sentía algo de miedo, el sabia que todas sus hermanas estaban escuchando y no quería que esto se volviera una pelea sobre quien era él favorito, todos esos sentimientos y muchos más inundaban al pequeño.

—¡Lola!— al final el miedo gano la pelea y solo dijo el nombre de su ahora hermana mayor con tono de regaño.

—Es…— Lola tuvo que hacer una pausa para soltar un pequeño llorido antes de continuar —Es que tu eres quien más me cuida, tu eres quien siempre me peina y me ayuda para mis concursos—

—Lola… pero eso fue al egoísta de mi parte, yo solo te comencé a ayudar por que quería esas entradas a lactolania— Le respondió Lincoln con mucha vergüenza, después de las cosas lindas que le dijo Lola, no quería quedar como un interesado, pero a los ojos de Lincoln esa era la verdad.

—Si ¿y qué? Eso fue solo una vez, en ningún otro concurso me dieron entradas para nada, ni compartí el premio contigo, pero tú nunca dejaste de ayudarme, siempre estabas ahí ¡Y nunca me pediste nada a cambio!—

—Pero…—

—Antes de que Lori se fuera a la universidad le pediste que te enseñara a arreglarme el cabello como a mí me gusta para que no la extrañara tanto ¡Nadie más hizo algo así!—

—Bueno eso…—

—Tu… tu me enseñaste a leer— Lola vio que Lincoln intento decirle algo, ella ya presentía que diría y no lo dejo decir ni una palabra —¡No digas que fue solo para ganar las pizzas! Tu te quedaste conmigo ayudándome, incluso cuando fue muy tarde, me calmaste y me animaste a seguir, y cuando todos estaban molestos por que perdimos tu te ibas a culpar para que no me dijeran nada ¡Nadie más abría echo eso!—

—Lola yo…—

—Tu cambiaste mi foto en el anuario, y casi te dejas fuera a ti mismo para hacerlo, tu aprendiste esa canción solo por que sabias que me ayudaba a calmarme, cuando yo tengo miedo me abrasas y me dices que todo estará bien, ahora mismo tu deberías estar asustado, pero viniste aquí solo para hacerme sentir mejor, tu nos cuidas a todas, incluso a nuestras hermanas grandes te esfuerzas por ayudarlas siempre; Tu eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, ¡Tu eres mi príncipe! ¡Me gusta que me cuides! ¡Me gusta que me consientas! ¡Me gusta ser tu pequeña princesa! Yo…—

La cara de Lola reflejo la máxima tristeza, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban con una pena difícil de describir, su voz tembló, soltó un gemido involuntario al tratar de contener su llanto, no se sentía con el valor de completar esa última frase, pero finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca como un lastimoso lamento.

—Yo no quiero perderte—

Lincoln quedo sorprendido, todas esas cosas que le decía Lola, todo el amor en sus palabras lo conmovían por completo, realmente no pensaba mucho en esas cosas para él eran solo parte de su trabajo como hermano mayor pero para Lola… para Lola era claro que eran muy importantes; Era muy hermoso ver como la pequeña Lola, conocida en la casa por lo dura y cruel que podía ser, guardaba en su corazón todas esas cosas y aun si no lo mostraba normalmente ella realmente amaba y admiraba mucho a su hermano mayor.

—Vamos, vamos princesa, eso no pasara yo siempre seré tu…—

—¡No!— lo interrumpió la princesa Loud —¡Ya no eres mi hermano mayor! ¡Ahora solo eres un tonto bebe!—

Lola le grito, dejando salir todas sus emociones, separándolo de ella, para seguir llorando; Lincoln por su parte se sintió ofendido pensó en recriminarle por lo que le dijo, pero… cuando la vio llorar con tanta tristeza, todo enfado que pudiera tener se esfumo, ella no quería ofenderlo, ni quería hacerlo sentir mal de ninguna forma, pero ya no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

—¡Y TODO ES MI CULPA!— dijo golpeando el suelo un par de veces en un intento de sacar todo el enojo.

—¿Tu culpa?—

Ahora Lincon no sabia que decirle, tal vez no debió decir que las culpaba a todas; era verdad que tenían algo de responsabilidad, pero ¿hasta qué punto? No podía decir que no era su culpa y cargarle toda la culpa a Lisa, pero tampoco quería que Lola se sintiera tan mal.

—¡Yo fui!... yo fui quien convenció a Lisa de entrar a las bromas, ella no quería, pero yo la convencí, todo es mi culpa, si tan solo…— Lola no dijo nada más solo se dejo caer en el piso y siguió llorando.

—Vamos Lola, no seas pesimista estoy seguro de que Lisa podrá…—

—¡Lisa no puede ni reparar la radio de vanzilla!— grito la pequeña de forma acusadora.

—¡Ese es trabajo de Lana!— Grito la pequeña desde su cuarto, dejando en claro que también estaba espiando la conversación y defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

—¡Y ES TRABAJO DE LANA POR QUE TU NO PUEDES!—

Era verdad, por muy lista que fuera Lisa había cosas que no podía hacer, principalmente por que se distraía fácilmente, se confiaba demasiado y no prestaba atención en pequeños detalles o simplemente porque simplificaba demasiado el problema sin entender realmente lo que pasaba; por eso no confiaban en sus experimentos locos, porque casi siempre tenían algún desperfecto.

—Lola yo se que Lisa puede ser algo… descuidada en ocasiones, pero ella no me dejaría así para siempre, yo sé que ella encontrara la forma de invertir esto—

—¿Y si se tarda mucho? ¿Si no termina a tiempo?—

Lincoln se congelo por un segundo eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Qué seria de su vida?; Estuvo a punto de descomponerse ante el miedo que le causaba esa idea, pero tenia que enfocarse, tenia que hacer sentir bien a su hermanita por lo que haciendo acopio de fuerza se trago todos sus sentimientos y le sonrió para calmarla.

—No creo que eso pase Lola, yo… yo confió en Lisa— Lincoln se sintió mal por el pequeño momento de duda que tuvo su voz, el realmente quería creer que Lisa podría arreglar esto, pero otra parte de él tenía mucho miedo a que se cumpliera lo que dijo Lola

—Pero aun si eso pasara, si me quedara así…— Lincoln sonrió lo más que pudo intentando que no se notara forzado, tenia que ser positivo para darle ánimos —Puedes estar segura de que tu seguirás siendo mi princesa y yo te seguiré cuidando—

—No es verdad, eres solo un bebe, eres más pequeño que yo, tu no podrías…— Lincoln puso un dedo sobre los labios de su hermana para que se detuviera, él tenía algo que decirle y no la dejaría interrumpir.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo ahora?— La pregunta de Lincoln dejo confundida a Lola, no entendía bien que había querido decir con eso hasta que el continuo.

—Tu lo dijiste, si estoy ahora aquí contigo es por que me preocupo por ti y quiero cuidarte, y ahora mismo soy un bebe… y bueno ya lo dijiste yo cuido a todas incluso a nuestras hermanas mayores, no recuerdo cuantas veces tuve que ayudar a Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan o a Lynn con sus problemas; pero también es verdad que ellas me han cuidado muchas veces, y no solo ellas también recuerdo cuando Lucy, Lana, Lisa y tu también mi princesa se han preocupado por mí y han hecho todo con tal de ayudarme—

Lincoln abrazo a su pequeña hermana acariciando su cabello gentilmente, a Lola le resultaban muy extrañas las palabras de Lincoln; si eran la clase de cosas que el decía, pero ahora un bebe y viéndolo tan pequeño e indefenso al punto de ni siquiera poder hablar del todo bien, resultaba algo raro que hablara con tanta madurez.

—Aun si… aun si no regreso a la normalidad tu siempre serás mi princesa y yo te seguiré cuidando, es una promesa; así que ¿Qué dices si Linky te ayuda a rehacer tu maquillaje?—

Lola solo abrazo a Lincoln, con tal fuerza que incluso logro levantarlo del suelo, por fin pudo dejar de llorar, nuevamente se sentía segura, y aunque aun le preocupara el destino de su hermano las palabras de este la hicieron sentir que al final todo estaría bien, que podía estar segura de que su hermano siempre estaría ahí para ella.

Lincoln por su parte estaba feliz, al final lo logro, aun con todos los problemas pudo lograr calmar a Lola, pudo hacer que confiara en él y decirle que todo estaría bien, tuvo unos hermosos momentos con sus hermanitas menores, y se sentía orgulloso de todas las cosas que sus hermanitas le habían dicho, tanto Lucy que le dijo que era su héroe como Lola que directamente le dijo que era su favorito, y aunque siguiera preocupado por que alguna de sus hermanas se molestara por eso último, y por el riesgo de quedarse así; ahora mismo tenia lo moral alta, solo tenia que limpiar el maquillaje corrido de la cara de Lola y arreglarla y todo estaría bien, no era nada que no hubiera echo docenas de veces, con eso Lola se sentiría mejor las chicas podrían ir a la escuela tranquilas y el podría quedarse en casa a relajarse en lo que esperaba los resultados de Lisa; todo estaría bien… todo abría estado bien… si él lo hubiera logrado.

Lo intento, enserio que lo intento con toda su determinación… y no pudo… no podía hablar bien, ni podía caminar sin tambalearse, ni siquiera podía abrocharse los botones… ¿Por qué pensó que podría arreglar a su hermana? Sus pequeños dedos de bebe eran muy torpes, no tenían la fuerza para abrir ninguno de los aditamentos, ni para sujetarlos correctamente, ni la precisión para aplicarlos; Solo lograba empeorar las cosas haciendo más desastre con sus torpes manitas por mas que se esforzaba en arreglarlo y no paso mucho tiempo para que Lola se comenzara a quejar deteniéndolo finalmente.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Lincoln podía ver la preocupación en los ojos de Lola, mientras que Lola veía toda la frustración de Lincoln, y eso solo la ponía más nerviosa y asustada, estaba a punto de volver a llorar nuevamente y Lincoln esta vez no sabia que hacer, solo podía mirarla a los ojos y con su mirada transmitir una simple suplica: "Por favor no llores".

—¿Necesitas ayuda hermanita?— ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde entraba Leni con una enorme sonrisa.

—Deja que mama te ayude con eso— le siguió su madre quien con tono cariñoso se puso a arreglar el maquillaje de la pequeña junto con Leni.

Ambas al escuchar las quejas de Lola supieron que algo no debía estar bien, y subieron para ayudar interviniendo justo a tiempo, Lincoln había lo mejor que podía pero… con la torpeza de sus manitas parecía que a Lola la había maquillado un payaso; pero sin hacer mayor escandalo por eso, limpiaron su cara y comenzaron a arreglarla correctamente.

Lincoln ya no tenia nada que hacer ahí, solo pudo marcharse aun sintiendo sobre si la triste mirada que le dedicaba su hermana, había fracasado, ahora Lola tenia mas razones para estar temerosa.

—¿Lynn a donde crees que vas?— Le regañaba Luna a la deportista mientras esta entraba a su cuarto pisando fuerte en señal de Molestia —Te quiero abajo ya mismo, tenemos que ir a la escuela—

Lynn se dio la vuelta para decirle algo, pero mientras lo hacía alcanzo a ver a Lincoln a quien solo se le quedo mirando por un momento, tiempo en el cual apretó los puños y fijo su mirada en él de una forma extraña; Lincoln no entendía por que lo miraba de esa forma, pero lo estaba poniendo incomodo, finalmente Lynn solo soltó un quejido de enojo y se metió a su cuarto.

—¡Me iré patinando!— fue toda la respuesta que dio Lynn.

No era algo tan raro, la escuela no estaba tan lejos y Lynn era muy buena patinando, como tenia que serlo una campeona de roller derby, lo malo era que normalmente solo hacia eso si estaba muy molesta por algo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?— Se pregunto Lincoln en voz alta.

—Ja y todavía lo preguntas, señor favorito— Le respondió Luan con un tono enfadado mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada.

Lincoln abrió los ojos de par en par, poniéndose claramente nervioso, no solo no logro ayudar a Lola, sino que lo empeoro todo, ahora Lynn y Luan estaban molestas con él por ser el favorito de Lola, comenzó a temblar un poco por los nervios y soltar pequeños balbuceos, sabia que tenía que decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada; pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la risa de Luan quien rápidamente puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño despeinándolo cariñosamente.

—Tranquilo Lincoln, no estoy molesta solo jugaba un poco contigo, y Lynn… bueno ya se le pasara— le dijo Luan de manera cariñosa arrodillándose para estar a su altura y hacerle algunos mimos.

—¿No estas enojada porque Lola dijo que soy su favorito?—

—No realmente, si me da un poco de celos, pero tú has hecho muchas cosas lindas por ella, supongo que te lo ganaste; no entiendo por que a Lynn le molesto tanto, no es como ella y Lola sean muy unidas—

Justo en ese momento Lynn salió de su cuarto, solo dándole otra vez esa mirada a Lincoln y soltando otro quejido molesto, tras lo cual bajo las escaleras y se fue patinando en dirección a la escuela.

—Si no se por que se molestó, yo soy la que tiene derecho a enfadarse, soy su gemela, el lazo de gemelas me debería hacer su favorita— se quejó Lana poniendo nervioso a Lincoln pero ella de inmediato lo abrazo para clamarlo —Tranquilo, dije que podría enojarme no que lo este, es más ¿quieres ser también mi favorito? Déjame que pellizque tus cachetitos—

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermanito Lana solo tomo una de sus mejillitas y comenzó a pellizcarla jugando con ella, para molestia de Lincoln, pero antes de que este pudiera quitársela sintió como alguien más pellizcaba su otra mejilla, una muy pequeña manita, al voltear vio a Lily pellizcando su mejilla con una mano y pellizcando una de las suyas con la otra; todo mientras mantenía una cara de suma concentración que intrigo a Lincoln.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué haces?—

—Quiero saber si tus cachetes si son mas suaves que los míos— dijo la pequeña mientras seguía con su adorable comparación.

—Linky… ya que estas dejando a Lana y Lily pellizcar tus cachetitos ¿yo también puedo pellizcarte un cachetito?— pregunto Luan con una gran sonrisa.

Lincoln por un momento quiso decir que no y quitarse a sus hermanas de encima, pero después del fracaso con Lola tenia la moral muy baja, no tenía ánimos de discutir con ellas por lo que solo soltó un pequeño suspiro y dijo:

—Esta bien—

De inmediato Lincoln sintió un fuerte pellizco que si bien no fue muy doloroso si lo hizo saltar y dar un muy agudo gritito por la sorpresa, de inmediato se volteo a mirar a Luan muy molesto y avergonzado, con la cara completamente roja por lo que su hermana había hecho.

—Jaja yo te pregunte si podía pellizcar uno de tus cachetitos, solo que yo no hablaba de los de tu cara—

Con esa pequeña broma Luan comenzó a reír, acompañada de sus hermanas a quienes también les había echo gracia esa pequeña broma, incluso Lincoln tras unos segundos que se le paso el enfado inicial tubo que admitir que fue gracioso y esbozo una pequeña, aunque efímera sonrisa.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Tras un par de minutos Leni y su mama terminaron de arreglar a Lola, por lo cual ya tenían que partir a la escuela y Lincoln en un ultimo intento de probarse a si mismo que aun podía hacer las cosas de las que se encargaba en casa, reunió a las chicas, a cada una le entrego el almuerzo que su padre dejo en para ellas, teniendo un momento un poco tenso cuando entrego el de Lola y esta se le quedo mirando un buen rato con esos ojitos tristes, tras lo cual les indico que todas fueran a la puerta para revisar que todas estuvieran listas.

Una vez las chicas habían partido, en la casa Loud solo quedaban 4 miembros de la familia: Lily, Lincoln, Lisa y su madre Rita. Y con la más pequeña ansiosa por comenzar la diversión con su gemelito, lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo hacia la sala.

—¿Y bien gemelito que quieres hacer? ¿quieres jugar con bun-bun y osito? O podemos jugar en el jardín o con mis juguetes o… mama no nos dejara correr desnudos por la casa, pero podemos hacer muchas más cosas como…— Lily cada vez hablaba más rápido productor de la enorme emoción que le causaba.

Lincoln realmente no tenía ánimos de nada, seguía con la moral baja después de lo ocurrido, pero tampoco quería decepcionar a su hermanita por lo que simplemente le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo y le dijo un simple —lo que tu quiera—

No tuvo que decir nada más, Lily ya no soportaba la emoción y solo comenzó a brincar mientras gritaba de emoción para luego arrastrar al patio solo para correr juntos, el juego más simple que se pudieran imaginar, Lily simplemente corría retando a su "gemelito" de atraparla, y aun si Lincoln estaba desanimado debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo un poco, era lindo ver a Lily tan feliz y emocionada con algo tan simple, Lincoln solo tenía que correr un poco tras de ella, realmente no intentaba atraparla solo la esquinaba un poco y dejaba que ella saliera corriendo a la otra punta del patio, y Lincoln la estaba pasando bien, aun con todo lo malo del día jugar con Lily le ayudaba a distraerse de esas cosas; Hasta que Lincoln se animo realmente a intentar atrapar a su hermanita, lo que normalmente hubiera sido fácil y terminaría con una él haciéndole cosquillas a la pequeña… esta vez le resultaba imposible, no era que fuera más difícil, era realmente imposible, Lily era más rápida que él, tenía mejores reflejos, haciéndolo nuevamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba dejo de correr y se miro a si mismo ¿y si se quedaba así para siempre?

Mientras los 2 pequeños jugaban eran vistos de cerca por su madre, era verdad que ella debería estar trabajando en su novela, pero ¿qué tan seguido tenía la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hijo como un adorable bebe? y si bien no estaba menos preocupada no dejaba de ser hermoso, no dejaba de verlos desde la ventana con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al menos hasta que noto como Lincoln paro de jugar de repente y solo se veía a sí mismo.

—¿Gemelito?— Le dijo la pequeña Lily sin entender por que se detuvo —¿Qué pasa? Vamos a jugar—

Lily intento jalar a su hermano para animarlo a seguir jugando, pero este no se movía, se descoloco mucho por sus pensamientos.

—Niños ¿qué pasa?— pregunto su madre con una liguera preocupación.

—Mami, Linky ya no quiere jugar— dijo la pequeña molesta.

Rita solo vio a su hijo, mismo que le devolvió una mirada nerviosa.

—Lily cariño, creo que Lincoln necesita un descanso, ¿Qué tal si le das un momento a tu hermanito y mientras tu y yo hacemos algo?—

Lily con tristeza miro tanto a su madre como a su "gemelito" y acepto, con esperanzas de que Lincoln se sintiera mejor rápidamente para seguir jugando juntos; Rita camino junto a los dos pequeños, camino a la casa, hasta que llegaron a la escalera de entrada.

—Mami, dale la mano a Linky no puede subir las escaleras solo—

Era verdad que después del incidente de las escaleras el día anterior Lincoln le tenia un poco de miedo a estas, pero ¿Lily que decirlo? Era muy vergonzoso que su hermana menor, su hermanita bebe, estuviera cuidando de él en lugar de ser al revés.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Dentro de la casa Lincoln intento relajarse un momento, solo distraerse y esperar que Lisa le diera buenas noticias, que volvería a la normalidad en cualquier momento o que era algo fácil de revertir, y espero… y espero… pasaba el tiempo y nada, era verdad que no había pasado mucho tiempo, apenas una misera hora pero ya se estaba desesperando de la espera; y en un intento por distraerse encendió su consola, tal vez con un buen videojuego podría distraerse, pero en cuanto comenzó a jugar noto de inmediato que sus pequeñas manitas no podían sujetar bien el mando, que le costaba mucho responder a los enemigos, no podía ni completar el tutorial; ni siquiera en modo fácil, ni siquiera en modo "Can i play, daddy?".

Parecía que cada intento que hacia para distraerse o sentirse mejor solo lo deprimía más, ya sin ánimos de nada de nada solo se dejo caer en el sillón derrotado.

—¿Estas durmiendo?— pregunto la pequeña genio mientras veía a su hermanito.

—¿Qué? No, ¡Lisa por favor dime que ya tienes los resultados!— grito el pequeño sin poder esperar más, mismo grito que llamo la atención de su madre y su hermanita.

—Aun no tengo todos los resultados, les dije que obtenerlos todos tardaría varias horas, pero logre algunos resultados preliminares muy interesantes—

—¿Enserio? ¿Ya sabes por que me quede así?— pregunto el pequeño con esperanza de que esto por fin terminara.

—NO— esperanzas que se rompieron al instante —No tengo idea de por que te quedaste así, el suero se eliminó por completo de tu sistema, debiste volver a la normalidad anoche, pero algo y no estoy segura del que, hizo que tu cuerpo fallara al intentar volver a la normalidad por lo que no tuvo más opción que estabilizarse en esa forma—

—Entonces… ¡¿ME QUEDARE ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE?!— grito en pánico, mareándose, estando seguro de que, de no tener la vejiga vacía en ese momento, se abría orinado del miedo.

—Claro que no Lincoln, tienes que confiar más en mi—

—Por si no lo recuerdas todo esto paso por que confíe en ti—

—Como sea, no se por que te quedaste así… AUN… pero si ya cree un suero que rejuvenece a las personas, crear un suero de super envejecimiento será pan comido; no tienes nada de que preocuparte— Lisa palmeo la cabeza de su ahora hermanito menor, en un gesto cariñoso para darle ánimos.

—Lisa ¿estas segura de eso? No quiero terminar como un anciano—

—¿Prefieres esperar nueve años para volver a tu edad?—

—¡No!—

—Entonces, relájate y confía en mí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— Lisa solo sonrió de forma claramente condescendiente mientras pellizcaba uno de sus cachetitos.

Lincoln vio a su hermana con un claro enfado, como siempre se estaba confiado demasiado por ser una genio, pero más importante aun esta era una situación delicada y Lincoln realmente lo haría sentir mejor ver que Lisa se tomara las cosas con más seriedad.

—Bueno ¿Qué esperas? Ve a trabajar—

—No puedo, ya te dije tengo que esperar los resultados de los demás análisis, y esos tomaran un par de horas; así que hasta entonces no tengo nada mejor que hacer que observarte—

—¿Solo por eso bajaste?— pregunto Lincoln mas molesto, por mucho que quisiera a Lisa no dejaba de molestarle que lo tratara como un conejillo de indias.

—Bueno por eso y por otra cosa…— justo en ese momento el estómago de Lisa soltó un pequeño gruñido que la hizo sonrojar —Aprovechando que te encuentras en casa el día de hoy, agradecería que me prepararas uno de tus especiales de mantequilla de maní y jalea—

—Lisa yo… no creo poder prepararte uno—

—Vamos, se que estas enfadado, pero no fue mi intención que te quedaras así por tanto tiempo, además trabajo mejor con el estómago lleno—

—Lisa quiero decir que realmente no puedo hacerlo—

Esto era frustrante para Lincoln, todas sus hermanas tenían algo especial, algo que las hacia únicas y diferentes ¿y que era lo suyo? el no tenia nada especia, lo mas cercano que tenia era ser un buen hermano; conocía a sus hermanas mejor que nadie, muchas veces se preocupaba por ella más que ellas mismas, y ahora no podía hacer nada, Lucy contaba con que él pudiera animar a Lola y les fallo a ambas, Lily solo quería jugar con él y fracaso también, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de hacerle un simple sándwich a su hermanita; cada una de esas cosas rondaba su cabeza molestándolo más y más, haciendo que bajara la cabeza y temblando comenzara a apretar sus puños de pura frustración.

—Lisa cielo, ¿Qué tal si mama te lo prepara? ¿alguien quiere algo más?—

Interrumpió Rita con una sonrisa intentando calmar el ambiente, llevándose a sus 3 pequeños a la cocina para tenerlos vigilados, mientras rápidamente preparo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea para Lisa; la cual de inmediato lo probo y lo vio algo decepcionada; por algo siempre le pedía a Lincoln que lo hiciera, no solo era que tuviera buena técnica, sino que Lincoln se había tomado la molestia de aprender a prepararlos tal y como a ella le gustaban, el tamaño perfecto, la proporción perfecta, el corte perfecto, no era que el sándwich de su madre fuera malo… pero no era tan especial como los que preparaba Lincoln… y no podía dejar de pensar que Lincoln los hacia así solo para ella, él hacia muchas cosas lindas… solo por ella.

Rita solo pudo ver a sus 3 pequeños, todos tristes, Lily estaba triste por que Lincoln no quería jugar, Lisa solo se veía deprimida mientras comía y Lincoln… el realmente era quien se veía peor y no podía culparlo, tenia que hacer algo para animarlos.

—Niños ¿que tal si vamos al parque? Podemos pasar por Helado—

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Rita no tuvo que repetir su oferta, ningún Loud rechazaría un buen helado, por lo cual tras un corto viaje en auto llegaron al parque con todos los pequeñitos caminando detrás de su madre, rumbo al pequeño puesto de helados.

Cada uno recibió un cono de helado de su sabor favorito y se sentaron en una banca a comer en un ambiente mucho más animado, claro Lisa aún se sentía culpable y Lincoln aun estaba preocupado, pero bien dicen que las penas con pan son menos, y el helado es mucho mejor que el pan.

—Mami, ya termine mi helado ¿puedo ir a jugar con mi gemelito?— Pregunto Lily poniendo la cara más dulce y adorable que podía en un claro intento de chantaje emocional.

Era muy difícil decirle que no a esa pequeña (y tramposa) carita pero Rita tampoco quería presionar a Lincoln a jugar si este no estaba de ánimos, por lo cual solo le dio una mirada disimulada a su hijo, para ver si estaba de ánimos para jugar con ella.

—Lily, solo deja que me termine mi helado y voy a jugar contigo—

—Lisa tu también ve a jugar con ellos— dijo Rita.

—No gracias madre, esos juegos infantiles no son de mi interés— respondió la menor aplaciblemente mientras se terminaba su helado.

—No te estoy preguntando señorita—

La mirada dura y algo enfadada de su madre le dejo claro a la pequeña que no tenia opción, que ahora era la hermana mayor e iría a jugar con sus hermanitos quisiera o no; Lisa no pudo decir nada solo sonrió y tomo a sus dos hermanitos para llevarlos a los juegos.

Al final fue un día feliz en el parque para todos, comieron helado, jugaron, rieron, Lincoln evito una pelea cuando otros niños se burlaron de su pelo blanco y Lisa y Lily querían golpearlos, jugaron más y finalmente volvieron a casa, con Lily y Lincoln durmiéndose en el camino de tanto haber jugado.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Lincoln se agitaba inquieto, no quería esto, no podía terminar así, tenia que haber otra forma, no quería quedarse como un bebe para siempre; se repetía a si mismo una y otra vez mientras se seguía agitando hasta que…

—¡Despierta!— Lisa lo movió despertándolo de una pesadilla.

Lincoln solo miro para todos lados, estaba dentro de la cuna de Lily, al lado de su hermanita que aun dormía; aun estaba agitado por el sueño que había tenido, un sueño donde Lisa no lograba regresarlo a la normalidad.

—Fue una pesadilla, tranquilo, te quedaste dormido mientras regresábamos del parque, estas bien todo, vas a estar bien hermano—

Lisa lo calmo un poco para luego darle la espalda y volver a su trabajo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?—

—Mucho y muy pesado, ni te diste cuenta de cuando mama te cambio el pañal mientras dormías—

Esa frase hizo saltar todas las alarmas de Lincoln, tiñendo su cara de competo rojo, era verdad que había estado mojando la cama, pero realmente esperaba que nadie se enterara de esos pequeños accidentes, y ahora tanto su madre como Lisa como seguramente Lily sabían de eso y no estaba seguro que ninguna pudiera guardar el secreto del resto de sus hermanas; Toda la vergüenza lo quería hace llorar pero con toda su fuerza de voluntad logro contenerse.

—nuestras hermanas deben volver a la casa en cualquier momento ¿puedes salir de ahí solo? ¿o deseas que llame a mama para que te saque?—

Lincoln no respondió con palabras, simplemente salió de la cuna por su propia cuenta, puede que fuera un bebe, eso aun podía hacerlo.

—Lisa ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Ya sabes cómo regresarme a la normalidad?— pregunto el pequeñito en tono suplicante.

—Tranquilo Lincoln, tendré la formula a más tardar para mañana, no tienes nada que temer—

Esa fue la única respuesta que le dio Lisa, una respuesta que no le dejaba nada tranquilo, no le gustaba que se lo tomara tan a la ligera, que no le diera importancia, por que ya sabia que cuando Lisa hacia eso generalmente sus experimentos fallaban miserablemente, no era que dudara de que ella podía resolver esto, pero le gustaría verla más concentrada.

Lincoln solo salió del cuarto de sus hermanitas y se dirigió a las escaleras, sin saber muy bien como bajar pensó que tendría que llamar a su madre para que le ayudara a bajar, pero por una gran coincidencia justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dejando entrar a las chicas, a las cuales les sonrió cálidamente, aunque Luna no parecía tan feliz de verlo.

—¡LINCOLN!— Le grito claramente molesta —¿Qué te dije de bajar las escaleras solo?—

—yo… yo estaba por llamar a mama para que me ayudara—

La mirada de Luna le dejo claro que no le creía nada, pero solo subió por él y cargándolo en brazos lo bajo, era muy molesto sentirse como niño regañado por algo tan simple como querer las escaleras solo.

El encuentro con sus hermanas fue un momento lindo en un mal día, la mayoría comenzó a hacerle mimos y preguntarle como estuvo su día, pero sobre todo le preguntaron si Lisa ya sabia como regresarlo a la normalidad; Lincoln se tomo un tiempo para contarles un poco de su día, pero sobre todo decirles que Lisa estaba segura de que podía resolverlo, sonando mucho mas seguro y optimista de lo que se sentía en realidad, después de todo Lola seguía viéndolo con extrema tristeza y esperaba que diciéndolo de ese modo levantara su ánimo.

Todo parecía estar bien excepto por… Lynn seguía molesta, no entendía por que, pero no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma extraña y de comportarse bastante hostil contra él, ¿tanto le había molestado que Lola dijera que él era su favorito?

Lincoln pidió al resto de las chicas que se fueran que el deseaba hablar con Lynn a solas, estaba seguro de que con solo decirle a Lynn que Lola debía estar exagerando por el momento seria suficiente para calmarla y que se le pasara el enfado, después de todo Lola era una reina del drama, no era la primera vez que decía algo impactante solo por darle drama a un momento, como cuando juro que no volvería a usar rosa, o que no volvería a hablar con Lana, o muchas otras.

—Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo— Esa fue la única respuesta que dio Lynn a la petición de Lincoln, quien intento irse de la habitación.

—Pues que pena, los vamos a dejar solos y van a resolver esto, por que no pienso soportar más tu mal humor—Le exigió Luna, haciendo valer su autoridad de hermana alfa.

Sacando al resto de las chicas de la sala para que ese par pudiera hablar, y bueno eso era lo que Lincoln quería, pero ahora que lo tenia la mirada tan extraña e intensa que Lynn le ponía lo hacia sentirse nervioso, no podía evitar pensar que de no cuidar sus palabras Lynn volvería a colgarlo de la pared.

—Bueno… Lynn… veras… lo que paso fue…— Lincoln no podía completar ni una frase solo balbuceaba segmentos de enunciados, sin saber con qué comenzar.

Pero Lynn no parecía prestarle atención, de echo tras unos segundos ella se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Lincoln pensó que ella intentaba marcharse y quiso detenerla, pero en cuanto comenzó a subir solo golpeo fuerte la pared y le grito a las chicas que sabia que estaban espiando y que se largaran, para luego regresar un momento y repetirlo un par de veces hasta que finalmente las chicas se dieron por vencidas en su intento de espionaje.

—Wooow Lynn eso fue genial, tienes un gran instinto— Dijo Lincoln intentando hacerle un cumplido, pero Lynn solo lo ignoro y se sentó en el sillón cruzando los brazos de forma hostil.

—Um… bueno… sobre lo de Lola…—

Lincoln comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido y como el realmente pensaba que Lola exagero en ese momento, pero nada de lo que decía parecía complacerla, por el contrario, parecía molestarla cada vez más con sus palabras.

Pero Lincoln no se rendía fácilmente y siguió intentando, explicarse, o al menos conseguir que Lynn le explicara que sentía, pero nada, nada de nada, Lynn solo se sentaba ahí con lo brazos cruzados sin decirle ni una palabra.

Y así continuaron hasta que sonó el timbre.

—Lynn ¿puedes abrir la puerta?— pregunto dulcemente mini Lincoln.

—¡¿Por qué no la abres tu apestoso?!— Le replico Lynn molesta.

—Es que… yo…— Lincoln se estiro levantando sus pequeños bracitos mostrando lo pequeño que era ahora, siendo incapaz de llegar al picaporte para abrir la puerta.

Lynn fue de mala gana a abrir la puerta mientras Lincoln solo esperaba en la sala a que Lynn volviera para seguir hablando, o intentando hablar mejor dicho, pero en cuanto Lynn abrió esta puso una enorme y malvada sonrisa.

—Ho Adelante pasa pasa— Dijo Lynn con esa sonrisa.

Lincoln en un principio no pudo ver de quien se trataba y la curiosidad hizo que no se apartara, incluso se inclino un poco hacia la puerta para ver, pero cuando esa persona entro Lincoln quedo pálido por lo que Lynn acababa de hacer.

—Gracias Lynn, bueno solo venía a traer la tarea de Lincoln— Dijo Clyde con toda la amabilidad del mundo, mientras entregaba una libreta a Lynn la cual ella solo lanzo por ahí —pero ¿Cómo se encuentra Lincoln? No ha ido a la escuela en 2 días ¿está bien?—

Lincoln de inmediato pudo presentir lo que pasaría y realmente no quería pasar pro ese momento, intento escapar de la sala sin ser visto tan rápido como le fuera posible; pero para su desgracia Lynn era mucho más rápida que él y en cuento vio sus deseos de escapar le salto encima capturándolo entre sus brazos.

—Lincoln esta bien… pero necesito pedirte un favor— En ese momento Lynn cargo a Lincoln poniéndolo justo frente a Clyde para que lo viera —Es mi… mi… mi primito, si eso, viene de otra ciudad y tengo que cuidarlo ¿podrías ayudarme?—

Las miradas de los 2 se cruzaron, Lincoln con una mirada de completa vergüenza, humillación y miedo, mientras que Clyde lo miraba con sorpresa, sorpresa que cambio rápidamente a una enorme sonrisa, cuando se animo a tomarlo de los abrazos de Lynn y comenzó a cargarlo cariñosamente.

—Eres adorable, te pareces mucho a Lincoln, como un mini Lincoln, si Lynn no me hubiera dicho que eres su primo hubiera pensado que eres su hijo, ¿Pero por que esa carita tan asustada pequeñito? No tengas miedo yo ayudare a tu prima Lynn a cuidarte y sacarte una sonrisa— En ese momento Clyde comenzó a hacerle cosquillas obligándolo a reír para disfrutar de su dulce risa de bebe.

Mientras por su parte Lynn solo reía y sin parar de la escena y la vergüenza que sufría su hermanito.

—Clyde ¿podrías ser bueno y revisarle el pañal?— dijo Lynn entre carcajadas, apenas logrando soportar la risa el tiempo suficiente para articular palabras.

Lincoln se dio cuenta del pequeño plan de Lynn y no pensaba darle el gusto, ¡NO! No pensaba soportar esa humillación, en cuanto Clyde intento revisar su pañal Lincoln lo detuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Vamos pequeñito solo tengo que…—

Lincoln lo hizo callar al tomarlo fuertemente de la cara para que lo viera directamente a los ojos.

—Clyde "código: verde"— Clyde sele quedo viendo al mini Lincoln con cara de sorpresa.

—¿Código: verde? ¡¿Tu eres Lincoln pero tomaste esa forma por culpa de unos de los experimentos de Lisa?!—

—¡Momento! ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienen un código para eso?— pregunto Lynn sorprendida.

—Claro que sí, tenemos códigos para cualquier posible problema— dijo Clyde en tono calmo.

Tras lo cual tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que al bebe que estaba cargando era su mejor amigo Lincoln, dejándolo en el sofá y comenzando a preguntar que rayos había pasado para que terminara así.

Lincoln comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido desde la noche anterior a que se convirtiera en un bebe… o mejor dicho casi todo, pues intencionalmente se saltaba las partes mas humillantes de su pequeña aventura, aunque eso no impedía que Lynn las comentara para avergonzarlo frente a su amigo; Pero por suerte para Lincoln era Clyde de quien se trataba, este quería a Lincoln como a un hermano, como a su único hermano, y era muy empático con los demás, por lo que solo se limitaba a escuchar lo ocurrido e incluso en las partes más vergonzosas comentadas por Lynn, solo las ignoraba para no incomodar a su ahora pequeño amiguito.

—Lincoln por favor dime que Lisa puede regresarte a la normalidad— Pregunto Clyde con evidente preocupación en su voz —No quiero tener que hacer la secundaria yo solo, mientras tu sigues en prescolar—

—¡OYE!… Bueno Lisa dice que puede arreglarlo, que para hoy o mañana ya tendrá una formula para revertirlo— Explico Lincoln calmando a su amigo.

Sin quererlo Clyde toco un punto sensible, el máximo miedo que tenía Lincoln en estos momentos, no solo era tener que quedarse como un bebe físicamente, sino quedarse atrás, ¿Qué seria de su vida? ¿tendría que vivir así los siguientes años? ¿necesitando usar pañal para dormir y que alguien lo ayudara para bajar las escaleras? ¿Yendo al prescolar con Lily, mientras sus amigos seguían con sus vidas? ¿mientras lo dejaban atrás? ¿podrían seguir siendo amigos si mientras ellos ya estaban en la secundaria, la preparatoria o hasta la universidad mientras él tenía que estar repitiendo la primaria? ¿Los perdería? ¿perdería a todos sus amigos? ¿a Zack, a Liam, a Rusty, a Stella, a Clyde? ¿a…? ¿perdería a su novia también? ¿lo perdería todo?

Lincoln contuvo la respiración y disimulo lo mejor que pudo, no quería pensar en eso, solo pensarlo le aterraba, solo intento distraerse y repetirse a si mismo una y otra vez que Lisa lo revertiría.

Lincoln y Clyde comenzaron a charlar un poco, riéndose de la extraña situación en la que se encontraba el pequeño, pasaron de ese modo unos minutos, pero Clyde tenía que ir a almorzar a su casa, así que tras despedirse de Lincoln… y de ofrecerle sus servicios de niñero en cualquier momento que lo necesitara, Clyde se marcho dejando nuevamente a Lincoln y Lynn solos en la sala… solo que ahora el ambiente ya no era gentil.

—¡LYNN!— Le grito el pequeño furioso, parándose sobre el sofá para no verse tan pequeño, hasta ahora había controlado su enojo frente a Clyde pero ahora quería explicaciones —¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! ¡Eso va contra de las reglas!—

—Claro que no, yo no le dije a Clyde que eras tú, tu fuiste, así que técnicamente yo no rompí las reglas en ningún momento— se defendió Lynn sabiendo de lo que podrían hacerle sus hermanas si rompía las reglas.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué tenias que meter a Clyde en todo esto?— le siguió gritando, aun con lo bien que tomo Clyde toda la noticia no dejaba de ser humillante para él que más y más personas se fueran enterando.

—Por que quise— Fue lo única respuesta de Lynn en un tono altanero.

—Eres una… eres una…—

Pocas veces en su vida Lincoln se había sentido tan molesto, toda la humillación e ira que sintió no solo ahora, no solo en el día, sino que desde esto comenzó se había acumulado dentro de él y ahora estaba por estallar; Toda la emoción era tan grande que un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos por tanta frustración.

—¿Si? Dilo, Soy una ¿Qué?— Dijo Lynn en tono desafiante, sintiendo que Lincoln deseaba insultarla.

—¡ERES UNA HERMANA HORRIBLE!— fue todo lo que Lincoln atino a decir.

Lincoln deseaba usar palabras más fuertes, el tipo de vocabulario por el cual de seguro lo castigarían, pero aun con todo no logro encontrar las palabras en su mente y eso fue lo único que logro salir. pero para su sorpresa, parece que eso si logro dolerle a Lynn.

—Cállate Lincoln— dijo Lynn por lo bajo desviando la mirada, algo sutil, pero era claro que le había dolido.

En otras circunstancias Lincoln habría pensado en detenerse, o le abría dado miedo que Lynn se enfadara con él, pero ahora tenía demasiados sentimientos, mucho miedo, ira y frustración y todos esos sentimientos necesitaban un desahogo.

—¡¿Estas muy feliz por volver a ser más alta que yo?! ¡Pues disfrútalo! ¡cuando vuelva a la normalidad yo volver a ser más alto que tu!—

—Detente Lincoln—

—¡Y soy más listo que tu!—

—¡Dije que te detengas!—

—¡POR ESO LOLA ME PREFIERE A MI!—

—¡DETENTE!—

—¡ERES LA PEOR HERMANA MAYOR DEL MUNDO!—

—¡CALLATE!—

Lynn ya no quería escucharlo, quería que se callara, solo quería que dejara de gritarle esas cosas; E intento callarlo de la mejor forma que ella conocía, solo seria un golpe, como muchos otros golpes que le había dado en el brazo cuando hacia algo que la molestara, quizás solo un poco más fuerte, pero nada que Lincoln que no hubieras resistido antes, nada que al Lincoln de siempre le causara más que un quejido de dolor y un rato sobándose el brazo…

Pero no era el Lincoln de siempre.

Lynn lanzo su golpe antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, antes de poder procesarlo ya hacia impactado contra Lincoln; Su pequeño cuerpo apenas fue una ligera resistencia, era tan pequeño, tan ligero, que no pudo detener la inercia del golpe saliendo despedido del sillón, cayendo de espaldas al piso.

Lynn vio con horror lo que había hecho, su hermanito, su hermanito menor, su hermanito bebe; cayo contra el piso, causando el espantoso sonido de un golpe seco cuando su cabecita impacto contra el suelo, quedándose ahí tendido mientras en el brazo que recibió el golpe directo se formaba una enorme marca negra y punzante.

—¡ ¡ ¡LINCOLN! ! !—

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**N/A: Así termina el sexto capitulo de esta historia, me alegro de informarles que con este capitulo llegamos a la mitad… si es que todo sale como está pensando.**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Me pase con el drama en este capítulo? Si es así lo siento.**

**¿Alguien capto la referencia de la canción que Lincoln le canta a Lola?**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

**Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, pueden decirme todo lo que quieran en las reviews y los quiero y de nuevo me disculpo por tardar en escribir.**


	7. Cuidados

**Cuidados**

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: Hola mis soles**

**¿Cómo están? ¿me extrañaron? Yo los extrañe mucho a ustedes, por eso me apresuro lo más que puedo en escribir, para darles lo mejor que tengo y pasen un buen rato con mi trabajo.**

**Y… bueno pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, y les agradezco nuevamente a todos los que leen esta historia, y los que la marcan como favorita, o solo para seguirla y especialmente a los que dejan reseña, los quiero a todo.**

**Y espero les guste.**

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Lo había matado, Lynn esta segura de que lo había matado, había matado a su hermanito por una tontería.

Lynn salto de inmediato del sofá en cuanto lo vio caer, inclinándose encima suyo sin saber que rayos hacer, solo se inclinó sobre él horrorizada por lo que había echo y viendo con mayor horror el enorme moretón que se formaba en su bracito derecho, una enorme marca roja y negra que cubría desde su hombro, llegando hasta su codo; se sentía terrible, estaba tan asustada que sentía deseos de vomitar; Por fortuna para ella solo dos segundos después Lincoln abrió los ojos algo aturdido, pero ese alivio le duraría poco a la deportista pues el silencio de la sala se vio destrozado por un grito desgarrados y el llanto desesperado del pequeño, que solo lloraba y temblaba en el suelo.

Lynn, recordó el triste evento de la mañana, lo mucho que Lincoln lloro solo con un piquetito y de inmediato supo que esto sería mucho peor; Ella intento ayudar, estaba muy arrepentida por haber lastimado a su hermanito, quería calmarlo, quería consolarlo, quería disculparse, quería hacerlo sentir mejor, pero en cuanto esta intento levantarlo del suelo Lincoln en un acto reflejo comenzó a patear y manotear con todas sus fuerzas para que no se le acercaran, pero aunque se llevo una buena patada en la cara por eso, ella no podía dejar a su hermanito así y a pesar de su resistencia lo cargo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo, bloqueada por el pánico sin saber que más hacer.

Tan solo un par de segundos habían pasado desde el incidente y Lynn pudo oír una estampida de pasos aproximarse tan rápido como podían, en otras circunstancias hubiera echo algo para ocultar su culpa, pero estaba tan asustada que realmente deseaba que sus hermanas llegaran lo antes posible, por su parte las chicas, desde el piso superior se pusieron nerviosas en cuanto escucharon el grito desesperado de Lynn, pero al escuchar a Lincoln llorar supieron que algo había salido muy mal y corrieron desesperadas rumbo a las escaleras a ver qué pasaba.

La puerta de la habitación de sus padres también se abrió de golpe, pues Rita salió espantada al escuchar el llanto de su pequeño, al tiempo que las chicas llegaban a las escaleras y desde los escalones volteaban a ver que había pasado, todas viendo a Lynn de rodillas en el suelo, aterrada mientras cargaba a Lincoln que no dejaba de llorar pero lo que más llamó su atención en ese momento fue la enorme marca negra que este tenía en su pequeño y delicado bracito; Tanto Rita como las chicas corrieron tan rápido como pudieron a ver que había pasado, con Luna incluso saltando por sobre el barandal de las escaleras para ahorrar tiempo.

—¡¿QUÉ PASO?!— Gritaron Rita y Luna al unísono espantadas al ver un moretón tan grande en un nene tan pequeño.

Antes de que Lynn pudiera contestar Rita le quito al pequeño de los brazos, cargándolo en un intento de calmarlo, abrazándolo contra su pecho como se lo ordenaba su instinto maternal, pero cuando esta paso cariñosamente su mano por sus cabellos Lincoln soltó un grito desgarrador, aun más fuerte que los anteriores, al tiempo que intentaba alejar los brazos de su madre, pero aun así ella pudo sentir el gran chichón causado por su caída, moviendo un poco su cabello para dejarlo visible, haciendo que las chicas jadearan al ver lo grande que era; Rita con fuerza lo sostuvo contra su pecho mientras intentaba calmarlo, arrullándolo igual que cuando era un bebe de verdad.

Lincoln no podía pensar en claridad por el dolor, era demasiado, un moretón de ese tamaño y profundidad lo tendría llorando aun si aun tuviera 11 años, pero teniendo el pequeño y delicado cuerpecito de un nene de 2, le era imposible poder controlarse solo podía llorar desesperado sin saber que hacer.

Todas sus hermanas entraron en pánico al verlo de esa forma, tan mal, tan pequeño e indefenso, y tan lastimado; Lola y Lana corrían desesperadas buscando vendar para su herida, Lucy corriendo en busca del botiquín de primeros auxilios, Lisa corrió escaleras arriba por su equipo médico, Luna corrió a tomar las llaves de Vanzilla en caso de que tuvieran que llevar a Linky al hospital, Leni fue corriendo a buscar a Bun-bun y Lily solo pudo comenzar a llorar del miedo por ver así a su "gemelito", mientras Luan se quedaban cerca, aterrada viendo fijamente a Lincoln, una imagen que la llenaba de culpa, y esperando instrucciones de su madre.

Rita era la que al menos en el exterior lucía más calmada, estaba igual de asustada que todas sus hijas, pero ella tenia casi 20 años de experiencia atendiendo a sus bebes y cuidando de cada accidente que se hacían, y eso era algo muy común en la casa Loud; Ella solo inhalo profundamente una vez para calmarse y procedió como le dictaba su experiencia e instinto maternal, arrullo cariñosamente a Lincoln entre sus brazos mientras con paso firme se dirigía a la cocina en busca de una compresa fría para desinflamar sus heridas.

Todas las chicas la siguieron, de cerca, sin saber muy bien como ayudar; En ese punto Lynn se recompuso un poco siguiendo también a su madre y comenzó a hablar, no por que nadie se lo pidiera, el susto fue tan grande que todas se olvidaron de Lynn y de que ella estaba discutiendo con Lincoln, en ese momento solo les preocupaba como ayudar, ya pensarían en que había pasado después.

—Lo… lo siento— Tartamudeaba Lynn sin poder creer aun lo que había hecho, suplicando al cielo que Lincoln estuviera bien, en particular suplicando que no le hubiera roto el brazo.

Pero sus palabras de arrepentimiento apenas eran captadas por sus hermanas quienes se concentraban en la condición de su hermanito, tal vez pudo callarse y esperar que Lincoln no dijera nada, salirse sin castigo, pero la culpa era muy grande y no pudo dejar de hablar.

—Fue… fue un accidente… yo… esto… yo no quería—

Esas palabras fueron la causa, esas palabras en particular entre todo lo que balbuceaba Lynn fueron las que hicieron reaccionar a Luna, quien comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente en su cerebro, y no estaba nada feliz con la conclusión a la que llego.

—¡¿LO GOLPEARTE?!— Le grito Luna completamente furiosa, más como una acusación que como una pregunta.

Todas las hermanas voltearon con ese grito, ninguna podía creerlo, ninguna podía creer que Lynn pudiera golpear de forma tan horrible a Lincoln, pero la cara de la deportista delataba que era la verdad.

—¡EN QUE RAYOS PENSABAS! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE GOLPEARLO?! ¡ES SOLO UN BEBE!— le grito Luan completamente incrédula de lo que había hecho su hermanita.

—Lo… lo siento, yo… yo…— solo tartamudeo sin poder decir nada.

—Lynn concéntrate— Le dijo con tono firme Lisa, que volvía con un maletín de medico —Esto es muy importante, cuando Lincoln se golpeo la cabeza ¿lloro inmediatamente o se quedó pasmado por un momento?—

Lynn vio la determinación en los ojos de Lisa, toda su preocupación y supo que eso en verdad debía ser importante, se controlo lo mejor que pudo y contesto.

—Se… se quedo tirado un momento antes de comenzar a llorar—

La cara de Lisa cambio de inmediato, de su habitual rostro inexpresivo a una cara de miedo y furia.

—Felicidades Lynn, eso es una contusión, puede que le provocaras daño cerebral— Le dijo Lisa furiosa antes de darle la espalda para comenzar a revisar a su hermanito.

Si antes Lynn se sentía mal, ahora se sentía mucho peor, volteo a ver a Lincoln completamente aterrada por las palabras de Lisa, con el estómago revuelto por el miedo, estaba segura de que terminaría vomitando.

—no… yo… él me estaba molestando y… perdón— Finalmente dijo Lynn en tono suplicante —perdón, yo no quería, yo solo… solo olvide lo pequeño que era—

—¡ESE ES EXACTAMENTE EL PROBLEMA!— le grito Luna nuevamente pisando fuerte mientras se acercaba a ella —¡Tú siempre olvidas que él es más pequeño! ¡lo olvidaste cuando tenia 2 año y lo obligaste a montar bicicleta contigo! ¡Se rompió los dientes cuando se terminó cayendo! ¡Lo olvidaste cuando tenía 5 años y en lugar de quedarte con el mientras pedían dulces de Halloween te fuiste tu sola para ir más rápido! ¡Dios sabe lo que pudo pasarle si los McBride no lo hubieran encontrado! ¡Lo olvidaste cuando tenía 8 años y quisiste jugar luchas con él! ¡Le terminaste dislocando un brazo!—

Lynn tembló por esas palabras, recordaba todo eso, todos esos accidentes en los que no tuvo el suficiente cuidado con su hermanito, el que le echaran en cara todo eso en ese preciso momento la afecto, le dolía, pero sabía que era verdad, ella había hecho todo eso, volteo a ver a su hermanito como este seguía llorando sin poder controlarse, la enorme marca roja y negra y las palabras de Lisa, no sabia que hacer, en este momento ella solo quería compensarlo por lo que había hecho, quiso acercarse, pero en cuanto Luna vio sus intenciones se pudo en medio.

—Aléjate de él, tu solo lo lastimas— Le dijo Luna con una frialdad y enfado sobre cogedor.

Después de eso Lynn solo salió corriendo de la casa tan rápido como podía, y sin rumbo fijo solo quería escapar, alejarse de todo, alejarse de la culpa, alejarse de lo que había hecho.

En cuanto Rita vio correr así a su hija sabia que tenia que ir a buscarla, por muy enfada que estuviera con ella, aún era su niña y tenia que cuidar de ella, entrego cuidadosamente a Lincoln a los brazos de Leni quien lo abrazo con el más profundo cariño mientras besaba su cabecita blanca.

—Chicas iré a buscar a Lynn, cuiden a Lincoln— le quito las llaves de Vanzilla a Luna y se marcho dejando a las chicas al cargo de un pequeño bebe que no paraba de llorar.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—Ok sujétenlo con fuerza— Dijo Lisa mientras sujetaba un pequeño dispositivo —Hermano esto te va a doler, pero necesito asegurarme de que te encuentres bien—

Lisa presiono el pequeño censor contra el brazo de su ahora hermano menor, haciéndole gritar de dolor, no un simple grito, sino uno desesperado como si estuvieran matando a alguien, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo temblaba, no era para nada algo lindo de ver, se ponía palpar todo su sufrimiento en el ambiente; Lisa lo hacía tan suave como podía, pero la zona estaba muy sensible, muy lastimada, sin importar con cuanto cuidado lo hiciera igual le dolería.

Leni, Luna y Luan, sujetaban a Lincoln con fuerza para que no se moviera, les dolía en el alma verlo así, pero era algo que tenían que hacer, Lisa necesitaba revisar bien sus heridas para saber si debían llevarlo al hospital o no, así que por mucho que les doliera no había otra opción; y por desgracia en cuanto terminaron con su brazo tuvieron que repetir el mismo proceso ahora con su cabeza, la cual igual lo hizo sufrir.

—Según estos análisis su hematoma en el brazo es intramuscular, mientras que el de su cabeza solo es subcutáneo— Dijo la pequeña, notando de inmediato que sus hermanas no entendían de lo que hablaba —Que su moretón en el brazo es muy profundo, no es algo grave pero si le dolerá mucho y no podrá mover bien ese brazo hasta que se cure; pero por fortuna el de la cabeza es normal, pero para asegurarme de que este bien tendría que hablar con él—

Hablar con Lincoln, fácil de decir, pero en estas circunstancias sería muy difícil de hacer, era claro lo mucho que le dolía a Lincoln, como había dicho Lisa en la mañana ahora Lincoln era un bebe y si bien su mente aun no se había visto afectada, su umbral del dolor era como el de cualquier niño de 2 años, y era imposible pedirle a un nene tan pequeño el no llorar ante semejantes heridas.

—Luna cántale algo a Linky— Dijo Leni mientras lo acunaba entre sus abrazos —Eso siempre lo hace sentir mejor—

Luna lo dudo por un segundo, era verdad que cuando era pequeño eso siempre animaba a Lincoln pero ahora no era realmente un bebe, solo se veía como uno, y no estaba segura de que eso sirviera realmente pero… que rayos, no tenia nada que perder, se sentó junto a Leni y comenzó a cantar una tranquila balada, algo suave y lento intentando que su hermanito se relajara; La canción le gustaba a Lincoln, era algo muy dulce lo que intentaba hacer Luna… pero el dolor era mucho, le ayudaba un poco a distraerse, lo hacia llorar un poco más quedo pero aún no lograba controlarse, al menos hasta que Leni comenzó a cantar a coro con Luna, ambas cantando juntas mientras le hacían suaves mimos y solo unos segundos después cada una de sus hermanas se unió a la canción, en un dulce arrullo; El dolor seguía ahí, seguía siendo intenso, pero el cálido abrazo de Leni, el canto de Luna acompañada de todas la chicas y las suaves caricias que le hacían que casi funcionaban como un dulce masaje, basto para que lentamente fuera controlándose hasta que su llanto se convirtió en un suave sollozo.

—Ya paso hermanito, ya paso ¿te sientes mejor?— pregunto Luan dulcemente, a la vez que acariciaba su carita.

Lincoln, solo asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que restregaba su cara contra la mano de su hermana para hacer más profunda su caricia, le gustaba como estaba en ese momento, aun si estaba adolorido, le gustaba el abrazo de Leni, sentía la respiración relajada de su hermana, el suave latido de su corazón, los dulces y suaves caricias que le hacían, como Luna seguía tarareando dulcemente para él y como podía abrazar a bun-bun sin miedo a que ninguna de sus hermanas lo criticaran por ello.

Lincoln se sintió muy raro, era un sentimiento que no sabía como describir, realmente disfruto de ese momento mientras su respiración se iba calmando, termino esbozando una tímida sonrisa por lo dulce que era todo el momento, se sentía muy querido, contenido, mimado y cuidado por todas sus hermanas, y entonces lo entiendo, era nostalgia, todos esos dulces mimos que su familia le dedicaba cuando era pequeño todo ese cariño y delicadeza con la que lo trataban, todo ese amor, estaba ahí, nunca se había ido, pero al crecer el amor se expresa de formas diferentes, y de repente era un bebe otra vez, siendo cuidado con todo ese amor como en los viejos tiempos; eso era, realmente se sintió como un nene de 2 años otra vez; ante eso Lincoln se sonrojo tímidamente, le resultaba un poco vergonzoso que eso le gustara, pero era tan dulce, todo ese cariño.

—Si ya te encuentras bien, necesito hacerte unas pequeñas pruebas solo para asegurarnos que la contusión no fue severa y no tengas ningún signo de daño cerebral— Dijo Lisa, sacando a Lincoln de su pequeño capullo de dulzura.

Leni solo bajo a Lincoln al piso para que Lisa pudiera comenzar a hacer sus pruebas, no eran la gran cosa, algunas preguntas sobre temas triviales para verificar que no estuviera confundido, algunas preguntas sobre cómo se sentía: si tenía nauseas, si tenía sueño, si se sentía mareado, etcétera… y finalmente una prueba de coordinación, era algo muy simple pues el proceso de rejuvenecimiento había afectado la coordinación de Lincoln, solo quería ver si seguía en rango "normal" las pruebas eran fáciles, levantar los brazos (cosa que solo pudo hacer con el izquierdo por su bracito lastimado), marchar en el mismo lugar, y demás cosas, cosas simples que para los ojos de Lily parecían un juego, uno al que ella se quería unir y en cuanto lo pidió Lincoln le dijo que lo hiciera con una gran sonrisa.

Lincoln realmente se alegraba de tener a Lily con él, era tan pura, tan alegre y cariñosa que lograba animarlo mucho solo tenerla junto a él, y si bien no era tampoco magia como para decir que lo hacía sentir bien sin importar que… si era un buen distractor, que le hacía más difícil deprimirse y más fácil pensar en cosas positivas.

—Ok, no tienes signos de daño cerebral— Con esas palabras todas las chicas suspiraron aliviadas —¡PERO!... el golpe fue muy fuerte y algunos signos tardan un poco en manifestarse, así que es muy importante que por el día de hoy todas vigilemos a Lincoln, y estemos atentas a cualquier signo de malestar—

—Oh oh ¿vamos a tomar turnos? Si es así, ¿puedo tomar el primero? Creo que a Linky le caería bien un bañito— pregunto Leni levantando la mano.

—Esa es una gran idea, el calor mejorara la circulación sanguínea acelerando la curación de los traumatismos en cuestión— dijo Lisa claramente sorprendida de que Leni tuviera tan buena idea.

—¿Enserio? Yo solo lo decía por que no se baño ayer y a estado usando la misma ropa, bueno Linky voy a darte un bañito—

Leni intento cargar a Lincoln, pero este de inmediato se erizo por completo intentando alejar a su hermana con ambas manos, aunque soltando un fuerte quejido de dolor por intentar hacer fuerza con su brazo derecho.

—No hagas eso, Lincoln tu brazo esta lastimado, necesita descansar— le reprocho Lisa.

Todas las chicas volvieron a verlo en caso de que volviera a llorar, cosa que aun si no lo demostró, molesto mucho a Lincoln, aun si le gustaba el trato cariñoso que estaban teniendo con él no le gustaba que pensaran que era tan débil como… como… ¿Cómo un bebe?

—¡Leni! No necesito que me bañes, yo pue…—

Lincoln no pudo terminar la frase, comenzó a intuir que seria mentira, si no podía vestirse solo, y no podía bajar las escaleras solo ¿podría bañarse solo?, él mismo llego a la conclusión que no podría, en esa forma no podría ni entrar a la bañera él solo, y pensando en eso se sintió abrumado por la sensación de impotencia ¿es que no podía hacer nada por si mismo mientras estaba de ese modo? No podía evitar pensar en la cantidad de accidentes peligrosos que podían pasarle si solo intentaba hacerlo, y eso le asustaba y enfadaba al mismo tiempo; ¡NO PODIA HACER NADA! Era tan frustrante, era realmente un bebe, indefenso e inútil, después de todo no pudo hacer ni siquiera su especialidad, no pudo ni siquiera tener una buena charla con Lynn para arreglar las cosas, ni siquiera eso podía hacer.

La frustración fue tan grande, que tenso todo su cuerpo, comenzando a temblar, fue tanta que antes de darse cuenta se le había escapado una lagrima, iba a llorar solo de la frustración, y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor.

—Wow Link tranquilo— Dijo rápidamente Luna el tiempo que se acercaba a él arrodillándose y acariciando su carita —No tienes por qué sentirte mal, es… es como…—

—¿Recuerdas cuando me caí del monociclo y me lastime la espalda?— interrumpió Luan con su pregunta llamando la atención de su hermanito —Estaba muy molesta, casi no podía hacer nada sola, y necesitaba que todos me cuidaran, tu tuviste que ayudarme con muchas cosas hermanito, incluso Luna tenia que ayudarme para que me bañara, esto es igual, yo sé que es muy molesto pero no tienes por que avergonzarte, solo… solo intenta relajarte y no pienses en eso, si solo descansa y huele el jabón ¿entiendes?— concluyo Luan entre risas.

Las chicas aun si soltaron un quejido por el mal chiste de Luan, todas asintieron, dándolo la razón a esta, intentando animar a su hermanito… bueno todas menos Lily que solo dijo:

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te molesta que te bañen? A mi siempre me bañan y no me molesta, es bonito— el inocente comentario de la pequeña saco un suspiro de ternura en todos.

Lincoln se contuvo como pudo, forzando una sonrisa para sus hermanas, en señal de aceptación, no quería hacerlas sentir mal o incomodas, y hasta cierto punto era buena comparación; Con la cual Leni procedió a tomarlo y llevarlo al baño para darle un baño; pero Lincoln aún no estaba feliz, aun estaba preocupado por su futuro, seguía sintiéndose impotente, sintiéndose un inútil que no pudo ni tener una charla con Lynn sin que pasara todo esto, esos pensamientos mantenían ocupada la cabeza de Lincoln tanto que apenas noto cuando llegaron al baño, cuando Leni comenzó a prepararlo todo, de hecho lo único que logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos fue…

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!—

Se escucho un fuerte grito de sorpresa dado por Lincoln, el cual de inmediato alerto a todas las hermanas que salieron corriendo a ver que había paso ahora, ¿se abría caído en la tina? ¿se abría puesto mal por el golpe en la cabeza? ¿Leni le abría echo algo malo? No sabían que pudo pasar, pero todas llegaron al baño tan rápido como podían abriendo la puerta de golpe.

En cuento abrieron la puerta pudieron ver a Lincoln en le piso temblando, con sus manitas cubriendo su cara, mientras le decía a Leni que se alejara, completamente rojo.

Una escena extremadamente extraña que dejo a todas las chicas sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir, pero tras tomar un segundo para procesar lo que veían Luna hizo la principal pregunta en cuestión.

—¡Leni! ¿Por qué estas desnuda?—

—Para bañarme con Lincoln, como que es mucho más fácil si también me baño con él—

Todas las hermanas se dieron una fuerte palmada en la cara al escuchar el argumento de Leni, con la única excepción de Lily, a la cual le parecía perfectamente lógico lo que decía Leni.

—Leni, no puedes bañarte con él como cuando éramos pequeños, ya no es un bebe—

Luna se intentó explicar, pero Leni solo volteo a ver a Lincoln, tan pequeñito, solo un pequeño bebe de 2 años y con una sonrisa condescendiente se lo señalo a Luna, tratando a su hermana como si fuera boba, para el sonrojo de esta y la risa de las demás.

—Bueno si, pero no, es decir…— Luna solo soltó un gruñido frustrada al no saber como explicarle a Leni porque no podía bañarse con Lincoln.

—Leni por favor ¿puedes taparte?— dijo Lincoln incomodo de estar en el mismo cuarto con su hermana desnuda.

—relájate Link— le dijo Luan mientras lo cargaba —Leni ya se puso la toalla—

Lincoln suspiro aliviado bajando sus manos y viendo justo delante a Leni que seguía completamente desnuda, haciéndolo gritar de vergüenza nuevamente y taparse los ojos tan rápido como pudo; reacción que hizo a Luan estallar en carcajadas, solo para recibir un zape en la cabeza de parte de su hermana mayor.

—¡Ya les dije que no lo molesten!—

—Perdón, perdón— Se disculpaba Luan aun entre risas — Solo fue una pequeña broma, pero ya enserio ¿Qué tal si yo lo baño?—

Ofrecimiento que causo una mirada de reproche en todas las chicas, intuyendo que le jugaría alguna otra broma a su hermanito.

—Hey no piensen mal de mí, se que puedo pasarme con mis bromas a veces, pero ni yo le jugaría una broma cruel a nuestro hermanito ahora—

Las hermanas se miraron entre sí, y lo pensaron por un segundo, Luan era una bromista por naturaleza, no podía resistirse a una buena broma y Lincoln era ahorro una víctima fácil, pero Luan tampoco era un monstruo, hasta ella tenia sus límites, y viendo la enorme marca negra en el brazo de su hermanito intuyeron que era verdad sus palabras que ni ella se pondría pesada con Lincoln ahora.

—Bueno… creo que estaría bien, ¿tu que dices hermano?—

Lincoln solo suspiro resignado, no quería que Leni se bañara con el y con ella fuera la única opción era Luan o… ¡Luna! Luna se controlaba mucha más que Luan y aunque igualmente seria vergonzoso era una mejor opción, pensó en pedírselo rápidamente a su hermana, pero cuando se le ocurrió dicha idea, las chicas ya habían salido dejándolo solo con Luan.

Lincoln se puso nervioso comenzó a desconfiar de la palabra de Luan pensando que le haría una broma en cualquier momento y preparándose por gritar por ayuda en cuanto viera el más mínimo indicio, pero Luan no hizo nada de eso solo le dio una sonrisa cariñosa mientras reviso el agua de la tina, asegurándose que estuviera caliente pero no demasiado y terminando de acomodar las cosas para el baño, metiendo subconscientemente un par de juguetes de baño, propiedad de Lily.

—Bien hermanito, fuera ropa— dijo Luan de forma cariñosa acercándose a Lincoln con intención de desvestirlo.

Lincoln obviamente se puso nervioso pero Luan comenzó a tratarlo con sumo cuidado, desabrochando su overol para quitárselo y después con la máxima delicadeza y cuidado le saco su playera, intentando que no rozara el enorme moretón en su brazo; pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Lincoln que después de eso cuando solo tenia puesto un pañal, Luan no le hizo ninguna broma ni burla por eso, era claro que deseaba hacerlo tenía esa sonrisita torcida haciendo claro el enorme fuerzo para aguantar la risa, pero a pesar de eso no dijo nada, termino de desvestir a Lincoln y con sumo cuidado lo metió al agua.

—¿Esta bien Linky? ¿no esta muy caliente? ¿O la quieres más caliente?— pregunto Luan de forma cariñosa mientras ella misma revisaba el agua con su mano.

—Esta perfecta—

Lincoln se sorprendió de lo grande que se veía la tina a los ojos de un bebe, era enorme, se sentía más como en una minipiscina que como en una tina, era enorme, tan grande que no pudo resistirse e intento nadar de muertito en el agua, lo cual logro, algo que realmente le gusto, solo poder flotar en el agua caliente.

Luan le sonrió al verlo así, se veía tan adorable, tan puro e inocente, era verdad que aún seguía teniendo 11 años mentalmente, pero viéndolo así era imposible no recordar todos esos dulces momentos que tuvieron juntos al crecer… por desgracia Lincoln mal interpreto la sonrisa de su hermana, avergonzándose de sobre manera al darse cuenta que al flotar de esa forma dejaba expuestas sus "partes privadas" haciendo un aspaviento para taparse, mismo que lo hizo hundirse en el agua y que Luan se lanzara rápidamente a sacarlo.

Lincoln solo tapaba su entrepierna con sus manos, con una mezcla de vergüenza porque lo viera su hermana y miedo por haberse hundido en el agua; mientras que Luan lo tomaba con ambas manos con sumo cuidado, sintiendo suma ternura por la mirada apenada de su hermanito y con mucho cariño lo miraba y le sonreía, no le importaba si se empapaba, lo abrazo contra su pecho, y mirándolo pensó que era buen momento de decirle por que se ofreció a bañarlo, por que quería estar a solas con él.

—Lincoln yo… yo te amo Lincoln—

Le dijo Luan con el más extremo cariño apretándolo gentilmente contra su pecho, acariciando su espalda y con todo su amor lo beso dulcemente

… en su frente.

**[N/A: JA SEGURO QUE ALGUNO CAYÓ PERO NO ABRA LOUDCEST EN MI HISTORIA]**

—Te amo, eres mi hermanito y yo… quiero disculparme—

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?—

Luan contuvo la respiración un momento mientras colocaba otra vez a Lincoln en la tina, para que el agua caliente hiciera su magia.

—Yo…— Le costaba decirlo, no era cuestión de orgullo, sino que le costaba admitir que lo que diría era verdad —Creo que soy una hermana terrible—

Luan bajo la mirada avergonzada de sí misma, sintiéndose como basura por ser tan mala hermana; pero por su parte Lincoln la miro sorprendido realmente no logro procesar lo que Luan había dicho, solo sele quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que finalmente pudo organizar sus ideas.

—¡¿Qué?! Claro que no Luan, tu eres muy buena hermana— El pequeño le dijo con determinación, pero podía ver en la cara de su hermana que esta no le creía nada —Luan tu eres dulce y muy divertida, no solo compartes cuarto con Luna sino que eres su confidente y mejor amiga, tú siempre la has apoyado en todo—

—Pero…—

—Y con las gemelas y Lily, wooow eres increíble con ellas, siempre te esfuerzas por que estén felices, les haces juegos, teatros de títeres, les cuentas chistes y todo eso solo por que las amas y quieres verlas con una sonrisa—

—Lincoln pero…—

—Y con Lucy, tu le mostraste que puede ser una poetisa como es su sueño si se esfuerza, la guíate y le mostraste todo lo que sabia y aun si te sentías celosa de su excito la apoyaste hasta el final, siempre animándola—

—Lincoln no entiendes…—

—Y con todas las mayores, Lori, Leni, Lynn y Luna, tu puedes hablar con ellas, ellas confían en ti por que saben que eres muy astuta y aunque seas bromistas eres muy dulce y cariñosa todas te tienen mucha confianza todas te aman, no eres…—

—¡LINCOLN!— Luan le grito un poco para hacerlo parar.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un segundo, Luan con la misma cara de vergüenza y Lincoln sin lograr entender porque se sentía así.

—Puede que no sea mala hermana con las chicas…— Luan noto que Lincoln quería decir algo, pero lo hizo callar gentilmente poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios —Pero si lo soy contigo—

Lincoln la miro confundido ¿Por qué Luan podía tener la idea de que era una mala hermana con él? Pero en un momento un recuerdo vino a su cabeza cierto recuerdo que intentaba mantener enterado en su subconsciente y lo hizo temblar completamente aterrado.

—No me refiero a eso… bueno si "el accidente" es un ejemplo, pero Lincoln a lo que me refiero es que yo fui la que inicio la tradición de acerté bromas por tu cumpleaños, todo esto es mi culpa— Dijo Luan tristemente acercando su mano y acariciando su brazo lastimado con extrema delicadeza para no causarle dolor.

Lincoln solo se quedó pensándolo un momento soltando un pequeño "Oh" al entender el por qué Luan se sentía culpable para finalmente ver a su hermana sin saber como sentirse, si la culpaba un poco, principalmente por meter a Lisa en esto, pero de ninguna forma la consideraba una mala hermana.

—Es que… cuando ibas a cumplir 4 añitos, y nuestros papas, comentaron la curiosidad del día de tu cumpleaños yo… no se… me pareció adorable— Luan no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al recordarlo —Siempre has sido muy adorable, desde que mama y papa te trajeron a casa, y… no se, quise jugar un poco con eso y luego las demás se unieron y… todo se salió de control—

—No estoy enojado contigo— Lincoln y Luan se miraron por un segundo pues ambos sabían que eso era mentira —Ok si lo estoy, pero no creo que seas una mala hermana—

—Pues deberías, yo te e echo muchas bromas, te he humillado y te he lastimado yo te…— Luan hiso un pequeño gesto señalando sus nudillos sin atreverse a ver a Lincoln mientras lo hacía.

Lincoln tembló nuevamente, sentía escalofrías solo de recordar "el accidente".

—Por favor no me lo recuerdes—

—Lo ves, eso fue mi culpa y esto también, yo siempre te hago bromas, a ti más que a nadie más—

Esas palabras lo dejaron pensando, era verdad, Luan le hacia más bromas a él que a ninguna de sus hermanas, recordó el día de las bromas pasado en el cual lo engaño para que callera en todas las trampas de la casa llevándose él la peor parte; Y esa idea le molesto ¿Por qué Luan le hacia eso? ¿Por qué lo atacaba a él más que a nadie? ¿Es que tenia algo en su contra? Por primera vez Lincoln la miro francamente molesto.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué entre todos te la agarras contra mí? ¿te hice algo?—

—No Lincoln, tu eres el mejor, es que bueno… a ti te quiero mucho hermanito— Lincoln no se esperaba esa respuesta solo la miro algo sorprendido y escéptico a las palabras de su hermana ¿lo molestaba por que lo quería?.

—Bueno tu ya sabes cómo somos "Con un choque o empujón demostramos nuestro amor"—canturreo Luan sacándole una sonrisa a Lincoln.

—jijiji ¿Cómo conoces esa canción?—

—Yo… no lo se—

Ambos miraron al lector, Luan confundida sin saber que estaba haciendo, mientras que Lincoln solo sonreía divertido.

—Bueno pero vamos tu quieres a todas—

—Si claro, pero a ti te quiero más… tu eres mi favorito—

Lincoln se sorprendió, mucho más que cuando Lola le dijo lo mismo en la mañana, a Lola le encantaba el drama, siempre sobre reaccionaba a las cosas así que aún no se creía que hablara enserio cuando se lo dijo, pero Luan era diferente, la forma dulce y tranquila con la que se lo dijo, su mirada cálida, no había duda de que lo decía enserio.

—¿Yo? Pe…pero… ¿Por qué?—

—Eres el niño más dulce del mundo, no es solo que seas mi asistente, o nos divirtamos juntos, tu siempre me entiendes y me has apoyado, siempre que has visto que algo me hace sentir mal estas ahí y te quedas conmigo hasta que me sienta mejor, nunca me as dejado sola y bueno sobre todo… fue por ti que quise ser comediante, porque quería hacerte reír, por lo linda que era tu risita de bebe— Luan acerco su mano haciéndole cosquillas obteniendo lo que quería, una dulce e inocente risa de bebe, la misma que adoraba y no había escuchado desde hacia años —Si esa exactamente, pero la verdad es que me he pasado muchas veces contigo y lo siento… ¿podrías perdonarme?—

Lincoln le dio a Luan la sonrisa más hermosa que ella pudiera recordar, estaba feliz, nunca pensó que Luan lo quisiera tanto, y eso era genial, sentía que todo ese tiempo que paso con Luan ahora era mucho más valioso, y acercándose puso su mano sobre la de su hermana.

—NO—

Lincoln aguanto un segundo viendo la cara descolocada de Luan, antes de comenzar a reír con fuerza, pataleando un poco en el agua.

—Claro que te perdono, si te perdone por "el accidente" claro que te perdono por lo demás—

—Gracias, hermanito y te prometo no hacerte más bromas—

—No tienes que hacer eso, tus bromas son divertidas, solo… contrólate un poco ¿ok?—

—Si te lo prometo—

—Y bueno… Luan ¿puedo decirte algo más?—la mayor asintió con la cabeza, pero Lincoln no dijo nada, solo miro a los lados como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlo —acércate, más cerca, más… un poquitito más—

Luan se acercó tanto como pudo, pensando que Lincoln le quería decir algo al oído, sin darse cuenta como este se había alejado sutilmente hasta el fondo de la bañera, justo para tenerla como quería, tenerla completamente inclinada sobre la tina; En ese momento Lincoln solo sonrió de forma traviesa y causo una enorme salpicada que dejo a Luan completamente empapada.

—Bueno es justo que yo también te haga bromas ¿verdad?—

Con Esa broma de Lincoln ambos comenzaron a reír, Luan estaba empapada pero no le importaba ya se arreglaría después, estaba muy feliz de ver a su hermanito contento y riendo, solo comenzó a jugar con él, lanzándole agua de regreso, iniciando una larga guerra de agua que resulto muy divertida para ambos, a final de cuentas el consejo de luan fue el mejor, solo relajarse y no pensar en la mala situación por la que estaba pasando, a fin de cuentas, él no podía hacer nada para cambiarla, solo podía confiar en que Lisa lo arreglara… o tal vez presionaría un poco a Lisa para que se concentrara, pero por ahora solo se relajaría en el agua caliente.

Lincoln y Luan jugaron un largo rato en el agua, bromeando y riendo, para que luego con su hermanito más tranquilo proceder a bañarlo, pero por suerte para le chico Luan fue muy razonable solo ayudándolo con algunas zonas que pudieran darle trabajo debido a su bracito lastimado y su condición de bebe, como la espalda o los brazos, dejando que el se lavara lo demás solo, solo quedándose cerca para asegurarse que no se callera, y finalmente con todo listo tomo una toalla y lo saco del agua perfectamente envuelto para irlo secando mientras lo cargaba rumbo al… ¿cuarto de Lily?

—¿Luan por que me trajiste aquí? vamos a mi cuarto por mi… oh— Justo en ese momento Lincoln noto el problema.

—No tienes ropa de tu talla, así que tendremos que tomar algo prestado de Lily— Luan comenzó a reír mientras ponía un pequeño vestido frente a Lincoln —Creo que con esto te verías muy LINDA jajajaja podríamos llamarte Liberty ¿o que tal Linka?—

Luan se rio por su pequeña broma mientras Lincoln se limito a sacarle la lengua fingiendo enfado, pues él sabía que ella no hablaba enserio, que no le pondría un vestido… o al menos eso esperaba.

—Hermano, ya que as terminado tu baño por cuestiones de seguimiento quiero hacerte algunas pruebas más— Le dijo Lisa aprovechando que fueron justamente a su cuarto.

Lisa solo le hiso repetir las mismas pruebas de hace rato, asegurarse de que no se sintiera mal ni nada, mientras Luan seguía buscando ropa.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—Bien chicas, yo ya hice mi turno ahora les toca a ustedes— Dijo Luan quien acababa de bajar las escaleras cargando a Lincoln y solo lo dejo en él piso.

—Si claro her… ¿Qué te paso?— pregunto Luna al verla bastante mojada.

—Lincoln pensó que sería gracioso salpicarme toda—

—Y si lo fue—

Lincoln rio recordando su pequeña broma una dulce y adorable risa que se contagio a todas las hermanas; Bueno a casi todas, Lily fue la única que no se rio pues estaba mucho más concentrada en otra cosa, en la ropa de su gemelito, unos pequeños tenis, un pantalón azul y una camiseta lavanda, estaba vestido exactamente igual que ella.

—te vestiste igual que yo— dijo la pequeña mientras se le quedo viendo.

Eso puso algo nervioso a Lincoln, el no entendía a las chicas ni sus cosas, para el vestirse igual que alguien más no era problema incluso en una ocasión que él y Clyde se vistieron igual para la foto escolar le pareció divertido, pero las chicas… aun recordaba la enorme pelea que tuvieron Lori y Leni solo por haber comprado el mismo vestido, lo mucho que se enfadaron y lo ofendidas que estaban, y ahora temía que su hermanita pudiera tener la misma reacción, que comenzara a hacer un berrinche pero antes de poder hacer un plan para zafarse de esta Lily soltó un chillido de felicidad.

—Ahora somos super gemelitos, por que nos vestimos igual, apuesto a que ahora no nos pueden diferenciar— proclamo la pequeña dando saltitos de alegría.

Lily era adorable, ni el hombre más rudo del mundo podría evitar suspirar de ternura ante su inocente idea, y las hermanas no pudieron evitar jugar un poco con su inocencia fingiendo que no sabían cual de los 2 era Lincoln y cual era Lily, lo que divertía a la pequeña de sobre manera, no podía dejar de reír cada vez que una de sus hermanas fingía equivocarse, y claro que Lincoln también le seguía el juego, a veces también preguntando quien era quien o parándose frente a Lily para preguntar —Desde cuando pusieron un espejo aquí— así siguieron jugando hasta que Lily en un arranque de emoción le dio un enorme abraso a Lincoln, un gento muy dulce y amoroso, un gesto que hubiera sacado un suspiro de ternura… en otras circunstancias…

Lincoln soltó un fuerte grito de dolor en cuanto Lily lo abrazo, la pequeña en su felicidad olvido el brazo lastimado de su "gemelito" y al apretarlo le causo mucho dolor, ella lo soltó de inmediato pero el dolor fue mucho, Lincoln se sujetaba el brazo adolorido, sollozando y no logro evitar que un par de lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos.

Todas las chicas fueron corriendo hasta él, asustadas por que volviera a llorar como hacia un rato, pensando en como calmarlo, pero esta vez Lincoln no dejaría que eso pasara, no lloraría frente a todas, y no por que le avergonzara sino por algo más importante: Lily.

La pequeña lo veía muy triste, se sentía mal al pensar que lo había lastimado, y no quería hacerla sentir mal comenzando a llorar, así que contuvo la respiración un momento para retener su sollozo y pasando por entre sus hermanas sele acerco.

—Lily me duele mi bracito ¿puedes darle un beso para que se sienta mejor?— Le pregunto con la voz más dulce y cariñosa de todas, sonando realmente como un bebe y haciendo suspirar a todas sus hermanas en el proceso.

Lily con algo de cuidado se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en su bracito y de inmediato Lincoln fingió un suspiro de alivio, de forma muy exagerada cabe decir, para acto seguido forzar una sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a Lily, sacándole una enorme sonrisa que se tradujo en muchos más besitos cariñosos para su "gemelito" siendo un festival de amor y cariño en entre los que ahora eran los más pequeños de la casa, ganando un sin numero de suspiros de sus hermanas, que sentían que morirían de dulzura por tan adorable escena.

—Bueno hermano creo que para evitar accidente y tu brazo sane mejor necesitaras esto— Dijo Lisa mientras le colocaba un pequeño cabestrillo improvisado.

Las chicas se sintieron un poco incomodas al verlo así, ya se veía muy pequeño y frágil por el solo echo de ser un bebe, pero con el cabestrillo ese efecto se intensificaba.

—Lincoln… ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿te apetece… algo?— pregunto Lucy mientras se acercaba cariñosamente y le frotaba la espalda, no sabia por lo que hacía suponía que fue un acto reflejo, un tipo de hermana mayor que despertó en ella.

Lincoln no tubo que responder, justo en ese momento su pequeño estomago soltó un gruñido causándole un sonrojo y dejando claro a todas, lo que su hermanito quería.

—Pues si tienes hambre estas de suerte, Lola te preparo algo especial, ¿verdad hermana?— Dijo Lana con una enorme sonrisa mientras empujaba un poco a lola para que se acercara.

Lola se notaba afectada por ver a su hermano mayor, Lincoln sabia ahora lo mucho que ella lo quería, y por que le afectaba verlo así, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, Lola intentaba disimular, ella realmente forzaba una sonrisa, intentaba verse alegre frente a Lincoln.

—Si… yo… bueno… te… te prepare una pizza… con pepperoni justo como te gusta ¿la quieres?— pregunto la pequeña muy nerviosa —Si no esta bien, podemos prepararte otra cosa como…—

Lincoln no la dejo continuar, solo se acerco a ella y con su brazo libre la abrazo apoyando su cabecita contra ella.

—Muchas gracias Lols—

Lana y Lola sonrieron, y ambas acompañaron a su hora hermanito menor a la cocina para calentar la pizza que le había preparado, Lincoln no sabia por que ahora Lola se notaba más fuerte pero realmente lo agradecía.

* * *

****—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O****—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Un tiempo atrás…

—No puedo, no puedo verlo así ¡NO ES JUSTO!— lloraba Lola encuerándose en su habitación después de que hubieran dejado a Lincoln con Luan en el baño.

—Vamos hermana, yo se que no es lo mismo, pero es nuestro hermano y nos necesita, no puedes encerrarte ahí, sabes que eso lo haría sentir peor— le decía Lana desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lincoln no se encontraba bien ahora, no podían pedirle que otra vez fuera a hablar con Lola, no seria justo para él dejarle esa carga en sus condiciones actuales, por lo que Lana decidió tomar la batuta en esta ocasión, después de todo era la gemela y hermana mayor de Lola, ella la conocía muy bien, y ella le había prometido a Lincoln ser una buena hermana mayor y este era el momento de demostrar que podía hacerlo.

—Pero no puedo Lana, no me gusta verlo así—

—¿Sabes a quien le debe gustar mucho menos? A Lincoln, si tu te siente mal, ¿cómo crees que se sienta él?

Esa frase hizo llorar a Lola aún más fuerte, e hizo que Lana dudara de su enfoque, tal vez necesitaba ser un poco más suave… más como Lincoln.

—Lola, yo no te voy a obligar a salir, y si enserio quieres quedarte encerrada yo te cubriré con Lincoln… no se le inventare algo para que no se sienta mal, pero… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo? Que todas lo ayudamos cuando lo necesita, aunque seamos mas pequeñas, pues ahora nos necesita, ahora el es mas pequeño, y tenemos que mostrar que seguiremos apoyándole, tenemos que se buenas hermanas mayores Lola— Lana no escucho respuesta de su hermana —Ok te dejare pero… él lo haría por ti… él lo hizo por ti, aun cuando se sentía muy mal dio lo mejor se si para intentar animarte ¿no puedes hacer lo mismo por el?—

Pasaron unos segundos, segundos en los cuales Lana pensó que fracaso en su intento de ser una hermana mayor pero justo cuando se iba a marchar, Lola abrió la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudar?—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—Ya no puedo más— se quejaba un pequeño bebe mientras frotaba su estómago lleno de pizza.

—¿Qué? Pero si solo comiste una rebanada y media, es muy poco— le dijo Lana.

—Si no te gusto la pizza está bien, podemos darte otra cosa—

El par de niñas se sintió mal pensaron que a su hermanito no le gusto la sorpresa que le prepararon, pero una risa interrumpió la escena.

—Déjenlo, recuerden que por ahora es pequeñito, es normal que esta pancita se llene rápido—

Les explico Luan, al tiempo que le hacía cosquillas a Lincoln en el estómago, haciendo sentir mejor a las pequeñas, para justo después cargar a su hermanito y en un gesto cariñoso le dio palmaditas en la espalda, lo que lo hizo eructar para la vergüenza del pequeño, haciendo que sus hermanas se le quedaran viendo, y él buscara otro tema de conversación desesperadamente.

—¿Y… y Lynn? No la he visto desde hace mucho, ¿esta castigada en su cuarto?—

Antes esa pregunta sus hermanas tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Luan se mostró preocupada al tiempo que las gemelas se mostraron molestas.

—No… aún no ha vuelto, papa y mama no logran encontrarla— Le conto Luan preocupada, haciendo que Lincoln se preocupara igualmente.

—¡¿Aun no la encuentran?! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Ahí que ir a buscarla—

—Tranquilo vaquero, tenemos que cuidarte por ahora, además no tenemos otro auto para salir en su búsqueda— le explico Luan.

—Pero…—

—Pero nada— dijo Lana molesta.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por ella después de lo que te hizo? Es lo peor que cualquiera de nosotras te haya echo— le cuestiono Lola muy molesta.

—Es mi hermana, aunque este enojado con ella me preocupa… además no es lo peor que me han echo—

—¡¿No lo es?! ¿Entonces que fue lo peor que te hemos echo?— Preguntaron las gemelas al unísono.

Lincoln se volvió a estremecer recordando "el accidente" mientras volteaba a ver a Luan.

—¿Les cuento?—

Luan inmediatamente le dijo que no dijera nada, al tiempo que las gemelas molestas comenzaron a exigirle explicaciones, justo como Lincoln planeo, uso eso como una distracción para alejarse ir a la sala a buscar a Luna.

—Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estuvo tu comida?—

—Muy bien pero… ¿sabes algo de Lynn?—

Esa pregunta hizo que Luna desviara la mirada, dejando ver que ella también estaba preocupada, se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no tenían noticias de ella.

—Entiendo… ¿puedes llamarle a mama y papa para preguntar si ya saben algo?—

Luna realmente hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no quería preocupar a Lincoln, pero sabia que él no se estaría tranquilo si no sabia algo de Lynn y quien sabe… tal vez ya la hubieran encontrado, por lo que Luan solo procedió a hacer la llamada con el altavoz puesto.

—Hola mama, ¿ya saben algo de Lynn?—

—Aun nada cielo, ya me estoy preocupando, ya va a atardecer y no sabemos dónde puede estar, puedo pasarle algo— esas ultimas palabras hicieron estremecer a Lincoln muy asustado de que fuera verdad —ya la buscamos en todos los lugares donde suele ir, con sus amigas, a la tienda de deportes, al estadio—

—No la encontraran ahí— se apresuro a decir Lincoln captando la atención de Luna y de su madre —Lynn va a esos lugares cuando se siente contenta, ahora debe sentirse mal por lo que paso… se fue corriendo… si debe de seguir corriendo, apuesto a que esta en la pista, es ahí a donde va cuando se siente mal, cuando intenta correr de sus problemas—

Esa deducción sorprendió a todos, Lincoln era quien mejor conocía a sus hermanas ¿pero realmente las conocía a ese punto?

—Lincoln cariño ¿estás seguro?— pregunto su madre.

—Si, muy seguro, la otra opción es que se fuera al gimnasio a buscar con quien pelear para desahogarse, pero si estuviera ahí ya nos habrían llamado para avisar que se lastimo o que lastimo a alguien—

Rita no lo dudo, Lincoln sonaba muy seguro y no tenían otro lugar donde buscar por lo que solo se despidió de sus hijos y se dirigió a donde Lincoln le dijo, a donde finalmente encontraron a Lynn.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Habían pasando un rato hasta que Vanzilla llego la casa, donde bajaron los señores Loud claramente molestos, y una muy deprimida Lynn que solo camino a la casa sin atreverse a decir nada, sintiendo la mirada dura de sus padre y sus hermanas desde las ventanas, pero al entrar vio algo que la hizo sentir mucho peor, vio a Lincoln con el cabestrillo pensando que sus temores se habían vuelto realidad y le había roto el brazo, en particular Lincoln noto como temblaba su labio inferior somo si fuera a vomitar solo de la culpa.

—No esta roto— le dijo Lincoln intuyendo su preocupación, a la vez que movía un poco su brazo —Solo está un poco lastimado, pero Lisa dijo que con esto sanara más rápido—

Esa explicación la calmo un poco, pero no podía dejar de sentirse más al recordar lo que le hizo a su hermanito, solo quería alejarse de él como Luna le había dicho y para su suerte sus padres la habían mandado a su cuarto donde no tendría que verlo… o eso creía ella, en cuanto Lynn subió a su habitación a esperar que sus padres escogieran su castigo Lincoln tiro del vestido de Leni para llamar su atención.

—Leni ¿me subes? Yo…— Lincoln supo que sus hermanas no dejarían que hablara con Lynn tan fácilmente, por lo cual tendría que mentir ahora —Quiero leer comics en mi cuarto un rato—

La inocente Leni obedeció sin rechistar subiendo a Lincoln, aunque surgió otro problema Lisa les advirtió a todas que no lo dejaran solo, que tenían que vigilarlo en todo momento por lo que Leni tenia en mente acompañarlo, pero por algo había escogido a Leni para que lo subiera, solo era cuestión de otro pequeño engaño solo le dijo que primero estaría en la habitación de Lisa para unas pruebas, y que ella podía ir a su cuarto, que la llamaría en cuanto estas terminaran, uno simple mentirita en la que Leni cayo, dejando a Lincoln frente al cuarto de Lisa sin fijaste en nada más, después de liberarse de la vigilancia de sus hermanas, era tiempo de terminar lo que había comenzado… y realmente esperaba que esta vez saliera bien.

Lincoln avanzo con cuidado hasta el cuarto de Lynn, dispuesto a entrar, se paro frente a este, se puso firme miro a delante y… se dio cuenta que no alcanzaba el pomo de la puerta, realmente odiaba ser tan pequeño, se paro de puntitas e intento sujetarlo pero su pequeña manita no lograba apretarlo bien para poder darle la vuelta, lo intento varias veces pero simplemente era demasiado pequeño, pero cuando estaba pensando en rendirse y aceptar el fracaso de su misión, Lynn abrió la puerta, había escuchado como alguien tocaba su puerta, se imaginaba que seria alguna de sus hermanas decidiéndose si debía entrar o no, pero al abrir vio… nada, Lincoln era muy pequeño así que se salía de su campo de visión, por lo que Lynn solo cerro la puerta nuevamente sin darse cuenta que un pequeño intruso entro junto con ella.

Lynn se acostó nuevamente en su cama, solo se dejó caer sintiéndose como basura por lo que había hecho, estuvo hacia unos segundos con la cara hundida contra la almohada para finalmente voltear a un lado y toparse justamente con Lincoln quien la miraba desde el borde de la cama.

Lynn no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo, esa forma de aparecer era más digna de Lucy que de Lincoln, exactamente el mismo pensamiento que tuvo el pequeño, pero ahora entendía por que su hermana lo hacía, era divertido ver la reacción de la gente cuando simplemente apareces de la nada.

—Lynn, tenemos que hablar—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—****O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**N/A: Bueno mis soles, eso es todo por el día de hoy.**

**SI ya se querían ver que le pasaba a Lynn para haberse puesto de ese modo en primer lugar, pero… esto ya estaba muy largo para meter también esa parte y además tengo pocas ideas para el siguiente capítulo, así que mejor dejo eso para el siguiente para meterle de lo bueno nomas iniciar.**

**Y bueno espero mucho que les haya gustado y recuerden que respondo todas y cada una de las reseñas que dejen por mensaje privado.**

**Y… vamos con las preguntas**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Creen que el trato amoroso de sus hermanas compense lo que hicieron?**

**En el lugar de Lincoln ¿hubieran dejado de Leni se bañará con ustedes?**

**¿Qué piensan de la charla que tuvo Lana con Lola? ¿Creen que ella pueda ocupar el lugar de Lincoln por ahora?**

**¿Están molestos de que no pusiera la charla con Lynn?**

**Y por ultimo la pregunta más importante, ¿les gusto el capítulo?**

**Y… bueno en esta parte suelo despedirme pero… quiero pedirles un pequeño favor… se que pedir esto es patético, pero esta semana fue mi cumpleaños y bueno yo casi no tengo amigos, así que… si pudieran desearme feliz cumpleaños se los agradecería mucho.**


	8. Cuidados: parte 2

**Cuidados: parte 2**

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: lo siento por no haber subido esto antes mis soles, enserio quería ponerme a escribir para traerles algo genial lo antes posible pero ya se terminaron mis vacaciones y ahora estoy estudiando mi maestría en la facultad de medicina (no estudio medicina, estudio Física Medica) y la carga de estudios es muy pesada.**

**Pero escribí esto con mucho amor por todo ustedes y espero les guste y… ¿pueden perdonarme por la tardanza? ¿porfis?**

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Lynn salto en su lugar producto del susto que le acababa de dar su hermanito, retrocediendo un poco para la diversión de Lincoln, aunque este esperaba que su pequeña risa no hiciera enfadar a Lynn dando pie a otro accidente, pero cuando paso el susto inicial y Lincoln suponía que ya debía procesar como había parecido, su reacción fue muy diferente a la esperada.

—¡Largo! Aléjate de mí—

Las palabras de Lynn no lo extrañaron, ya se esperaba que Lynn se resistiera a hablar con él, fue su comportamiento lo que lo dejo completamente sorprendido.

Lynn retrocedió tanto como pudo en su cama, alejándose de él hasta donde el muro de la habitación se lo permitía, y aun sintiendo el muro contra su espalda todo su lenguaje corporal le decía que esta seguía intentando alejarse; intentaba alejarse de él, movía nerviosa los brazos en el espacio entre ambos como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a lastimarla, incluso su expresión y el tono de su voz lo dejaban claro, tenía miedo, ¿le tenía miedo? ¿pero por qué? Ella era la más fuerte de la familia con diferencia, aun si estuviera en su estado normal la tendría difícil para pelear a su nivel, para hacerle daño, pero ahora siendo solo un pequeño bebito ¿Por qué tenerle miedo?

Lincoln realmente se sentía confundido, ver asustada a Lynn era algo muy extraño y si no bastara el verla tan asustada lo más extraño es que parecía tenerle miedo a él, Lincoln realmente no lograba entender eso, por lo que extrañado solo intento acercarse un poco, haciendo ademan de intentar subirse a la cama, pero de inmediato Lynn volvió a gritarle que se alejara.

—¡NO TE ACERQUES! Yo… yo… ¡YO VOY A LASTIMARTE!—

Lincoln tembló por esas palabra, pero no fue un temblor por miedo, Lynn no lo estaba amenazando le estaba advirtiendo, le estaba advirtiendo que ella era peligrosa para él; No era que Lynn físicamente le tuviera miedo sino que tenía miedo de lastimarlo, y fue en ese momento que Lincoln recordó las palabras de Luna, lo que le dijo, y con cuanta dureza se lo dijo, como le echó en cara esos accidentes que tuvieron mientras crecían junto y Lincoln se sintió mal, eso no era justo, esos fueron accidentes, incluso él había lastimado a alguna de sus hermanas accidentalmente en alguna ocasión, y justo frente a él estaba una prueba, un pequeño moretón en la mejilla de Lynn producto de la patada que le dio mientras lloraba.

—Lynn… vamos solo… habla conmigo—

—¿Qué… que rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué te importo? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Se supone que estés enfadado conmigo ¿Por qué rayos no lo estás?—

Lincoln estuvo a punto de decirle que no estaba enfadado con ella, que todo estaba bien, pero no tenía ánimos de mentirle en ese mmento…

—¿Enfadado? ¡¿Enfadado?! ¡Estoy furioso!—comenzó a hablarle más fuerte con un ligero temblor debido a toda la ira —Esto duele, duele mucho, aunque este más tranquilo no deja de dolerme, y quería humillarme frente a Clyde y… y… ¡Y YO NO TE HICE NADA! ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ES JUSTO LO QUE HICISTE! ¡POR ESO QUIERO SABER POR QUE! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE LYNN?!—

Lincoln no deseaba gritarle, realmente pensó que podría controlarse más y no echárselo en cara a Lynn, pero… ¡no era justo! Según él no había hecho nada que justificara ese trato, era verdad que él en su enojo insulto a Lynn pero no a tal grado de merecer un golpe así y además Lynn ya estaba de malas con él desde antes y no lo entendía, no entendía porque Lynn se comportaba de ese modo con él, porque tuvo que ser tan ruda, porque tuvo que ser tan grosera, porque tuvo que lastimarlo, porque… rayos aun le dolía, ya no era un dolor tan fuerte, pero era una punzada contante que lo molestaba y no lo dejaba mover bien el brazo era realmente algo muy incómodo y frustrante.

Lincoln no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se sintió afectado hasta que Lynn soltó un suspiro de aflicción, fue en ese momento que Lincoln noto la humedad en sus ojos, había comenzado a llorar al soltar toda esa frustración… eso no era lo que quería, él sabía que Lynn ya se sentía mal, no quería echarle en cara las cosas o reclamarle, él solo quería entender que pasaba.

Lincoln se tomó un momento para secarse las lágrimas torpemente, mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse, mientras que Lynn no sabía qué hacer, quería que se fuera y la dejara sola con su culpa, pero tampoco tenía el valor de echarlo.

—Lynn… si estoy enfadado contigo, pero… eres mi hermana yo…— Tuvo que hacer una pausa más para contener un pequeño sollozo que intentaba escapar —yo solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste—

Lincoln intento subir a la cama para estar más cerca de Lynn y sobre todo para estar más cómodo, pero era tan pequeño que su cabeza apenas sobre salía del borde haciéndole imposible escalar hasta la cama de su hermana con sus débiles bracitos de bebe, más si solo puede usar uno para dicha labor, Por lo que tras unos momentos de intentarlo termino cayendo, dándose un pequeño sentón en el piso, por lo que soltó un quejido.

Lynn de inmediato se inclinó para poder verlo y verificar que estuviera bien, y lo que vio fue a Lincoln… a su Lincoln, al pequeño bebe que ella adoro desde que lo trajeron a casa, ese pequeño bebito que siempre quería jugar con ella, él pequeño bebe que la convirtió en hermana mayor por primera vez; ¡Estaba ahí otra vez! Frente a ella, ahí sentado en el piso con una mueca que representaba un sinfín de sentimientos, dolor por la pequeña caída, frustración por no haber logrado subir, vergüenza por lo que consideraba un espectáculo patético y muchas cosas más; Y para los ojos de Lynn era lo más adorable que había visto en años, era exactamente igual que hace 9 años con su pequeño hermanito siguiéndola a todas partes queriendo imitarla, el mismo bebito que ponía esa misma cara siempre que fallaba en algo.

Lynn solo se le quedo viendo así, hasta que Lincoln noto la intensidad con que lo miraba, lo fija que era su mirada y no sabía cómo responderle, solo le devolvió la mirada hasta que Lynn dejándose guiar por su instinto le sonrió, no era una sonrisa pura, pues si bien sonreía también se podía sentir una enorme culpa y tristeza tras esa expresión, pero bueno por algo se empieza, en ese momento Lynn estiro los brazos cargo a Lincoln con el más extremo de los cuidado, como si una delicada figurita de porcelana se tratase; Lo subió a su cama y con mucho amor lo sentó en sus piernas para terminar dándole un abrazo.

—Lo siento— Dijo Lynn con Tristeza.

Lynn solo se quedó abrazando a Lincoln, ella podía ser muy ruda, muy agresiva y sobre todo muy orgullosa, pero nadie podía negar que amaba a su hermanito, y que se sentía horrible por haberlo lastimado de ese modo; Lincoln no dijo nada por un momento, solo se dejó abrazar por Lynn esperando a que ella se calmara un poco y de paso de disfrutar del abrazo de su hermana, pero pasados unos minutos decidió que ya era momento de dejar las cosas claras.

—¿Por qué estabas enojada conmigo?—

—No lo estaba—

—¿Entonces por qué me veías mal? ¿Por qué no querías hablar conmigo?— pregunto Lincoln obviamente sin creerse las palabras de Lynn.

—No… no es nada—

—¿Te molesto que Lola dijera que soy su favorito?—

— No… es que… Lincoln déjalo — insistió Lynn

—¿Hice algo que te molestara?— Si Lynn iba a insistir en su plan Lincoln también lo haría.

—¡Cállate!— Le dijo Lynn con fuerza asustando a su hermanito.

Lincoln recordaba que la última vez le grito esas palabras, estuvieron acompañadas de un fuerte golpe, y se estremeció de miedo haciéndose bolita en los brazos de su hermana preparándose para el golpe… el que nunca llego Lynn solo le dio una palmadita en su cabeza y lo abrazo más fuerte.

—No te voy a golpear tonto— Lynn solo suspiro y tras eso dejo a Lincoln —Solo déjame sola—

—¡NO! Eres mi hermana Lynn vamos solo dime sin importar lo que sea—

—No lo entenderías—

—Pruébame—

—Es que… —Lynn dejo un pequeño grito de frustración —Es tan vergonzoso—

Lincoln sele quedo viendo a su hermana con una mirada irónica, para luego soltar un pequeño suspiro.

—Lynn mírame, soy un bebe, hasta traigo puesto un pañal— Dijo Lincoln sonrojado al tiempo que estiraba sus pantalones para darle un rápido vistazo de su pañal, haciendo reír un poco a Lynn —Sin importar que digas ahora yo tengo muchas más razones para estar avergonzado que tu—

No pudo decir nada, Lynn no quería decirle como se sentía, pero no podía argumentar nada contra esa lógica, así tras unos momentos en los cuales Lynn luchaba contra su vergüenza, apretando los puños, retorciéndose, tirándose sobre la cama o solo tapándose la cara con la almohada para ocultar su vergüenza se dio por vencida, no podía vencer a Lincoln en un dialogo… al menos no sin recurrir a amenazas, pero no se atrevería a amenazarlo en estas circunstancias.

—Es que tu… eres mi hermano mayor—

Dijo finalmente Lynn, sin atreverse a ver a Lincoln a la cara, solo desvío la mirada completamente avergonzada por lo que acababa de contar; Vergüenza que Lincoln no entendía, él no era el hermano mayor de Lynn, era más pequeño que ella, y siempre fue así ¿Lynn habría cometido un error de lengua sin darse cuenta?

—Dirás que soy tu hermano menor— Quiso corregirla Lincoln sin hacer mayor alboroto.

—¡YO SE LO QUE DIJE!— Le respondió con aun más vergüenza por tener que repetirlo —tu eres como mi hermano mayor—

Ahora Lincoln, estaba realmente confundido ¿Qué rayos se significaba eso?

—Pero tú eres mayor que yo, tú ya tienes 14 años, yo apenas voy a cumplir 12—

Lincoln no lo estaba haciendo fácil para ella, al señalar lo obvio solo empeoraba todo, le causaba mucha más vergüenza la forma en que se sentía, pero finalmente termino soltando todo ese sentimiento.

—¡PERO A TI TE TRATAN COMO AL MAYOR! ¡Cuando mama, papa y nuestras hermanas grandes salen te dejan a ti a cuidar de las pequeñas, aunque yo también este en casa! ¡Cuando nuestras hermanas querían alguien más para hacer de niñera te preguntaron a ti antes que a mí! ¡Cuando cualquiera de nuestras hermanas tiene un problema va a buscarte a ti! Hasta… ¡HASTA YO LO HAGO! ¡Yo soy mayor que tu pero tú me ayudas con mi tarea!—

Lincoln quedo sorprendido con las palabras de Lynn, realmente no supo ni que responderle en ese momento, eran verdad esas cosas, parecía que le tenían más confianza a él que a Lynn, porque… bueno Lynn siempre ha sido bastante impulsiva mientras él siempre fue más calmado, pero nunca se imaginó que eso incomodara tanto a su hermana, o que llegara a pensar en el como "el mayor" solo por eso, pero aún no lograba entenderlo bien, ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan molesta por eso? Pero casi como si Lynn pudiera leer su mente ella continúo explicando.

—Yo soy tu hermana mayor, se supone que tengo que cuidar de ti, pero… tu eres más listo que yo, eres más responsable que yo, eres… —Lynn soltó un pequeño grito de pura frustración —Hasta eres más alto que yo… bueno, lo eras…—

—Woooow ¿Es por eso que te molesta tanto que sea más alto que tu?— dijo Lincoln muy sorprendido por los sentimientos de su hermana.

Lynn simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sin poder ver a la cara a su hermanito, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo que le estaba contando.

—Tu ya me superas en todo… pero justo ahora eres solo un bebe e igual me ganas— Lincoln estuvo apunto de interrumpir para decirle que eso no era verdad pero Lynn lo detuvo, quería decirle la verdad ahora —Escuche lo que te dijo Lucy… como ella piense que eres más valiente que yo por que tu te enfrentaste a esos tontos de Hank y Hawk, como… como ella confiaba más en ti para arreglar todo con Lola, y como me echaste en cara que lo que yo planeaba hacer no hubiera funcionado—

Esas palabras hicieron que Lincoln se sintiera culpable en parte por que paso, tal vez si se lo hubiera dicho con más tacto a Lynn ella no se hubiera sentido ofendida y las cosas no hubieran escalado tanto, tal vez él pudo evitar toda la pelea desde antes de iniciar, pero no era su culpa ¿Cómo iba a saber que Lynn se sentía de ese modo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Lynn en secreto era tan sensible con ese tema?

—Tu eres mucho mejor hermano mayor que yo, aun siendo solo un bebito, siempre has sido mejor hermano que yo… y lo sé porque incluso lo eres para mí, me ayudas con mis problemas, me animas cuando me siento mal, me das consejos, vigilas que me porte bien, cuando no está papa preparas la cena para todas, cuidas de mí; Aunque odie admitirlo… más que como mi hermanito menor muchas veces te termino viendo como un hermano mayor, y haces un gran trabajo y yo… soy la peor hermana del mundo—

—Lynn… eso… eso no es verdad, tú eres mi hermana mayor, no le hagas caso a quien te dijo que eras una mala hermana—

—Fuiste tu— Le respondió recordando su pelea.

—¿Yo?... si… lo siento, no es verdad, eres muy buena hermana solo es que estaba muy molesto y te grite sin pensar—

—¡Pero es la verdad Lincoln! ¡Soy una hermana horrible! solo mira lo que te hice y recuerda todas las cosas que dijo Luna—

Lincoln podía seguir molesto con Lynn, pero era su hermana y él nunca dejaría que ninguna de sus hermana se sintiera tan mal como Lynn se sentía ahora, ahora entendía un poco mejor el por qué Lynn podía ser más ruda con él que con sus hermanas, el siempre pensé que era solo por ser el único niño de la familia, pero había algo más, era verdad lo que dijo, ella olvidaba que Lincoln era más pequeño, por que ella poco a poco lo había comenzado a ver como un hermano mayor y porque aun siendo hermanos también eran amigos, entrenaban juntos, jugaban juntos, aun si se llevaban pesado los dos siempre se habían entendido muy bien, y tenía que dejarle eso claro.

—¿Lo que me hiciste? ¿qué me hiciste?— Le dijo Lincoln haciéndose el tonto —O hablas de como ayer evitaste que me cayera por las escaleras, ya sabes como lo haría una muy buena hermana—

—Lincoln no hagas eso, yo se que soy la peor, solo mira cómo te deje el brazo y… ¡Y TU CABEZA! ¡¿COMÓ ESTA TU CABEZA!— Dijo Lynn claramente aterrada al recordar las palabras de Lisa.

—Estoy bien Lynn, Lisa dijo que no fue tan grave al final… como si lo hubiera sido si me hubiera caído por las escaleras— insistió Lincoln en su punto mientras acariciaba la cara de Lynn para calmarla.

—Lincoln aun con eso… recuerda todo lo que dijo Luna, como te rompí los dientes, como te perdí en Halloween, como te disloque el brazo— Recapitulo Lynn con la voz llena de culpa.

Lincoln no la dejo decir nada más acaricio su cara con dulzura y la miro directo a los ojos, con esos enorme y brillantes ojitos de bebe.

—Si, Luna dijo eso, pero ¿no recuerdas como pasaron las cosas? ¿Recuerdas por que me obligaste a subirme a la bicicleta contigo?—

La sola cara de Lynn ya le decía que no recordaba eso y… la verdad el tampoco, después de todo ¿Quién puede recordar algo de cuando tenía menos de 5 años? solo era lo que Lori le conto años después, pero si Lori no le mintió lo que paso fue…

—Mamá y Papá me acaban de dar mi primer triciclo, pero yo no quería subirme, estaba muy asustado y por mucho que me dijeron yo no me quería subir, así que tu decidiste tomar el asunto en tus manos y me subiste a tu bicicleta a la fuerza para enseñarme que era divertido, paseamos juntos por todo el parque hasta que se me quito el miedo y comencé a agitarme y… bueno de tanto moverme hice que los 2 nos cayéramos, y paso lo que paso, y si me rompí los dientes… pero tu me enseñaste que no le tuviera miedo a las cosas nuevas, por que podían ser muy divertidas, y eso no lo hace una mala hermana, eso es lo que hace una grandiosa hermana mayor… además fue mi culpa que no cayéramos así que no debes sentirte culpable por eso—

—Pe… pero—

—¿Y recuerdas por que estábamos jugando luchas cuando me dislocaste un brazo? Era tu ultimo año en la primaria Lynn, tenías miedo que cuando te fueras a secundaria los chicos más grandes se metieran conmigo así que quisiste enseñarme a pelear para que pudiera defenderme solo, tú me enseñaste a defenderme—

—¿Qué más da? Igual te lastime y no sirvió de nada por que tú nunca te has peleado en la escuela—

Lincoln solo puso una sonrisa nervios mientras avergonzado miraba a otro lado, un pequeño tic nervioso que delataba sus pensamientos para quienes realmente lo conocían.

—Momento… ¡¿LO HAS HECHO?!—

—Bueno… no me gusta pelear, pero a veces cuando se metían con las gemelas o con Lucy pues... tengo que hacer lo que hace un buen hermano mayor… como tú me enseñaste—

Lynn se sorprendió por eso, realmente no sabía nada de eso, nunca nadie le dijo nada lo que la llevo a pensar que le estaba mintiendo.

—¿Y cómo es que no sabíamos nada de eso?—

—¿No lo recuerdas? Tú me dijiste que si alguna vez me tenía que pelear con alguien lo hiciera en el costado noreste de la escuela porque…—

—Ahí nunca te atraparían, ¿realmente lo as echo?— Lincoln no dijo nada pero su miradita nerviosa respondía por él —wooow y yo que pensaba que eras muy santurrón para hacer algo así… ¿y al menos has ganado las peleas?—

—Claro, nunca dejaría que alguien se metiera con mis hermanas y se saliera con la suya, además… tú me enseñaste a pelear no podría tener una mejor entrenadora— Lincoln le intento dar un puñetazo amistoso a Lynn en el brazo, un intento por demostrar sus fuerzas… pero como un bebe ese puñetazo resulto muy débil causando la risa de Lynn.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, Lynn tenía una combinación de emociones muy complicadas, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que hizo, no mientras veía delante de ella a su hermanito con el brazo todo lastimado, pero las palabras de Lincoln hicieron que ya no se sintiera tan mal, que al menos ya no se sintiera como un monstruo que solo atormentaba a su hermanito.

—Bueno, pero también te perdí en Halloween cuando tenias 5 años y eso si fue muy malo—

—Si, ahí si metiste la pata— Dijo Lincoln algo divertido —Pero tenías 7 años, tampoco debieron dejarte a cargo, además gracias a eso hice a mi mejor amigo así que incluso te agradezco eso Lynn— Lincoln miro a su hermana con una gran sonrisa que mostraba sus pequeños dientes de bebe, era adorable verlo así mientras decía que él solo se enfocaba en las cosas buenas.

Lynn comenzó a acariciar la carita de Lincoln con dulzura viendo lo tierno que se veía en estos momentos, solo un pequeño y adorable bebe con las mejillas gorditas, que la veía con mucho cariño, y sin poder resistirlo más solo lo abrazo con mucho amor envolviéndolo dulce y suavemente entre sus brazos.

—Tonto, aun eres un bebe, pero sigues comportándote como si fueras mi hermano mayor— Le dijo Lynn pero esta vez sin tanta molestia como antes —Gracias por eso—

—Bueno supongo que todos nos comportamos más maduros algunas veces, Luna es la hermana alfa ahora, pero Luan la corrige cuando hace alguna tontería, Lucy es pequeña pero entiende muy bien a la gente así que suele dar buenos consejos… Lana es muy pequeña pero repara todo en la casa; En una familia tan grande como la nuestra todos cuidamos de todos Lynn, y tu eres mi hermana grande tu me has enseñado muchas cosas y cuidas mucho de mi—

Con esas palabras Lynn se conmovió profundamente hundiendo la linda cabecita de Lincoln en su pecho para abrazar su cabeza, y aferrándose con más fuerza en su abrazo… al punto que le dolió un poquito a Lincoln, pero un poco de dolor por un abrazo tan lindo era un precio bajo que pagar.

—Además tu eres realmente sorprende Lynn, eres fuerte, rápida y muy talentosa, yo nunca podría ser tan bueno como lo son ustedes, yo no tengo talentos—

Lincoln no lo entiendo al momento, pero con esas palabras Lynn dejo de abrazarlo de golpe dejándolo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, una caída que a lo mucho le causo una pequeña molestia, mientras ella solo de apartaba y soltaba un quejido de frustración.

—¿Tenías que arruinar el momento verdad?—

Le dijo Lynn claramente molesta por sus palabras, cosa que Lincoln no comprendía y tras un momento al ver que él no entendía lo que le dijo ella continuo.

—Eso es lo que no soporto de ti, dices que no tienes talentos, que no eres como el resto de nosotras, pero si lo eres, tú eres muy talentoso—

—Pero no como ustedes, yo nunca podría hacer cosas tan geniales como ustedes por que…—

—¡POR QUE ERES UN FLOJO!— Completo su frase Lynn con claro enfado.

Otra vez el ambiente tenso, otra vez el ambiente de pelea Lynn no quería pelear con Lincoln, ni ofenderlo, solo dijo lo que pensaba, pero por la cara de Lincoln era claro que este se sintió ofendido por que le dijo; No quería hacer sentir mal a su hermanito, así que este era el momento de que ella hiciera las cosas bien, no se iba a retractar de lo que dijo, porque creía firmemente que era verdad y que ya era tiempo de que Lincoln se dejara de autocompadecer con eso del "talento", tenía que despertar y oler el café… pero tal vez si se lo dijera de una forma más… suave si, como Lincoln le hablaba a ella captaría mejor las cosas.

—Perdón… no quise hablarte así…— Lynn se acerco a Lincoln y puso su mano sobre la de su hermanito como una señal de paz, sorprendiendo lo pequeñita y suave que era —Es solo que a veces me desesperas, puedes ser muy maduro con muchas cosas pero con eso eres como un bebe berrinchudo—

Mientras acariciaba la mano de Lincoln fue pensando en lo que iba a decirle, y aunque Lincoln intento tomar primero la palabra ella solo puso su dedo sobre sus labios para que le diera un momento de explicarse.

—Ahora es mi turno de recordarte cosas hermanito, ¿Recuerdas cuando participaste en el maratón de la ciudad?—

A Lincoln no le gusto nada que le recordaran eso, para el era un recuerdo de lo patético que era, había llegado en último lugar, había perdido contra todos, incluso recordaba con desprecio un pequeño diploma que le dieron por al menos haber completado la carrera, lo que para él era un premio de lástima que lo ofendía, un patético "gracias por participar". Claro Lincoln no entendía para nada como funcionaba una maratón, y por la mirada que puso Lynn puedo adivinar lo que pensaba.

—Si exactamente, ¿y recuerdas lo que te dije? Te dije que estaba orgullosa de que lo intentaras, lo orgullosa que estaba de que al menos completaras y te anime a que siguierais entrenando, que podíamos entrenar juntos para la del próximo año ¿y que hiciste? Nada, no quisiste volver a entrenar, ni participar, aunque te fue muy bien en tu primer intento—

—¡¿Muy bien?! Lynn quede en ultimo lugar, perdí contra todos—

Le respondió Lincoln con molestia, sin entender las palabras de su hermana, pero haciendo que ella comprendiera que Lincoln no entendía nada.

—¿Qué?... ¡Tonto! ¿no sabes como funciona una Maratón? Solo completarla ya es muy difícil, la mayoría de los participantes se salieron antes de la mitad, yo… yo no pude hacerlo en mi primer intento— Le dijo Lynn con algo de vergüenza —Yo también participe por primera vez en la maratón cuando tenia once años, pero… no pude terminarla, cuando me faltaban los últimos 2 kilómetros me caí de cansancio y ya no pude seguir… y tu si lo lograste, por eso estaba tan orgullosa de que lo lograras en tu primer intento—

En ese momento Lincoln lo entendió, aun sin saberlo él logro un mejor resultado en su primera maratón que Lynn, de forma indirecta, sí, pero indirectamente logro vencerla… ¡LOGRO VENCER A LYNN EN DEPORTES!

La cara de Lincoln tenía una expresión de sorpresa insuperable, no podía creer lo que acaban de contarle, porque… bueno… ¡HABIA VENCIDO A LYNN EN DEPORTES! En definitiva, tenía que poner el premio que le dieron por completar la maratón en su vitrina; Nunca había comprendido lo que había hecho, sin saberlo tuvo algo por lo que estar muy orgulloso todo este tiempo. La cara de Lincoln comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, misma que se detuvo de golpe al ver cierto enfado en la cara de Lynn.

—Lo siento…— dijo Lincoln nervioso, pensando que Lynn se enfado por perder indirectamente con él.

—Eres un flojo, dejas todo en cuento se ponen difíciles, lograste un gran resultado, mostraste a todos que realmente tienes talento para los deportes ¿y luego qué? Te rendiste, no quisiste entrenar, no quieres participar este año, solo te rendiste y le echaste la culpa a "tu falta de talento"— Lincoln estuvo a punto de decir algo para defenderse, pero Lynn lo hizo callar con una mirada que mostraba un profundo enfado —¡Y HACES ESO CON TODO! Luna te enseño a tocar música, y te e escuchado eres bueno, mejor que muchos otros, pero te da flojera ensayar, entonces no mejoras y prefieres echarle la culpa a que "no tienes talento" que aceptar que es porque no te esfuerzas—

—pero…—

—¡PERO NADA! Eres bueno con la mecánica, te he visto trabajar con Lana, se que puedes reparar muchas cosas solo, pero Lana se esfuerza mucho para mejorar y ser cada vez mejor mecánica y tu no, y solo dices que ella es mejor "por que tiene talento" Leni te enseño a coser y todas sus cosas de moda, te he visto ayudarla con sus diseños y a hacer ropa, también eres bueno en eso pero no lees nada sobre eso mientras Leni se lee cada revista de moda para mejorar, pero claro no es que seas flojo es todo por que "¡no tienes talento!" Eres un cerebrito… no al nivel de Lisa… pero eres mucho más listo que cualquier chico de la escuela, pero nunca te pones a estudiar, cuando tienes que hacer tu tarea la dejas para ultimo minuto la haces rápido y no te esfuerzas, pero luego si no logras el primer lugar del cuadro de honor es solo culpa de que ¡"NO TIENES TALENTO" ¿verdad?!—

La cara de Lincoln se descompuso, Lynn le echo en cara su mayor defecto, su mayor mentira, la gran mentira que el mismo se decía, y le echo en cara que si no lograba más cosas era solo su culpa, Lincoln comenzó a temblar por lo mal que se sintió con eso, lo avergonzada que estaba ante la verdad de esas palabras y un gran miedo que sentía en ese momento, se sentía patético tan patético que pensó que lloraría; pero en ese instante Lynn lo cargo y lo abrazo nuevamente, dejándose llevar por su apariencia de bebe y acunándolo de forma reconfortante.

—Lo siento… no quise ser tan dura, está bien si no quieres esforzarte en todo, yo soy buena en matemáticas pero tampoco me esfuerzo mucho en eso, pero… no debes decir que es por que no tienes talento Lincoln… eso… eso es mentira, no puedes culpar al talento si tu no te esfuerzas, no puedes decir "no puedo por culpa de esto, de él o por culpa de nadie", eso es lo que hacen los cobardes y tu no lo eres, tú eres mucho mejor que eso, pero no lograras nada grande hasta que comiences a esforzarte de verdad en eso, y… me molesta que no lo hagas porque yo se lo genial que eres y que puedes lograr grandes cosas—

Lincoln se abrazo a Lynn y se dejo acunar, por ella, Lynn realmente le había dicho sus verdades, y aunque fueron palabras muy duras, también se las decía con amor, no eran palabras mal intencionadas, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, era un regaño para que mejorara, y él quería hacerlo, quería saber de qué era capaz.

—Lynn… cuando vuelva a la normalidad ¿me puedes entrenar? quiero volver a participar en el maratón—

—¿Estás seguro? Digo… me encantaría entrenarte, ¿pero estas seguro que quieres? Se que los deportes no te gustan mucho, no tienes que esforzarte en eso si no quieres, puedes escoger algo que te guste a ti—

—Si, quiero darle una oportunidad— Le respondió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa que lleno de ternura a Lynn —Además es algo que podemos hacer juntos—

Esas palabras hicieron volver en el tiempo a Lynn y abrazar mas fuerte a Lincoln, era exactamente igual que hace año, Lincoln siempre le pedía que jugaran juntos, que hicieran cosas juntos, era un pequeñito tan adorable.

—Solo tengo que ver en que horario, por que tengo que ayudar a Leni con sus diseños, tengo que representar a la banda de Luna, Ir al trabajo con Luan, ayudar a Lucy con sus poesías, jugar con Lana, hacer las practicas de concurso con Lola, hablar con Lisa, cuidar de Lily y ayudarte con tus entrenamientos y…—

Lynn lo paro en ese momento mientras se le quedaba viendo sorprendida para luego soltar una gran risa.

—Bueno creo que después de todo si ahí algo en lo que te esfuerzas mucho, y por eso justamente eres el mejor—

—¿Enserio? ¿en que?—

—En ser un magnifico hermano, por algo eres mi favorito— Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos dejando caer su mandíbula por las palabras de Lynn, lo honesta y directa que fue con esa simple frase, pero no dijo nada, no por que no quisiera, sino porque no había nada que decir, ya era perfecto solo así.

Los dos se abrazaron, al final aun con el mal primer intento pudo tener su charla con Lynn para arreglarlo todo, ¡Y QUE CHARLA! Pudo resolver muchas cosas con ella, aclarar sus sentimientos y sincerarse de todo y ella le dio algo importante en que pensar, un mensaje que lo ayudaría a madurar… e irónicamente recibió siendo solo un bebito. Al final no solo pudieron hacer las paces, sino que su relación se hizo mucho más fuerte, no quisieron separarse ni dejar de hablar, comenzaron a contarse muchas cosas, de sus sentimientos de sus inseguridades y de sus miedos, con mucha confianza y sabiendo que el otro lo entendería y le apoyaría, después de todo ambos sentían que estaban hablando con su "hermano mayor".

Así continuaron hablando de todo un poco hasta que un fuerte grito de pánico de todas sus hermanas los saco de su estado de calma, Lynn de inmediato tomo a Lincoln en brazos y salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba, topándose a todas las chicas corriendo como locas buscando "algo".

—¡¿DONDE ESTA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!—

—¡LENI! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERDERLO?!—

—¡CHARLES! ¡RASTREA RASTEA RASTREA!—

—¡TODAS BUSQUEN!—

—¡IRE A BUSCARLO HASTA EL OTRO DEL MUNDO DE SER NECESARIO Y NO PIENSO VOLVER HASTA ENCONTRARLO!—

—¿Pero que están buscando?— pregunto inocentemente Lincoln.

—¡CALLATE LINCOLN! ¡NO PREGUNTES TONTERIAS! ¡ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A LINCOLN!—

—…—

—¡LINCOLN!—

De inmediato todas las chicas se amontaron a su alrededor arrebatándolo de los brazos de Lynn, aliviadas de por fin haberlo encontrado, comenzando a besarlo y acariciarlo con extremo cariño al tiempo que revisaban que se encontrara bien; pero una vez pasado el alivio inicial de encontrarlo…

—¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO! ¡NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!— Le grito Luna molesta.

—¡SI! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!— agrego Luan.

Fue en ese momento que las chicas recapitularon, de que puerta salió su hermanito y en los brazos de quien estaba, haciendo que todas miraran a Lynn molestas.

—¿Te lastimo?— pregunto Lucy, mientras veía fríamente a Lynn.

Lynn de inmediato se encogió de hombres, por la culpa, casi había olvidado lo que le había echo en la mañana, pero ahora toda la culpa estaba volviendo y no sabía que decir, pero Lincoln respondió firmemente.

—Claro que no, solo estábamos hablando, ya pudimos hacer las paces—

Aunque las palabras de Lincoln calmaron a Lynn, las otras chicas aún se veían molestas, sobre todo las pequeñas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes perdonarla tan rápido?—

—Vamos chicas, es Lynn, es nuestra hermana sigo algo molesto por lo que paso, pero ya todo está bien, además… no es lo peor que me han hecho verdad… Luan—

De inmediato Luan se tapo la cara de vergüenza, a Lincoln no le gustaba pensar en "el accidente" pero era divertido ver la cara que Luan ponía cada vez que se lo mencionaba.

—Por favor ya no hablemos del "accidente"— suplico Luan tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

—¡¿Puede alguien por favor decirnos que rayos es eso del "accidente"?!— se quejo Lola frustrada de no saber un secreto.

—Cuando Lincoln tenía 6 años Luan pensó que seria gracioso ponerle una trampa para ratones como en las caricaturas— respondió Luna, haciendo que todas las mayores y Lincoln se estremecieran horrorizadas de solo recordarlo.

—¿Solo eso? Eso suena gracioso— respondió Lana inocentemente.

Luan de inmediato tomo a la pequeña de los tirantes y comenzó a agitarla bruscamente mientras le reclamaba.

—¡NO LO FUE! ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡Las trampas para ratones en la vida real no son como en las caricaturas, golpean mucho mas fuerte, le abrieron la piel y le quebraron los huesos de la mano, casi le corta los dedos!—

**[N/A: ESO ES VERDAD, LAS TRAMPAR PARA RATONES EN LA VIDA REAL SON MUY PELIGROSAS Y EXISTEN MUCHOS CASOS DE PERSONAS (SOBRE TODO NIÑOS) QUE HAN PERDIDO UNO O VARIOS DEDOS POR ELLAS, POR FAVOR TENGAN CUIDADO]**

Todos los que recordaban el accidente se estremecieron de terror recordando eso, el horrible grito que dio Lincoln al caer en la trampa, toda la sangre que brotaba, fue algo aterrador ver tanta sangre salir de un niño tan pequeño, la grotesca herida abierta que le quedo, como se podía ver sus músculos, tendones, venas y parte del hueso expuesto, fue algo completamente horrible, un horrible recuerdo que llenaba de culpa a Luan e incomodaba a todas las hermanas.

—¡LUAN ERES UN MONSTRUO!—

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!—

—¡ESO ES IMPERDONABLE!... Ok Lynn no eres la peor hermana, solo la segunda peor— dijo Lola con tono de superioridad.

—¡LO SIENTO! Ya ¿esta bien? Siento mucho eso, pero yo no sabía que sería tan feo, además eso fue hace más de 5 años ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendré que vivir con la culpa?— Se quejaba Luan frustrada, deseando que se olvidaran de todo.

—¿Qué tal hasta que a Lincoln se le borre la cicatriz?— Dijo Lynn con cierto orgullo, de cierta forma ya no se sentía como la peor hermana.

Luan estaba a punto de quejarse de esa sugerencia, no era justo eso, la herida fue muy grande así que Lincoln siempre tendría esa cicatriz en la mano… o eso creía ella…

—Ya no tiene la cicatriz— Dijo Lisa con cierto tono de orgullo.

Esas palabras hicieron que Lincoln y las hermanas mayores le vieran la mano, donde anteriormente una clara línea cicatrizada recorría sus nudillos ahora estaba suave y tersa como piel de bebe… principalmente por que en efecto era piel de bebe.

—¿Qué? Pe… pero ¿Cómo?—

—En palabras simples para ustedes, esa cicatriz te la hiciste cuando tenías 6 años yo te rejuvenecía a cuando tenías 2, por lo que tu cuerpo está en un estado previo al accidente, o en otras palabras, para tu cuerpo ese accidente aun no ocurre— Les explico Lisa llena de orgullo.

—Pe… pero cuando vuelva a la normalidad la cicatriz va a regresar ¿verdad?—

—Negativo hermano, será como si nunca te hubieras echo esa cicatriz, toda cicatriz, toda caries o cualquier otro daño posterior a la edad de 2 años que te hubieras echo abra desaparecido para siempre, incluso tienes tu apéndice de regreso, y eso cumple mi palabra de hacerte una renovación física ¿ves? algo bueno salió de todo esto ¿no estas feliz hermanito?— Lisa palmeo la cabeza de su ahora hermano menor, claramente feliz por sus palabras, esperando que el lado positivo de su "broma" animara a Lincoln y disminuyera su enfado con ella.

—yo… yo…— Lincoln comenzó a temblar y ver su mano ahora libre de la cicatriz —¡NOOOO! ¡MI CICATRIZ! ¡ERA SUPER GENIAL! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—

Lincoln se dejo caer de rodillas en un gesto dramático mientras se seguía lamentando por la desaparición de su cicatriz.

—¿Qué? ¿te gustaba esa cosa? Era solo inútil tejido cicatrizado, molesto y antiestético ¿Por qué rayos te molestaría que ya no este?— le cuestionaba Lisa sin comprender en absoluto el enfado de Lincoln.

—Una lección sobre los hombres hermana, les encanta tener grandes cicatrices que presumir, los hace sentirse más machos— Explico Luna entre risas —¿Qué le contabas a tus amigos Linky? ¿Qué golpeaste a un chico malo tan duro que te quedo esa cicatriz?—

—No… les dije que me ataco una fiera salvaje… y técnicamente es verdad solo no les dije que esa fiera salvaje era Luan—

Con esa frase Luan le dio un pequeño —¡Oye!— ligeramente molesta por que su hermanito la llamara fiera salvaje, pero de inmediato todas las demás comenzando a reír, y Luan no pudo mantener su cara enfadada simplemente comenzó a reír también, aun si fue una broma contra ella tenía que admitir que fue una broma gracia.

—Pero… ¡VIVA! Ya no tienes la cicatriz, entonces ya no tengo que sentirme culpable— celebro Luan.

—Pero el recuerdo me quedara para siempre— se quejó el menor sacándole la lengua a su hermana, de forma juguetona.

Así de simple volvió el buen ambiente a la casa Loud, claro Lincoln y todas las chicas (incluyendo a la propia Lynn) seguían molestas por lo que había pasado, pero a sabiendas que Lincoln se encontraba sano, que Lincoln y Lynn hicieron las pases, poniendo todo en perspectiva y al momento de risas compartidas que compartieron ya todos estaban dispuesto a ablandarse en pro del buen ambiente.

—¡LYNN LOUD JR. BAJA EN ESTE MOMENTO!— Grito su padre desde la sala.

Con ese grito todas supieron lo que pasaba, ya habían escogido el castigo de Lynn y… ¿Qué tan malo podía ser? Sus padres eran conocidos por ser bastante blandos con la diciplina en la mayoría de los caso, aunque en esta ocasión sonaban bastante molestos, pero antes de que Lynn pudiera bajar a enfrentar su destino, Lincoln tiro de su short suavemente para llamar su atención, estirando su bracito sano en un adorable gesto pidiendo que lo cargara, Lincoln no quiso decirlo en voz alta por vergüenza pero él que no lo dijera y se limitara a solo extender el brazo a su hermana lo hacia lucir mucho más tierno; Obviamente esto causo suspiros de ternura en todas las hermanas, haciendo sonrojar a Lincoln, pero Lynn no dudo en cargarlo, conociendo a Lincoln era claro lo que quería, quería bajar con ella, acompañarla para darle su apoyo y Lynn estaba muy agradecida por eso.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Tanto Lincoln como Lynn bajaron, mientras el resto de las chicas se quedaba en el pasillo para espiar, la cara de sus padres ya decía todo cuando los vieron bajar juntos, estaban sorprendidos de verlos así, abrazados cariñosamente, pero en el fondo ya intuían que Lincoln intentaría resolver la pelea con su hermana, es algo muy propio de él, quiere mucho a sus hermanas y no disfruta estar peleado con ella.

El que ambos recordaran ese aspecto tan noble de su hijo acompañado de la adorable imagen de como se abrazaba a Lynn siendo un pequeño bebito les ablandado el corazón y antes de castigar a su hija se acercaron a ver como su niño especial, tomándolo con dulzura de los brazos de su hija y dándose un tiempo para revisar que sus no tan pequeñas heridas estuvieran bien, antes de comenzar a hacerle pequeños mimos que lo avergonzaban muchísimo pero aunque lo negaría ante cualquier que preguntara, Lincoln estaba disfrutando, era lindo sentirse tan querido y mimado por sus padres.

—En cuanto a ti Lynn…— El cambio de actitud de su madre fue brusco paso de jugar dulcemente con su niño en brazos a mirar muy molesta a su hija.

—No… no sean muy rudo con Lynn, ella no quería hacerlo—

La estaba defendiendo, aun que lo lastimo severamente Lincoln igual estaba defendiendo a su hermana, era un gesto muy dulce, un gesto que hacía sentir mucho más culpable a Lynn, pero para todos los demás fue algo muy hermoso.

—Lo siento hijo, pero aun en ese caso ella pudo lastimarte gravemente— dijo su padre de forma firme.

Lincoln sabía que tenían razón, que en el caso de que Lynn hubiera golpeado a Lily de esa forma el estaría igual de molesto que sus hermanas o sus padres, y sería igual de estricto… y mientras Lincoln tenia ese pensamiento se estremeció avergonzado, sin darse cuenta acababa de pensar en Lily como una equivalente a él, si podían ser igual de pequeños por ahora pero el no era realmente un bebe.

Lincoln intento distraerse de esa idea incomoda, y apoyar un poco a más a su hermana, pero esta misma lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Esta bien hermanito, fue mi culpa, tengo que ser responsable de mis actos— Dijo Lynn para gusto de sus padres.

—Ok, hasta que Lincoln vuelva a la normalidad y su brazo sane, tu sacaras la basura por él— Dijo su madre.

—Y te encargaras de todas sus tareas en la casa— añadió su padre.

—Y estas fuera de todos tus equipos deportivos por un mes—

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—

Uno diría que el gran grito de Lynn fue muy dramático, pero le estaban quitando lo que más amaba en la tierra, aquello que la hacia sentir realmente viva, y aunque sabia que se lo merecía igual le molestaba no poder participar, y para colmo se veía que eso no era todo lo que tenía preparado sus padres.

—Y por último tienes que ayudar a Lincoln en todo lo que te pida, compórtate como una buena y responsable hermana mayor con tu hermanito—

Esa última parte hizo sonreír a Lincoln, ¿todo lo que pidiera? Bueno podría sacar un poco de provecho de todo esto a final de cuentas.

—Esa parte me gusta ¿Lynn que tal si empiezas por hacer las tareas que Clyde me trajo?—

—Lincoln tu debes hacer tu tarea de la escuela—

—Pero no puedo—

—Vamos hijo eres un chico inteligente si lo intentas yo sé que…—

—No, digo que literalmente no puedo hacerla, no puedo escribir—

Esas simples palabras de Lincoln causaron un jadeo horrorizado de arriba de las escaleras, seguido por la pequeña Lisa bajando tan rápido como podía, casi cayéndose en el proceso, todo para llegar con Lincoln al cual tomo de la cara con firmeza, mientras lo veía con una expresión de preocupación y pánico que realmente lo estaba asustando.

—¡¿NO PUEDES ESCRIBIR?! ¿POR QUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES? ¡TU CEREBRO YA SE COMIENZA A AFECTAR! ¡ESTO NO DEVERIA PAZAR!— gritaba Lisa en pánico mientras temblaba.

El ver a Lisa tan asustada por eso, puso e a todos en igual estado deseando que ella explicara que rayos pasaba con eso, Qué pasaba con el cerebro de Lincoln, pero la pequeña estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico que le impedía articular correctamente las palabras, por lo que nuevamente la labor de controlar la situación cayo en Lincoln quien intuía el temor él por que Lisa estaba tan asustada.

—¡Lisa Cálmate! Mi cerebro esta bien, no puedo escribir por mi brazo—

—¿Tu brazo?— pregunto la pequeña, dándose cuenta casi al instante del problema y quedando mucho más tranquila por eso —Bueno si solo es eso me quedo más tranquila—

Lisa tranquilamente se dio vuelta para volver felizmente a su laboratorio, pero al darse la vuelta la encontró la dura mirada de todas sus hermanas, tomando Luna la iniciativa la levanto de su suéter y la agito un poco dejarle claro que hablara.

—¡LISA! Dino que es eso de que si el cerebro de Lincoln estaba afectado ¿de qué rayos hablabas?—

Lisa puso una sonrisa retorcida y nerviosa mientras rápidamente pensaba en que decirles a sus hermanas.

—¿Yo dije eso?... bueno... me refería a que… ¡todo es culpa de Lynn! La disgrafia, o incapacidad para escribir, es un síntoma de contusión severa, solo me preocupaba por que Lynn pudo haberle causado daño cerebral—

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que dejaran a Lisa y volvieran a ver a Lynn molestas.

—Ya dejen eso, estoy bien, mi cerebro está bien, no paso nada, así que todas cálmense—

Claro las chicas seguían molestan con Lynn, y con Lisa también por ser la causante de todo esto en primer lugar, pero Lincoln tenía razón, no había razón para pelearse en este momento, era mejor solo hacer otras cosas y esperar a que Lisa resolviera el problema principal, pero mientras Lisa iba a su cuarto todas las chicas rodearon a Lincoln, esto puso nervioso a Lincoln, no solo era que sus hermanas hicieran un circulo de asecho a su al rededor sino las extrañas sonrisas con que lo miraban, por lo que solo cerro los ojos y se preparo para lo que le fuera a hacer.

—¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hermanito? Si quieres puedo tocarte algo, lo que tu quieras— dijo Luna comenzando a acariciar su cabecita.

—O yo puedo sacar lo mejor de mi repertorio solo para ti, o puedo hacerte trucos de magia a ti te gusta la magia— dijo Luan con una sonrisa nerviosa pero muy cariñosa.

—O… tu siempre me preguntabas si quería leer comics contigo… podemos hacerlo ahora—Le dijo Lynn con la misma sonrisa, aunque con un gesto más apenado.

—O si quieres podemos ver los programas de fantasmas que te gustan— le dijo Lucy.

—O puedo prepararte algo más de comer si sete antoja algo… lo que sea— se agrego Lola a la conversación.

—O bueno lo que tu quieras— finalmente dijo Lana, quien también se animo a acariciar su espalda de forma cariños.

—O… ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?— termino Lily

En ese momento Lincoln se quedo un momento pensando en el comportamiento de sus hermanas, era algo tan simple, por lo que solo volteo a ver al lector y lo dijo.

—¡ESO ES! Se siente culpables, se sienten mal por que este así y ahora quieren compensarme haciendo todo lo que pida, bueno supongo que pensaran que como buen hermano tengo que decirle que no necesitan hacer nada por mi y que no deben sentirse culpables ¿verdad?... ¡NI LO CREAN! La he pasado muy mal por esto y ahora si me disculpan disfrutare de ser tratado a cuerpo de rey—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

Lincoln paso el resto de la tarde siendo consentido por todas sus hermanas, y compartiendo dichos privilegios sobre todo con Lily que le gustaba estar al lado de su "gemelito" y Lincoln también estaba pasándolo muy bien con ella en estos momentos.

Todas las menores disfrutaron de un espectáculo de magia proporcionado por Luan, acompañado por algunas de sus mejores bromas, un espectáculo realmente bueno que logro sacarle sonrisas a todos, y aunque Lincoln ya sabia como funcionaban todos los trucos de su hermana e incluso algunos más, era muy lindo ver la cara de sorpresa de sus hermanas, cada vez que Luan hacia algo que parecía imposible. También disfrutaron de un mini concierto cortesía de Luna, donde su hermana toco todas las canciones favoritas de Lincoln, muchas de ellas de SMOOCH, algunas originales de Luna, después de todo Lincoln no solo el hermano y representante de Luna también era su fan numero 1, y aprovecho para enseñarle algo de rock a Lily. Y así fue toda la tarde la tarde Lincoln aprovechaba sus privilegios para pasarla bien junto con Lily, recibieron un masaje de Lynn jugaron Lana a lo que ellos querían y Lana siempre los dejaba ganar, Lucy les leyó historias, Leni los consintió con todo lo que le pidieran, y tuvieron una fiesta de té con Lola… si eso a Lincoln no le gustaba mucho, peor a Lily le dieron ganas de participar y Lincoln lo acepto por darle el gusto, a fin de cuentas ella lo había acompañado para lo que él quería todo este tiempo y además Lola dio galletas de verdad en su fiesta de té, así que igual la paso bien; Realmente estaba disfrutando de ser tan consentido, casi ni había tenido que caminar en todo este rato por que sus hermanas disfrutaban de cargarlo para hacerle mimitos y pellizcar sus mejillas e incluso eso ya le estaba gustando.

Y así finalmente cayo la noche, ya habían cenado, ya habían hecho sus deberes, solo quedaba una ultima cosa antes de ir a dormir: ¡TELEVISION! Todos los hermanos disfrutaban ver el barco del amor juntos antes de irse a la cama, era como una tradición familiar, en la que todos podían pasar el rato juntos, incluso ponían a Lori en video llamada para mantener la tradición, aunque estuviera lejos, y así comenzaron a preparar todo para ver el programa todos juntos, así pasaron el rato viendo el programa hasta que comenzaron a notar pequeños y adorables bostezos.

—Oh ¿alguien ya tiene sueño?— Pregunto Luan cariñosamente, viendo como los ojos de su hermanita Lily comenzaban a cerrarse, a final de cuentas ya era un poco tarde y había sido un día bastante movido.

—Claro que sí, Linky ya se quedó dormido— Dijo Leni quien ya cargaba a un dormido Lincoln quien tiernamente se chupaba el pulgar.

Esa imagen cuso gran ternura en todas las chicas, y aunque se extrañaron un poco que Lincoln se durmiera tan temprano, era entendible, por ahora solo un bebe y se cansaba igual que uno y sin lugar a duda el día fue especialmente pesado para él, por lo que las chicas decidieron llevar a los dos bebitos de la familia a acostarse; los desvistieron, no sin que Luna tuviera que regañar a las pequeñas por reírse del pañal de Lincoln, y les pusieron a cada uno una de las pijamas de Lily para acostarlos, colocando a Lily en su cuna, y aunque el plan era acostara Lincoln en su cama, Leni simplemente lo metió en la cuna con Lily, pero cuando los 2 pequeños comenzaron a abrazarse dormidos ninguna hermana tuvo el corazón para separarlos.

—Buenas noches peques—

—Dulces sueños—

—Descansen—Así se despidieron cada una de sus hermanas hasta llegar a Lynn.

—Buenas noches— Dijo ella antes de inclinarse sobre la cuna para darle un beso de buenas noches a sus hermanitos, en especial a Lincoln —Hermanito… se que me dijiste que esta bien que tú también me cuides, pero… te prometo seré mejor hermana mayor—

Y así termino el día para los dos pequeños de la casa Loud, dos pequeños que durmieron tranquilamente mientras su hermana seguía trabajando en la misma habitación, buscando una manera de revertir lo que había hecho.

Lisa seguía muy segura de que podía hacer una formula de envejecimiento, de echo el avance en ese camino iba muy bien, pero algo la molestaba, aun no lograba entender por qué Lincoln no volvió a la normalidad, ¿Qué lo impidió? ¿y si eso que impidió que volviera a la normalidad, como tuvo que pasar, se repetía? No lograba comprender cual era el problema, algo en su interior le decía que era algo simple pero no estaba segura ¿algo en lo que no estaba pensando?

Mientras pensaba en eso un pequeño recuerdo golpeo su mente:

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—Pero… ¡VIVA! Ya no tienes la cicatriz, entonces ya no tengo que sentirme culpable— celebro Luan.

—Pero el recuerdo me quedara para siempre—

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

—... tal vez no lo recuerdes—

Lisa se acerco a la cuna que ahora compartían Lincoln y Lily, se dio un minuto acaricio la cabeza del primero cariñosamente, antes de volver a trabajar.

* * *

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

* * *

**N/A: Bien mis soles, esto es todo por él día de hoy, realmente espero les gustara y valiera la pena la espera, y… tristemente estaré tardando más en escribir cada nuevo capítulo, como les dije ahora estoy en la facultad de medicina y la carga de trabajo es muy grande, espero lo entienda chicos.**

**Y bueno vamos con las preguntas:**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Perdonarían a Lynn por lo que hizo?**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora?**

**Si todas las chicas Loud se ofrecieran a hacer todo para darles gustos ¿qué les pedirían? Jejeje yo vería el espectáculo de magia de Luan, amo la magia.**

**¿Tuvieron algún tipo de "presentimiento" mientras leían la historia? ¿sobre que?**

**Y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿les gusto el capítulo?**

**Y quiero agradecerles a todos por sus paciencia por leer mi historia y por darme gusto y desearme feliz cumpleaños en el capitulo anterior, Muchas gracias a todos, los quiero.**


	9. Tiempo de Bebe: parte 1

**Tiempo de Bebe**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**Hola mis queridos amigos, yo… se que he dicho antes pero… ¡PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO!**

**Esto esta de locos, y no podía escribir y ahora vengo y les entrego medio capitulo… si no logre terminar este capítulo, pero sentía mucho haberme tardado tanto y pensé que como seria un capitulo algo largo al menos podía dejarles la primera mitad, tómenlo como un pequeño aperitivo y les prometo tener la segunda parte la próxima semana.**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Una tranquila mañana en la que los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana al cuarto de Lincoln comenzando a despertarlo suavemente de un dulce sueño.

Lincoln intento taparse y moverse para que no lo molestaran los rayos del sol, aunque extrañamente esto lo costaba, haciendo que finalmente terminara por despertarse notando algo extraño en su cuarto: todo se veía más grande; entonces recordó la extraña situación en la que se encontraba, volvía a ser un niño pequeño, eso explicaba por qué todo se veía tan grande, aunque… ¿todo se veía aún más grande? Esa extraña sensación lo hizo querer acomodarse para revisar su alrededor, pero esto extrañamente le estaba costando aún más que ayer, se vio a sí mismo, aún estaba usando la misma ropa que ayer, el mismo pantalón azul y camiseta lavanda de Lily y se asustó cuando noto como estos le estaban quedando grandes.

—Hola hermano como… ¡¿Qué te paso?!— Luna entro a su cuarto sin molestarse en tocar, pero en cuando lio vio puso una cara de sorpresa impactante, se le quedo viendo de arriba a abajo una y otra vez.

Pero cuando Lincoln intento preguntarle que estaba pasando, este mismo se sorprendió y aterro mucho más al notar que no podía hablar, su boca no le respondía, por mucho que lo intentara solo lograba hacer balbuceos ininteligibles.

Luna rápidamente lo cargo y tomo un espejo de su cómoda, poniéndolo frente a su hermano para que este pudiera verse, ya no era el chico de 11 que era hace una semana atrás, ni siquiera el nenito de 2 años que había sido ayer, ahora se veía mucho más pequeño, como un bebe de tan solo unos meses, muy pequeño para poder hablar, muy pequeño para siquiera poder pararse solo.

Lincoln de inmediato comenzó a llorar al verse de esa forma, no entendí que rayos le había pasado, mientras que Luna solo salió de su cuarto y grito tan fuerte como pudo para llamar la atención de todas sus hermanas y sus padres, quedando todos completamente sorprendidas al verlo, era ahora solo un bebe, incluso más pequeño que Lily.

—¿Pero que le paso?— pregunto su madre muy nerviosa tomándolo en brazos.

—Bueno para poder volverlo a la normalidad tenía que hacer unas pruebas, así que… le di más de la formula mientras dormía para analizar su rejuvenecimiento— Explico Lisa, haciendo que toda su familia la mirara.

—¡¿Y?! ¿ya sabes que paso?— le decía Lynn con la misma actitud que su madre.

—Bueno tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que ya se exactamente porque Lincoln se quedó en esa forma… la mala es que también sé que el efecto es irreversible en humanos—

Nadie pudo decir nada por un segundo el significado de esas palabras fue demasiado para procesarlo rápidamente, haciendo que pasaran de ese modo uno segundos hasta que una voz rompió una pequeña vocecita feliz.

—¡Ahora puedo ser la hermana mayor! ¡Hermanito bebito te prometo ser la mejor hermana mayor del mundo!— Dijo Lily muy feliz, mirando a su nuevo hermanito menor llena de ternura y emoción, emocionada por poder ser también una "hermana mayor"

—Bueno…— Rita no sabía que decirle a la pequeña y viendo a su pequeño en brazos dijo lo único que se le ocurrió —Creo que sí, si Lincoln no puede volver a la normalidad ahora eres la hermana mayor.

—Si, no es tan malo, y se ve mucho más adorable como bebito— dijo Leni de forma cariñosa pellizcando los cachetes del bebe Linc.

—yo estoy bien con que se quede así, me ha gustado eso de ser su hermana mayor— Proclamo Lana.

—Si, decidido, es lo mejor, puedo hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y esta vez sí seré mejor hermana y él nunca podrá competir contra mí en ser mejor hermano mayor porque es muy pequeñito— Dijo Lynn con aires de victoria.

Lincoln no podía creer esto, ¿es que toda su familia se había vuelto loca? Él no podía quedarse así, no podía ser que todo estuvieran más felices de tenerlo como un bebe, e intento desesperadamente hablar, reclamarles, decir algo para que entraran en razón, pero lo único que salía de su pequeña boquita eran tiernos balbuceos de bebe, que solo lograban enternecer más a sus hermanas, ¿es que no había nadie que quisiera tenerlo como él hermano mayor?... ¡LOLA! Lola lo amaba como su hermano mayor, ella deseaba ser cuidada por él, seguro que ella no estaría nada feliz con esto y tal vez lograría hacer entrar en razón a todas.

—¡APARTENCE!— y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento la pequeña Lola se abrió paso entre sus hermana para llegar a él.

Era la única esperanza de Lincoln, y en cuento Lola lo alcanzo su madre se arrodillo para dejarlo a la altura perfecta para que Lola lo mirara, tenía una cara de autentica sorpresa como si aun estuviera luchando por procesar lo que había pasado, Lincoln estaba seguro de que ella lo apoyaría, en cualquier instante se lanzaría contra Lisa para golpearla y obligarla a encontrar una solución a esto, y lleno de esperanza en Lola no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—¡ES ADORABLE!— clamo la pequeña princesa al ver esa sonrisita y comenzó a llenarlo de besos y mimos —Si tienen razón, está bien que Lincoln se quede como bebe, después de todo no es como si no lo hubiera sido siempre—

—Es verdad, como seguía sin poder dejar a su muñequito bun-bun— dijo Luan entre risas.

—O como se seguía chupando el dedo al dormir— dijo Lucy.

—Si creo que Lincoln en el fondo nunca fue más que un enorme bebe— dijo finalmente Luna.

Lincoln no podía creer lo que pasaba ni lo hirientes que estaban siendo sus hermanas con esas palabras, y sin poder hacer nada más solo comenzó a llorar.

—Ho pobre bebito, seguro que debe tener lleno el pañal— dijo Lori entre risas siendo acompañada por todas sus hermanas.

Lincoln no podía soportar más eso, esto no podía ser, no podía estarle pasando, eso era… eso era… era una pesadilla.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Lincoln despertó de golpe, respirando de forma agitada y con un fuerte dolor, pues al enderezarse tan rápido el momento de despertar sin desearlo había hecho fuerza con su brazo lastimado, haciendo que este le doliera mucho y tuviera que tomar un momento para calmarse.

¿Dónde estaba? Por un segundo pensó que seguía en una pesadilla, pues se vio entre los barrotes de la cuna de Lily y usando un mameluco igual que ella, sin embargo, el fuerte dolor de su brazo le decía que esto era muy real, y ya habiéndose recuperado algo llamo su atención.

—¡MAMI! ¡MAMI! ¡MAMI!— gritaba Lily desesperada desde una esquina de la cuna.

Durante un instante Lincoln se asustó por los gritos de su hermanita, el punto de olvidarse de su propio dolor y acercarse para ver que tenía, pero cuando la miro un poco más, su lenguaje corporal delataba el problema, algo mucho menos grave y más inocente.

Lily daba pequeños pacitos en su lugar con las piernas apretadas y las manos apoyadas en su entrepierna mientras seguía gritando desesperada por la ayuda de su madre, ayuda que no tardó mucho en llegar.

—Lily cariño ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Rita en cuanto entro al cuarto, aunque la respuesta era obvia.

Sin esperar respuesta de la pequeña la sacó de la cuna y la coloco en su pequeña bacinica que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y mientras dejaba a Lily para hacer sus necesidades, la atención de Rita se centró en su pequeñin especial.

—Lincoln cariño, ya despertaste ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿te sientes mejor?— Pregunto su madre, viéndolo con una gran sonrisa, aunque se podía notar cierta preocupación en su cara sobre todo al ver su brazo tan lastimado.

—duele— dijo Lincoln de forma infantil señalando su brazo lastimado, haciendo que su madre se preocupara un poco, acercándose a él, cargándolo y comenzando a hacerle mimitos para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Lincoln noto como su madre lo traba de forma muy infantil, incluso suavizaba su tono al hablarle y usaba el lenguaje más dulce que podía, igual que cuando se le hablaba a un bebe, no era algo que hiciera Rita conscientemente, simplemente su instinto maternal era muy fuerte (tenía que serlo después de tantos hijos) y al ver a Lincoln como un bebe su instinto le dictaba tratarlo como tal; y si bien Lincoln disfruto mucho toda esa dulzura el día anterior, después de su sueño se sentía sumamente incomodo por ser tratado como un nenito.

—¿Por qué estaba en la cuna de Lily?— pregunto Lincoln intentando sonar serio.

—Bueno, Leni pensó que dormirías mejor ahí y cuando dormidito comenzaste a abrazar a Lily, se veían tan tiernos que nadie tuvo el valor de separarlos—

Lincoln se sonrojo un poco con esas palabras, quería remarcar que a pesar de su apariencia tenía casi 12 años, pero escuchar hablar a su madre de lo tierno que se veía, no ayudaba.

—¡TERMINE!— Clamo Lily extremadamente feliz, haciendo que Rita dejara a Lincoln en el piso para ir a ayudarla.

Eso le parecía un poco extraño a Lincoln, que Lily estuviera tan contenta solo por terminar de ir al baño, y más cuando noto de Lily veía a su madre con mucha intensidad, como esperando algo.

—Mami, ya son 3 semanas— Dijo Lily señalando una especie de calendario en su pared mientras daba saltitos de felicidad —ya son 3 semanas que no he mojado mis braguitas de entrenamiento, y tu prometiste que, si pasaba 3 semanas sin mojarlas, me darías mis braguitas de niña grande—

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, era algo tierno, lo orgullosa que estaba Lily por sentir como crecía, como dejaba atrás lo de ser una bebe para ser una niña pequeña, y Lincoln estaba seguro que su madre lo veía igual pues ella también sonrió ante la petición de la pequeña para inmediatamente después llenarla de elogios y cumplidos, diciendo lo orgullosa que estaba de que se estuviera volviendo una niña "grande" mientras iba a su armario y sacaba un paquete de ropa interior para Lily junto con su demás ropa para vestirla.

—¡GEMELITO! ¡MIRA! ¡MIRA!— gritaba feliz para llamar la atención de Lincoln —Ya no soy una bebita, soy una niña grande—

—Felicidades Lily— respondió Lincoln alegremente queriendo despeinarla de forma juguetona, un clásico gesto de hermano mayor… aunque se sintió raro ahora que los 2 tenían el mismo tamaño.

—Lincoln cielo ¿quieres que te ayude a cambiarte también?— Pregunto su madre, aunque no espero respuesta antes de comenzar a buscarle ropa para cambiarlo.

Eso era tan molesto para el chico, no poder ni cambiarse solo, lo torpe que estaba su coordinación ahora mismo les hacia imposible hacerlo por su cuenta, pero aun con toda la vergüenza que le generaba intento pensar de forma positiva, y seguir el consejo de Luan tomarlo como si estuviera enfermo, solo necesitaba algo de ayuda por ahora, solo relajarse y no pensar en eso, y con eso lograba superar un poco la vergüenza… al menos hasta que su madre le quito el mameluco.

—Oh Lincoln, ¿tu… tuviste un accidente?— Dijo su madre intentando no darle mucha importancia para no hacer sentir mal a su pequeño.

—Gemelito, te hiciste pipi— proclamo Lily de forma inocente, al ver el pañal húmedo de su hermano.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—

Lincoln se sonrojo por completo, mirándose hacia abajo para verse a si mismo, era claro que el pañal que usaba a modo de ropa interior estaba empapado, seguía mojando la cama sin poder evitarlo, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, desde el primer día que fue convertido en bebe esto le pasaba, pero cada vez lo iban descubriendo más y más, Lana, su madre, Lisa y ahora Lily; Lincoln se sentía humillado pero intento solo pensar en las palabras de Luan y mantener la compostura, intento no pensar que era solo un bebe que necesitaba un cambio de pañal, pero la vergüenza que sentía era enorme, y por desgracia esta solo empeoraría.

—No te preocupes gemelito— Dijo Lily con una enorme sonrisa acercándose a él— yo ya soy niña grande, yo te enseñare a que dejes de mojar tu pañalito, mira lo que tienes que hacer es…—

Lily comenzó a explicarle como aguantar el pipi, que no tomara mucha agua antes de ir a dormir y aconsejándole ir al bañito antes de acostarse. Cada palabra de Lily humillaba más y más a Lincoln, ¡¿Quién se creía ella para hablarle así?! ¡Él era el hermano mayor aquí! ¡él ya sabia todo eso! ¡lo sabia desde mucho antes que ella naciera! ¡¿Con que derecho ella se comportaba como si fuera la mayor?! Es que… es que… ¿se estaba burlando de él? ¡¿SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE ÉL?!

Lincoln ya no quería escucharla, solo quería que dejara de decir esas cosas, solo quería que se callara, y segado por toda su vergüenza y humillación actuó sin pensar.

—¡CALLATE!—

Le grito Lincoln con toda su ira, toda la rabia que tenía dentro la saco en un solo grito de frustración, sin embargo, no se sintió bien, para nada bien, de inmediato se arrepintió de lo que hizo cuando vio la hasta entonces sonriente cara de su hermanita volverse una mueca de tristeza y… ¿miedo? Hasta entonces Lincoln no lo había notado, pero había levantado el puño al tiempo que le grito, como si… ¿fuera a golpearla?... ¡NO! Él amaba a Lily, era su hermanita, su pequeño solecito adorable, que incluso durante esta incomoda aventura ella fue quien le regalo los momentos más tiernos y dulces, él nunca lastimaría a Lily ¿verdad?... ¿entonces por qué le levantado el puño?

Lincoln no pudo decirla nada, no sabía que decir, solo intento mover la mano hacia ella para hacerle una caricia en señal de disculpas, pero la pequeña temeroso solo salió corriendo mientras lloraba.

—¡LINCOLN!— Le grito su madre, incrédula de lo que había echo su hijo y lista para darle un fuerte regaño por eso, mismo regaño que murió en sus labios cuando vio lo afectado que estaba el pequeño.

Lincoln miraba hacia la puerta por donde se había ido Lily, con la cara desecha por la culpa, temblando, comenzando a sollozar suavemente y con los ojos llorosos, Lincoln se sentía horrible por haber hecho llorar a Lily en lo que se suponía debía ser un momento feliz para ella, ¿pero tanto para hacerlo llorar? No era solo la culpa de hacerla llorar, sino el terrible miedo de pensar que estuvo a punto de golpearla, Lincoln no sabía lo que le pasaba, sentía sus emociones a flor de piel, se sentía muy sensible y vulnerable.

—Oh Lincoln— le dijo su madre, viendo lo arrepentido que estaba no tenía ánimos de regañarlo, solo se inclinó a su altura y le ofreció los brazos para calmarlo.

—¡LO SIENTO!— Dijo el pequeño hundiéndose en el pecho de su madre —Lo siento, lo siento mucho, yo no… yo no quería… yo… No se lo que me paso—

—Está bien, está bien cariño, han pasado muchas cosas, es normal que estés algo irritable—

Rita intento calmar a su pequeño niño, y se dispuso a buscar a Lily, por ahora tenia a dos pequeños que necesitaban atención… era como cuando las gemelas eran pequeñas otra vez.

—¿Por qué Lily está llorando en el baño?— pregunto Lisa entrando en el cuarto, mucho más despeinada de lo normal, con los ojos rojos y ojerosos, con un vaso de un líquido amarillo claro en la mano —¿Y tú por qué lloras?— Pregunto nuevamente aunque ahora con un tono de incomodidad.

—Lincoln y Lily tuvieron una pequeña discusión— explico su madre mortificando a Lincoln con la culpa.

—Ok, entiendo que eso pueda hacer llorar a Lily ¿pero a ti? No te comportes como un bebe— dijo Lisa de forma nerviosa.

—¡NO ME COMPORTO COMO UN BEBE! ¡Y TODO ES TU CULPA!— le grito Lincoln molesto —si no quieres que me comporte como bebe, date prisa y encuentra como regresarme a la normalidad—

—Ya lo hice yo…— dijo Lisa haciendo una pequeña pausa para bostezar —me tuve que quedar despierta toda la noche, pero resolvía la fórmula para devolverte a la normalidad—

Lincoln quedo impactado por las palabras de Lisa y tras unos segundos para procesarlas y asegurarse que escucho bien, salto feliz de los brazos de su madre, abrazando a lisa con su único brazo bueno mientras no dejaba de dar saltitos de emoción por poder volver a la normalidad.

—¡Gracias Lisa! ¡muchas gracias! Ahora… ¡DAME!— dijo impetuoso arrebatándole el vaso con el líquido amarillento y comenzando a beberlo tan rápido como podía, desesperado por volver a la normalidad, a tal punto que se terminó derramando mucho del contenido sobre sí mismo.

—Lincoln esa no es la fórmula— dijo Lisa molesta por que le quitaran el vaso de esa forma.

Pero para ese punto Lincoln ya se había tomado todo el contenido, y en cuanto escucho esas palabras volteo a ver a Lisa lleno de miedo.

—¡¿ENTONCES QUE ERA ESO?! ¡¿UNA DE TUS FORMULAS LOCAS?! ¡¿UN MUTÁGENO EXPERIMENTAL?! ¡¿ALGÚN VENENO SUPER PELIGROSO?! ¡¿PIPI?!— decía Lincoln más y más asustado con cada nueva opción que se le ocurría sobre lo que era ese líquido amarillento, al punto de sentirse mareado por el pánico.

—Era el jugo de manzana de mi desayuno— explico Lisa, molesta por que se tomara su jugo.

Lincoln comenzó a saborear los restos de la sustancia que le quedaban en la boca y solo pudo sonreír al comprobar que en efecto era jugo de manzana, mientras que su madre no pudo evitar reír un poco por la escena.

—¿Pero entonces donde esta la formula? ¡Dámela!— comenzó a exigir Lincoln dando saltitos alrededor de su hermana de forma impaciente, y aunque la escena era adorable para cualquiera que la viera, a Lisa le incomodaba mucho ver a Lincoln actuando tan infantil.

—¡Basta!— le grito Lisa para detenerlo —Termine la formula teórica, ahora tiene que sintetizarse y eso tomara unas horas— dijo mientras señalaba una gran maquina en su habitación donde una pequeña barra de avance señalaba un 10%

Lincoln de inmediato se puso al pie de esa gran maquina impaciente por que avanzara la barre, no pareció importarle que Lisa le avisara que aun debería tardar unas 9 horas, para estar listo, Lincoln seguía viéndolo con intensidad como si pensara que podría hacer que fuera más rápido solo con su mirada.

—Lisa un momento, apenas los estas creando ¿correcto?— pregunto su madre, algo curiosa, pues había algo que no le cuadraba.

—Si—

—Eso significa que no has hecho ninguna prueba ¿verdad?— le dijo su madre mirándola con intensidad para asegurarse que le mintiera.

—Bueno… he hecho algunas simulaciones en la computadora…— intento justificarse la pequeña, intuyendo el punto de su madre.

—Ya me lo suponía— concluyo dando un suspiro —Lo siento Lincoln pero no puedes tomar eso—

—¡¿Qué?! Pero lo necesito, si no lo tomo me quedare así para siempre y no quieres eso ¿verdad?… ¡¿VERDAD?!— se quejó el pequeño espantado de que su sueño se estuviera volviendo realidad y su familia lo prefiriera como un bebe.

—Claro que no Lincoln, pero Lisa no a probado esa cosa, podría ser peligrosa, hasta que Lisa no haga más pruebas, nada de fórmula para ti jovencito— sentencio su madre.

—¿Y cuánto tomara eso?—

—Bueno, supongo que puedo hacer algunas pruebas en cuanto esté listo, para que hoy mismo puedas tomarlo—

—De eso nada Lisa, no le darás a tu hermano algo sin probarlo bien, me gustaría que al menos lo probara un poco más que la fórmula que le dejo así en primer lugar—

—Si ese es el caso, si debería poder hacer todas las pruebas hoy mismo— completo Lisa haciendo que tanto su madre como Lincoln se crisparan de inmediato.

—¡Le diste a tu hermano una formula extraña que solo habías probado por unas horas!—

—Yo… bueno… ¿yo dije eso?— Lisa solo puso su pequeña sonrisa retorcida tan típica de ella, aunque con eso no logro engañar a su madre —No tienen de que preocuparse, les prometo probar esta fórmula tanto como mis limites técnicos me lo permitan—

Tras esa charla, y que Rita jurara supervisar mucho más a fondo los experimentos de Lisa en el futuro, Lincoln tuvo que enfrentar una humillación que sabía que sería rutina de todos los días si Lisa no lo volvía la normalidad pronto: que su madre lo cambiara y vistiera por las mañanas.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Después de eso todo siguió relativamente normal, Lincoln se tuvo que disculpar con Lily, disculpa que fue muy bien aceptada por la pequeña, después de todo los niños de dos años son malos para guardar rencores, Lisa decidió dormir para recuperar la horas de sueño, en lo que estaba lista la formula y como sus hermanas ya se habían ido a la escuela él par de gemelito paso la mañana solos con su madre, y aun que Lincoln jugo con su hermanita buena parte de la mañana era claro que seguía sin estar de mucho ánimo por lo que pasado un rato, Rita se llevó a Lily para que jugaran a "cosas de niñas" como un pretexto para darle algo de paz a su hijo y este despejara su mente.

Lincoln intento ver televisión, al menos eso era algo que podía hacer sin problemas aun con el cuerpo de un bebe, pero no dejaba de sentirse raro, se sentía más vulnerable, y en realidad lo era, por mucho que desear negarlo era un bebe pero más que solo eso; Se sentía culpable de casi haber golpeado a Lily, era verdad que se sentía muy avergonzado pero él era muy maduro, él solía controlarse mejor, no entendía por qué reacciono de esa forma, la forma que le grito, como le levanto el puño, todo ese enojo al sentirse… ¿superado por su hermana menor?... era como… ¡LYNN! ¿Era eso lo que sentía Lynn todo el tiempo por su culpa?

Lincoln se toco su brazo lastimado como un acto reflejo, recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior con Lynn, la forma en la que lo golpe y todo el dolor que sintió, el peor dolor que pudo recordar en toda su vida, un dolor que si bien atenuado aun podía sentir punzando en su brazo y su cabeza, y repitió esa imagen dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez solo que en esta ocasión él era quien golpeaba a Lily de esa forma; aterrado por la idea de que pudo haberla golpeado del mismo modo en que Lynn lo hizo con él.

Era claro que en las circunstancias en las que estaba Lincoln, no podría lastimar a Lily de esa forma, de hecho, internamente pensaba que probablemente Lily fuera más fuerte que él en este instante, sin embargo, era más una cuestión de principios, él era su hermano mayor, se suponía que debía cuidarla no golpearla.

Lincoln se quedó un largo tiempo en el sofá pensando en eso, no quiso tomar ningún refrigerio ni tomar una siesta, en gran parte por que su herido orgullo de preadolescente le hacía querer demostrar que no la necesitaba, que él era mayor que Lily, que su pesadilla no se volvería realidad, y tan absorto en sus pensamientos que lo único que pudo hacerlo volver a la realidad fue cuando finalmente escucho abrirse la puerta; ya había pasado toda la mañana y sus hermanas habían vuelto a casa.

Lincoln se levantó del sofá de un saltito y aun cabizbajo fue a saludarlas.

—Link… hola ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?— Le pregunto Luna seguida por todas sus hermanas.

Todas las chicas lo rodearon comenzando a hacerle mimos, mientras le preguntaban cómo se sentía, como estuvo su día y como seguían sus heridas, todas siendo especialmente cariñosas con él pues aunque Lincoln intentaba disimular se podía apreciar fuertemente la angustia en su cara y sus hermanas no estaban muy seguras de que hacer, no sabían si era por que le dolían sus heridas, si seguía temeroso de quedarse como un bebito, o que podría estarle molestando, sin embargo ninguna hermana se atrevía a preguntarle que pasaba, por temor a incomodarle aun más… bueno ninguna excepto por…

—¿Qué tienes? Te ves muy decaído ¿que paso?— Dijo Lynn con intensidad, después de todo se había propuesto ser una mejor hermana mayor, comenzando por interesarse más en Lincoln aunque aun le faltaba tacto para tratar temas delicados.

—Yo…— Lincoln por un segundo pensó en decir que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, pero con todo lo que medito el día de hoy, necesitaba tener cierta charla —Lynn ¿puedo hablar contigo?... a solas—

Lynn de inmediato se tensó, temerosa que Lincoln le fuera a reclamar por sus heridas… pero Lincoln no era así… como castigo tenía que ayudarlo en todo lo que le pidiera, tal vez solo necesitaba algo, por lo cual intento hacer su mejor esfuerzo como hermana mayor y cargo a Lincoln a su cuarto dispuesta en ayudar, aunque mientras subía podía sentir como sus hermanas le clavaban la mirada, un lenguaje silencioso con un sencillo significado: si esta charla termina con otro "_accidente"_ estas muerta.

—Ok, ¿de… de que quieres hablar hermanito? ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? Yo… yo te ayudare con todo lo que pueda—

—Bueno… es sobre lo que paso el otro día…—

Ok, si le iba a reclamar sobre sus heridas, Lynn ya estaba segura de eso, y no podía culparlo, era justo que siguiera molesto, por lo que solo contuvo la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el regaño, como quien espera recibir un golpe, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un pequeño abrazo de su hermanito.

—Lo siento—

—¿Qué tú qué? ¿tu por que rayos lo sentirías? Fue mi culpa yo te golpe—

—Si pero… no debía de gritarte, ni hacerte sentir que te superaba en todo todo el tiempo, lo siento—

Lynn se le quedo viendo sorprendida por un rato mientras Lincoln solo seguía con la cabeza agachada, pera finalmente, cuando comprendió que lo decía enserio dijo:

—Ok, ¿Qué paso? Lo que dices es una tontería, fue mi culpa y lo sabes—

—Bueno… tuve una pelea con Lily y… no se que me paso, me sentí muy avergonzado cuando ella actúa como si fuera mayor que yo y me molesté tanto que yo…—

—¡¿La golpeaste?!— pregunto Lynn totalmente incrédula de que Lincoln pudiera hacer eso.

—No, pero… casi lo hago, le levante el puño y… yo no quería, pero me hizo sentir muy avergonzado y supongo que es así como yo te hago sentir todo el tiempo, y lo siento mucho, no sabía…—

—Ok, en primer lugar: no te des tanto crédito, no me haces sentir así todo el tiempo solo a veces; en segundo lugar: tu solo hacías tu trabajo de hermano, yo no debía molestarme por eso, ¿o que? ¿crees que Lily se debe disculpar también contigo por hacerte sentir pequeño?—

—¡NO! Claro que no, ella solo intentaba ser buena conmigo fue mi…— Lincoln entendió en ese momento lo que intentaba decir Lynn, del mismo modo que no era culpa tampoco fue su culpa haber hecho sentir mal a Lynn, él no era un buen hermano con el afán de hacerla sentir inferior solo era su forma de ser, su forma de aportar a la familia —pero… yo casi la golpeo—

—Y ese es mi tercer punto, no lo vi, pero estoy segura que por muy molesto que estuvieras no la hubieras golpeado, tu no eres así, tu nunca nos regresas los golpes, ni siquiera cuando nosotras te golpeamos primero, ni siquiera cuando estamos en una pelea; Tu bueno supiste lo que se siente, pero tu si te frenaste y no golpeaste a Lily… ¡Hasta en eso eres mejor hermano mayor que yo!—

Lynn dijo la última frase con un fingido tono de molestia para darle drama al momento intentando resultar graciosa, y Lincoln no pudo evitar reír más por el intento de Lynn que por la broma en si, y tras eso se lanzó contra Lynn en un abrazo, cuando se lo proponía Lynn podía ser muy buena hermana, las palabras de Lynn lograron calmarlo un poco; sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse mal, por que aun después de todo seguía ese sentimiento de ¿inferioridad?, su sueño, su "accidente" y la forma en que Lily lo trato, no era culpa de Lily pero lo eso lo hizo sentir realmente mal, más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca y ese sentimiento no desaparecería tan fácil.

—¿Oye y por que Lily te hizo sentir el hermano menor? ¿Qué paso?— Pregunto Lynn curiosa por lo que pudo iniciar todo el problema, sacándole un enorme sonrojo a Lincoln.

Lincoln solo abrió la boca sin saber que decir completamente rojo, si quería mantener, aunque fuera un mínimo de su dignidad después de esto no podía permitir que más de sus hermanas supieran sobre sus "accidentes", sin embargo, toda la vergüenza hacia que se congelara y no supiera que decir, solo viendo a Lynn de forma muy nerviosa.

—¿Es por que a ella si la dejamos bajar las escaleras sola y a ti no?— Pregunto Lynn, ella realmente no pensaba eso, pero al menos tuvo el suficiente tacto para darse cuenta que Lincoln se sentía avergonzado e intento darle una salida menos vergonzosa a su hermano.

—No... ¡Digo SI! es por eso, solo por eso y por nada más— Respondió Lincoln con una gran sonrisa intentando no levantar sospechas.

—Bueno se que es molesto, pero solo será por un tiempo, yo se que Lisa encontrara la forma de devolverte a la normalidad, y lo se por que de lo contrario le daré una patada tan fuerte que la enviare al otro lado de la frontera, y no me refiero a la de Canadá— Dijo Lynn logrando sacarle una risa a su hermanito.

—De echo ya logro hacer una de sus formulas raras para que vuelva a la normalidad ¡Pero mamá no me deja tomarla porque dice que Lisa la tiene que probar primero!—

En cuento dijo eso sus hermanas, quienes habían estado espiando la conversación por si acaso, entraron de golpe, muy felices por la noticia de que pronto Lincoln podría volver a la normalidad, comenzando a abrazarlo e inundarlo de besos, pronto podrían dejar la culpa y el miedo por la situación de su hermano y todo volvería a la normalidad.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Después de eso, Todos los chicos bajaron a almorzar juntos, con un ambiente mucho más animado, las chicas estaban felices por la noticia, aunque el ánimo decayó un poco cuando notaron que Lincoln seguía decaído y por mucho que las chicas intentaron levantarle el ánimo, Link no podía quitarse esa cara de pesar, por lo que después de almorzar Lincoln solo quedarse viendo televisión y nada más, la única cosa que podía hacer sin que le estorbara ser un niño pequeño.

—Linky ¿me ayudas con algo?— pregunto Leni dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Leni? Yo… claro, con mucho gusto ¿Qué necesitas?— respondió Lincoln algo sorprendido y nervioso por partes iguales, por un lado le agradaba la idea de sentirse necesitado por sus hermanas aun si era un niño pequeño; pero por el otro temía fallar en cualquier cosa le fuera a pedir Leni, como paso con Lola.

—¡Perfecto!—

Leni no le explico nada, simplemente lo cargo y comenzó a recoger algunas cosas antes de subir con él pequeño a vanzilla.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Leni que crees que haces?!— pregunto Lincoln nervioso mientras Leni lo aseguraba en la sillita de bebe.

—Bueno hoy quería ir al centro comercial, y pensé que te gustaría ir conmigo, si te portas bien te comprare un helado— le respondió Leni con dulzura, canturreando la última parte para animarlo.

—¡Leni! ¡Alto! ¡No puedo ir al centro comercial!— se quejo Lincoln mientras intentaba sacarse lo seguros para bajar del auto, tarrea imposible para su nivel de coordinación y más aun si solo podía usar un brazo.

—¿Por qué no?— Fue la única respuesta de Leni, que volteo a verlo sin comprender el problema.

—¡Leni!... solo mírame, soy un bebe—

—Ho Lincoln eso no es problema, en el centro comercial dejan entrar bebes, mama te llevaba con nosotras desde la primera vez que fuiste un bebito— Dijo la mayor con un tono tierno y relajado, sin poder o querer darse cuenta del problema, y termino por guardar las ultimas cosas.

—¡LENI!— Grito finalmente Lincoln desesperado por soltarse.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres ayudarme?— le pregunto la mayor con tristeza, haciendo que se calmara la furia de Lincoln, a fin de cuentas él sabia que Leni no lo hacia con mala intención, ella era más dulce de sus hermanas.

—No… digo, no es eso, si quiero ayudarte pero… ah ¿Por qué quieres que te acompañe al centro comercial?—

—Eso, como que a la tienda le llego un nuevo surtido de ropa, y Lori siempre me acompañaba para ayudarme a escoger lo mejor y no he sabido que hacer desde que no está, por que como que eres muy listo y sabes de moda y pensé que podrías ayudarme y seria divertido— Le explico Leni con dulzura.

Bueno pasar la tarde viendo ropa con su hermana no era lo que él llamaría divertido, en realidad creía que solo un muy pequeño puñado de chicos les gustara ir a comprar ropa, pero era por ayudar a Leni, cubrir un lugar que dejo Lori, y él había aceptado el reto de cubrirla tanto como pudiera, y ahora tenía más deseos de hacerlo pues era de las pocas que podían hacer que no se sintiera como un bebe, además no era como que estuviera haciendo mucho en casa; pero por el otro lado realmente no quería salir, no quería que nadie lo viera como un bebe, la sola idea lo avergonzaba horrores pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle firmemente a Leni que no…

—Además como que te vi triste, y pensé que salir un rato de la casa y pasear te podría animar, me ayudas un ratito a escoger ropa y después puedo comprarte un helado, o llevarte a que mires la tienda de comics, o la de videojuegos o lo que quieras; pero bueno si tu no quieres esta bien, se que no tengo las mejores ideas, pero al menos lo intente ¿y eso también cuenta verdad?—

Las palabras de Leni, derritieron un poco el corazón de Lincoln, en ellas había un dulzura y tristeza muy puras, ella solo intentaba hacer lo mejor que podía para animarlo, un acto de amor autentico que Lincoln no quiso rechazar.

—creo que si fue buena idea Leni, si, vallamos al centro comercial—

En cuanto dijo eso Leni lo abrazo de forma muy cariñosa, y partieron para el centro, Lincoln aún se sentía muy avergonzado que lo vieran como un bebe, pero tampoco era la primera vez que salía de ese modo, y al menos en el parque no había pasado nada malo, nadie había sospechado nada y puedo pasar un buen rato, después de todo ¿Quién se imaginaria que ese pequeño y tierno bebito es en realidad un chico de casi 12 años?

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

Fue un largo viaje hasta el centro comercial, y no por que estuviera lejos, si bien estaba muy lejos para ir caminando en auto era un recorrido bastante corto; ni tampoco fue por un problema de tráfico, ¿entonces que hizo el viaje tan largo? Leni, Leni ya había aprendido a conducir, sin embargo todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que poner hasta dominarlo, la hacían ser bastante cuidadosa al volante, conduciendo algo lento para evitar todo posible problema; sin embargo eso estaba bien no era como que tuvieran prisa por llegar, y el recorrido resulto extrañamente relajante, el ambiente cálido al interior del auto, la música suave que Leni puso en la radio y la sensación de movimiento resultaban sumamente agradables, tanto que se antojaba… ¡NO! Lincoln no pensaba dormirse, él a pesar de su apariencia era un preadolescente y no pensaba rendirse a las actividades infantiles, él no necesitaba una siesta como un bebe por mucho sueño que tuviera, él se mantendría firme, se mantendría despierto hasta llegar el centro comercial.

—Bien hermanito ya llegamos… ¿Lincoln?—

Lincoln si cumplió su promesa, por mucho que se sintiera tentado a dormir, él hizo todo lo que pudo para resistirse, luchando contra eso con todas sus fuerzas logro mantenerse despierto hasta que llegaron al centro comercial, o mejor dicho al estacionamiento de este, y cuando entraron Lincoln canto victoria, lo había logrado llego hasta ahí sin dormirse, y sintiéndose victorioso se dejó caer tranquilamente, acomodándose en su asiento incluso cerrando los ojos un momento para disfrutar su victoria, como logro llegar sin dormirse como todo un niño grande y con esa dulce sensación se quedó dormido mientras Leni buscaba un lugar donde estacionar.

Cuando Leni volteo a atrás para ver por qué su hermanito había dejado de responderle no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro de ternura, ver a Lincoln como un bebe era adorable, pero verlo acurrucado tan dulcemente en el asiento mientras se chupaba el dedo era muy lindo para sus hermanas, Leni no quiso despertarlo así que con mucha suavidad lo saco del asiento, acunándolo entre sus brazos para que el movimiento no lo molestara, y cubriéndolo con una manta para que el sol no lo molestara y así se lo llevo.

Leni cargo a Lincoln hasta la entrada, ella si quería el punto de vista de Lincoln sobre que ropa compraría, pero la principal razón para traer a Lincoln era intentar animarlo y sabía que esa parte del paseo era la que menos le interesaba a él así que tal vez podría hacer eso mientras él dormía y así cuando despertara todo sería diversión, y con ese razonamiento la primera parada de Leni fue Reininger's.

—¡LENI! ¡Que suerte que llegaras! ¡Te necesito justo ahora!— le dijo la Sra. Carmichael en cuento entro a la tiendo, seguida por los compañeros de trabajo de Leni.

—¿Pero que? ¿hoy no es mi día libre?— Dijo Leni extrañada por el recibimiento —¿Me equivoque de día? ¿hoy si tenía que trabajar? Cuanto lo siento— Respondió Leni muy apenada al pensar que se equivocó otra vez.

—No Leni, hoy si es tu día libre, pero tenemos una emergencia y necesito la ayuda de mi subgerente estrella— Le dijo su jefa.

—Ho ¿y quiere que busque a su subgerente Estrella? si me dice como es ella hare lo que pueda—

—Leni, sabes que amo tu modestia, pero no es momento para bromas, tú eres mi subgerente estrella— Le dijo su jefa claramente angustiada.

—Sra. Carmichael, se ve muy tensa ¿Qué fue lo que paso?—

—Llego el nuevo lote de ropa, ¡Pero toda es de colores de otoño en lugar de primavera!—

—¡QUÉ HORROR!— Grito Leni imaginándose a alguien vistiendo algo así, comprendiendo todo el sentimiento de angustia de su jefa.

Sin embargo, ese grito tuvo un efecto inesperado e interesante, algo comenzó a moverse debajo de la manta que carga Leni, algo pequeñito y que daba adorables quejaditos; De inmediato Leni, comenzó a acunarlo con dulzura mientras le tarareaba dulcemente intentarlo calmar al pequeño para que siguiera durmiendo.

Todos los presentes comprendieron de inmediato que era lo que traía Leni consigo envuelto en esa manta, pero… ¿un bebe? ¿Qué hacía Leni Con un bebe?

—Leni ¿y eso?— Pregunto Fiona extrañada, ella sabía que Leni también solía trabajar como niñera, pero le resultaba muy extraño que trajera un bebe a la tienda… ¿o tal vez se tratara de una de sus hermanas pequeñas?

—Ho es mi Linky-Winky ¿no es adorable?— Dijo Leni de forma extremadamente cariñosa, con ese apodo que no había usado desde que Lincoln realmente era un bebe, y destapándolo ligeramente para que pudieran ver su adorable carita —yo… yo quería pasar el día con él— termino de decir algo desanimada.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—**

**OK gente bonita aquí lo dejamos realmente siento no haber podido poner el resto del capitulo sobre todo por que en la segunda esta lo que para mi es lo más divertido, pero hice lo que pude y quise dar al menos esto por ahora.**

**Y como siempre dejo mis preguntas**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Alguno creyó que el sueño de Lincoln era de verdad? Por que esta ves no fue broma, deje muchas pistas para que pudieran darse cuenta desde antes.**

**¿Están felices porque Lisa ya tiene esa nueva fórmula para Lincoln? **

**¿Les sorprendió que Rita actuara responsablemente?**

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora con Lincoln y Leni en el centro comercial?**

**Y como siempre la pregunta más importante ¿Les gusto? ¿aunque solo fuera medio capitulo?**

**Bueno les agradezco mucho a todos por leer esto y que sean comprensivos con mis problemas de horario, pero creo pronto poder escribir mucho más seguido, por las vacaciones y por qué… creo que me van a echar de medicina TT_TT**


	10. Tiempo de Bebe: parte 2

**Tiempo de Bebe 2**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

**Hola gente bonita del pueblo… ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Este es mi regalo para ustedes, y ¿ven? si cumplí, les dije que la segunda parte si la subiría esta semana. **

**Y también intente crear un pequeño momento rugrats en este capitulo, luego me dicen si les gusto.**

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

—Leni ¿y eso?— Pregunto Fiona extrañada, ella sabía que Leni también solía trabajar como niñera, pero le resultaba muy extraño que trajera un bebe a la tienda… ¿o tal vez se tratara de una de sus hermanas pequeñas?

—Ho es mi Linky-Winky, mi pequeñito bebito adorable, como que es la cosita más linda del mundo ¿verdad?— Dijo Leni de forma extremadamente cariñosa, con ese apodo que no había usado desde que Lincoln realmente era un bebe, y destapándolo ligeramente para que pudieran ver su adorable carita —yo… yo quería pasar el día con él— termino de decir algo desanimada.

Todos los presentes tuvieron un presentimiento al ver al pequeño; sabían que Leni solo tenía un hermano y era mucho más grande que se niño, pero al verlo al niño tan pequeño, tan adorable, tan tierno y tan… ¿parecido a Leni? El pequeño se parecía mucho a Leni, tanto como para ser hermanos… o tal vez algo más; y eso sumado al tono extremadamente cariñoso con el que Leni hablaba de él, ese tono tan dulce y maternal…

—¿Es algún primito o algo así?— Pregunto su Jefa, viendo al infante con ternura.

—Ha no, no es mi primo ni nada así, pero si es familia, siempre ha estado conmigo desde que nació esta ternurita— Respondió Leni, distraída y sin pensarlo, por seguir arrullando a Lincoln para que no se despertara.

Todos tuvieron una misma idea pasándoles por la cabeza, causando que se miraran incómodamente entre ellos, aun que les tomo un momento juntar el valor para preguntar lo que todos pensaban, si Leni no tenía más hermanos varones, ni era su primo ni nada así, pero si era familia y siempre había estado con ella…

—¿Él es...? ¿es tuyo?— pregunto finalmente Miguel nervioso por la posible respuesta.

—¿Si es mío?— pregunto Leni confundida —Claro que es mío— claro que lo era, era Lincoln SU hermanito.

Los 3 presentes sintieron un enorme peso caer sobre ellos cuando escucharon las palabras de Leni.

—Es… es precioso Leni, es un bebe hermoso— Dijo su jefa de forma muy cercana y afectuosa, ella también era madre y podía entender un poco más, además tenía que admitir que ese bebe era adorable.

—Leni yo… yo no sabía que tuvieras un bebe— dijo Fiona aun tratando de procesarlo.

—Ni yo, Nadie lo sabía— continuo Miguel en igual estado que Fiona.

—Si Leni ¿porque…? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de… bueno de "Eso"?— pregunto Fiona con una ligera rudeza, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su jefa, no era como que le molestara, (aunque si le preocupaba un poco por las implicaciones) pero le costaba mucho procesar algo así.

Leni pensó en esa pregunta durante un instante ¿Qué querían decir? Ellos ya conocían a Lincoln, ¿entonces a que se referían? Tal vez… claro, que era un bebe… ¡OH NO! El que Lincoln fuera un bebe era parte de las bromas que le hacían por su cumpleaños, y las reglas decían muy claramente que nadie fuera de la familia podía enterarse de esas bromas; a ella no le preocupo llevar a Lincoln a la tienda porque nadie lo reconocería, pero ahora les había dicho que ese bebe era SU Linky-winky, su hermanito, ¡¿eso significaba que había roto las reglas?!

—¡Hable de más!— dijo Leni nerviosa —Por favor no se burlen y no digan nada, se… se supone que es como que un secreto de familia ¿pueden guardar el secreto? ¡Por favor!— dijo suplicante.

—Nosotros… claro Leni, somos amigos, no diremos nada— Dijo miguel.

—Si Leni confía en nosotros— Continuo Fiona, ambos sintiéndose mal por ver a Leni tan asustada, pensando que podrían burlarse de algo así, tomándolo como señal de malas experiencias pasadas.

Tras eso Leni finalmente pudo suspirar aliviada —Sra. Carmichael… yo se que es una gran emergencia lo de la ropa, pero… yo realmente quería pasar el día con él, no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos y ha estado deprimido, y tuvo un accidente feo y… y yo quería animarlo— Explico Leni enseñando su brazo lastimado —¿No puede alguien más ayudarla con eso?—

EL corazón de los tres presentes se rompió con las palabras de Leni, la pobre solo quería pasar un día de calidad con su bebito, su pobre bebito lastimado, y los tres sintieron corroerse sus almas por la culpa, Miguel y Fiona porque secretamente ellos fueron los culpables de ese error al mezclar unos papeles, y la Sra. Carmichael por tener que pedírselo a Leni.

—No Leni, tienes que ser tu— dijo finalmente, haciendo sentir mal a todos —sé que tendremos que hacer muchas llamadas, pero tampoco creo que nos tome todo el día, si las dos trabajamos juntas estoy segura de que terminaremos rápido y tendrás el resto del día para estar con tu pequeño, y yo te juro que te compensare— termino de decir intentando sonar lo más positiva que podía.

—Está bien— respondió Leni sin poder ocultar su desanimo —¿Pero qué hago con él? no puedo dejarlo solo, tengo que cuidarlo; No puede bajar las escaleras solito, pero insiste en intentarlo— dijo Leni, accidentalmente provocando que todos imaginaran que esa era la razón de su herida.

—Bueno, supongo que Fiona y Miguel pueden vigilarlo— sugirió su jefa.

—¡¿Qué nosotros que?!— preguntaron ambos escandalizados, pues ninguno de ellos tenía idea de cómo cuidar un bebe.

—Tranquilos, por experiencia les diré que parece estar muy dormido, podemos tomar muchos abrigos de los más suaves y apilarlos para improvisarle una pequeña cuna; y si nos damos prisa seguro que terminamos antes de que despierte— Explico su idea con calma, hablando por propia experiencia pues ella hacia eso con su hijo cuando era un bebe.

—¡Que buena idea! Iré a buscar unos abrigos suaves, cómodos y que combinen con mi Linky-Winky— Así Leni se fue a buscar los abrigos, no sin antes entregar a Lincoln y la pañalera de Lily que trajo por si acaso, después de todo encontraría todo más rápido si podía usar ambas manos.

Los tres se quedaron viendo al pequeño, intentando procesar la bomba de información que acababa de caerles encima, aun ninguno se podía creer lo que todos pensaban.

—¡Con cuidado! ¡Es un niño, no un costal! Tienes que sostener su cabeza y apoyar su peso de forma uniforme— Regaño inmediatamente la Sra. Carmichael a Fiona, ayudándola a acomodar a Lincoln correctamente.

—Jefa, lo siento mucho pero nosotros no tenemos idea de como cuidar a un bebe— se quejó Fiona.

—Vamos, está dormido, solo déjenlo tranquilo y seguro que dormirá por un par de horas, solo no lo muevan mucho… ni le hagan ruido… ni dejen que le dé frio… o calor… o que le de alguna luz en los ojos… y si se comienza a despertar solo arrúllenlo un poco… y… ¿saben alguna canción de cuna?—

—Ese es nuestro punto, son muchas cosas que cuidar y nosotros no tenemos idea de nada de eso— Apoyo Miguel a su compañera.

—Muy bien muchachos, se que lo que les estoy pidiendo se sale de sus obligaciones como empleados, pero realmente necesitamos resolver lo del envió, no sé qué pudo salir mal con eso, pero solo si cuidan bien al pequeño podremos terminar eso rápido, y Leni podrá tener su día con su pequeño— y con esas palabras el par de chico quedo convencido, principalmente por que el error fue su culpa, y de no ser por ellos Leni ya podría pasear tranquila con su pequeño.

Tal como sugirió su jefa, Leni trajo una buena pila de abrigos y acostó a Lincoln en ellos, dándole un beso en la frente y poniendo a Bun-Bun entre sus brazos para ayudarle a dormir; antes de ir con su jefa a resolver el problema. Dejo al pequeño dormido bajo el cuidado de sus amigos, quienes aun nerviosos estaban comprometidos a hacer su mejor esfuerzo… y descubrieron que cuidar un bebe era bastante fácil (mientras siguiera dormido).

—¿Quién crees que sea él padre?— Pregunto Fiona sin resistir la curiosidad.

—¡Fiona!—

—Como si tu no tuvieras curiosidad—

—No tengo idea… ¿Chaz?— respondió finalmente Miguel, diciendo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente.

—Para nada, no se parece nada a Chaz, tal vez… tal vez fue solo algún desgraciado que solo quiso aprovecharse de ella, ya sabes lo inocente que puede ser, algún tonto que solo jugo con ella y la voto en cuanto supo lo del bebe— dijo Fiona deprimiéndose por esa idea.

—Es triste… pero es lo más probable, y tener que guardarlo como un secreto, y lo difícil de que debe ser todo, a mí me resulta pesado solo llevar la escuela y el trabajo, y ella lo hace con un bebe—

—Creo que deberíamos hacer algo lindo por ella, no sé, algo—

Pero esa conversación tendría que esperar pues comenzaron a llegar clientes, al principio fue algo simple, uno de ellos se quedaba con él bebe mientras el otro atendía, pero poco a poco el numero de cliente que iba llegando iba aumentando, al punto de que resultaba imposible para uno solo de ellos atender a todos, y claro podrían trabajar ambos mientras veían al pequeño de lejos, pero... ese no era su único problema, pues conforme llegaban más clientes también aumentaba todo el ruido que esto hacían, y no tardaron en notar que esto podría despertar el pequeño.

En cuento pensaron en esa posibilidad, Fiona fue corriendo a arrullarlo, pero no lo tenía nada fácil.

—¡¿Nadie atiende aquí?!— grito Scoots.

—¡Miguel! ¡Controla a la gente! ¡Van a despertar al niño!— le grito Fiona asustada, por el problema que podrían causar.

—¡¿Podrías ayudarme?! ¡Es una locura aquí!— se quejó este, volteando a verla molesto.

—¡Esto es imposible! ¡Es un milagro que aún no se despertara! ¿Cómo rayos le hace la gente para salir con sus hijos?—

Fiona ya estaba resignada, sería imposible calmar a los clientes para mantener silencio, y cuando el pequeño se despertará llorando por su mami, todo se volvería un enorme problema que no podrían resolver, pero para su fortuna lo último que dijo le dio una idea a Miguel.

—Espera, tienes razón, salir con sus niños es muy difícil por eso cuando vienen los dejan aventados en uno de esos lugares donde los cuidan ¿no hay uno en el segundo piso junto a la juguetería?—

—¿Una cárcel para bebes?—

—Estoy muy seguro que no las llaman así–

Ambos se mirar entre ellos con la misma idea, podrían dejarlo ahí para librarse del problema, por un lado, ellos no sabrían que hacer con un bebe llorando si se despertaba, pero… por el otro lado Leni se los dejo a ellos, y no sabían si ella estaría de acuerdo, no deseaban decepcionarla… al final tenían que tomar una decisión.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Lincoln comenzó a estirarse, y moverse todo su cuerpo para desperezarse, no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido o que había estado haciendo, pero después de ese buen rato de sueño se sentía mucho mejor, más fresco y relajado; realmente había dormido bien, tal vez fuera esa música que podía escuchar era tan suave y tranquila, juraba que la había escuchado antes, sonaba como… ¡¿una canción de cuna?!

En ese momento Lincoln se levanto de golpe abriendo los ojos y mirando para todos lados, era una pequeña habitación, con las luces bajas, donde no dejaba de sonar canciones de cuna, las paredes estaba toda decorada con motivos infantiles y colores pastel, en el piso había varias colchonetas suaves con mantas, el propio Lincoln se encontraba en una de ellas, cerca de un par de niños que seguían durmiendo y finalmente, había una chica que parecía estar muerta de aburrimiento en una esquina, al menos hasta que noto que había despertado y se acercó a él.

—Hola pequeñito, ¿dormiste bien?— dijo ella con un tono extremadamente dulce.

Lincoln podría no ser un genio como Lisa, pero no tardo nada en entender la situación en la que se encontraba. Era otra pesadilla, él debía seguir dormido y estar en una habitación tan infantil era solo una jugarreta de su subconsciente, por su miedo a quedarse como un bebe, si debía ser solo eso, solo tenía que despertarse y todo estaría bien, por lo cual de inmediato se dio a si mismo un fuerte pellizco justo en su brazo lastimado para asegurar que el dolor fuera suficiente para despertarlo, sin embargo no tuvo efecto… o mejor dicho no el efecto deseado, realmente le dolió, le dolió mucho más de lo que pensó que le dolería, y aunque pudo evitar gritar por el dolor, si comenzó a sollozar, eso era una de las cosas que más odiaba de ser un bebe, era tan delicado y se sentía tan sensible.

—No, no llores pequeño, tu mami esta ocupada, pero te dejo para que te diviertas mucho y no te dejo solo, te dejo con tu amiguito— dijo la señorita tomando a Bun-Bun que seguía en la colchoneta y se lo ofreció a Lincoln, quien de inmediato se lo arrebato de la mano para abrazarlo.

Lincoln se avergonzó un poco de haber hecho un gesto tan infantil, sin embargo, se dijo a si mismo que no era porque lo necesitara para calmarse, sino que solo era porque no quería que una extraña tocara a su Bun-Bun… ok eso también sonaba infantil, pero no lo era, él no era un bebe, no se rendiría a las cosas de bebes, pero… si el pellizco realmente si le dolió… ¡¿Entonces esto era real?! ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?!

Por su lado la chica, aprovecho su momento de confusión para cargarlo y sacarlo de ese cuarto rápidamente, después de todo si terminaba llorando no quería que despertara a los otros niños.

Al salir, tras un pasillo llego a un gran salón, un lugar que Lincoln conocía era el "gimnasio infantil" del centro comercial, así lo llamaban ellos, aunque en realidad era solo una guardería llena de juguetes y atracciones para que los padres dejaran a sus niños traviesos en lo que hacían sus compras y en ocasiones celebraban fiestas y cumpleaños; ¡El amaba este lugar! No solo lo conocía por que dejaran a sus hermanas menores en este lugar en alguna ocasión, sino que él mismo había sido dejado ahí algunas veces cuando era más pequeño y asistido a muchas fiestas aquí, y valla que lo disfrutaba, era como quedarse en un miniparque de diversiones y una juguetería al mismo tiempo, aun no entendía que rayos había pasado pero sin lugar a duda el lugar era genial, tal vez podría quedarse un rato, solo en lo que averiguaba que paso exactamente, después de todo el limite de edad era hasta los 12 años, él aun entraba en margen y aunque muchos consideraban el lugar algo infantil pera esas edad tampoco era para bebes ¿verdad?

Lincoln se comenzó a imaginar en los que podría hacer… al menos hasta que la chica que lo cargaba dio vuelta entrando en otra habitación, mucho más pequeña.

—Pero…—

—¿Qué pasa pequeño?— pregunto ella, a lo que Lincoln solo respondió señalando hacia la gran habitación —¿El cuarto de los niños grandes? Aun eres muy pequeño para esos juegos y no queras hacerte otro ouchi, pero tendrás mucha diversión y podrás hacer muchos amigos en el cuarto de los pequeños—

En efecto el lugar estaba dividido en 2 partes, uno para los niños mayores, mucho más grande y otro cuarto solo para los más pequeños, lleno de bueno muchos juguetes y juegos, pero todos para bebes, por lo que Lincoln solo pudo mirar enfadado mientras lo dejaban en el piso, al cargo de otra chica que solo estaba sentada en una esquina con el celular en una mano y los audífonos puestos, era obvio que no le interesaba su trabajo.

Sin nada que hacer Lincoln se puso a recapitular en lo que había pasado, estaba en el "gimnasio infantil" del centro comercial… ¡Eso era! Había al centro comercial con…

—¡Leni!— Dijo Lincoln muerto de rabia.

No podía creer que Leni lo hubiera arrojado ahí para quitárselo de encima solo por dormirse un momentito, eso le pasaba por no haber tomado la siesta con Lily cuando se lo sugirió su mama… ¡No, no y más no! Él no era ningún bebe, no necesitaba siesta, no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, él no se iba a dejar que lo trataran como un bebe como en su sueño.

Solo se sentaría ahí y esperaría por Leni, no participaría en ninguna actividad de bebes ni jugaría a nada por muy tentador que pareciera… ¡Demonios! Decir que era tentador aun para sus adentros era admitir que deseaba hacerlo, y bueno el trampolín podía verse un poco divertido, pero ¿qué tan divertidas podían ser esas cosas de bebes? A fin de cuentas, nadie parecía estarce divirtiendo… ¿Espera que?

Lincoln no había reparado en eso hasta ese momento, pero toda la sala estaba muy silenciosa todos los niños estaban sentados en las esquinas, parecían estar temerosos de algo, y su curiosidad de detective no podía evitar que fuera a investigar, levantándose y acercándose a unos niños que solo le hicieron una señal de que se callara, sin tener el valor para hablar, todos los niños reaccionaban igual al menos hasta que paso junto a una casita de juguete y de un jalón lo metieron adentro.

—¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¿Por qué no te quedas en una esquina y ya? ¿Qué eres nueva aquí o que?— le pregunto un niño de rasgos asiáticos, que se notaba ligeramente mayor que él, probablemente de unos 3 años y bastante nervioso.

—De echo sí, soy nuevo aquí—Dijo Lincoln

—Bueno eso no cambia nada, no puedes andar por ahí como si nada—

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nadie está jugando? ¿Por qué tienen tanto miedo?—

El pequeño grupo de chicos se miro entre ellos sin saber muy bien que decir hasta que al fondo un chico de rasgos indios levanto la mirada y se acercó.

—Veras niño nuevo, este lugar solía ser era él oasis perfecto, un lugar precioso donde nuestras mamis nos dejaban para jugar y así salvarnos de morir por el aburrimiento de las compras o esperarlas de que terminen de trabajar, era nuestro lugar favorito de toda la tierra, pero en el lejano tiempo de hace dos semanas llego… ¡ÉL!— dijo de forma dramática, señalando por la ventana a un niño pelirrojo, bastante grande que prácticamente estaba enterrado entre todos los juguetes del salón, mirando a uno y a otro sin decidirse con que jugar.

—Su nombre es Joe, es más grande que todos nosotros ya tiene así de años— dijo una niña negrita, levantando cuatro dedos —Pero es tan grande que parece que tuviera así— afirmo de forma dramática levantando 3 dedos más.

—Él se proclamó como el rey de este lugar y ninguno pudo hacerle frente, al principio no era tan malo solo nos decía que le llamáramos rey, pero cada vez pidió más y más, primero que lo dejáramos elegir que juguete quería él— continúo diciendo el chico indio.

—Pero luego exigió que, si él quería un juguete, aunque alguien más lo tuviera teníamos que dárselo— agrego el niño asiático.

—Y finalmente nos prohibió jugar a nada hasta que él decida a que jugar, ¡Y nunca se decide! Se pasa todo el día en esa enorme pila de juguetes sin decidirse a que jugar— termino la niña negra, con clara molestia.

—Y lo peor es que no podemos jugar ni entre nosotros, si hacemos un ruido y siente que lo desconcentramos se enoja mucho y nos pega—

—¡Eso está muy mal! No pueden dejar que haga eso ¿la cuidadora no hace nada?—

—Ella debería de poner paz, pero no deja de ver su teléfono y no le importa nada, no hay nada que podamos hacer— Dijo el niño indio, confirmando las sospechas de Lincoln de que a ella no le importaba su trabajo.

—Si niño nuevo, escucha a Dak, no hagas nada que moleste a Joe o nos meterás a todos en problemas— dijo el niño asiático, con mal genio.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tao! ¡El niño nuevo tiene un juguete!— Dijo la niña negrita muy nerviosa, al notar que Lincoln llevaba a Bun-Bun un poco escondido en el cabestrillo de su brazo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Mary?!— dijeron muy nerviosos él par de niños.

—Te acabo de decir que no hagas nada que pueda molestarlo ¡¿y vas y tomas un juguete?!— le dijo Tao, bastante preocupado.

—Espera— Lo detuvo Dak, mirando el pequeño conejo de peluche —¿Ese peluche es tuyo verdad?—

—Si, es mío— Le respondió Lincoln intuyendo que no sería nada bueno.

—No puedes dejar que Joe sepa que lo tienes, o te lo quitara y nunca, nunca lo recuperaras— advirtió Mary asustada.

Los tres niños le aconsejaron fuertemente que escondiera bien ese peluche si no quería problemas, consejo que Lincoln tome ocultándolo lo mejor que podía en el cabestrillo para que no se apartara de él; sin embargo, ya era muy tarde.

—¡¿Quién esta haciendo ruido?!— Se escucho un grito de enfado que hizo temblar a todos, seguido por una serie de rápidos pasos, hasta que la puerta de la casita fue abierta de golpe por Joe.

Era solo un niño de tres años, sí, pero era un niño de tres años muy grande y en ese instante Lincoln solo tenía dos, y realmente no quería problemas, así que solo le sonrió nerviosamente y preparo todas sus habilidades verbales para intentar razonar con él. Sin embargo, no tuvo momento de hacerlo de inmediato los 3 niños que acababa de conocer su pusieron delante de él de forma protectora y le sonreían Joe esperando calmarlo.

—Gran y honorable Rey Joe, no es necesario que se enoje, es solo un niño nuevo— dijo Tao sujetando a Lincoln suavemente por los hombres —Solo le estábamos explicando las reglas, ya no haremos nada de ruido—

—Si, si solo fue un segundito para asegurarnos que no diera problemas— Dijo Mary claramente nerviosa.

—Pero ya terminamos de decirle todo así que… no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?— Finalizo Dak intentando calmar a Joe.

El gran niño solo miro a Lincoln de arriba abajo, pensando si valdría la pena golpearlo o no, aunque algo llamo su atención, su cabestrillo, y no porque encontrara a Bun-Bun, sino por la misma razón que el trio lo defendió, le daba lastima, un pobre niño con un brazo tan lastimado se veía demasiado patético al punto que le quitaba las ganas de golpearlo.

—Esta bien, pero solo por que veo que ya lo golpearon de antes— Dijo Joe señalando su herida —Pero ahora solo quédense callados todos y no hagan ningún ruido o no podre decidir con que jugar primero—

Bueno eso había sido todo, todo había terminado bien, sin ninguna paliza, Lincoln se había salvado de ese terrible encuentro contra un abusón de tres añitos… su orgullo de chico mayor no podía dejar que eso terminara así, lo que hacia ese niño no estaba bien, ¿tal vez podría razonar con él?

—Espera Joe— Dijo Lincoln siguiendo al grandulón, y provocando que todos lo miraran, Joe lleno de furia y los demás con pena por la que le esperaba.

Lincoln dudo durante un momento lo que estaba haciendo, pero bueno Lincoln Loud "el rey del si" seguro que podría razonar con ese niño.

—Yo… bueno no parece que te diviertas mucho solo viendo los juguetes sin saber a que jugar… y tal vez si compartieras los juguetes con todos, todos podríamos jugar contigo y te divertirías mucho más ¿verdad chicos?— Concluyo Lincoln volteando a ver a todos los niños del salón.

—¡NO NOS METAS EN ESTO!— gritaron todos los niños del lugar, muertos de miedo mientras intentaban atrincherarse en sus escondites.

—Estas muerto— esa fue la única respuesta de Joe pues Lincoln olvido algo importante, sin importar que tan hábil seas; no puedes dialogar con un bebe.

Joe levanto su puño torpemente preparándose para golpear a Lincoln, quien sin saber que hacer solo cerro los ojos resignándose a un golpe más en su desventura…

—¡Espera!— Dijo Mary temblando de miedo, seguida por los otros dos —Joe sé que te hizo enojar pero… no puedes pegarle—

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír, aun con todo el miedo le tenían esos 3 chicos estaban dispuestos a echarle una mano, se notaba que eran buenos chicos.

—Si solo míralo, es un enano, ojeroso y desnutrido— añadió Tao.

—Oye—

—Si y tu lo dijiste ya esta lastimado, y es tan miedoso y cobarde que hasta tiene el pelo blanco del miedo— continuo Dak.

—¡Oye!—

—Pero sobre todo… ¡míralo! es aún un bebito, se nota que él aun usa pañal— dijo Mary señalando cierto bulto en el trasero de Lincoln.

—¡OYE!— se termino de quejar Lincoln claramente sonrojado por los argumentos con que intentaban "defenderlo".

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡YO SOY EL REY Y NADIE ME DA ORDENES! ¡Ni él! ¡Ni mucho menos ustedes!—

El gran Joe vio al trio muy molesto levanto nuevamente el puño listo para golpear a Mary por intentar defender "al niño nuevo" en primer lugar, sin embargo ese golpe nunca fue propinado, algo lo interrumpió nuevamente, y esta vez no fueron palabras; Lincoln con todas las fuerzas que le daba su cuerpecito de bebe se lanzó dándole un empujón al bravucón, que si bien no logro derribarlo si logro ser lo bastante fuerte como hacer que trastabillara, en este punto ya todos sabían cómo terminaría y todos los niños hicieron lo único que podían ante un momento como ese.

—¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA!—

Comenzaron a correar todos los niños, si podría darle miedo lo que pasara, pero esto sin lugar a duda era lo más emocionante que había pasado desde que Joe reclamo el puesto de Rey y lo iban a disfrutar, iban a ver esta pelea, y todos miraban a Lincoln, no sabían quién era, ni de donde había venido, pero sin lugar a duda era el niño más valiente o más estúpido que había llegado a ese lugar en mucho tiempo; pero por ser el primero que se enfrente a Joe el corazón de todos estaba con él, todos deseaban que ganara.

—¡APUESTO DOS DULCES POR JOE!—

—¡Yo apuesto cuatro dulces a Joe!—

—¡Todo en Joe!—

—¡Yo…! ¿Qué numero sigue del cinco?—

Si, todos apostaban por Joe, no lo mal interpreten, todos preferirían que ganara Lincoln pero nadie albergaba verdaderas esperanzas de que eso pudiera pasar.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Mientras tanto.

—Eso fue muy pesado— dijo Leni quien salía junto con su jefa de la oficina, muy fatigada por todo lo que tuvo que hacer.

Pero en cuanto salió Fiona y Miguel se miraron nervioso, ellos esperaban que tardara más tiempo y poder ir a recoger al pequeño más tarde sin que Leni se enterara nunca de lo que paso.

—Bueno Leni, te debo una, puedes disfrutar del resto de tu día libre, y te debo otro día libre cuando quieras y… bueno ven a verme cuando puedas, creo que puedo ser más flexible con tus horarios y también creo que podría darte un pequeño aumento— dijo la Sra. Carmichael quien esperaba poder apoyar a una pobre adolescente que se encontraba en una situación complicada.

—Wooow ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias!— dijo Leni emocionada y dándole un abraso a su jefa —Chicos ¿Dónde esta Linky-winky? Ya quiero llevármelo para nuestro día juntos—

—Bueno… si… sobre eso…— comenzó a decir Fiona quien no estaba segura si Leni se enfadaría con ellos por lo que hicieron.

—Le pagamos un par de horas en el gimnasio infantil— Dijo finalmente Miguel.

Ambos recibieron de inmediato la cara molesta de su jefa que no podía creer que los dos fueran tan irresponsables para no poder cuidar a un niño dormido por miseras 2 horas.

—¡Que lindos! Él ama ese lugar, debe estar muy feliz— Dijo Leni alegremente abrazando a sus amigos.

Los amigos de Leni no pudieron evitar sentirse culpables, Leni tomo como un gesto dulce algo que hicieron simplemente para librarse del problema, pero al menos pareció que eso la hizo feliz.

Tras eso, la Sra. Carmichael se quedó a cargo de la tienda un rato en lo que los amigos de Leni iban a recoger al bebito de Leni, atravesaron el lugar rumbo al salón de los pequeños, pero antes de llegar escucharon fuertes gritos de un niño, gritos que los preocuparon, haciendo que se apresuraran y al abrir la puerta vieron al niño que no dejaba de gritar: Joe.

Joe estaba en el suelo, desesperado, con Bun-Bun en su mano derecha, mientras que Lincoln mordía ferozmente el brazo izquierdo de Joe sin soltarlo, mientras le lanzaba torpemente algunos golpes, completamente furioso; mientras alrededor el resto de pequeño gritaba, saltaba y celebraba la paliza que le estaba tocando a Joe, y al final vieron a ambas empleadas de la zona para pequeños, pues ante tal escandalo la responsable del cuarto no podía ignorarlo y la responsable del cuarto de las siestas fue a ver que pasaba cuando escucho un escandalo tan grande, ambas intentaban separar a los pequeños sin mucho excito.

—¡BASTA!— grito Leni en forma de regaño, logrando que finalmente Lincoln dejara de morder a Joe y con eso los separaran —¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué le estabas pegando a ese niño? Tú no eres así—

Leni esperaba que Lincoln calmadamente le diera alguna explicación muy bien elaborada de lo que había pasado, de la que probablemente solo entendería la mitad, pero cuando Lincoln alzo la mirada, vio como la miraba con los ojos llorosos, mientras señalaba al Joe.

—¡Me quito a Bun-Bun!— se quejó Lincoln en tono suplicante, esperando la ayuda de Leni para poder recuperar a su conejito.

—Bueno sé que quieres mucho a Bun-Bun pero tu sabes que tienes que compartir tus juguetes con tus amiguitos— Le regaño Leni con un tono maternal, mientras le quitaba a Joe el muñeco para regresárselo a Lincoln, quien lo apretó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

—¡NO ES MI AMIGO! ¡ES UN BRAVUCON!— Grito Lincoln bastante enfadado mientras revisaba que Joe no hubiera roto nada de su peluchito.

Esas palabras activaron el instinto protector de Leni, quien muy molesta se volteo hacia las encargadas del lugar exigiendo una explicación.

—Yo… um bueno es solo un niño un poco más grande, y más fuerte, es normal que no mida sus fuerzas y pueda ser algo brusco, pero no por eso es un bravucón— Intento escusarlo la encargada, a sabiendas de que si Leni se quejaba con el gerente estaría en problemas.

Mientras todos los niños del lugar solo miraban indignados a la encargada que por su pereza siempre dejaba que Joe se saliera con la suya.

—Oye tienes razón, este niño es bastante grandecito para su edad, creo que…— Dijo la otra encargada tomando a Joe y poniéndolo junto a una barra de medir —Si justo como pensé, ya tiene la altura necesaria para ir al salón de los niños grandes, ¿Qué dices peque? ¿Te gustaría ir al otro salón? Ahí muchos más juegos y otras cosas divertidas que hacer—

—¿Qué? Pe… pero…— comenzó a tartamudear Joe nervioso, pues tenía miedo del salón de los niños grandes, el estaba acostumbrado a ser él más grande en todos lados y poder aprovecharse por eso, y ahora no sabia que hacer que no lo seria, intento resistirse, pero la encargada no dejaba de darle empujoncitos para conducirlo al otro cuarto, así que sin más opción hizo lo único que ponía, intentar hacerse el rudo —¡SI! Yo estaré bien en el salón de los niños grande y no con estos tontos bebes llorones—

Joe dijo con enfado mirando principalmente a Lincoln, abandonando el salón de los pequeños mientras aun temblaba de nervios; y pasados unos segundos de la partida de Joe, todos los niños comenzaron a festejar, gritando, saltando y corriendo, y sobre todo abrazando a Lincoln.

—¡NIÑO NUEVO ERES LO MAXIMO!— grito un niño de la sala.

–¡SI! Tu te desiste del malvado rey Joe, eres nuestro héroe— dijo una niña ilusionada.

—Nos has salvado estamos agradecidos— dijo un grupo de trillizos al mismo tiempo.

—¡NIÑO NUEVO! ¡NIÑO NUEVO! ¡NIÑO NUEVO!— comenzaron a corear todos, celebrando lo ocurrido.

—Hey esperen, es nuestro héroe, no podemos solo llamarlo niño nuevo… ¿Cómo te llamas niño nuevo?— Pregunto finalmente Dak calmando un poco a todos y haciendo que todos lo miraran expectantes.

—Soy Liii…— Lincoln se detuvo un segundo sosteniendo la letra de forma nerviosa, por mucho que no conociera a estos niños y probablemente nunca los volviera a ver, le daba vergüenza admitir su identidad fren a ellos.

—¿Lee?— (Lee se pronuncia como Li) Pregunto Mary, siendo eso lo único que alcanzo a oír —OK… ¡LEE! ¡LEE! ¡LEE!—

De nueva cuenta todos los chicos volvieron a festejarlo por haberse logrado deshacer, de Joe, todos muy felices, aunque él se sentía algo extraño por el nombre falso que inintencionalmente se acababa de inventar, lo hacia sentirse raro.

Pero bueno todos los niños estaban felices, en realidad todo parecían felices, excepto por cierta monitora que no dejaba de ver de mala forma a su compañera.

—¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que dos pequeños se pelearan así?! Tu trabajo es vigilarlos, no a tu celular—

—¿Puedes culparme? Este trabajo es un muy pesado, los mocosos son insoportables—

—¡OYE!— se quejaron los pequeños de los llamaran de esa forma.

—¿Qué? Tu tienes él mejor trabajo del mundo, solo tienes que pasártela jugando con las linduritas, mi trabajo es él verdadero fastidio solo puedo verlos dormir sin nada que hacer durante horas, me mata de aburrimiento—

—Yo mataría por tu trabajo, es mucho que esto— se respondieron, subiendo cada vez más el tono.

—¡Silencio!— grito Lincoln o mejor dicho "Lee" cayendo a ambas.

—Tu no me digas que hacer enano— Se quejo una de las encargadas.

—pequeñín no esta nada bien que le grites a tus mayores— dijo la otra

—Lo siento… pero si a cada una le gusta tanto el trabajo de la otra ¿Por qué no cambian de puesto y ya?— dijo el pequeño señalando lo obvio, y de esa forma logrando resolver otro problema en su corta estadía en ese lugar.

Tras de eso Leni dijo que ya se tenían que ir, las encargadas les ofrecieron un vale para más tiempo gratis, como compensación por el descuido de la pelea, mientras que en los pequeños la despedida causando un extraño pero emotivo momento en que todos los niños se despedían de nuestro pequeño "Lee", como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida, diciéndole a nuestro pequeño "Lee" lo valiente que era, lo mucho que lo admiraban y que nunca lo olvidarían, y aunque podía resultar extraño para él, es que los niños pequeños son así, pueden ser tan afectuosos y se dejan llevar tan fácil que pueden lograr ser los mejores amigos solo en 10 minutos.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Ya afuera Fiona y Miguel se despidieron de Leni y de "Lee", poniendo a este bastante nervioso de lo que pudo decirles Leni, sabia que la forma tan inocente de ser de Leni a veces la llevaba a hablar de más y no quería que nadie supiera quien era en realidad, aunque todo parecía estar bien, no se burlaban y lo trataban con naturalidad, tal vez Leni si pudo inventar algo bueno como decir que era un primito o algún niño que estaba cuidando y ya, por lo que se limito a actuar su papel para no levantar sospechas.

—Bueno chicos nos vemos luego, quiero pasar un rato con mi hermanito— Termino la charla Leni, aun hablando con ese tono tan afectuoso.

—¿Hermanito? Que no dijiste que era tu…— comenzó a preguntar Fiona siendo interrumpida cunado recibió un codazo de Miguel quien le hacia una ligera seña con los ojos, para recordarle sobre que "algo" debía mantenerse en secreto —Ha si, claro, claro entiendo tu "hermanito"— Dijo Fiona levantando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo de forma muy exagerada.

Tras eso Fiona y Miguel los miraron partir, aun pensando en la situación de su amiga y lo sorprendentemente bien que la manejaba, es decir a su edad y siendo…

—Hola chicos, ¿ho es Leni? ¡Le…!— Dijo Mandee quien llegaba junto con Jackie, pero siendo callada por Miguel y Fiona, quienes le taparon la boca bruscamente.

—Lo sentimos, pero Leni ahora esta ocupada y no pueden interrumpirla—

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?— Preguntaron el par, algo indignadas.

—Es que ella… no podemos decirles, pero ahora tiene que ocuparse de otro "asunto"— Explico Miguel.

—Si de un "pequeño asunto"— completo Fiona.

—¿Qué? Somos las mejores amigas de Leni, ¿Por qué no lo podemos saber?— Se quejaron bastantes molestas, pues si bien aceptaban compartir a Leni, con otros amigos, no les gustaba para nada que tuvieran secretos entre ellos que no les dijeran a ellas.

—No es personal, solo… es complicado— Intento excusarse Miguel.

—Bueno, si ustedes pueden saberlo no veo por que nosotras no, le llamare a Leni y le preguntare— Dijo Mandee muy molesta sacando se teléfono.

—¡No! Ni siquiera se supone que nosotros deberíamos saber, pero… a Leni sele escapo hablar de más y bueno…—Intento defenderse Fiona sin mucho excito.

—Entonces es un secreto de Leni—

—Somos sus amigas, ella debe decirnos sus secretos para que la ayudemos si tiene un problema, además si ese asunto es pequeño como dijiste debería poder decirnos—Continuo Jackie.

—Yo no lo dije en ese sentido— Dijo Fiona muy nerviosa.

Era una situación complicada, no querían que fueran a interrumpir a Leni, en su día especial con su pequeño, ellos ya habían hecho bastante de eso, pero por el otro tampoco querían causar algún malentendido o pelea, así que hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió…

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Mientras tanto.

—Y bien ¿te divertiste en el gimnasio infantil?— Dijo Leni tratando de hacer conversación, pero este solo agacho al cabeza mientras seguía caminando de la mano con Leni.

A él no le gustaba caminar de la mano, le parecía algo vergonzoso, no quería dejar de sentirse como un preadolescente, pero tampoco podía ser necio y negar la verdad, era demasiado pequeño ahora y seria peligroso que lo dejara caminar solo; aunque eso solo era la punta del iceberg de las incomodidades de Lincoln, y cada vez se notaba más deprimido.

—¿Quieres ir ya por tu helado?— pregunto Leni, sin respuesta alguna —Bueno… ¿Qué tal a la tienda de comics?— Aun sin respuesta —¿O la de vidojuegos?— pregunto Leni comenzando a sentirse mal por el silencio de Lincoln.

Ya no tenia ganas de nada, salir con su hermana sonó como algo divertido por un momento, intentar distraerse con todo lo que había en el centro comercial pero ahora no podía, lo había echado a perder y no podía dejar de entirse mal.

—¿no quieres nada?... lo siento mucho, no se como lo eche a perder ahora, pero sé que muchas veces hago cosas que no debo sin darme y… lo siento— se disculpo Leni con mucha honestidad, no entendía que había pasado pero ahora, su pequeñito se veía mucho más decaído que antes, y eso la hacia sentir terrible, ella solo quería animarlo, no hacerlo sentir peor.

—¿Qué? No Leni, tu no hiciste nada malo, yo… yo fui quien lo echo todo a perder—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que por que?— Dijo Leni de forma cariñosa, inclinándose para estar a su altura y mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos.

Él solo miro a Leni decaído, sabia que Leni no era la más brillante, y dudaba mucho de si pudiera entender todo lo que pensaba, pero por el otro ella aun sin ser la más lista era él alma más pura y dulce que conocía, y no quería dejar que pensara que ella era la culpable, y… le avergonzaba mucho admitirlo, pues en ese momento lo creía como un sentimiento tan infantil que le avergonzaba sentirlo pero… realmente quería un abraso, no podía dejar de sentirse triste y solo quería un abrazo de su hermana mayor, deseaba ese calor, ese cariño, sentirse querido y contenido en sus brazos para desahogarse un poco.

La lucha interna entre ambos lados, duro un momento pero entre él más pensaba en lo que lo molestaba, peor y peor se sentía y más necesitado de afecto estaba, al punto que ya no pudo más y se abrazo a Leni con fuerza, soltando un pequeño sollozo pero que estaba cargado de sentimiento, y el Instinto maternal de Leni no fallo, al instante lo abrazo con dulzura y cargándolo en brazos busco donde pudiera sentarse con el pequeñito un momento para consolarlo, encontrando rápidamente una banca.

—Ya, ya, no pasa nada, Leni esta aquí— no es que su pequeñito estuviera llorando, pero por su respiración Leni podía notar lo triste que estaba, todo el peso que sentía y lo apoyaba dándole tanto amor como podía en ese tierno abrazo —Anda dime ¿que paso? ¿ese niño feo fue malo contigo?—

—¡NO! ¡YO FUI MALO CON ÉL!— Grito finalmente sacándoselo del pecho, aun si Leni no lo entendía.

—¿Por qué lo mordiste?— Pregunto Leni, haciendo sollozar al pequeñito entre sus brazos, mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, mortificado por sus acciones —Bueno, eso como que no esta bien, pero no fue solo tu culpa, él empezó verdad—

—¡Eso no importa!— se quejo un bastante molesto —¡Se supone que yo soy más grande! ¡se supone que yo tengo que ser él maduro! ¡se supone que yo no debo pelear con niños más pequeños! ¡se supone que yo no actúe como un bebe!— le grito sacando todas sus emociones, sacando toda la vergüenza y culpa que sentía y junto con ellas salieron muchas lagrimas.

—Ho Linke-winky anda no llores, tranquilo, solo dime que paso—

Y con eso se rindió al afecto de su hermana y acurrucándose entre sus brazos fue contando todo lo que le paso en el día, su pesadilla sobre quedarse como un bebe, sus sentimientos, su miedo y su pelea con Lily, como le grito y como estuvo a punto de golpearla, y aún más importante como ahora él "sabia" que si la hubiera golpeado; él quería creer que no lo hubiera hecho por ser su hermanita pequeña, pero ese niño también era solo un pequeño de prescolar e igual lo golpeo con toda su rabia cuando…

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Todos los niños estaban en circulo alrededor de "Lee" y Joe, correando por le pelea que estaba apunto de comenzar, todos apostando por Joe, aunque apoyando a "Lee" de corazón; Sin embargo era claro que "Lee" no quería pelear, no dejaba de hacerse hacia atrás e intentar hablar con Joe para calmarlo, y aunque todos lo tomaban como un acto de miedo (y en parte lo era) había algo más, por muy grande que se viera ese niño a comparación suya, no dejaba de ser un niño de prescolar, un niño "más pequeño que él"… si solo desde cierta perspectiva pero era así como Lee lo veía, pero fue durante esos momentos en los que camino hacia atrás, intentando mantener el espacio entre ellos que se tropezó, haciendo que se diera un sentón en el suelo y por desgracia haciendo que cierto peluche se saliera de su cabestrillo.

—¡TOMASTE UNO DE MIS JUGUETES!— Grito Joe furioso recogiendo a Bun-Bun del suelo.

—Eso no es verdad, ese es mío, yo lo traje— intento explicarse, tanto esperando que así se lo devolviera como para calamar su enojo.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Todos los juguetes son míos! Incluso los juguetes tontos de bebitos como tu—

—¡YO NO SOY UN BEBE!— Reclamo, ofendido pues en este instante ese era un tema muy sensible para él.

—Solo los bebes traen a sus peluches todo el tiempo, BE BE— dijo Joe de forma burlona.

—¡QUE NO SOY UN BEBE!—

—Ha ¿no lo eres? Bueno entonces no necesitas tener a tu peluchito pegado todo el tiempo verdad?—

—yo… bueno no lo necesito… pero…—

—Que bueno, entonces no creo que te deba molestar… ¡SI LO ROMPO!— dijo con fuerza y burla, tomando la cabeza de bun-bun con una mano y tirando de ella intentando arrancársela.

Nuestro pequeño guerrero vio horrorizado eso, él no era un bebe, él ya no necesitaba a bun-bun pero… no estaba bien lo que hacía… no era correcto, pero él era un chico grande, tenía que encontrar una forma de resolver esto como un chico mayor lo haría, solo eso quería … quería… quería… quería…. ¡QUERIA A SU BUN-BUN!

Lleno de rabia se lanzó contra Joe gritándole que se lo devolviera, a lo que Joe solo tuvo se sostener al peluche en lo alto para mantenerlo fuera del alcance de su adorable atacante, y se limitó a ponerle la mano en la cabeza para mantenerlo a distancia mientras se burlaba de él.

Era la más simple de las tácticas de un abusón, algo simple pero efectivo que usar contra niños más pequeños… pero lo uso contra la persona equivocada, pues su contrincante no era realmente un niño pequeño, y con años de experiencia en peleas con su familia y los entrenamientos con Lynn ese truco era inefectivo contra él, en lugar de seguir empujando contra Joe como lo hubiera echo cualquier pequeño, simplemente dio un pequeño giro a un lado haciendo que la mano de Joe se fuera de largo y dejándolo libre para recurrir a una maniobra más por instinto que por experiencia, lo mordió.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

—Y… y eso fue lo que paso— termino de contar aun entre sollozos, mientras abrazaba a bun-bun de forma protectora contra su pecho.

Había perdido, había perdido contra sus impulsos infantiles, no pudo evitar la pelea, y aun peor termino golpeando a un niño "más pequeño" por que quería su conejito de peluche, había echo un berrinche como un bebe, y no dejaba de sentir que si Lily lo hubiera echo enojar solo un poco más en la mañana igual la abría golpeado a ella.

—Yo… yo también hubiera golpeado a Lily igual si mama no hubiera estado— dijo mortificado.

—No lo creo— Respondió Leni acariciando su cabellito para calmarlo —No es lo mismo, ese niño era malo, y él fue quien busco pelea, pero sobre todo la mayor diferencia es que tu amas a Lily, y sin importar cuan molesto estuvieras no la golpearías—

—Lynn me ama y me golpeo—

—Bueno es que Lynn es Lynn, y tu eres tu, son diferentes, Lynn muestra su amor con golpes, y tu muestras tu amor cuidando a todas, Tu nunca le has pegado a Lucy, ni a Lana ni a Lola, pero si has golpeado a niño de su edad cuando querían molestarlas—

—Pero… ¿enserio lo crees?—

—Claro que si, yo lo sé, siempre has sido el niño más dulce y maravillosos del mundo– Dijo Leni de la forma más maternal del mundo abrazándolo con cuidado de no lastimar su bracito mientras lo llenaba de besos, y aunque era un poco penoso, realmente le gustaba todo el cariño que le daba su hermana, como Leni con todo su cariño y dulzura podía quitarle ese pesar de su mente, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse pues con tantos besos le estaba cosquillas.

—ya para… me hago pipi— dijo entre risas, casi como un reflejo.

—¿Enserio? Que bueno que traje la pañalera, déjame ver como esta tu pañalito— Dijo Leni que sin ninguna vergüenza le quito el pantalón de golpe para revisarlo —No, aun está bien—

—¡LENI!— le grito muerto de vergüenza por lo acababa de hacerle —¿Por qué tienes que tratarme como un bebe? no quiero no quiero rendirme a ser un bebe, no quiero que me traten como bebe—

—¿No quieres? Ayer cuando todas te consentíamos como un bebito pareció gustarte mucho—

Ese comentario lo sorprendió y avergonzó a partes iguales, la noche anterior solo se sentía mal por sus golpes y quiso dejarse consentir sin darse cuenta que dejo que lo trataran como un bebe todo el rato, casi ni había caminado todo ese tiempo solo se había dejado cargar por sus hermanas, había perdido ante sus "instintos infantiles" desde antes de darse cuenta, y sin saber que decir solo miro a Leni mortificado.

—No, no, vamos no tiene nada de malo—

—¿Cómo que no? Todos me tratan como un bebe—

—Bueno es que por ahora eres un bebe— sentencio Leni con simpleza —Pero… no creo que tenga nada de malo, se que no entiendo muchas cosas y dime si digo algo tonto pero… todas te amamos, y aunque no queramos que te quedes como un bebe te seguiremos amando aun si pasara, yo te amo con todo mi corazón desde que llegaste a la casa por primera vez, mucho más pequeñito que ahora, y nunca he dejado de amarte, y aunque vuelvas a ser un bebe, no dejaremos de amarte Linky, tendrían q cambiar muchas cosas, pero nunca cambiaria que nosotras estamos para ti, y tu estas siempre para nosotras, y… si no te gusta que te traemos como bebe… bueno es difícil porque eso eres y queremos cuidarte, pero no creo que tenga nada de malo… ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a la guardería de Lily por error? A mucha gente q le dije lo tomo como algo tonto, que debería darme vergüenza, pero yo la pase muy bien, fue divertido y yo creía que a ti también te gustaba un poquito volver a ser bebe—

—yo… bueno…— no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque odiara admitirlo si lo disfruto en muchos momentos, sobre todo por el desmedido cariño y ternura que recibía de su familia y la interesante oportunidad de ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente pero… —Bueno puede que un poco, pero eso no hace que deje de ser humillante—

—¿Por qué?—

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo que por que? Por que todos me tratan como bebe y yo, yo no quiero ser un bebe—

—¿Qué?... creo que ya me perdí, solo serás bebe por unos días más ¿verdad?—

—Bueno, si—

—Y dijiste que te gustaba ¿verdad?—

—Bu… Bueno si, pero solo unas partes y solo por momentos, también tiene sus cosas malas—

—¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por lo malo?—

—Ya se lo que vas a decir, me vas a dar el mismo consejo de Luan de que no piense en eso, que lo piense como una enfermedad y acepte que necesito ayuda— Dijo él pequeñito con algo de fastidio.

—¿Eso iba a hacer? Que raro, yo pensaba más como que diría q lo vieras como una oportunidad y no un problema—

—¿Qué?—

—Como cuando fui a la guardería de Lily, aun no puedo creer que saliera vestida así— Dijo Leni avergonzada —Pero igualmente fue tan divertido, pude hacer muchas cosas que no hacia desde pequeña y la pase muy bien ¿no ahí cosas que tu quieras hacer que como niño grande no puedes?—

Esas palabras de Leni, volvieron a abrir una pequeña puerta dentro de él, una puerta que se abrió en su día en la guardería con Lily, poder disfrutar de pequeños sin preocuparse de lo que nadie pensaría, solo que la ultima vez se dejo llevar a lo que Lily quería pero Leni básicamente le estaba proponiendo hacer lo que él quisiera… pero… Cuándo volviera a la normalidad ¿se burlaría de él por actuar como bebe? Claro que no, era Leni, ella no haría eso.

—Rayos, debí de aprovechar y saltar en el trampolín al menos un par de veces antes de irnos—

—oh ¿eso querías? Me dieron un vale para más tiempo gratis, puedo llevarte si quieres—

Y aunque la oferta era tentadora, sabia que Leni deseaba pasar tiempo con él, y había algo de lo que tenia muchas ganas, y podían hacer juntos.

—¿mejor podemos ir por un helado solos tu y yo?— dijo con una tierna y adorable sonrisa a su hermana mayor.

Leni de inmediato sonrió, feliz de poder pasar tiempo de calidad con su hermanito.

—Claro, bueno creo que ya tengo que ponerte esto— dijo sosteniendo sus pantalones frente a él.

Con todo lo que paso, el pequeño se olvido que Leni le saco los pantalones para revisar su pañal… pero nunca se los volvió a poner, haciendo que se sonrojara completamente y se tapara con sus manitas en un acto reflejo al notar que llevaba un largo rato en medio del centro comercial frente a cintos de personas que podían verlo usando un pañal, comenzando a ver a todos lados esperando ver a alguien riéndose de él… pero nada, todos pasaban normales, a fin de cuentas era solo un bebe ¿Qué tenia de raro? Y con eso vino una pequeña idea, si pensaba no solo soportar su tiempo como bebe sino disfrutarlo… tal vez podría…

—¿Sabes que? ¿puedes dejarme así? Es mucho más comodo andar sin el pantalón— dijo algo avergonzado, pero hey, el siempre amo andar desnudo cuando era bebe, y ahora incluso como preadolescente le gustaba solo andar en ropa interior.

—No— Le contesto tajante mientras le comenzaba a poner lo pantalones —Seguimos en invierno, si te dejo andar solo en pañal te vas a resfriar— sentencio Leni de forma maternal ganándose una pequeña queja del pequeño.

Después de eso los dos pasaron él día paseando pro el centro comercial, comieron sus helados juntos, helado que disfruto especialmente nuestro pequeño protagonista al descubrir que al ser más pequeño los helados era relativamente más grandes, el cono que Leni le compro aun siendo un cono normal, apenas podía sostenerlo, era casi tan grande como su cabeza.

Pasaron a la tienda de videojuegos para que curiosear entre los nuevos títulos, pudo ver muchas cosas geniales.

Pasaron a la tienda de comics donde después de revisar si había algo nuevo que le interesara comprar, cierta persona no se pudo resistir a presumir que ya sabia leer, y no hablo de Leni; nuestro pequeño se puso a leer en voz alta algunas paginas de un comic de Ace Savvy maravillando a todos los presentes de que un niño tan pequeño supiera leer, incluso algunas madres se acercaron a preguntarle a Leni cual era el secreto para hacer leer a un niño tan pequeño, a lo que Leni solo pudo responder con un "no se"; aunque extrañamente pudo notar que se equivocaba o se atoraba con algunas palabras, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, seguramente solo fuera que se distraía con todas las personas que lo miraban sorprendidas.

Y finalmente para coronar él día fueron al cine, ganándose una mirada molesta de la dependiente pues estaba segura que meter a un niño pequeño a una película para niños de más de 13 años terminaría con su… ¿madre? ¿hermana? ¿niñera?... quien sabe no era su asunto, pero sospechaba que terminaría con ella sacándolo llorando, pero solo le pagaban por cobrar, el resto era problema de ella; y nuevamente el pequeño se sorprendió de lo grande que era todo ahora que él era pequeño, pues literalmente ahora podría caber dentro de la cubeta de palomitas.

A final de cuentas este había sido uno de sus mejores días, había sido super divertido pasear con Leni por el centro comercial haciendo todo lo que quisiera, simplemente dejándose llevar.

Pero ya se había echo tarde y era hora de volver a casa, recibiendo una calurosa bienvenida de todas sus hermanas, bueno menos Lisa que seguía trabajando en su cuarto, todas preguntando que había hecho, y aunque él no estaba del todo cómodo con que todas se enteraran Leni comenzó a contar un par de cosas, por suerte sin entrar en detalle, aunque por otro lado Lily se ofendió bastante cuando escucho que su gemelito fue al "gimnasio infantil" sin ella.

—Tranquila Lily, nos dieron un pase gratis por 2 horas más, si quieres podemos ir tu y yo un día antes de que Lisa me regrese a la normalidad— ofreció con una sonrisa, poniendo a Lily a saltar de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba.

SI había sido un muy buen día, a final de cuentas Leni y Luan tenían razón, no solo no tenia que preocuparse de las cosas de negativas de su estado, sino disfrutar mucho más de las positivas, a fin de cuentas en unos días Liso lo regresaría a la normalidad, y tampoco era como que hubiera algo importante y por lo que hubiera esperado mucho tiempo justo ese fin de semana ¿verdad?... ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

Era sorprendente, pero con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado que justamente ese sábado seria su fiesta de cumpleaños, tenía que asegurarse que Lisa resolviera todo a tiempo para eso, así que apresuradamente se dirigió a las escaleras y… se quedo congelado al pie de estas, desde su accidente le había desarrollado un pequeño temor a las escaleras así que bueno tuvo que aceptar las cosas malas de su estado nuevamente y pedirle a una de sus hermanas que lo subieran para hablar con Lisa.

—¡Lisa!— exclamo tan solo entrar.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto ella con claro fastidio, al ser interrumpida a gritos.

—¿Cómo vas con las pruebas?— pregunto lleno de nervios, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido pesado de Lisa, que lo puso nervioso por lo que comenzó a morderse las uñas en lo que esperaba una respuesta más clara.

—Van bien, la formula funciona correctamente en los ratones, creo que es muy claro que es segura pero prometí a mama hacer todo el ciclo de pruebas, así que un tardara—

—Pero… ¿crees que este lista para antes de mi cumpleaños?— pregunto él pequeño aún más nervioso.

Lisa no contesto por un rato, solo volteo a mirarlo por un momento mientras hacía cálculos con su cabeza, poniendo al pequeño más y más nervioso con el silencio.

—Si, creo que para el viernes por la noche podre tener los estudios listos, así que podrás pasar tu cumpleaños con tu edad real—

—Bien— dijo aliviado, pues podría disfrutar correctamente su cumpleaños, aunque la forma no tan convencida en que lo dijo Lisa le seguía molestando —y… ¿puedo ayudar con algo?—

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me pones nerviosa—

—¿Qué?—

—Eso— enfatizo Lisa señalándolo, pero aun su ahora hermanito menor, no parecía entender a que se refería por lo que simplemente camino hasta él y le saco el pulgar de la boca, haciendo que se sonrojara.

Ni siquiera había notado en que momento dejo que morderse las uñas para chuparse el dedo, pero… decidió no darle importancia, y solo salir del cuarto de Lisa, había sido un día muy bueno y no dejaría que ese pequeño momento de vergüenza lo arruinara.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Los siguientes dos días, no fueron muy diferentes, él se la podía pasar en casa jugando con Lily, solo teniendo que hacer un poco de tarea de la escuela, y en la tarde era el total consentido de sus hermanas, quienes estaban felices de hacer todo por él, en parte para aliviar su culpa por lo que provocaron, pero principalmente por que verlo como bebe era muy adorable y sabían que era una oportunidad de una única vez él poder verlo así, y no querían desaprovecharla.

Y esos dios también fueron interesantes para Leni, por alguna razón todos la trataban diferente, siendo mucho más amables, Fiona y Miguel por alguna razón, le regalaron una tarjeta de regalo para una tienda de ropa para bebes, tarjeta que no desaprovecho en comprarle alguna cosa linda a Lily y claro a su pequeño Linky-winky solo para que no tuviera que usar ropa de niña durante todo el tiempo que siguiera siendo un bebe, pero no eran solo ellos, sus amigas también eran mucho más ambles y siempre le preguntaban si todo estaba bien o si necesitaba algo de ellas, Leni no entendía por qué hacían eso pero era un lindo detalle.

Y tal como le prometió a Lily, hizo que Leni los llevara al "gimnasio infantil" donde por coincidencias de la vida nuevamente se topó con Dak, Tao y Mary, los tres pequeños que estuvieron muy felices de verlo, y contaron a Lily la histórica historia de como su gemelito los salvo a todos del malvado Rey Joe, aunque la versión de ellos era muy exagerada, la verdad prefería esa versión lo hacía sonar más heroico; y al final se hizo amigo de esos tres, aunque fue corto el tiempo que pasaron juntos, se notaba que eran buenos chicos, pero bueno cuando volviera a la normalidad ya no podría juntarse así con ellos, pero al menos abría ayudado a Lily a hacer nuevos amigos.

A final de cuentas la semana que paso como un bebe nuevamente fue un buen tiempo para compartir con sus hermanas y divertirse con un montón de cosas, y aunque fue una buena experiencia, al llegar el viernes por la noche la verdad ya estaba ansioso por volver a la normalidad.

—¿Ya esta? ¿Ya esta? ¿Ya esta?— Pregunto ansioso justo antes de la cena.

—Si, ya está listo— Dijo Lisa entregando le una botella con un liquido que parecía leche, a lo que su hermanito solo la miro enfadado recordando cierta broma que le hizo el primer día que se volvió un bebe —No es leche normal, enserio es mi formula de envejecimiento acelerado, solo bébetela y regresaras a la normalidad para la mañana, incluso seguí tu consejo sobre el sabor, sigue teniendo la consistencia de una malteada, pero le di un nuevo sabor—

Algo dudoso dio un pequeño sorbo, seguido por otro y muy pronto se la termino.

—Estaba bueno, sabia a pollo—

—¿Con sabor a pollo y la consistencia de una malteada? Con razón te gusto, eso suena como comida para bebes— bromeo Luna, sacándole risas a todas sus hermanas, quienes al saber que todo volvería a la normalidad estaban lo suficientemente relajadas para poder bromear.

Él solo le saco la lengua a sus hermanas, antes de que todos fueran a cenar, con muy buen humor, pero mientras cenaban fueron notando a su hermano un poco raro.

—Que pasa cariño— pregunto su madre, al notar que no estaba comiendo —¿No tienes hambre?—

—Yo… me siento raro— respondió de forma pausada, sin saber que decir, pero preocupando mucho más a los presentes cuando notar que comenzó a estremecerse y temblar.

—Tranquilos es normal, significa que la formula esta comenzando a hacer efecto— dijo Lisa de forma clamada —Puede que le de un poco de fiebre como efecto secundario del proceso de crecimiento—

—Menos mal, ¿ya escuchaste Linky? Muy pronto volverás a ser el hermano mayor— Le dijo Lola de forma afectuosa frotando su espalda para animarlo.

—Si, que… que bien— dijo aun de forma pausada y sin dejar de temblar.

Al principio todos seguían calmados, conforme pasaba el tiempo notaron que su hermanito temblaba cada vez más, poniendo más pálido y sudando en frio, pero eso no era todo, eso era solo lo que podían ver, Lincoln se sentía mucho peor de lo que se veía, sentía un frio extremo recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sentía como temblaba y todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba, se sentía mareado, muy mareado sintiendo que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, y sintió como si el piso entero se moviera debajo de él.

—Yo… no me siento bien—

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

Todo negro; Lincoln intentaba acomodarse, aún tenía mucho frio, pero podía sentir como estaba rodeado de algo cálido y acogedor, solo quería acurrucarse en ese lugar y seguir durmiendo, ¿Por qué no lo dejaban dormir? ¿Por qué tantos gritos? ¿Por qué lo movían tanto?

No podía entender por que no dejaban dormir, así que finalmente se animo a abrir los ojos; seguía en el comedor de la casa más específicamente en los brazos de su madre que se veía muy asustada, y podía ver a todas sus hermanas; en particular le rompió el corazón ver a las gemelas abrazadas a Lily y a Lucy mientras lloraban muertas de miedo, Lynn estaba sacudiendo a Lisa con brusquedad reclamando por algo, y las demás solo corriendo por todos lados gritando, sin que él lograra entender de que hablaban; no podía entender que pasaba, estaba muy cansado solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir, sin embargo entre todos los gritos alcanzo a captar una palabra ¿convulsiones? El procesar esa palabra fue lo único que logro ponerlo alerta por un momento usando toda la fuerza que le quedaban para enderezarse un poco, mirando detenidamente a toda su familia, todas se veían muy asustadas pero parecían estar bien ¿tal vez escucho mal?

—¡LINCOLN!— Grito su madre al ver como se incorporaba un poco, aliviada de verlo reaccionar —¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Di algo por favor!—

Él quería calmar a su mama, se veía tan asustada, decirle que se sentía bien aunque fuera mentira, pero no podía hablar, se sentía muy confundido como si el cuerpo no quisiera responderle, y entre más intentaba reaccionar para decir algo, más mareado se sentía.

Todo negro, valla debía estar cansado para quedarse dormido así, solo sentía como todo movía y escuchaba sollozos de fondo, él solo quería dormir, pero la curiosidad le pudo, y abrió los ojos solo un momento, seguía en los brazos de su madre, quien lo abrazaba contra su pecho, pero ya no estaba en su casa, estaban en vanzilla con su padre conduciendo bastante rápido, sin saber a donde estaban yendo, realmente no le importaba, no sabía que había pasado, y le costaba recordar que fue lo ultimo que paso, él tenia sueño y no se sentía bien, aun tenia mucho frio y se sentía mareado, solo quería dormir un poco más, ya pensaría en que pasaba cuando despertara, así que se dejó llevar.

Todo negro.

—**O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O—O**

**Bien así finaliza este capítulo.**

**Como siempre mis preguntas.**

**¿Qué parte les gusto más?**

**¿Qué creen que Fiona y Miguel pensaran de Leni y "Lee"? ¿Qué Creen que le contaron a Mandee y Jackie para que no molestaran a Leni?**

**¿Qué les parecieron el grupito de amigos que le invente a Lincoln para el "gimnasio infantil"? ¿y su nombre falso Lee?**

**¿Pensaron que "Lee" le ganaría Joe? ¿o como pensaron que terminaría esa pelea?**

**¿Les gusto la forma en que Leni consoló a su pequeñito?**

**¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?**

**Y la pregunta más importante al final ¿les gusto el capitulo?**

**Bueno espero que lo disfrutaran, esta es la recta final de la historia, ya solo faltan 2 capítulos antes del final.**

**PD: en el próximo por fin aparecerá la novia de nuestro pequeño, es su ultima oportunidad de adivinar quien es ¿por quien apuestan?**


End file.
